


The Spider's Curse

by Evenceflux18



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Major Character Injury, Slow Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 99,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenceflux18/pseuds/Evenceflux18
Summary: Once you've decided to go in..The curse will forever haunt you...Will you live in torment? Or will you fight for Freedom?But are you sure you are the only one?This is how she went back to Ashland to save her loved ones, what lies beyond her fate is not over as it seemsIt was just the beginningI do not own Coraline it all goes to the Laika company
Relationships: Charlie Jones & Coraline Jones & Mel Jones, Charlie Jones/Mel Jones, Coraline Jones & The Other Mother, Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, Miriam Forcible/April Spink, Wybie Lovat & The Other Wybie
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already made this fanfic last year in my Wattpad, especially I posted the illustrations of the story over there, oh well, at least Imma give this a try...

A spider lives inside my head

Who weaves a strange and wondrous web

Of silken threads and silver strings

To catch all sorts of flying things

Like crumbs of thoughts and bits of smiles

And specks of dried-up tears

And dust of dreams that catch and cling

For years and years and years...

-Shel Silverstein

Spiders...

Aren't they quite fascinating? 

They could be many things beyond a person's imagination...even creatures so tiny could hold greater purpose to every living being..

Some say... spiders weaves webs because of reason, their sole purpose from the very moment they stepped into the earth is to make the world a better place, to be as perfect as what they envisioned...or so we thought it was..

Others would say spiders are beautiful...

Creative...

Graceful...

Delicate.....

And Mysterious..

But behind those splendor strands of detailed webs, the eyes of a living being could be easily decieved from their creation, beneath those perfections lies the reality, their true from..their one thing in common...

Vile...

Vicious..

Deceiving..

Poisonous...

And most of all, Dangerous...

Once you've fell into its perfect world

it will do what ever it takes..

to make you theirs..

Until they would devour your every being..

And your soul....

That is what she believed in, as fate decided her to enter that world, a door hidden behind the walls as faint whispers telling to come closer, leads to a place where all dreams would come true, it was different and somehow perfect, too perfect.

From that place, she finally had the attention and affection from her "other" parents that she wanted for years, her broken wishes could turn into a reality with just one word, it somehow felt surreal...

And when she new the darkest truth about it, that it was all just an illusion created by a witch to please her, she became the pawn being controlled, observed and deceived...

She loathed it

It was never even made out of love, it was made out of hunger, desperate to consume a living being in order for the wicked to survive, that witch is no different from a spider.

She hated herself for the thought of staying in that place for a lifetime, how she was been easily pleased by that witch and almost falling into her trap

But what she hated the most is how she almost easily accepted the witch's offer to stay with them, to be with her new and perfect family, it feels as if....

She wanted to exchange her real parents for her other ones..

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Earth to Coraline! Are you okay?" A faint voice disrupted her deep thoughts, pushing her back to the reality, she found herself sitting on the large rock surrounded with trees as pink leaves would fall gently on the solid ground, she turned her head to see a worried face of a young boy sitting beside her and a black cat resting it's body on his shoulders while staring at her with wide blue eyes.

She quickly dismissed the disturbing thoughs and nodded to assure him "Of course I'm fine Wybie, doesn't it look like it?" She replied as she crossed her arm, Wybie looked at her with suspicion before he replied 

"ahuh..." he muttered, she heard him questioning her reply

"What did you say just now?" She raised her voice as she threatend him

but he instead grinned and snapped his fingers in relief

"That's the Coraline I know!" Wybie exclaimed and soon laughed "I thought that she's gone..."

Coraline stared at him in annoyance 

he's being annoying again 

'how did I even manage to get used to him..' she thought 

She snicker and gave him a little nudge almost losing his balance, didn't mind it nor complain, he rebalanced himself again and continued to talk

"Nah...I'm just joking...I just wanted to make sure you'll be fine before you're gonna leave.." he stared through the blue wide sky above them

Oh right she's leaving...

She remembered what was going on now..

"Wow...Ashland to New York, that's.. pretty far you know...How did even Mrs. Jones manage to find you a new home there?" 

She shrugged "Probably with her magic, I guess.." and turned her head to look at him "why do you ask?"

Wybie blinked for a few moments and scratched his head "because it's a bit too scary for me.."

Coraline rolled her eyes and shook her head "you're always scared at everything Wybie..." 

And Wybie knew he couldn't arugue with that..

He placed his hand on his chin "Techincally, yes I am...but what I meant is..." his voice lowered and explained in clear and understandable manner

"If I were in your shoes and I would start living a new life in a new place and meeting new people...I have to do it all alone..that is what I'm scared of..since well, I have to find new friends again.." he sighed and Coraline nodded as soon as she understood him, he noticed how silent she was

"But I think in your case, it's going to be easy peasy when it comes to meeting new people...you're much more confident than me afterall..and it's not like you haven't felt that from Michigan and here before.." he finished

They sat silently, looking at the trees rustle its leaves to one another, the clouds moved slowly through the sky as the warm breeze pass through them, silent filled the air and neither one of them broke that silent...they sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company

"Though, I'm curious..." Wybie started, Coraline turned her head to face him

"Did you like it? I mean.. staying here? Even for just a few years.." he asked nervously, he wiggled his fingers to calm himself

Coraline raised her brow at him "are you kidding me? I just discovered a creepy door in that apartment, full of weird button eyed parents, buttoned eyed neighbors, dead children with a talking cat plus a silent but great version of you and a crazy spider lady trying to trap me there and suck my soul out of me..."

Wybie cringed as he heard her comment and squinted his eyes

"So...does that mean you don't like it?" He guessed but Coraline ignored him, he suddenly jolted as she jumped away from the rock with a huge smile on her face

"I LOVE IT!" She cheered her expression change in excitement

This made him speechless

"Wow.." he muttered just as Coraline turned back at him with a smile, the black cat moved it's body away from his shoulders climbing down on his arm, the cat sat silently on the rock

"You are a one true unordinary person.." he mumbled and stood up, he jolted "Oh! and just so you know.. I'm still the best Wybie you would ever met.." he smirked "not that I was competing with the other one you met of course.."

"I never said you're the worst.." Coraline rolled her eyes "and yeah, you are weird.. but that's what makes you, YOU, Wybie.."

He chuckled "And I guess, being the sassy and crazy type is what makes you, YOU, Coraline.." he finished

Was he being considerate or insulting?

"I swear you're gonna stuck at one of those trees Wyborn.." Coraline gritted her teeth and hand balled up to fists making him to back away from her "Ey, calm down Jonesy.." 

"That's the point, I can't.." Coraline crossed her arms

Wybie shook his head and sighed

"You know what? Forget that, I actually wanted to give you something.." he hurriedly went towards his bicycle and reached his gloved hand towards the wooven basket, rummaging the several items inside while Coraline and the cat both stared at him with curiosity, for a moment, Wybie sighed in relief and pulled a long dark fabric gently but before he could show it to them, he paused and gave her a look "just don't laugh alright.."

"What is it?" She asked, peering herself to look more closely at the material he was holding, she caught a glimpse of the detailed embroidery attached to it

Wybie smiled nervously as he carefully gave the fabric to her, she could felt the soft texture contacting in her skin and noticed the delicate floral design at the side with the use of silver threads, her fingers trailed through the detailed embroidery and saw a familiar name at the end of the fabric, Coraline.

She gasped in susprise, she realized it looked similar to her previous one

"It's a blanket! Only..it's more soft and comfy one.." she smiled

"I just realized that you needed to warm yourself up, since I know how cold New York is when it's winter...plus I noticed your blanket being torned up by that.." he stopped and stared at her

he refused to recall her about that incident, THAT incident, including that one place they wanted to avoid in their life, the well...

"what do I say..erm..that weird looking needled-" 

"Hands from the well?" She finished with a tittered laugh, Wybie slowly nodded

"It's been a year after what happened and I'm so over with it..besides, she's already dead, I could handle myself just fine... but thanks for the scarf by the way, I really appreciate it.." she grinned and wrapped the blanket around her

It looked fitting to her, as what he saw

"Well you should be!" He exclaimed...

"B-because I was the one who made that.." 

Coraline widened her eyes in return "Wait, seriously?" She asked 

He looked at her and saw the unconvinced face 

"Uh yeah?" Wybie raised his brow as he replied "Grandma just taught me how to knit and sew, you have no idea how many times I would prick my poor fingers.." his eyebrows connected together as he remembered how much scolding and complain he got from his grandmother while knitting, how many times she would tell him to start it all over because it must be "perfect" he couldn't argue with that, he wanted what's best for Coraline too, so he tried his best to please both of them.

he quickly pulled one of his gloved hand revealing his wounded fingers wrapped in several bandages "Just look at it!" He whimpered in pain, ignoring Coraline's reaction, he continued to rumbling himself "Lucky for me...It's still here..." he sighed in relief and looked back at her twirling herself while holding the blanket with care

"oh well..at least you get to remember us when you wear that..." he finished

Coraline chuckled "I would definitely wear this like, all the time.." she smiled 

Wybie smiled back "just....don't forget about us alright?" Coraline started to feel the sadness from his voice but she knew deep down that he was fighting that feeling, just for her to feel better, she shook her head

"I won't, and don't forget to call me, alright?" 

He laughed "like I would ever stop talking to you..I promise I won't.." he stretched his arms towards the cat to tell him to climbed up on his shoulders in which the feline gradually followed him in return

Wybie slowly went towards his bike, and held the handle "hop on, Mrs. Jones might be waiting for you..."

it's time....

It's time for them to go...

Before she could take a step, she breathe 

"There is on last thing I wanted you to promise me though..." Coraline placed her hands on her hips as she smirked, Wybie looked at her in wonder

"Sure..what is it?" He asked, the cat peered it's head behind him

Coraline grinned

"Tell me if you met the water witch, okay?" 

...The Water witch?....

It's the same question he heard back then...when they were total strangers

He remembered minding his own business as strode with his bike from the soiled path, when he noticed from the distance an unfamiliar blue haired girl walking all by herself as she hold a very odd branch, definitely she had no idea that it was a poison oak..intrigue to tell her about it, however, their first impression wasn't that good....

But it was memorable for both of them..

If it wasn't for his curiosity he wouldn't have been close to her...

And if it wasn't for her craziness, he wouldn't have believed her stories....

He wouldn't found a friend...

He knew that he's not ready, he's not  
ready to see her go and most especially..

He's not ready to be alone again..

for all those years, Coraline was there for him whenever trouble comes in his way, she is always there to protect him, to make him laugh, to assist him eventhough he could be overbearing...but what else could he do right now? Afterall, he did wanted what's best for her, THEY ALL DO and this is what they all wanted for her..

Coraline's future doesn't rely on him nor his grandmother or even her parents...it's herself...he stared at her in silent, he watched how the wind plays the strands of her blue colored hair as she wrapped the blanket around her with a warm smile telling him to continue his life eventhough they were apart...

It's time to stand by himself...

It's time to find his own self...

He smiled

"I will..."


	2. Conflicts and Wonders

The clear blue sea flowed calmly through the sturdy bridge of New York as the sun began to appear it's luminous rays from the purple-orange horizon, large buildings and flashing lightposts started to flicker, blending from the honking sounds of cars, taxis and bus travelling in different locations, people began to open their windows, doors and even shops at the side of the road, in one particular area however, stood a small park and benches already occupied with several people..

An old citizen strolled across the grassy area with his five year old Granddaughter, holding her delicate hands while gripping his cane for balance, he noticed a bench near at the flower shop and smiled in relief and went towards it so that they could sat down and rest for a while

She scooted herself towards her Grandfather, placing his cane beside the bench, he let her sat on his lap, holding her close to him and watched the view right in front of them

For few moments, he grabbed the pocket watch inside his coat, waiting to strike seven, his eyes stared at the wooden construction painted with white and a sign board hanging from the glassed door written with red paint as it says 'closed' the old man sat patiently

Hearing small footsteps inside, he smiled as soon as the door opened revealing a blue haired woman bringing out all sorts of fresh flowers and placed them outside for display, she flipped the hanging board to indicate the shop is open and the scent of florals reached towards the old man's nose, he knew that the shop is ready to gain customers, his granddaughter moved away from him when he quickly grabbed a dollar in his pocket and showed it to her

"See that woman over there?" He pointed his fingers towards the woman watering the displayed flowers, his Granddaughter followed where his fingers pointed at

"Give this money to her and she'll give you something very nice in return..." he whispered

His Granddaughter nodded obediently and scurried off holding the money, she ran towards the flower shop focusing her sight towards the lady who instantly noticed her light running footsteps, she gently placed the watering can on the cement floor and kneeled down giving out a warm smile 

"Hello Melissa.." the woman greeted the little girl "I sensed your Grandfather wanted something from me.." she chuckled and the little girl nodded approvingly as she quickly showed the money to her

"Yep! My Grandfather wanted me to give this to you Miss..he wants another one, as always.." Melissa grinned

She nodded "How's your Grandfather by the way?" She asked as she stared at the old man watching the cars passing through the road

Melissa's voice instantly change to worry "Grandfather easily forget things now Miss...he sometimes forget that we usually buy flowers here too.." she stared at the woman with sadden eyes who also noticed her sudden change of expression, felt pity on her, Melissa ducked her head and wiggled her fingers

a warm sensation she suddenly felt on her head, looking up she noticed that the woman patted her with a grin

"don't feel bad..even though he forgets things, I can assure you, that he will never forget you and your Grandma.." she smiled and Melissa turned her head up facing the woman with eyes brightening 

"Do you really think so?" She asked and the woman nodded in assurance

"I know so.." 

"Wait here.." the woman told her and Melissa saluted in a teasing way, the woman couldn't help but to giggle as she went inside, Melissa waited forba few minutes and found ways to occupy her time as she wait, she whistled, observing the flowers beside her and look up the sky to see clods form in any shape

It didn't take a while when the woman went outside again, she held a fresh boquet of roses and red begonias on her hands, she bend her knees, showing it to Melissa who's staring at the flowers in awe and pure excitement "Here, give this to your Grandfather..it's special.." the woman whispered, making Melissa to jumped in joy, she quickly grabbed the fresh boquet and kissed the woman's cheek

"THANK YOU MISS CORALINE!" she exclaimed and quickly went towards her Grandfather, Coraline stood up with a content smile on her face, she gazed up to see Melissa showing the boquet to her Grandfather, he smiled as soon as he saw them, turning his head, he waved his hand as a sign of appreciation towards her and smiled, she stared at him in silence the way the old man smiled at her made her feel, warm and comforting...

Just like her own grandmother did...

Her memories began to came back to her mind, reminiscing how her own sweet grandmother would often tell her bedtime stories everytime she goes to bed and tucked her to sleep with a lullaby, every morning, her Grandmother would cook for her, Coraline would found herself being served with scrumptious meal on the table and they would go outside and watch the flowers bloom as her Grandmother would talk to her..

She missed those precious days when her Grandmother is still alive...how she wished that she would see her again...

That is when her new family came when she arrived in Ashland...

It's such a shame....

"Someone's all smiling and grinning.." startled from the voice behind, she turned around and saw her mother crossing her arms, leaning beside the wall with a smirk written all over her face, Coraline shook her head and closed the door

"I just.. really adored Melissa for being there with Mr. Greg..that girl is really sweet, I like seeing them at this time.." she went through the counter, placing the cans on their respective shelves, her mother nodded in approval, she looked at her wristwatch, indicating that it's time for breakfast she went to their small kitchen area and grab the tray consisting their meal as Coraline garbbed a piece of cloth and starting to clean the table surface

"It feels somewhat familiar?" Mel asked, arranging the plates in order as she waited her daughter nodded, she paused and stared at the glassed window, trying to recollect the memories from before "the only thing that I could imagine like Mr. Greg is Mrs. Luvet? Oh wait, no, it's Mrs. Lor-"

Her mother is definetely starting to forget things now...

"Mrs. Lovat, yes...you're right mom.." Coraline finished her sentence chuckling, she rolled her eyes from her mother's forgetfullness, Mel realized her mistake and slapped her forehead 

"Oh my god it's Mrs. LOVAT!" She exclaimed in frustration and stared at her hands in shock "of course! why, oh why do I started to forget things?!" 

"Probably because you're older now, that's why.." her daughter raised her brow from the obvious reason, her mother laughed in sarcasm, she knew her daughter was right, she almost grew a few white streaks at the side of her hair, not to mention, the frequent backpains that she would felt, Mel quickly adjusted her glasses that Coraline bought for her

"Very funny dear.." she replied in a monotone voice, she waved her hand to dismiss the topic "anyways, about Mrs. Lovat... I really missed that old lady...I wonder how she was doing right now....unless.."she stopped her daughter looked at her in wonder

"Unless what?" Coraline asked holding thr cloth as she paused, Mel breathe slowly

"Unless, you and the boy are still in contact to each other.."

Oh...

Wyborn?

the atmosphere turned silent, she noticed how her daughter froze for a second, as her eyes grew wide while gripping the cloth on her hand forcefully, almost trembling, she gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes, her mother could sense the sadness and confusion inside Coraline

"We're fine mom..." she replied with a forced smile, she hurriedly placed the plates on the tray and went towards the sink, Mel went towards her daughter caressing her back in worry

"Are you sure? I mean...we could talk about it..." 

Coraline shook her head "It doesn't matter mom...it's already been six years, I don't think he would answer my calls or even my letters, I just don't want things to get even more worse than before..." she finished and held her mother's hand "I'm okay, really.." she chuckled

Mel knew, she is NOT...

She and her husband knew Coraline more than anyone..but the fact that his name became a taboo to their daughter, made them realized that she just lost another companion....

If only things turned out different for Coraline...

"In any case..I still have you and Dad..I don't need anyone..." Coraline finished as she grinned her mother couldn't help but to smile back she pulled her to an embrace "Coraline.." she whispered

"Okay, drama is done at this hour we should go back in business and make money.." Coraline rolled her eyes and Mel slapped her arm as she laughed from her daughter's sudden change of mood

"Sassy aren't we?" Mel smirked and giggled

Unaware, someone suddenly opened, tinkling the tiny bell hanging above, it startled the both of them, Coraline turned he head to see her father Charlie panting heavily and flustered cheeks from the heat struggling to hold the pile of bags on his arms and a phone on his other hand, Mel hurriedly went towards him, carefully placing the bags on the table

"Thank God I arrived on time!" Charlie breathe and he took of his jacket, he saw his daughter looking at him in silent, he placed the phone on the table and slumped himself on the chair, Mel gave him a cup of water  
"Customer, 3 sets of boquets at 10 am sharp!" He finished, Coraline's eyes widened looking at the watch at behind the counter, she clasp her hands together and grinned in determination

"Let's get busy then!" she smiled as her parents nodded 

"Thank you for the boquets Miss Jones!" The last customer smiled in content as she waved her hand towards the young florist before going into the car, Coraline finally flipped the board and closed the door in relief, she sighed and looked at the clock, it was already 5 pm

What a day...

"My back is aching again.." Charlie whined he stretched and started to massage his own back to lessen the pain, his wife chuckled and closed the cabinet "we could finally rest now..who knew, just for selling flowers could be pretty tiring.." Mel stated and her husband agreed, he sat on the chair as he let out a heavy sigh

"I could rest now..." he mumbled tiredly, his eyes began to close from exhaustion, when felt something vibrating in his pocket

he jumped in surprise, his eyes widened and he moved in frantic, his wife and daughter startled from his sudden behaviour only to made him realized that it was his phone ringing

"Sorry, my bad.." he laughed, emberassingly from what he did, Charlie quickly grabbed his phone and went inside the bathroom to listen

Coraline went to locked the doors, she pulled down the curtains to cover the glassed windows and flipped the switch, lights from the outside slowly began to turn off 

"All's done for today.." she smiled, shaking her hands "time to rest?" She asked her mother patting her back 

"Can't wait.." Mel chuckled and went towards the switch to turn the lights off when...

Charlie bursted out through the bathroom holding the phone in his hand "Honey someone wants to speak to Coraline!" He yelled walking towards them, his wife grunted in irritation

Great...

"At this time? SERIOUSLY?" Mel frowned in irritation, Coraline tittered from her mother's reaction

Charlie nodded in excitement "Actually, it's a call from Josephine..." 

Wait...

Josephine?!

Her mind starts to jumble up, she shook her head and raised her hands to calm her self down "Josephine? As in..Josephine Beckett? THE Josephine who is my long lost childhood friend in Michigan?" She asked, more questions started to form in her mind, unsure on what her Dad just told her, Charlie nodded with a smile and Coraline's eyes brighten in happiness

"I'll leave you two alone for now.." Charlie said as he handed the phone to her, she whispered him thanks before she went to the counter to sat down and talk 

He left the room and saw his wife staring at him, he gulped, wondering to himself if he did something wrong

"What?" He asked, Mel peered her head to observe their daughter at the counter and went back to look at his husband

"Jospehine Beckett? Isn't she your highschool friends...I mean, Jason's daughter?" Mel asked, her eyes squinted, continued to giving her husband the look

Charlie nodded 

"Y-yes dear..I mean..Jason and I were already highschool friends...is there something wrong about it?" 

At this hour? She called...

"I don't know but my senses are tingling..." Mel whispered placing her fingers at her chin as she thought

There's something odd going on here...

Charlie placed his hands on her shoulder to relieving from tensing herself "Oh honey, stop being so worried all the time, Coraline could handle it all by herself"

Charlie is right, she's a grown woman for pete sake...

Mel sighed "I guess your right, maybe I'm just thinking too much..." she placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head "I'm just probably tired" 

"Indeed you are! You should get rest, come on! let's have dinner then.." he giddily pushed his wife towards the door but she stopped him

"Fine...but you're not cooking this time.." she laughed as her husband pouted in disappointment

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
In the end, Mel decided herself to cook for dinner which Charlie would have eagerly wanted but his wife told him not to and not wanted to get scolded by his wife again, he instead placed the plates and cups on their wooden table to assist her in some way which Mel felt appreciated about him, she finally placed the chicken salad on the table 

"Dinner's served" she muttered and Charlie softly clapped his hands, they sat down and waited for Coraline to enter the dining room

"She really took her time.." Mel looked at her husband "I wonder what they were talking about.." 

Her husband shrugged "Probably business?" 

He hoped

Not longer until a sound of footsteps coming closer towards the dining room, Charlie noticed the sound and tilted his head to see Coraline peaking herself, her hair dangled freely from her shoulders as she smiled at them

There's something suspicious about her...

"Oh Coraline! How's your talk with Jospehine?" Mel asked pulling the chair for her daughter to sat down

Coraline kept her mouth shut

Mel and Charlie took glances to each other

"Honey is there something wrong?" Charlie asked in worry, he held her daughter's hand

she breathe

"Well...Josephine and I talked..." she started "she wanted me to attend her son's Christening..and probably going to help her in floral decorations.."

Charlie smiled in relief as looked at his wife "See darling? It's just business..there's nothing to worry about.." 

"Where is Josephine then?" It was Mel's turn to ask her daughter but before Coraline could answer, her eyes looked towards the plates, avoiding her parents gaze, she whispered in a nervous tone

"She's.....in Ashland, Oregon.."

Ashland?

"Josephine...is staying.."

"From the Pink Palace..."


	3. Wish

"like I would ever stop talking to you.." 

Coraline stood in front of her bed not even bothered to took of her shoes or change at least, she threw herself on the mattress, letting out a heavy sigh in frustration from the encountered conflict this day, their dinner hadn't been much fun either, she stayed silent throughout the end even though her mother wanted to talk about it but somehow refused herself and decided not to until she could able to walk towards her room..

"I promise, I won't.."

she lay down, looking at the ceiling without a word...

What a day...

Everything happened so fast and unexpected, with just a one call from a person, could made her life decisions full of questions..

Ashland, Oregon...

In all places, it had to be the Pink palace, that very place where she stood and found herself another home and another family

she wondered.. how did even Josephine manage to found out about that place? did someone already told her? If someone did...then who?

Was it Mrs. Spink and Forcibe? Impossible, the two old women could barely go outside, they prefer to stay indoors spending their time knitting or doing fortune tellings with their dogs... unless she was the one who would ask them to go out, the two woman couldn't handle themselves whenever Coraline would plead...

Mr. Bobinsky? His mice would be the only thing he would be getting along, not to mention, he's always busy for his "greatest performance" as what he would always say...

how would even Josephine knew about him from the start? 

Mrs. Lovat? Probably, but Coraline never heared her mentioning about Josephine...

Or maybe was it...

Wybie?

It's possible...that non-stop talkative boy could annoy someone to stay in that apartment just to shut him up...

But if it was really him, why would he let her stay there...

She started to think too much again..

"Ughhh..." Coraline groaned and grabbed her pillow, closing it tightly to her chest as she crouched her body to the side, she found herself looking outside from the window being mesmerized by the full moon's glow surrounded with stars twinkling together the sky..

Stars...

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Do you think I could catch one of them?" She whispered in awe, gazing the stars at the evening sky, she enjoyed being quiet as it made her feel calm and free

He replied as his eyes stayed looking from above "Being your practical and knowledgable best friend, NO, you can't catch any one of them, because it'll take an infinity for a human to attempt in reaching one, it means that at time of your death, you can't, it's impossible...."

His reply made her to glare at him with a groan in disappointment "Gee, thanks for the knowledge Wyborn.."

He ignored her and continued to dig down the topic "Unless if the star would come to earth on it's own.... but it'll destroy the entire world in the process, so was that technically means you could catch one? No wait, you need to be alive if you want catch one, so that means-"

"Wybie I get it.." she cut him off "I can't catch one..." 

"You can't catch one but you could wish one!" 

She laughed "what?" Asking in confused tone "that's stupid.." she added but he only shrugged and closed his eyes and smirked "suit yourself.."

They sat again quietly...

She crouched herself and breathe

"How do you...wish one?" 

hearing the question, his eyes brightened and quickly sat up, cleared his throat and pointed his hands towards the sky

"Each stars holds a special ability..you have to choose one of them and make a wish..." he smiled and went back to lay down on the grassy hill, the black feline sat beside the boy's shoulders licking his tail "Whenever I tried to pick one, I have to find the perfect one, something that made my eyes felt like..THIS is the one I should ask my wish.." he finished, Coraline went back to stare at them..

"Wow...now I know what you do most of your time...what do you even wish for?" She asked again in curiosity but Wybie shook his head, the cat nudged it's face on his curly dark browned hair as grinned at her

"It doesn't matter now, it already came true.."

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

A sudden sound of knocking through the door made her eyes open, she quickly sat up, hair ruffled and drowsey eyes, she realized, she fell asleep from overthinking, still on her working clothes

"Come in.." she said, fixing her hair to look presentable, the door opened slowly to see her Dad already in his sleepwear looking at her in worry

"You left dinner quiet...are you okay sweetie?" He asked, closing the door before he walked towards her, his daughter shook her head

"To be honest, No, I am not fine..." she replied "I am so overwhelmed of what just happened.." Coraline placed the pillow back to it's usual place as Charlie sat beside her, being the understood father as he is, stayed silent as he listed to his daughter's concerns

Coraline placed her hand on her chest feeling her own heartbeat pounding "I missed Jospehine, I REALLY DO, when I finally heard her voice from the phone, a part me felt relief when I knew that she's still ok with her daughter...she's a very important person, almost like an older sister to me as a matter of fact, and now that she had another child and they wanted me to be her Godmother, what an honor.. happiness overflooded me... I want to be there for her son's christening, I want to see his face, and I especially want to be his Godmother...but something is trying to pull me away thay I can't choose what my decision is...." she sighed, Charlie sat in silent and after a minute, he smiled, nodding his head

"I know what is going on now..." he finally figured it out, Coraline stared him "You're afraid of something aren't you? That's why you had the difficulty to go back to that place?"

"I-I don't know Dad..." she whispered, her eyes darted towards the window, looking at her own reflection

"You grew to be a very strong and persistent woman, but it doesn't mean that you do not have any weakness.." her father replied as he faced her holding her hands towards his 

"Coraline...you grew yourself to love everyone, even if it means that you became selfless..." 

His father was indeed correct....

"From what I see right now...Neither the Pink palace or Josephine is what you are afraid of..." He replied with an assurance on his face

Coraline stayed silent

What was he saying is true?

"You're afraid about him don't you?about Wybie?" He finally asked her, straight and clear as Charlie called his name, her eyes suddenly widened from the question

Was she?

"No!" She exclaimed in force, her father sat motionless, surprised from his daughter's sudden reaction, she instantly covered her mouth as soon as she realized at what she did, her voice quickly lowered "I mean yes? Maybe? Ughh.." she stopped and covered her face in confusion, literally had no idea what was going on with herself... whilst her father only sighed and felt empathy towards her, he gently pulled her towards for an embrance, knowing that this is the only thing he could ever help her at this time

Beneath those thick warm clothes, Coraline could still felt the gentle arms wrapped around by her father, it was warm and comforting, just like the old days whenever he would calm her down when she was having nightmares at night, her father would be the first one to hold her, those are the moments that she really missed the most, being with her parents just having fun times together away from the problems and troubles that unfortunately in reality, they would have to face everyday...

If only life is forever like this..

She breathe, summoning all her courage to finally say it

"it's already been six years Dad, he stopped calling to me after that...but somehow..I didn't felt upset nor angry about it, only, shallow and.. regret..." she sighed, Charlie slowly let go his daughter watching her as she stood up, Coraline unconsciously walked towards the windows and opened, letting cold breeze enter through them, she looked up gazing at the stars again

There's something in them that she couldn't able to look away...it feels like, it is trying to call her..

She placed her hand on her chest, feeling every pound of her heartbeat would "Everyday...I ask myself...did I do something wrong? Was it me the problem? That's why I started to send him letters once a day..even though I knew he wouldn't read them..I just wanted to know if everyone is ok, Nevertheless it would change anything..and if I did go back, would they be ever to remember me? Will he be glad to see me? I had doubts..."

"YES, I AM scared, I am scared that he'll ignored me..I am scared that they would've forgotten me completely.."

Her eyes stayed at the horizon, silent and peaceful, each stars continued to shine on their own, one particular star however, made Coraline to cauggt her attention, as it shines the brightest among the others

"I just want to hear his reason, even if it is the last I do..." she finished and a sudden appearance of meteor flew across the horizon

"Well that solves the problem then..." Charlie smiled and stood up

"Congratulations, you finally figured it out by yourself.." 

Coraline turned hear head, confused, she looked back at her father 

"What? What do you mean I did?"

Charlie placed his hand on his daughter's arm as he grinned

"You just said it yourself dear....even though your heart tells you not to, your bravery and determination is still overlapping inside of you...I never thought you just need to reflect yourself in order to find the answers.." he chuckled "If I were you...you should go Coraline.."

He's letting her go?

She looked at him in surprise

"But Dad if I did then, the shop-"

There she goes...

"-will be fine...your mother and I can handle it..." he cutted her off as he already expected for her to use the shop as an excuse, he knew Coraline too much

Coraline looked at him bewildered, she stood in silent, she thought if considering her father's idea would be good way...

That is when her father started to yawned...

"It's getting late isn't it?" He rubbed his eyes and kissed his daughter's forehead, he went towards the door twisting it's knob smiling at her before opening the door "Whatever your decision is, I trust you Coraline..there's still time to think about it.." he finished raising his brow

She couldn't help but to smile back at him as she nodded

"Thanks Dad..." she whispered, he bid her goodnight and slowly closed the door leaving Coraline alone in her room once more, she sighed and went towards the bathroom to finally change...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
She can't sleep  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Already in her sleepwear, her eyes glued towards the clock as it continuously ticking, the countless attempts to make her eyes closed and drifted to fall asleep, unfortunately would failed every time she tried.

This is not helping at all....

She buried her face on into the thick pillows and let out a heavy groan

"I just wanted to sleep..." she complained under the pillows, pleading her own eyes to coordinate with her, she couldn't take it any longer and quickly sat back up again, she breathe and ruffled her hair in the process, she glanced towards the small cabinet beside the bed and reached her hands on the drawers pulling them slowly, she caught a glance of a piece of gray fabric hiding beneath the thick piles of papers and books, she gently pulled it out, revealing the knitted blanket that was once given to her, she smiled as she stared at the fabric, feeling the soft texture in her hands, Coraline wrapped around to herself and went to lie down on her bed...

The blanket became her comfort in the dark whenever tough times would come through her, somehow, it gave her security whenever she would wear it, though she could felt that there is something missing, not quite sure what is is

The blanket became her cure to find answers...

but this time...

It was the person who made that for her IS the problem..

She has to find a way to fix it.

Ironic isn't it?

But she has to...

Even if it means something she would lose for....

She started to yawn, as to much her surprise, the blanket never let her down from the start, at all.

She smiled in relief

Her eyes began to felt heavy..

Her vision started to look blurry..

Until there is nothing else to see...

Little did she know...

Coraline fell asleep beneath the warm fabric that she wore, drifting herself towards to the realm of dreams...

Sleep tight....


	4. Decision

Coraline...

Coraline, wake up...

faint whispers started to call her name, as a force was slowly dragging her from the unknown place, Everything felt cold and different, she could felt her body more lighter than before

Was she floating?

Her body began to sink, as if something was gently landing her down, her bare feet landed on a smooth surface, the tingling cold she felt made her skin uncomfortable as puff of air would come out through her mouth whenever she would breathe

Coraline....

She heared it again..but it was more clear and vivid than before, Coraline turned her head to search for it but instead, dark eerie shadows began to crept slowly on her surroundings, covering everything until it all went black, she could felt her hands tremble from unknown reason was it because from the cold, or was it fear?

A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of her, a figure with torned clothes stood quietly below the light, her head lowered covering her face from Coraline's sight she suddenly heard a faint weeping sound coming from the strange woman..

"Why..." the woman whispered, as tears began to fell from her eyes, she clutched her hands, almost shaking them

"Why did you open the door Coraline?..." she gritted her teeth as more tears began to trickle on her face, Coraline shook her head, denying the strange woman's accusations towards her

"What? No....I didn't" Coraline replied unsure to herself, she tried to reach her hand towards the woman but something is trying to pull her away

The woman looked up towards her with swollen eyes, full of rage, her eyes darted towards Coraline covering her mouth in horror from the sight as they both look into each other's eyes

"Josephine, no...." she whispered

She continued to stare at her, letting the tears flow through her cheeks, her eyes began to glow a menacing dark green, distorienting her ocean blue eyes, tears began to change into bloody red

"WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR?!" she shouted at her and screamed in shreiking voice, Coraline covered her ears from the agonizing noise

"NO! I DIDN'T OPEN THE DOOR!!" Coraline yelled she closed her eyes 

Open the door Coraline

Open the door Coraline

Open the door Coraline

Stop it!!

Open the door Coraline

Open the door Coraline

Open the door Coraline

The whispers demanded, messing inside her thoughtsbas tried to force her, she struggled to fought herself, supressing the temptation from falling into it's trap

"STOP IT!" she shouted in frustration

It stopped

She opened her eyes again to see the door that she will forever be loathed in her life, was once again visible to her eyes

She panted in fear, looking towards it, backing away to avoid from opening it, a scream from the inside made her ears hurt and the door opened releasing a strong gush of wind, pushing her away and landing on the floor with an enormous impact almost slamming her body helplessly, Coraline widened her eyes when she saw the woman being pulled by a sharp razor needles dragging her deep inside the eerie green and thick webs, her skin started to bleed, causing her to shriek in pain

"CORALINE!!" The woman cried reaching her wounded and fragile hands towards her

"JOSEPHINE!! NOOOOOOOOO!!" 

She screaned

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
"NOOOOOOOO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in terror, her body froze in shock as sweat trickled down on her white paled face, her hands trembled in fear, she noticed that the door was no longer there, it was replaced by her gray concrete walls and posters

she panted, trying to recollect the events that happened

Was that a dream?

Coraline thought, gripping the scarf tightly, realizing that it was another nightmare from her sleepless nights

However, that scream was still vivid in her mind, that horrible scream from a person calling out her name, out of all people it had to be Josephine..

But why?

Why does she had a nightmare about her? 

And that struck Coraline something inside of her...

she remembered the door opened and Josephine was inside, pleading in desperation to save her

And those, hands

Needled hands....

Does that mean...

Oh no.....  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Mel and Charlie paused from hearing their daughter's yells and loud running footsteps upstairs, she went towards the dining room where her parents are and noticed Coraline was panting in barefoot and still wearing her pajamas looking at them in frantic, they exchanged glances in silent, wondering to each other if they had an idea what was going on, Coraline exlaimed

"I have to go to Ashland as soon as possible!" 

they stood in shock after they heared her, Mel stared at her daughter, eyes widened, assuring herself about her daughter's words were true "that was fast..." she let out a nervous laugh and quickly cleared her throat, looking towards her husband, Charlie shrugged while holding the pan

"Happy breakfast then..." Charlie smiled in uncertainty and turned around to finish his cooking

Coraline stared at them continuing from preparing their breakfast in a rush, they may not understand her sudden decision but all must come to an end for she knew the possibilities would have happen if she didn't went to that place in time...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

The sound of clicking metal made Mel to close the luggage tightly, placing the heavy material on the side of the bed, Coraline went outside the bathroom already on her brown coat and leathered cap, pacing in her room in nervousness, she noticed her mother stopped from packing and already staring at her as she crossed her arms, Coraline sighed

"Mom, I can explain.." she walked towards her moyher with an attempt to embrace her, Mel stopped her with a smirk

"Na ah-ah-ah, you don't need to do that sweetheart..." Mel chukled

"I didn't mean to go this ear-" she reasoned but Mel zipped her lips, cutting her off

"It's okay Coraline! You don't have to explain yourself..I already knew about it.." Mel insisted, holding her daughter's shoulders to calm her down, Coraline's eyes widen

She knew?!

"Wait, what?" Coraline looked at her confused, eyebrows connected together

Mel shook her head "It's okay for you to go in Ashland, I know from the look of your face a while ago that you're excited to see Josephine..and I am not going to stop you from visiting and have some time together..." she crossed her arms with a proud smile

Oh.....

She didn't knew about if afterall..

"Oh..." Coraline whispered in relief

It's better not to tell the real reason....

"Yeah, I guess so..." Coraline rubbed her shoulders in guilt

"Just becareful out there okay? Don't worry, we'll handle the shop while you are gone and we'll call you everyday for an update alright?" Her mother assured her and kissed her daughter's forehead, Coraline smiled and embraced her mother tightly

"Thank you Mom...I'll take care of myself...I promise..." she whispered before grabbing her luggage and went towards the door

Charlie was already outside waiting with the taxi already parked for her, Coraline went towards her father to embrace him, she remembered their conversation last night, she couldn't help but to chuckle as she pulled him closer towards her

"I knew you could do it.." Charlie whispered

Coraline smiled and patted her father's back as Mel handled to place her daughter's luggage with the assistance of the driver in the car

Charlie noticed how Coraline grabbed the door tightly, refusing herself to go inside

"Coraline..." he whispered, gently placing his hand on her arm again as he usually do to calm her down..

"You'll be fine..." he finished with a nod "there's a reason with all of this, right?" Asking, her daughter blinked her eyes

Coraline stared at him beofre she nodded "Thanks Dad..." she finished, her hand felt at ease once again amd pulled the door widely, she finally stepped inside the vehicle greeted by the driver with his smile as he looked at her

"Where are we headed to Miss?" He asked

This is it....

It's time...

Coraline stared at her parents standing outside with a smile, Mel waved her hand and closed the door gently, Coraline turned her head to look at her Father who's already giving her a thumbs up indicating his support, for a short moment, Mel amd Charlie's mouth moved in sync, giving their one final message to her, even how the transparent window became the barrier of their communication, Coraline knew what it was

"I love you too Guys..." she mouthed back at them and they both smiled, waving their hands

Coraline turned her head back towards the driver with his long patience, waiting for her answer, she grinned

"To the airport please.." 

______________________________________

She did not expect to come this far

As a matter fact, she's not even sure if she could go much farther than this...

Unbelievable...

Coraline let out a heavy sigh, almost slouching herself on the seat, the flight attendant passed through her while holding a small cart containing with wine and valuable goods, she was already in the plane for an hour watching the sun going downwards on the high mountains, her eyes then glanced at the other passengers doing their usual routine avoiding the boredom from the long trip, she doesn't have anything else to do but stare at everything...

Coraline placed her hands on her lap and looked at the miniature television in front of her, silently staring at the screen, hoping it would entertain her, but suddenly her attention was distrupted, she felt something rather odd to herself, she bended her body to see her foot unconsciously tapping impatiently, she groaned and stopped her foot

This long trip only made herself grew more anxious and worried for Josephine...she wanted to see her as soon as possible, she wanted to be there to watch her over and ensure Josephine's safety, but it's pressuring her right now, it feels like the time itself stopped, like it was trying to stop her from doing it.

But her gut is trying to tell her to keep going forward, the same gut that saved her life from the witch's grasp back when she was young and hoping that this time, she could save another precious soul, that is the real reason why she was here in the first place

But No, she has to stop thinking about it, she has to stop from thinking too much...she has to see Josephine even if it means her own life is at stake...

Josephine doesn't deserve the things Coraline endured, most especially her children

"You got this Coraline....this is for Josephine...and her children.." she whispered and stared at the horizon

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

Evening and dinner had passed, Coraline already finished her meal that the flight attendant offered to her, passengers began pulling out their sleeping equipments while others were already fell asleep on their seats but as for Coraline...she wrapped herself with her blanket and slumped comfortably on her seat, her head tilted towards the window gazing above, revealing the stars glittering above the evening sky, she smiled and closed her eyes until she never realized that she also fell into the realm of dreams once again

The attendants tiptoed themselves from not disturbing the passengers as they rested, one by one, they turn off the passenger's lights carefully, as silence filled the plane as it was moving closer and closer towards their destination...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Her eyes squinted from the sound of alarm through the plane's speaker, Coraline yawned as she opened her eyes again, the sun was already shining its rays from the sky

"We are now close to the Boston Airport, please secure your belongings before leaving..."

She's close.....

Coraline stretched and noticed how messy her hair is, she quickly fixed herself and packed her things when a sound came through her phone rang causing her to flinch

She smiled as soon as she saw the notification from the screen, her mother texted her

"We're are now at the Boston Airport thank you for your patience dear passengers..." 

Her head quickly looked towards the window, her eyes brighten as she saw the familiar enormous construction from afar

Boston....

Coraline hurriedly closed her bags and prepared herself for the plane to land at last..  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

The plane succesfully landed towards the airport, as soon as the door opened towards the entrance, passengers began to appear walking inside the main building as well as Coraline staring at the glassed window as she continued to walk outside pulling the luggage with her, her eyes widened from her surroundings, the airport changed a lot after she left, the once small convenient transportation was now enormous and remodeled with glassed paned walls and large monitors hanging through the concrete walls, she scurriedly went towards the door, finally leaving from the building and the heat of the sun instantly contacted with her skin, she smiled and inhaled the smell of fresh breeze, it made her feel more excited than she was before

Coraline stopped at the side of the road waiting for any vehicle she could get, a taxi finally went towards her, she sigh in relief 

"Where are we headed to Young Lady?" The old man asked as he opened the window with a smile

Coraline rubbed her neck shyly "Sir...I was actually heading to Ashland, Oregon..can you take me there? do you mind if I-" she asked but the Old Man already opened the door for her, as much to her surprise

"No need to explain Miss, get in, I'll take you there.." The old man grinned and Coraline nodded, she quickly placed her luggage at the back and went inside the vehicle

"Are you ready Miss?" The old man asked as he looked at her through the mirror, Coraline nodded with determination

"Yes..I am ready..." she responded

The taxi finally started its engine, moving away from the airport and went towards the main road to where he would finally getting her close to the place she desired to

"Ashland...here I come..." Coraline whispered


	5. The Arrival

Unexpectedly, the trip only took less than an hour for them to arrive from Oregon, as much to her surprise, everything in the city looked somehow new to her eyes, first thing she noticed how the road is much more wider and essential for large amounts of passing vehicles, she remembered how Oregon was once loaded with overbearing traffics as what she and her parents experienced before, her eyes caught an unfamiliar shops and buildings, probably new, Coraline stared at the people roaming around the displayed shops as children played along the small park, she smiled, realizing that Oregon changed for the past few years after she left, she wondered on her seat as the vehicle continued to drove away..  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Minutes already passed and Coraline texted her mother for an update, she smiled as soon as her phone rang back recieving her mother's reply, she turned it off and placed it inside her bag, suddenly, the driver grinned as he saw something through his wind shield "Well, well, well...seems like we are here Miss..." he finished as he made her to look towards his direction, she noticed the familiar billboard standing at the side of the road, she gasped

"Ashland..." Coraline whispered

"Indeed.." The Driver replied with a smirk

As soon as the vehicle entered the main street, as what she expected, Ashland had newly built streets, shops and houses which made her attention to the surrounding even more...

The place changed a lot...

From Boston Airport towards Ashland, everything changed...

And now, she had doubts if the pink palace was still the same as before...she wondered if even the people are still the same..

Her eyes trailed towards the houses and large trees passing through one by one, when she suddenly noticed the vehicle began to slow its speed down, turning it's direction to a small, muddy and cramped pathway..

She stared at the trees grew thicker and thicker as they travel deeper in the woods, she stayed silent, waiting for the the trees to disppear, she closed her eyes and the vechile stopped, she opened them again

Her heart pounded as she saw from afar the familiar construction from the distance

The old man turned his head to look at her

"Missy, we're here.." he smiled and went outside the vehicle, opening the door for her and grabbing her luggage 

Coraline continued to stare at the view in front of her in awe, silently observing the wooden construction from afar, her eyes widen in disbelief

"It's the pink palace..." she muttered under her breath, Josephine was right...the Pink palace still does exists..

Coraline clutched her fist and breathe

She's here...

she quickly grabbed her wallet and handed the money to him with a nervous smile

"Thank you so much good sir..." Coraline told him and the Old man nodded 

"Call me Mr. Greg Miss..." he smiled and went towards his taxi opening the door, he turned his head to look at her 

"Have a safe vacation Ma'am.." he waved his hand goodbye as Coraline waved back to him, Mr. Greg finally went inside and turned on his taxi, the vehicle drove backwards as it starting to move it away from the blue haired woman, she continued to gaze at the vehicle until it was no longer in sight..

Coraline with a wide smile quickly grabbed her luggage and proceeded to walk on the steepy hill with determination in her eyes

She walked towards on the hill when a sound of rumble coming from the sky made her to look up and stretched her hand, for a moment, she felt small droplets of rain fell on her palm, she sighed

"I guess it's going to rain then..." she muttered and sighed in disappoinment before she grabbed her leather cap and opened her umbrella, lucky for her luggage, it's water proof

The rain from the sky grew thicker making her umbrella in moist but Coraline ignored them, she proceeded to walk on the muddy road with caution, her eyes focused on the large construction ahead of her as she walked closer to it, the apartment became more clearer, suddenly, she stopped

"I'm here...." she smiled in relief

In front of her stood a tall wooden apartment of the place where everything started, the place what she once called home, still exists and somehow in a good shape, she noticed how the apartment looked more vibrant than before, she smiled

"Mrs. Lovat sure put a lot of effort in fixing it again..." she chuckled and continued to walk towards the muddy trail again when she noticed someone was also walking towards her direction, Coraline quickly went towards the person

"Excuse me!" Coraline yelled pulling her luggage along as she quickly doubled her pace, the person heared her from afar, he quickly turned his head up and greeted her with a smile

Coraline stared at the man wearing a leathered cap while holding his bag full of envelopes, a mailman just finished delivering a letter from the pink palace

"Goodmorning Miss! What can I do for you?" He asked as he closed his bag, the woman panted for a few seconds 

"I was wondering... is the resident, Mrs. Lovat was still there?" She asked, pointing her finger towards pink palace

The Mailman sighed relief and nodded "Well if you're looking for her, you're in the right place! She usually sat outside her home...my that old lady talks a lot for her age!" He chuckled 

Coraline smiled "Thank you for your assistance good sir.." 

"Ahhhh...no problem Ma'am! Pleasure meeting you.." The mailman slightly raised his hat when a sudden gush of rainfall and strong wind made him clutch his bag tightly as Coraline struggled to grip her umbrella, the rain began to fell heavy for both of them

"I should go ahead, these letters won't deliver on it's own! Plus, I don't want them to get wet!" The mailmain exclaimed and he quickly ran in panic, he never got to hear her say Goodbye

"Oh God...oh well..hope he finds a shade.." she replied as watched him running away, the heavy rain made her to see more difficult than before, she groaned and head towards the pink palace again and saw how muddy the pathway is, causing to roll her eyes 

"Why did I forget about the mud...I should have ask Mr. Greg to carry me all the way here! geez..." even though complaining won't help her, she carefully stepped on the visible rocks on the way..

It's better than to step on the mud afterall...

But the thick rain is blocking her sight

That is when, her "luck" arrived...

A bright light suddenly flashed, averted her eyes, it almost lose her vision, she squinted and heared a honking sound, she tried to open them again but too late....

A large truck was approaching closer to her

Her legs froze and threw her umbrella in the air

She screamed...


	6. It's You

She heared something snapped beside her, probably it was her bones being mercilessly crushed by the large vehicle, she opened her eyes again and saw her body stood in shock and her arms covered her face as if she was bracing the impact hopelessly thought to face her death from that very moment, when she realized, the truck had already passed through her, she quickly touched her face

"I-I'm alive!" She yelled in relief and immediately turned her head to check her luggage if it was still there, in fortune, it wasn't damaged, she laughed in sarcasm when she thought that everyhting was okay, she finally looked below her shoes, her eyes widened

That is when she saw the most horrifying thing

She gasped in terror when she darted her eyes towards the skirt of her brown coat, it was all now covered with large splashes of mud and her shoes were damped and damaged, all because of that damn truck

It didn't even manage to stop for a minute just to check if she was okay..

Calm down...

She pursed her mouth in frustration trying to calm herself but no avail, her cheeks began to flush in red and whipped her head around to where the truck went through

"INCONSIDERATE HEARTLESS STUPID !" she yelled in rage, grabbing her luggage in force when something made it impossible for her to move, she looked back and saw her umbrella broken, it's hinges we're loosened and garments are teared, she groaned as she grabbed the broken material before proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the pink palace, this time she let her shoes getting dumped from the thick mud carelessly...not minding about the dirt anymore

Coraline never felt nervous as soon as she arrived in the apartment's property any more...but she is pissed to be exact

Without thinking, walking almost stomping her feet, she ignored the garden as well as her decency in presenting herself, she only stopped when she finally reached the porch, throwing her luggage at the side, Coraline finally knocked on the wooden door infuriated

She crossed her arms as she waited

But none opened the door

She tried to knock again..

But no one answered..

Coraline frowned and stomped her feet, she went back outside the porch just in time the rain stopped, she stared up at the sky

'Josephine had some explaining to do' she thought

What is she going to do know?

Josephine must've left...

And she looked horrible...

"JUST MY LUCK.." she hissed and grabbed her luggage deciding to meet Josephine outside the fence, she walked outside the garden and noticed how her muddy footsteps printed the cement floor, it's not like she could do anything about it, the pink apartment is no longer her residence afterall, Coraline ended up standing from the garden's gates as soon as she could feel how uncomfortable her wet is is, she let out a disgusted tone

"Eughh..."

She quickly shook her skirt to remove the dirt and sighed

It was all just a mistake for coming here, wasn't it?...

She only made fun of herself....

'No' she stated boldly "I have to make sure Josephine is safe..." she muttered 

Right, it is all for Josephine..

'Remember what you came her for Coraline..' she told to herself tighting her grip from the luggage, the chill breeze suddenly passed through her hair and she shivered, only to made her feel more colder

If only she could have her blanket and wrapped it around herself, but she knew it'll ended up ruined if she did.

Clutching her body, she finally reached outside the fence when...

Something snapped behind the bushes

Her eyes followed to the sound, the bushes moved for a second, Coraline gulped in fear when she realized...

She's not alone...

Something is watching her from afar...

She slowly crept towards the bushes as her curiosity got into her, dared not to make any noise, her heart thumped in anxiousness when she reached her hand towards the bushes closer grabbing the leaves that was covering something behind...

She shriek when something jumped towards her and almost falling herself to the ground, her eyes widen from the familiar creature trying to hiss at her, eyes in fear and anxiety, ready to attack the threat as it's tail stood upward, it's black fur scattered in any direction, visible razor sharp claws showing from its paw and sharp fangs displayed from it's mouth

"You..." Coraline whispered at the creature still keeping it's body upward, she smiled, boldly reached her hand to him indicating that she is not a threat, the feline stoppedi it's hissing and moved towards her with caution, she waited until it sniffed her scent, it stopped it's intimidating posture and started to calm himself down, for a moment it started to look at her with doubts, unsure if he could trust her, he thought of something...

He tilted his head, watching her..

That made her sensed the feline's behaviour, trying to provoke her something, something that they had done before...

she finally remembered how they would once greet each other, they would both tilted their head's as a sign of trust

And now, she tilted her head once more and the feline nodded in content finally earning it's trust again..

"Oh my God, it is you!!" She exclaimed and the black feline quickly ran towards her with delight as it jumped towards her letting it's limp body to caught from her arms, she quickly gave him a tight embrace

"ooooh! I missed you!" Coraline chuckled and the feline let out a soft purr as it tried to nudge its face at the crook of her neck, she giggled, gently pushing him away from her

"No, not yet! Look my skirt is damped.." She replied, placing the cat on the ground again, it rolled it's blue eyes at her, Coraline shook her head "I'm serious..." but the cat only blinked at her and licked his palm

"Anyways...I have to find Josephine..." Coraline finished looking at the muddy trail again, she placed her hands on her waist

"Do you know where she went?" She asked him, the feline stared at her for a moment before he stood up and continued to walk towards the muddy trail....again, Coraline could only stare

There he is again...that snobbing personality...

"Great, I just asked a cat and he just ignored me.." she touched her forehead, shooking her head, she quickly grabbed her luggage "hey wait up!" Coraline yelled running, as she followed the odd cat towards outside the pink palace's property  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•   
•  
•  
•  
•  
•   
The black feline continued to walk on the trail as its boredom eyes focused at his path, ignoring the complaints of the woman behind him who's struggled to carry her own luggage along the way, she tried to slow him down but he insisted to walk, it's not his fault she still brought that luggage anyways..

"Where are you going cat?" Coraline panted behind him "we've been walking for almost a minute!" She yelled at him but the feline continued to ignore her minding his own business, he meowed at her as if she could understand him

"Seriously...I don't have nine lives, please let me live..." she whispered when her feet began to walk groggily, she finally stopped and looked at the feline also stopping his tracks and he looked at her

"Thank you..." she sighed and placed her hands on her knees, catching up her breath, the cat tilted it's head again and turned it's body to sat down while observing her

Coraline panted in exhaustion, wiping the sweat that trickled down on her face when she felt her hand started to feel itchy, without a doubt she knew what it was

"I Just touched a poison Oak didn't I?" She raised her brow asking the feline who nodded instant as if it doesn't matter to him, she sighed

It must have been from touching those bushes while she was looking for him hiding and never realized the poison Oak...

"Oh no no no..." Coraline shook her head in worry, she quickly grabbed something in her pocket and pulled out her handkercheif, she carefully wrapped the red spot on her palm....

She's being careless again...

Embarassed from the point that she's a florist and forgot that it was a dangerous plant because of a cat...

"Well...as long as I haven't scratched it it'll be fine..." she muttered and place her palm on her pocket, good thing her pockets are dry..

Coraline found a large trunk laying on the side of the trail, she went otwards it and sat down, she sighed in relief that she could finally rest, the feline went towards her pishing it's head at her arm she started to pet him, smiling as they both stare into each other's eyes when...

She heared something again...

Something is approaching towards them...

The cat flinched and perked it's ear, moving it from any direction, trying to listened from the noise, Coraline glared at the noise hoping that it wasn't the truck that made her through hell once more or swear to God that she would literally threw herself and beat that driver with her bear hands, however he quickly turned his head towards the trail, she thought... it must have been so important that it made her friend excite too much, he suddenly bolted, leaving Coraline behind with widened eyes

What is he doing?!?!

"Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed and stood up tiringly, she ran catching up to him once again

She forced her legs to give her strength as she followed him, observing the black cat as it sprinted towards the rocks and trees, she never expected what would have happened next, a bright light struck their eyes as it coming towards them, she began to panic when she caught a glimpse of a motorcycle running with great speed appeared out of nowhere turning around towards them..

It's getting closer towards the feline! 

it scurried in fear as it pupils dilated from the bright light when...

"WAIT, STOP!" Coraline yelled, she threw her luggage not minding if it will broken or not, her only thing to do now is to save her friend..

Nine lives or not, it would literally kill him..

Her adrenaline caused her to jolt faster towards the black cat, leaping herself she quickly grabbed him before the motorcycle could reach them both, she saved him but landed with a thud on the ground as a result, closing her eyes as she clutched the feline tightly with her arms, she felt dizzy and numb for a moment, she never realized that the motorcycle stopped as soon as she fell down

"MISS?! Oh my god!"

She could hear someone from the distance yelling in panic faintly, when she opened her eyes, a hooded figure ran towards her, she looked down and sighed in relief as soon as she saw the black cat was unharmed looking back at her in concern

Her consciousness finally came back

"MISS, I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to hit you!" 

She could finally hear his voice more clearly, she realized that the driver was already kneeling down, checking on her with a panicked voice...

She had absolute no idea what to do right now

She stared and shook her hand covered to remove the diry away with a stoic expression, ignoring the fact that the man is talking to her

"P-please! L-let me help you, here!" He grabbed her arm in worry and the black cat scurried himself off without noticing, her eyes widened in surprise when she could felt her body being lifted up, she finally turned her face to to look at him

"I-I am so sorry! Please! Let me make something up for you!" He continued to plead as his voice trembled

She wanted to be angry, to shout, or scold someone....

But not this one....

There's something, different...

Coraline sighed "At least you helped me...not like those damn truck drivers..." she replied in sarcasm, she quickly wiped her sleeves, cleaning herself up before she stared at the hooded man in front of her 

"Look.." she started and rubbed her shoulders, unsure on what to do she took off her leathered cap causing the hooded man to looked up and see her mussy blue dyed hair, she fixed herself again and placed her leathered cap "I already experience a lot of hell before this ever happened, you're lucky I'm not having my day at you right now sir.." she gritted her teeth and her eyes glared with intimidation, the man only stared at her in silent, she noticed how his hands tremble and stapped back

Coraline blinked

This is getting weirder and weirder...

"What?" She asked in a rude manner

She couldn't see his face clearly, she is not sure wether he's terrified or angry at her, but she knew something was up, slowly placing her hand on her back, she clutched her fists tightly

his voice suddenly change in a faint whisper as he looked at her

"Jonesy?" He asked

Her eyes widened and her fists relaxed

Did she just.....called her Jonesy?..

that nickname...the only nickname that someone close to her would call her that...

"How..." Coraline paused and chuckled in nervousness, she stopped herself from believing at something ridicule again, the hooded man smiled and she could felt her heart throbbing at her

He pulled his hood off and finally

She saw HIM...

"It's you..." she whispered

"Wybie...." Coraline breathe...

"It is you...." his eyes widened in disbelief as they both stared in each other's eyes...thinking that it was all just a dream...

Or was it?

That is when the Amber eyes finally met the Chestnut ones....


	7. The Reunion

Why does she feel so unsteady all of a sudden? Unsure on what to say...as if she would EVEN had the thought of saying something, he was finally standing there, right in front of her wearing his ridicule black jacket with that death defying motorcycle that almost killed them, but no words came out from her mouth, her mind was all blank and somewhat...confused, only her heavy breaths, trembling hands and utter silence filled the entire moment of their "grand" reunion, letting the breeze pass through them, she had second thoughts

It's got to be him...

He did called her Jonesy, right?

She decided to end the silence and spoke first "Oh my god Wybie..." she whispered, covering her mouth, she noticed that man was also staring at her with widened eyes not moving a single muscle..

Was he mad? She couldn't say for sure.. the air just turned foggy and mists began to surround them...all she knew was that, he was surprised just as she was..

What if he was mad and he's going to storm her off?

She's right in front of him for Pete's sake!

Yes, for the very first time, she's frighten of him, she's frighten that he might ignored her presence or spoke to her like a stranger....

But what else could she do right now?

She had to accept whatever it is....

The man opened his mouth and trembling words came out to his "Cora.... Coraline?!" He repeated her name all over again and for another time he mentioned..

"Jonesy?" He called her nickname once again...

Wait....

He's not.....upset?

"Was it really you?" He asked again with an unexpected grin on his face

That is when Coraline realized...

He missed her...

A cheerful and convinced grin began to spread on the her face, she nodded "yes...YES! IT'S ME!" Coraline ran towards him without thinking, she leaped from excitement, causing her to land towards his welcoming arms, giving him a tight embrace that they both desired for so long

"JONESY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he told her beneath their warm embrace, memories began to recall those precious times times they've been with each other's side, she couldn't control her happinness that she kept smiling until they pulled apart, holding each other's arms as they both looked to inspect each other's features..

"Gosh, I-I missed you too!" She breathed 

"How's New York handling with you? How's Mr. And Mrs. Jones by the way? Aren't they here with you?" He asked peering his eyes behide her in expectation, Coraline shook her head

"No...they stayed back in New York, and I'm fine! Don't mind about me! What about you?! Look at you now! you've grown...and taller than me!" She exclaimed trying to reach his head but Wybie only laugh at her fun side, "plus, you looked different from before, you changed a lot!" She finished, staring at his face in astonishment

Wybie raised his brow "Well it's not like you haven't changed! Just look at yourself, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed as Coraline startled from his last phrase, she shyly scratched her head from his compliment

"Thank you..I guess? well, I already do know that I am beautiful..and cool" she proudly smirked and he rolled his eyes

"Don't get too cocky of yourself.." he chuckled causing Coraline to punch his arm in a teasing way, he stopped and stared at her again when he noticed something beneath her, Wybie quickly covered his mouth trying to refrain his laughter to be heared, as for Coraline however, she raised her brow in confusion as she followed to where his eyes were looking, only to end up seeing her muddied coat and shoes, Coraline rolled her eyes as a result

"The truck just gave me a present if you're gonna ask.." she answered for him

Wybie pointed his finger at her wrapped hand "And let me guess...you touched a poison oak, didn't you?" 

Her eyes widened as she stared back at her palm "Wha? How did you know?"

he looked at her confused

"Oh wait...you literally did?" He asked surprisingly

they stared at each other again when Coraline realized that he was only messing with her, suddenly, Wybie let out a cackle laugh while she stared at him with displeasure

He did change alright..

But he still acts like a child..

She shook her head in dismay and Wybie cleared his throat

"Sorry, I didn't mean to.." 

She rolled her eyes again and smirked "No it's alright, you'll have plenty of laughs once I settled in here..." she replied

"Settling here?" He repeated

"For a month..."

"Was it because you wanted to see someone?" He asked again but his voice was more serious this time, she nodded

"I wanted to see Josephine..." 

He blinked and opened his mouth letting a small sigh "Ah.." he whispered, his voice almost felt he was disappointed after he heared her answer, he stared at his motorcycle and back to Coraline again and scratched his head in regret "oh speaking of settling...I forgot that I almost hit you..." he gritted his teeth in embarassment, averting Coraline's gaze

She frowned as she remembered "You did..and did you know that it's not just only me you tried to get roadkilled?" She asked, already crossing her arms when he suddenly flinched 

"What?" His voice turned louder at her when a faint sound below them made them both to look down on the ground, they saw the black feline affectionately rubbing it's body at Wybie's boots

He panicked and immediately grabbed the cat with a startled look 

"I almost hit you too!? I am so sorry!" He exclaimed staring at the feline's boredom eyes, it only nodded and wagged it's tail, he quickly placed the feline in his shoulders once again

"I sensed the cat has gotten used to rest over your shoulder huh?" Coraline tittered

He nodded "Well...he does lives in our house..." walking towards his motorcycle, Coraline suddenly snapped her fingers as she remembered something

"Speaking of your house..." she muttered "I was wondering" Coraline clasoed her hands "...how's Mrs. Lovat?" She asked as she looked at him, he paused in an instant

That is when she noticed his hands gripped the holders tightly, Wybie turned around and forcefully smile for her but she could still sense that small hint of sadness behind it, that is when she kept silent..

much better not to ask anything more about it..

"Sorry..." she whispered squinting her eyes in regret

Why did she even asked him about it?

'Shut up Coraline...' she thought to herself, expecting to get scold for the first time, he instead pointed his thumb towards the other part of the houses at her with smile "wanna go and meet her?" He asked and Coraline nodded, she quickly grabbed her thrown luggage as he waited for her, together, they went back towards the pink palace

______________________________________

They insisted to walk towards his house so that they could catch up the long track of time to learn more about them, Coraline was the first to told him everything about her experiences in New York and how she manage to build a flower shop as she pursued herself to be a florist during her college years, she even told him how her parents are doing just to stop him from worrying, they talked and laughed from each other's stories until she finally knew everything when told her his job in fixing vehicles and invent things, one of those samples of his inventions was in fact his motorcycle... she was impressed, most of the topics they shared was lighter and nothing more personal, probably because they only wanted for this day to be memorable...

She knew...

But she didn't understand...

She didn't understand the reason why for all those years...if he missed her so much... why did he stopped talking to her or even find the time to write letters for her...

She still have more time to ask him about "that reason..."

She doesn't want this conversation to sink in a sudden afterall..

Their conversation ended when they finally reached their destination, their eyes both stated above the large wooden house in front of them...

"Well...here we are, home sweet home.." Wybie smiled, he carefully placed his motorcycle beside the fences while she waited, examining, neither the house changed, it still looked the same as it was before, one thing that she noticed however, was that the garage grew wider, probably because that it was actually his working place, she shrugged

They finally entered, Wybie offered to carry her luggage instead in which Coraline quickly accepted since her hands was already weak from all the pulling, the black feline popped its head behind her and looked at her for a second before walking ahead

"Ma...I'm home!" Wybie yelled as he entered towards the porch holding Coraline's luggage, the black feline quickly ran towards him as Coraline followed them, her eyes widen once she saw a familiar figure sitting on a wheelchair beside the door draped with thick blankets and pillows, she smiled

"You're back boy..." the old woman replied as she stared at him in wonder noticing the luggage he was holding "don't you dare tell me that you're leavin with that luggage of yours.." she scowled but he only laughed and placed the luggage on the floor, he kneeled down and grabbed his Grandmother's hands and he looked at her

"No..I am not leaving anywhere Grandma" he chuckled "...actually, we have a guest.." he smiled to her and the old woman titlted her head, became more confused than before

"Who could that be?" She asked fixing her glasses when her Grandson stood up excitedly and went towards the woman silently standing from afar, she stared at them closely, observing as the woman started to act nervous when her Grandson tried to calm her down, she breathe for a moment and smiled back at him, she finally slowly went towards her, she noticed that shade of blue on her hair..

She looks so familiar, like, she already seen her before...

But where was it?

The woman smiled at her and quickly touched her delicate hands, she whispered

"Hello Mrs. Lovat..." her voice was sweet and joyful, just like...

Ahhh.....

It's-

She touched the woman's face gently when she realized who it was, tears began to trickle down her face

"Oh my dear Coraline! It's you!" She cried and pulled her close as she yelped in surprise as soon as Mrs. Lovat embraced her...

Coraline turned her head at Wybie and he nodded with a small laugh..

She looked back towards Mrs. Lovat waiting for the old woman to calm down

all those years of thinking and doubts that everyone would forgot all about her....were all just a lie to herself, even Mrs. Lovat was so glad to see her, she still remembered her...

Coraline hug her back in return and stared at the old woman's eyes when she noticed something changed in her eyes...

That struck her...

"She's blind.." she whispered back to him and Wybie nodded, smiling sadly "partially..." he added

Mrs Lovat examined Coraline's face "My dear! I haven't seen you in years! Oh look at you.." she gripped the woman's arms tightly scanning her from head to toe "my, my... you have grown such a fine woman..." she exclaimed 

"Oh please Mrs. Lovat stop teasing me.." Coraline laughed Wybie went towards his Grandmother slightly shooking his head

Mrs. Lovat raised her brow "I may be an old hardheaded woman but I know once I saw a diamond such as you lingering around dear.." she retorted when Wybie gently touch her back, she felt his presence and instantly pulled his arm and face him towards Coraline

"You see this boy? I manage to take care a young careless boy for the better!" She exclaimed as her Grandson scratched his head 

"Ma..I think you should-"

"Stop slouching.." she threatened

"Okay" he replied without questions, not wanting to get spanked at the back again, especially not in front of HER..

Mrs. Lovat clasped her hands "as I was saying...after you had left in Ashland, I taught my boy Wyborn to be prepared for his future and as much to my relief he did grown to stand up for himself.." 

"And I am grateful for everything Grandma.."

"But he is still a goddam STUBBORN!" Mrs. Lovat exclaimed and slapped his head

"MA! STOP IT!" he screamed back at her ignoring the fact that Coraline was still in front of them looking at them dumbfounded

"I told you to deliver the money to Mr. Abberghaust and you left it here!" She exclaimed shoving the money at his face

Wybie rubbed his head and retorted "that's why I came back here isn't it?" 

Mrs. Lovat crossed her arms "You are more forgetful than your Grandfather did you know that Wyborn?" She shook her head as Coraline covered her mouth, hiding the smirk from them when Mrs. Lovat heared her

"Oh I'm so sorry Coraline..."

She shook her head "by all means, please continue..." and giggled noticing that Wybie took a glance at her before he looked back towards his grandmother

"How did you manage to saw her Wyborn?" Mrs. Lovat asked in wondered when she noticed, both of them flinched and started with each other before smiling in awkward

Wybie looked away from his grandmother as he replied "I uh...." he muttered

he knew she is going to kill him after this..

"I saw her at the road...walking and I kinda...almost ran through her.." 

Mrs. Lovat nodded blankly, when she suddenly contemplated what her Grandson meant, her brows knitted "WHAT?" She asked him as well as her voice rose higher "BOY..." she exclaimed and grabbed her slippers in rage

Wybie flinched in fear at his Grandmother, attempting to throw her footwear at his face "Ma not the face! please! I beg you!" He covered his head once again

Mrs. Lovat clenched her fist in rage "You careless little weed! You're lucky I can no longer stood up without my crane or else!" 

Things were starting to get out of control and Coraline manage to break down the arguement between the two

"Oh no Mrs. Lovat he doesn't mean it! Really! Actually, it was my fault.." she nervously chuckled "I was the one that walked in the driving area..." she patted the old woman's back as she finally calmed her down...

She sat in relief once again...

"Youngsters these days..." she heaved "...they do not know what "careful" means..." she muttered as Coraline cleared her throat

"So....should I deliver it to Mr. Abberghaust now?" He asked peaking his head through Coraline's shoulders, Mrs. Lovat stared at him and shook her head

"What? No! you ain't going anywhere, we have a guest boy..." she breathe and turned to look at Coraline, regaining her calm posture once again she smiled "would you like to join us in lunch Coraline?" She asked as well as her Grandson

"Yeah Coraline...why don't you join us?" Wybie grinned and the black cat popped its head again and meowed

Coraline shook her head and laughed "what? No! I-I can't accept it..." she nervously replied and stepped away from them, causing Mrs. Lovat and Wybie looked at each other before they stared back towards her

"Why not?" Mrs. Lovat asked

"You're not hungry?" Wybie added in wonder and Coraline continued to shook her head

"Ohhh it's just that..." she replied in hesitation until she heared something grumbling inside her, Her face instantly flushed red when she noticed it was her stomach was making the sound, Wybie approached her and whispered

"You're mind refuses to but you're stomach isn't.." he chuckled and grabbed her arm "I'll take that as a yes...and also..." he stopped, she stared at him for a moment and Wybie pointed her clothes 

"You better change yourself up.." he finished, she gasped as soon as she realized she was still on her mudied clothes 

"Oh dear..you're right" she laughed back at him, pulling her towards the porch, she had no other choice but to join in for lunch as they all laughed and went inside the house

It couldn't get any worse now, Is it?


	8. Visitation

The lunch ended up enjoyable for the three...especially for Mrs. Lovat that she ended up being the talkative once throughout the whole meal, she would tell her own stories about her experiences during her younger years which also involves helpful advices and inspiration for Coraline from enduring life problems...

Her topic ended up recalling her unfortunate events of her Grandson in which she would unintentionally exposed Wyborn's extravagant incidents with his friends that Coraline had also hang out with in highschool...and as expected, they would only end up getting in various kinds of conflicts or even accidents because of their chaotic behaviours..

hearing his Grandmother's stories about it made him to flush in embarassment, he would then plead her just to stop telling everything to Coraline, even though he knew no one could stop his Grandmother once she starts talking..

That made her feel envy of him...

She missed them too...

Wybie couldn't blame his Grandmother actually...it's been a while for them to get together with guests in one table again... most of their time as what he told to Coraline, is pretty much complicated. In daytime, Wyborn would have already prepared her a meal on the table since his job involved unexpected phone calls frequently, once he left, Mrs. Lovat would spend her day watching outside the mountain view and stare at the grassy fields til sunset that she would sometimes fell asleep on her rocking chair...

Once her grandson arrived in the afternoon, he would carry her back in her room to get some sleep whenever she felt that she wanted to, he would then work in the garage, Mrs. Lovat stopped talking as soon as she noticed the frown on Coraline's face, she smiled and assured her that someone was in fact with her while Wyborn is not around, Coraline raised her brow and asked who, Mrs. Lovat nodded and told her..

It was Josephine Beckett...

Coraline gasped as soon as she heared her name

Josephine Beckett became Mrs. Lovat's caretaker, it only started when the woman willingly offered herself to assist Wyborn even though he told her not to.. once she would noticed his absence, she would instantly check up on Mrs. Lovat and sometimes she would even bring her daughter Marie along as time passed, it became a part of her routine to always check the old woman, until Wyborn had no other choice but to let her take care of his Grandma in the end since it would be better if someone was there for her while he's gone...

Dinner is where they could only personally talk with each other, even though how busy Wybie could be with his work, he still manage to find some quality time with his Grandmother who she was also felt glad about it..

Coraline felt pity on him at this point...

He worked so hard just to take care Mrs. Lovat..

All by himself...while she...she had her mom and Dad to accompanied each other...

When lunch is over, Mrs. Lovat told her Grandson to introduce Coraline to their new residents living from the pink palace after their meal in which Wyborn diligently obeyed, she appreciated how the old woman offered her to temporarily settle her things while they roam outside the place even though Mrs. Lovat tried her best to persuade Coraline to stay in their place instead..

Wybie placed his grandmother outside their small porch while he waited for Coraline to clean herself

she smiled as soon as she saw how he would carefully would assist his grandmother to sit on her rocking hair with patience, for a second, she could hear the old woman scolding him to let her go in order to do it all by herself, Coraline chuckled at his patience

despite from her health, she was still talkative and energetic than she was before...

The two waved their hand goodbye towards Mrs. Lovat before leaving outside, they walked side by side in silence once more, when Coraline was the first to break the silence as usual "thanks for the meal by the way.." turning her head to look at him, Wybie waved his hand

"Don't mention it...besides, I never thought that I could see my Grandmother get so excited again...it's been years since we ever had a meal with someone..can't believe that it is you from the start.." he replied and she chuckled walking towards the steeped pathway, she could sense the pink apertment getting closer

He took a glance at her before looking towards the pathway "Don't get excited or else, you'll mess yourself again Jonesy.." He laughed 

"I'm not!" She exclaimed, staring at the man as he walked ahead of her, the black feline found its way to catch up with the two and they slowly continued to walk beside the soiled pathway

"Speaking of excited.." Coraline asked in wonder as she remembered a while back Mrs. Lovat recalled something about their friends "....how's the gang by the way?" Turning her head to look at him

"Oh you mean them?" He raised his brow at her "Well....still insane as always, and of course, I always ended up getting trouble because of them..." Wybie sighed with a scowl, he stared at the sight in front of them while listening to Coraline's cackle

"I don't want to recall your trauma, but those times are priceless.."

"For you, it is.." he chuckled as she shrugged 

"Makes sense..the girls and I have already expect you four causing troubles everytime you get together anyways.." she rolled her eyes when she felt Wybie glared at her in displeasurement

He crossed his arm as he gave her look "Wow, as if it sounds like you guys never did something stupid once.." he replied with a hint of sarcasm from his voice

Coraline blinked "What? Of course we didn't..."

"Really?" He asked sternly at her

"Really." She replied back

Wybie knitted his brows and placed his hand on his chin as he thought, for a moment, he started to smirk

"Funny... how I remember that a certain someone attempt to cheat with her bestie Winnie during the exa-" she suddenly flinch at his statement that she quickly stomped her feet and walked farther away him, cutting their conversation off, he laughed and followed her towards the hill calling out his apology, it didn't take a while for Coraline to ignore his yells when she finally saw the Pink Palace

He stopped beside her, panting from the chasing "Looks like we are here..." he muttered and saw Coraline continued to stare at it with awe, her eyes finally gave attention to the construction, walls painted in pink as usual, with white symmetrical rails, the garden is what made her eyes brighten, she never noticed it before she entered the place but right now....newly fixed gate, colored with white paint and cemented floor were all furnished and handle with care, however, vines and bushes covered the soiled area for the other plants to grow...

Seems like there's something she could get her hands busy...

she suddenly noticed a large plankwood was plastered on the small broken fountain

How did it even ended up broken in the first place?

"Uhhhhh...what happened to that?" She asked him in curiosity, he flinched and rubbed his neck 

"Oh, um...some idiot ran over through that area, that's why I told the workers to covered that side for now..." he finished with a regretful look but Coraline nodded her head anyways..

"But besides that...just wow! Mrs. Lovat really did manage to make this place new again..."

"Actually...it's not my Grandma who fixed the pink palace...it was me.." He told her, Coraline blinked her eyes as she tried to absorb on what he meant

Wait...him?

"You mean..." she asked and he nodded

"Yes...I own the pink palace now.." 

Coraline widen her eyes as she stared at him..

Of course! All this time of wondering, never did in her mind came through that Wybie would own the pink palace in the end...

But something bothers her...

Why did he let Josephine stay even though he knew about that door? 

Unless....

He manage to find way to get rid of it?

"I think...." Coraline said blankly leaving her companion to look at her more confused

"You think what?" He repeated, she turned her head to face him only to realise that she's zoning out, she chuckled

"What I meant is....I think you should introduce me to your customers, Mr. Lovat.." she teased, punching his arm softly

"Oh right! I forgot!" He snapped in fingers and cleared his throat "right this way Ms. Jones.." he pointed his hand towards the ground floor and Coraline laughed as they both went towards their first visit 

The cat rolled its eyes again before he followed the two..  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Wybie decided to introduce Coraline to the ground floor residents since there were unfamiliar faces that she never get to meet, let alone the two old women that already known her before she finally went to New York, 

"Oh wait, hold on...let me do it first.." he touched her arm with caution before pushing her away towards the door, Coraline scooted herself away in order for Wybie to get close to the door and he knocked

"Mr. Spink?" He called out as he peered his eyes towards the glassed pane hoping a figure would appear from the inside, but alas, no one answered, he's starting to get off his nerves and stared more closely at the door, Coraline joined in as they both search inside the room in worry when something appeared, pounding the door with force, thus made Wybie and Coraline to startled in surprise, the sound of howling and barking made the black feline to jump in fear and ran away, leaving the two behind staring at him as he scurried off from the stairs hurriedly

The door opened and both turned their heads to see a woman scolding the dogs to get back inside the house, she peaked her head through the door like a child in wonder, she stared at the blue haired woman 

"Yes? What is it?" She asked with a soft voice almost like she was whispering, Coraline wave her hand smiling broadlt towards her but she seemed to stare at her in uncertainty

"Who are you?" She repeated, Coraline opened her mouth to speak but Wybie stood in front of her, he smiled at the woman

"Good day Ms. Forcible, can we come in?" He asked like a respectful man as he was, her eyes widen in surprise when she him and immediately fixed her hair while pulling the door wider for them to get inside

"Please come in Mr. Lovat.." she smiled at him as he passed as well as to Coraline

"Sister! We have guests!" The woman yelled "please wait here..." she hurriedly went towards the room leaving Coraline and Wybie alone again, they stood behind the door as they waited when she noticed...

"Wait....Ms. Forcible?" She ask to herself, was that Ms. Forcible? She looks so....young...what happened to the old Ms. Forcible from before?

Wybie tilted his head and whispered "Actually...she is Ms. Forcible's niece..." 

"Ahh..." Coraline sighed "I thought it was THE Ms. Forcible...now I almost thought that she was an enchantress or something..." she chuckled 

Sound of rambling noises came from the other room as it is getting closer and closer towards them

"What? What do you mean guests?" A ranting of an old woman's voice they heared, she quickly walked outside the room and saw two figures standing behind the door, one is for certain was Wyborn but the other one, on the other hand made her feel fazed on the inside

"Oh Wybie it's you!" She smiled as she went towards the boy carefully using her crane, she look at the woman beside him "who is this young lady?" She asked when she noticed the blue dye on her hair, she gasped

Coraline grinned "Hello Ms. Spink!" She greeted observing the old woman's state of shock, she quickly embraced her

"It can't be! Oh Coraline! It's you!" April cried in happiness patting the woman's back "you've grown older!" She exclaimed

"And you still look the same as always Ms. Spink.." Coraline smiled, April quickly called the others in excitement as Ms. Forcible was being held by the woman who was in fact her neice, she used her spectacles to see the person from afar when she saw April crying in happiness, she screamed in surprise startling everyone in the room and embrace Coraline tightly

"Holy Gracious, is this you Coraline?!?! You look like you could kill someone with these features of yours!" Miriam held Coraline's arms and pressing her spectacles towards the woman's face as she spoke staring at Wybie who's trying to supressed his laugh, April quickly slapped Miriam's hand to scold her

"It's the first day and you're trying to scare her off Miriam!" April gritted her teeth and pushed Miriam away with her body "Now dear....what was it you came for again?"

" I was hoping to see Mrs. Beckett.." 

"Ohhh that sweet woman...ah...I loved her, especially her daughter Marie, oh but unfortunate for you, she'll be arriving in the afternoon dear..that woman was really busy for her newborn son I tell you.." Ms. Spink replied

So that's why Josephine is not calling her....

Coraline nodded "oh well...I guess..I still have time..." 

"As a matter of fact you do!" Ms. Spink exclaimed and pushed April once again leaving the poor woman to alsmost stumble on the floor, luckily Wyborn was there to support her, April glared at her but as usual, Miriam ignored it

"I want you to meet my sweet nieces..." she pointed the woman dressed in puffed long sleeved dress and her brown hair tied in a bun

"This is Cynthia Forcible..."

"Hello Cynthia..." Coraline smiled but she cpuld still feel the woman is not comfortabke qith her around, the woman only nodded at her 

"Charmed..." 

"and her sister..." Miriam stopped as she noticed the other one was not with her "where is your sister?" She asked but Cynthia only shrugged

"AMELIA GET OUT OF THE DRESSER, NOW!" Miriam shouted leaving everyone with widened eyes, a sound of faint footsteps came towards them revealing a woman dressed in long slit dress and all worn stockings, her shoulders were covered with fur just like Ms. Forcible would usually wear in her youth years

"My Aunt Miriam... stop harassing my time to present myself..." she sighed and noticed Coraline standing behind the wall, she went towards her with a sly smile on her face 

"Amelia Forcible, pleasure to meet you sweetheart..." she shook Coraline's hand who also took glances towards her and her sister, she chuckled "noticed anything?" She asked 

Coraline nodded "you're twins..." making Amelia to smile at Wyborn without any reason

"Amelia.." he called her name "what is the occasion anyway?"

Amelia smiled and went towards him "why...it's for you Mr. Lovat of course!" 

"When did you even have the time to have interest with me?" He asked her with a blank stare, Amelia thought for a moment

"Oh wait let me see.......Oh right! I remembered...NEVER.." her voice change to bitterness when she replied the last word "I do not even have the courage to ask you, ugh...your cat has even more charms than with yours Mr. Lovat..." she shook her head 

"Touchè..." Wybie glared at her

Wow that woman sure had the guts to insult the landlord himself....

"As a matter of fact, I was waiting for Irvan..." Amelia turned around with a smile on her face

"As usual..." April added

"Irvan...the mailman?" Wybie looked at her 

Amelia placed her hands on her waist "Yes, and may I tell you, he's the only fine man living in this place, a perfect guy like him only deserves a perfect woman in return and of course it was no other than.. ME..." she proudly pointed herself and everyone sighed in frustration

"Bless he.." Wybie muttered and clasped his hands "Speaking of mail...I on the other hand, have to go, I need to pick up my mail first..." 

Hearing Wyborn's statemnt made Amelia's ears perked in surprise

"Mails?! Wait hold on..I'm coming with you Mr. Lovat!" Amelia fixed herself in frantic when her Aunt yelled

"NO ONE LEAVES IN THE HOUSE.." she demanded causing Amelia to pause and scowled in dissapointment at her Aunt, Wybie laugh at her in sarcasm when he went to grabbed the door's handle "Don't worry, I'll say hi coming from you.." he assured her with a mischeivious grin before looking at Coraline

"Are you okay to stay here for a while then?" He asked and Coraline nodded

"Yes, I'll be fine.." she shooed him "Go.."

"Are you sure?" He asked again and Coraline shook her head in annoyance and chukled

"YES, Wybie I'll be fine! Now go and do your thing.." she scolded as Wybie nodded, he turned to look at Amelia both glareing at each other, he closed the door in surprise startling her

"That immature human being.." Coraline sighed, Ms. Spink approached and touched her arm with affection, she smiled "since you are still here...would you like to see some of my fortune tellings for you my dear?" 

Coraline nodded in agreement "well...as long as it'll take the time, I'm up for it..."

Ms. Spink and Forcible hurriedly went towards the dinning area ordering the two young sisters to prepare their materials, Cynthia hurriedly assists the two old women while Amelia sat beside Coraline to entertain her with stories about her tour of their performances in different countries, it only took a moment until Cynthia arrived bringing all sorts of tarot cards and small cups on table while Ms. Spink hurriedly put on her fortune cap even though everyone were still confused of the reason of her wearing it, Miriam placed the cups and poured it with herbal leaves she sat beside April with anticipation

Coraline carefully took the cup and drank the tea silently, leaving the bitter taste on her mouth, Cynthis gave her a cup of water after while Ms. Spink immediately grabbed the cup before Ms. Forcible could reach it first

"Now Now Miriam! Let me do the telling first!" April swatted Miriam's arm away

"Let's see what your future holds Coraline...." Ms. Spink smiled, cicrcling the cup lightly with a spoon as she looked towards it with full concentration, everyone waited as well as the Forcible sisters leaning their heads to take a peak towards the cup, Ms. Spink suddenly stopped moving, her eyes darted inside the cup 

She gasps in shock

"What is it April??" Miriam peered her head as her spectacles grew closer towards the cup, again, Ms. Spink pushed her face away

"Coraline...this is the first time I ever encountered with this..." she told her staring at the cup, Coraline knitted her brows in confusion "What do you mean Ms. Spink?" She stood up as soon as Ms. Spink revealed the herbal formed structure inside, her eyes widened as she saw the familiar structure 

A hand....

The same one as before....

"But how? I mean...why was it..." lost at words as she stared the two old women, Miriam suddenly grabbed the cup from Ms. Spink's hand and adjusting her specs towards the cup

"I could still see a giraffe..." she stated

"It's a hand Miriam!" April exclaimed, turning her head to face the tall woman looking at Coraline with a sly smile 

"And it could be dangerous!" April continued to babble but Miriam ignored her

"Oh don't worry my dear Coraline, I can assure you in the future, something good will happend.." Miriam told her squintong jer eyes amd adjusted her glasses, Coraline sighed in relief

"Oh thank Goodness, I thought something wrong is going to happened with me..." she took a sip of water again when Miriam replied 

"What I see is that Some tall, handsome and sexy beast would come and grabbed you to safety in his arms.." Mr. Forcible fanned herself as she imagine

That is when she almost choke herself

Coraline spits the water and coughed making everyone to stare at her

"WHAT?!" Coraline asked in surprise and embarassed to herself, she stood up from the unsettling conversation

"I uh..." she tried to open her mouth to say something but no words came out from her mouth only utter confusion, hoping everything will end as soon as posibble

Oh god...

Amelia sighed, leaning her head on the wall dramatically "Aw how romantic, now I feel envious!" Ms. Spink on the other hand, slapped her forehead

"Stop with the fantasies of yours Miriam..." she replied back and grabbed Ms. Forcible's arms, shaking her roughly "this is Coraline's future we are talking about....HER FUTURE..." she repeated, but the old woman looked at her unconvinced

Miriam closed her eyes placing a finger on April's mouth to shush her "hush now darling, I could see far greater things in Coraline...."

Ms. Spink went towards Coraline and held her hand

"Coraline...all I could say is that..you should always stay catious and whatever happens...all of us are here to help you alright?" Ms. Spink told her in worry

Coraline nodded "Thank you Ms. Spink..I promise...I'll take care of myself.." she assured her and embraced the old woman again

"And don't forget the ways of men, my dear.." Ms. Forcible added appearing behind April's back

"Enough with the men Miriam!" Ms. Spink blew up, definitely tired from Miriam's unhelpful advice...

"April! Life always brings you surprises..." she replied in defend

Ms. Spink crossed her arm "what is got to do with Coraline and men?" before she could ask another question, Miriam was already beside Coraline touching her shoulders and embraced her before she replied back

"Oh Give her a break from all the danger and threats April! Who knew?! Something exciting might happen to her and maybe everything would change just by opening the door!" Miriam exclaimed pointing the door in front of them as April just rolled her eyes

"Miriam....you're talking as if a man would casually fell from the house and all her problems will be resolve IN AN INSTANT!" she screamed, but before she could calm herself down a loud bang from outside made everyone to jump in fear when the door open with great force and person helplessly landed on the floor with a loud impact, the Forcible sisters backed away in fright while the two old woman stared silently as well as Coraline, she stared at the person with a shock on her face as he whimpered

"BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS!" he yelled as he tried to stood up, he paused when he noticed, everything felt silent, he turned his head to face everyone now looking at him startled and saw Coraline uncomfortably grinning widely at him

"Wybie?" She asked

He blinked "Hello.." he replied in casual as if nothing just happened not mention he is still lying on the ground..

"What are you doing?" She asked

What was he doing?


	9. A friend, is a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story going along guys? Hope you get to enjoy it😊

"What are you doing?" She asked in concern looking at him, helplessly on the ground, for the fact that everyone did not expect for him to fall on the ground like that, though, she kept grinning at him, trying her best not make things more weirder than it was, he awkwardly stared at them, his eyes quickly looked around

"I uh..." he muttered but couldn't find the right words to say it..

until he suddenly made the dumbest decision.. 

he quickly knocked the ground floor and listened to it 

"I just wanted to make sure if the floor is in stable..." he lied and kept knocking the floor when he heared the Forcible sisters chuckled as they hid beside the wall, realizing that it was him they were making fun about, he quickly stood up and laughed nervously as well

"I-It's fine, nothing is damage..ahah.." he stopped and cleared his throat "I want to check if the guest is okay.." he look towards Coraline already slapping her forehead

Coraline smiled at them before she went towards the door at Wybie while cleaning his boots, she instantly rubbed his back to remove the remaining dirt from his jacket, Ms. Forcible and Spink glanced at each other with a sly smile before they nodded

"Take care you two alright!" Ms. Spink told them

"Watch out for beasts darling..." Ms. Forcible winked at her trying to get what she meant about it..

She rolled her eyes from Ms. Forcible's comment and smiled "We should go now...thank you for the tea everyone!" Coraline waved her hand as she Ms. Spink and Forcible waved their hands as well, Amelia giggled at the two as she could hear Coraline chattered and closed the door...

They finally went outside the ground floor when they were greeted by the black feline sitting beside the cold stoned staircase licking its fur

"Are you okay?" Coraline tilted her head towards Wybie as she scanned him for any visible injuries from his body, he nodded to assure her

"I'm fine....I just didn't expect that I would end up falling straight to the staircases...It's not my fault that the stairway too small from the start..."

"At least you are fine now...and try to be careful next time, please you already did made an accident to someone let alone getting hurt yourself either ..." she sighed in worry causing him to chuckle in regret before apologizing again, the cat quickly went towards them reaching its tiny paws to Wybie the boy carefully grabbed its slender body towards his shoulders again

"Speaking of it...I think I just saw Ms. Spink conducting some fortune tellings to you..." he mentioned "what did even Ms. Forcible meant about that beast thing?" He asked in wonder when Coraline quickly opened her eyes in surprise

"Y-you heard everything?" Her voice stuttered in panic as she waited for his reply, Wybie however, shook his head, she secretly sighed in relief before trailing off 

"That my friend, is my own business, don't mind it.." waving her hand to dismiss the topic, she stopped walking as soon as she realized she had no idea where to go next

"Um.....where are we going now?" She asked placing both hands on the waist, Wybie was about to opened his mouth to reply when he noticed a tall figure suddenly popped behind, silently observing her, he pursed his lips as the result 

Coraline raised her brow "what? Who is it?" She impatiently crossed her arms when out of the blue, a familiar voice answered her 

"That would be me!" He yelled behind Coraline's back making the girl jumped in fear as she turned around towards him as her eyes slowly went upwards to see his blue skinned face and messy moustache

"Mr. Bobinsky?!" Her voice grew louder in an instant "how did you know it was me?!"

"Vernyy my dear!" Mr. Bobinsky exclaimed with a usual pose at the end, Coraline covered her mouthed as she squealed from happiness upon seeing the old man again, not much changes to him except his moustache grew strands of white too "as for your second vopros!(question), You are my lyubimyy(favorite) audience.." Mr. Bobisky bowed down just in time Wybie stood beside her 

"Ah Mr. Bobinsky amusing as ever..." Wybie chuckled

"Aye, I am a man with passion to amuse people afterall I always knew I'm amazing, Mr. Lovat.." Mr. Bobinsky replied, Wybie raised his brow hearing that ridicule address again...

"You know that you can just call me Wybie right?"

Mr. Bobinsky shook his head "But net Mr. Lovat, you're already a man like me, ty(you) deserve that name!" He finished pointing himself and Wybie again, Coraline chuckled and Wybie scratched his head

"It's been a pleasure meeting you again Mr. Bobinsky..." Coraline smiled towards the old man 

"Aye to you as well...Miss Caroline..."

"It's Coraline.." 

"Ah Coraline, Caroline, still the same person I knew..." Mr. Bobinsky rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Wyborn again

"Mr. Lova-"

"Alright, Alright whatever you say Mr. Bobinsky..." he cutted him out and pointing his finger towards him with a scolding stare "But don't you even think about trying to annoy Amelia for joining your circus..again..." 

Mr. Bobinsky raised his hands in defeat and laughed nervously, sweat began to form in his face trying to avoid their gaze "ahaha I do net know what ye talking about..." he lied making Wybie to say "ahuh" in suspicion, he clasped his hands

"I should make leave now, Goodbye my friends! Adios!..." Mr. Bobinsky quickly ran towards the attic climbing up the staircase in a hurry and closed the door shut, Wybie smiled in victory

"I knew it, he's going to annoy Amelia again.." he pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself as Coraline laughed "I guess, we get to meet the last residents then?" She added, Wybie nodded while looking at the sunset from the mountains, it was already dark and Ms. Spink said Josephine will be back in the afternoon

"Mrs. Beckett, of course..." he mentioned before turning around and went back to the pink palace again  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
They arrived at the porch to finally meet the person that made her to came back in this place, she gently clutched her hands and knocked on the wooden door, they waited for a few minutes, sound of footsteps went towards them and pulled the doorknob, Coraline expected that it was her with that welcoming smile but instead, it was a little girl.

And she looks vaguely familiar

She blinked her eyes as she stared at the blue haired woman in front her 

"Oh hello..." Coraline whispered as she kneeled down 

"Hello..." she shyly answered "is there something you wanted?" She asked and the woman nodded

"Is Josephine Beckett here?" She asked calmly and the little girl nodded

"Yes, she's my mommy..." 

The woman stared at her in surprise and smiled "oh, so you're her daughter...." she whispered

"Yep...and my name is Marie...Marie Antoinette Beckett..." telling her full name made Coraline giggled at her "How about you miss? What's your name?" She asked

"My name is Coraline....Coraline Jones..." she answered, the little girl stared at her in silent, her eyes started to twitch and squint clearly thinking of something, she stopped and her eyes widen in joy

"It's you!!" She cheered, jumping happily on the ground she quickly ran back inside the house as she shouted for her mother, Coraline waited beside the door patiently...

For a second, Marie pulled her mother's hand impatiently, almost dragging her along outside their home, her mother asked her in wonder what made her so excited all os a sudden but her daughter only grinned as a reply, she pointed her finger towards the door which her mother quickly turned her head up and saw a familiar person standing outside with a wide smile on her face, Josephine gasped and ran towards her as they embraced finally.

"CORALINE IT'S YOU!!" Josephine yelled in happiness while holding her in her arms, Coraline patted her back to comfort her "I missed you so much!!" She cried and Coraline giggled

"I missed you too...."

Josephine cleared her throat and looked at her "how did you get here so fast?" She asked in wonder, Coraline smiled

"Oh well...a little birdie told me that I have to...and besides..I have someone to help me along..." she answered before turning her head to look at Wybie leaning beside the porch as Josephine and Marie tilted their head to take a look, he waved his hand

"Hello Mrs. Beckett..." he greeted with a smile and Josephine nodded "same to you as well..." 

"Mr. Lovat!" Marie screamed in joy and instantly ran towards him widening her arms, Wybie kneeled down to catch her, she giggled as soon as he carried her with his one arm, her mother however, gasped in surprise

"Woah there! You're getting a little heavy!" He chuckled and went towards the two ladies

"Because mommy wanted me to be bigger that's why..." Marie pouted and turned her head to face her mother "am I right mommy?" She asked as Josephine hurriedly went towards her daughter, she gently grabbed her from Wyborn's arm and placed her on her own instead

"I am so sorry my daughter did that..." Jospehine nervously apologized but Wybie only smiled

"Nah...it was nothing Mrs. Beckett...actually, someone wanted to see her..." he whispered at them and something appered from his hood causing for Marie to gasp

"Mr. Blackwhiskers!" She cheered as it called itz new nickname Marie reached her hand to pat the black feline's head while Josephine smiled and turned her head towards Coraline

"Coraline..." she started but Coraline raised her hands interrupring theur conversation

"No need to explain, I am here because I wanted to and that's what matters.....for the love of god, I badly wanted to be his Godmother either..." Coraline paused "I'll take care the floral decorations for that, but now....shall I spend my vacation bere? With you?" She asked with a grin, Josephine nodded

"Of course...you are welcome for staying here, Coraline..." 

They both smiled at each other before Josephine touched her daughter's hair

"Oh sweetie you look a mess right now..." she sighed, observing ber daughter playing the black cat on Wybie's shoulders, her clothes were already worn out and her hair was a mess, hearing her mother's voice, telling her that it's time to rest, Marie pouted again and ignored her mother's words...

Coraline touched Josephine's arm "how's your life living in this apartment?" She asked 

Her question paused him and turned his eyes to look at her, silently

Josephine raised her brow "We're pretty fine as usual..." she replied but Coraline sensed it was oddly convincing

"Are there any strange happenings going on around there?" She persistently asked her and Josephine blinked her eyes from the question

"Uh...no?" She simply replied in bewildered, Coraline sighed in relief

"Oh, thank goodness..." she muttered, placing her hand on her chest "I could finally rest now..." turning back away, Jospehine exclaimed as an idea came through her

"Oh speaking of rest, Coraline I think you should stay here with us!" She smiled as well as Marie, Coraline widen her eyes

Stay here?

From the pink palace?

Memories began to flow back through her as she stared at them in silent, her heart skipped a beat, unsure of what to say

she remembered that horrible dream she encountered a few days ago...

Especially those words...

"Why did you open the door Coraline?"

Even as today, that phrase definitely terrified her...

Because she knew, it was a warning..

She doesn't want to refuse her offer either, it might ruined her reputation if she did but wanted to be far from that door as possible.. however, the question that Josephine asked her, made it all too impossible for her to say no, as if, she was trapped in one place

And now, she's getting closer to that door..

As it faintly whispers to her..

Urging her to come in...

With all of a sudden, Someone touched her shoulder 

"Mrs. Beckett she already settled her luggage....in our guestroom..." 

Coraline raised her brow as soon as she realized Wybie interrupted them, turning his head to face her, he smiled

Did he just covered it for her?...

Josephine sighed and touched Coraline's hand "Oh did you? Oh well...at least, Mrs. Lovat had company..." she embraced her dear friend once again "It's getting dark, you should get rest now..." 

"Be here at my party next week Coraline!" Marie giggled

Coraline laughed and patted the little girl's head 

"Sure kiddo..."

Waving their hands goodbye to each other, Josephine closed the door as Coraline and Wybie went back towards Mrs. Lovat.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
After the unexpected turnout of events, she found herself staying in his place instead, all thanks to him she wouldn't worry too much in getting close through that menacing door..who know's what would have happened if she'd ended up staying on that place again...

After dinner, she helped out in cleaning the dishes and tucked Mrs. Lovat to bed before Wyborn finally guided her towards her new room that was in fact that the guest room was just beside his own, Coraline thanked him after he left and once she went inside, she saw a well maintained place, walls painted, lights were fixed and a single bed with a small table on the side, she placed her luggage and went towards the window, the view is beautiful...

She could see the stars twinkle again...

She carefully closed the window shut and went towards the bathroom.

Already wrapped herself with a thick robe, she grabbed her phone and called her mother to check them up, she smiled as soon as her mother picked it up, telling her that everything is fine and the shop is still busy as ever, it didn't take long until their conversation ended...

After Sending her goodbyes to her mother again, she closed her phone and slumped on the bed but somehow.. her body is telling her not to drowse off yet, grunting Coraline went towards her luggage, might as well keep her busy until she gets tired

She rumage her things and started placing them on the table, when she heared someone knock softly on her door, she turned her head to see Wybie peaking his head to check her

"You can't sleep?" He asked and went towards her, tying tightly his robe "I just noticed your lights are still on.." pointing the lampshade, Coraline shrugged

"My body won't allow me to.." She sat on her bed again, she looked at him "I wanted to say...thank you.." 

He asked in wonder "What for?"

She rolled her eyes "at everything you dummy, especially that time you covered me from Josephine in staying there..." she rubbed her arm as she stared down as he realized what she meant

"Oh you mean that? It's actually nothing Jonesy, I already know you had gone through a lot..." he replied "I have to step up or else you'll end up suffer from that place again, I could still sense that slightest fear from your eyes you know...as I do..." he shook his hwad and scoffed at himself "believe me, I haven't entered that place for seven years.." 

Coraline whipped her head "Then why did you let them stay if you knew about it?..." she asked but he only nodded his head

"It wasn't me who told them to stay, it was my Grandmother and I can't force her not to.." he let out a small chuckle he noticed how her eyebrwos slowly knitting together as she rubbed her arm, Wybie sighed with a smile and gently placed his hand on her shoulder again

"Don't worry, I bricked it up..." he assured her and Coraline sighed 

It was him, the same old Wybie who helped her before and the one she trusted the most..

"I guess...." she whispered and smiled at him again "Thank you..."

"A friend is a friend Jonesy..." he grinned and gave her a thumbs up "we got your back." 

Coraline chuckled

"I think we should sleep now, everyone is busy for Marie's birthday coming up...we gotta give her something special.." Wybie mentioned as he went towards the door, he turned his head to look at her again

"Goodnight, weed.." she laughed as she remembered how his grandmother insultedly called him that name

Wybie chuckled and shook his head at her

"Goodnight Jonesy..." he replied back and slowly closed the door...

Coraline lay down on her bed calmly, staring at the peach painted ceiling above her, her eyes started to feel heavy and her visions blur....

Tomorrow is another day....


	10. Amends

One week until Marie's 5th birthday and the little girl couldn't handle her own excitement.. not only celebrating it with the people she adores but also sharing for the first time with the most important person that came to her life, her baby brother, Gabriel.. as it would made her day more special and memorable, she would often ask her mother if the invitations were all sent and received by their neighborhood even the black cat that she named Mr. Blackwhiskers was included, as for Coraline...Marie grew fond of her and decided to invite her as well..

Everyone was all busy preparing for Marie's big day, most especially that involves giving something special..

Presents....

Coraline doesn't have one, though, she did plan to give her fresh boquets of daisies but she thought for a moment...

what would Marie even going to do with it? It'll probably just going to end up in the vase and waited it to be withered over time..

if that's the case, giving daises to a child is not really a best idea..

She already knew what others their presents would be, some prefer to kept it a secret, others willingly told her, it was just the usual presents actually..the same as little girls would receive on their birthdays like toys, shoes, ribbons, dresses and others but the thing is...nobody knew if Marie would've like it...

As for the others....Mrs. Lovat decided to knit her a headband out of sheep's wool, while Cynthia made a handmade dress that she could wear at night, Ms. Forcible tried to give her an enormous feathered hat in which April wholeheartedly refuse and scolded her to find another present..

It wasn't just once that she saw "unique" presents like Ms. Forcible did, one time, Mr. Bobinsky told her that he's going to give one of his well trained mushkas as a special gift for little Marie.. but giving him news about her mother Josephine doesn't like animals lingering around the house, the poor man felt upset about it, he blabber how splendid his gift was but he had no power when it comes to Josephine, so he decided to find another present that is "more safer" in the process, in which goes to the another odd gift giver, Wyborn.

As much to his excitement in giving his present, he would casually brag to himself whenever Coraline was around that his present is one of the most knowledgable and great beneficial to a child such as Marie..

BOOKS...

Pretty Essential...

Certainly, it was nothing to worry about it...

children need to start with basics afterall....

But not a book about BASIC MECHANICS.

She slapped her face because of it, what was he trying to do? Trying make Marie his assistant or something? She pointed him out about it as giving one of his "Books" would only end up getting dusted with dirt on the shelves, surely from her instincs, Marie would never even dared to read those things and it did made some sense but he reluctantly consider her suggestion until when he realized, it was Coraline he's been talking to...

He should find another present or else, he'll be getting her wrath... 

Again...

Even though they had different tastes, all those efforts that everyone did for Marie made her feel being left out, surely in the neighborhood, everyone already had presents, only waiting to wrap it up and gave it to Marie...while she, she had literally had no idea what her present could be... even her speciality in floral designs wouldn't help her at this point...

Unless.....

It does.

They haven't thought of the venue, afterall....  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Until the day has finally come...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIE!!" the people cheered as streams of Confetti flew towards the air, weeks had already passed and the day has arrived in finally got to celebrate Marie's 5th birthday

She gasped as soon as she stepped on the garden's gates and saw everyone was there, smiling as they clapped their hands.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she exclaimed and quickly ran towards her mother holding a thick blanket on her arms, Gabriel cooed a he felt someone pulled him close, Marie kissed her little brother's forehead as well as her mother's cheek and giggled

"Thank you so much mommy!" She smiled 

Josephine smiled and caressed her daughter's face "Anything for my precious Marie..." she pinched her daughter's cheek teasingly

"I think there is someone you haven't thanked yet.." her mother whispered trying to make her daughter to realize who she was referring to, Marie's eyes widen and ran towards the garden waving her hand from everyone that greeting her while keeping her eyes stayed in focused from searching a certain person who made her birthday more special..

she followed the trail of lightposts and passed throught the bridge covered with fresh flowers amd vines, her feet stopped once her eyes caught a woman placing a bowl of meatballs on the long table carefully, Marie couldn't help but to call her from afar

"Coraline!!" She yelled and the woman instantly turned her head, she saw Marie waving her hands before she ran and jumped towards her, Coraline kneeled down to embrace her

"Thank you so much for making this garden so beautiful!" She hugged the woman tightly and gave a light kiss on her cheeck, Coraline let out a small giggle because of it

"For our sweet Marie, this is my present for you!"

"And I love it!" Marie jumped in happiness

Seems like she liked it....

she noticed something on Coraline's attire "You look so pretty Miss Cora!" She stared at her in awe

Confused on what she meant, Coraline stood up and looked at herself "I am?" She asked and turned around, shoes clunked at the cement floor along with her long skirt following her movement, the little girl's smile grew even wider

"I thought I looked stupid in this..." patting her loose blue hair doubtfully she pulled the skirt and stared at the dark fabric in a confused state, Marie refused and persistently telling her that she had a resemblance of a guardian fairy that protects something in the deep and enchanted cave, she chuckled, patiently waited to finish the little girl's vast imagination 

"I think you are just letting yourself down Ms. Jones..."

Upon hearing those words, Coraline and Marie turned their head from the direction of someone's voice from the distance slowly approaching them with his welcoming smile, Marie jolted in a hurry towards him, scanning her eyes behind his light grey sweatshirt, a wide blue eyes perked its head from his hood.

"Mr. Lovat and Mr. Blackwhiskers!" 

spreading his arms to welcome her for a hug, Marie jumped and he lifted her, the cat had the opportunity to nudge his fur on her face again, Marie pulled back and noticed amounts of fur plastered on her newly made dress, she wiped it away 

"Stop it bud..you're trying to make her look like you.." He laughed staring at Marie wimpering from cleaning herself

"Well, well, well...someone finally showed up!" 

The sound of clunking from the ground made his head to turn towards the person's shoes in silent, slowly gazing towards the pleated long skirt and the dangling flower shaped necklace on well fitted sleeves, her dark blue hair draped loosely on her shoulders as it perfectly illuminated from the azure colored evening sky, he almost thought to himself that she was the embodiment of the night, seeing her usual smile, he admit..

she looks more radiant tonight.

Fogging by his own thoughts, he never realized Marie's prescence until she said something

"I thought you couldn't come sir!" Marie tugged his hood to gain his attention, she stared at him worriedly

Wybie glanced at Marie as he heared her "Huh? What? When did I said that? I can't miss this opportunity!" He chuckled, completely dismissing his thoughts, the cat placed his paws gently on her nose, Wybie flinched in a sudden as remembered something important, slowly reaching the material in his pocket, Marie started to look at him confused on what he was doing as he finally showed it to her

"Happy Birthday little Marie..." He greeted her the same time as he handed her a long wrapped box tied with blue ribbon, She gasped in excitement as he grabbed it

"CHEESE AND BISCUITS, IT'S A PRESENT!" Marie shook the cat surprisingly, she smiled "Thank you Mr. Lovat!" She hugged him tightly before he placed her on the grpund once again

Marie immediately opened the box to peer what was inside, pulling the unknowm item, she gasped in astonishment, it was a short mechanical device that almost look like a unique kind of pen

"Uhhhh, what is that?" Coraline pointed the device on Marie's hand with a confused look

Wybie stared and blinked "what?" He asked "it's my gift for Marie.." giving Coraline a look, he waved his hand to reassure her "it'll come in handy someday..oh and watch out for that area..." He pointed at the side of the device, Marie followed his finger to where he meant as he muttered "that part could electrify someone.." 

Wait, electrify?

Coraline flinched as soon as she realized what it was, eyes darted towards him "You gave her a Taser? A. TASER.?" Her voice raised in bewilderment, hoping to make him realize how dangerous his gift was, however they completely ignored her presence amd Wybie continued to gave Marie instrsuctions on how to use them.

"Wybie thats-" Coraline breathe trying to suppress her anger

"Awesome!!" Marie exclaimed, cutting Coraline off and stared back at her

"I LOVE IT MR. LOVAT!" She yelled and placed the device on her dress, Marie hurriedly went towards her mother cautiosly hidding her present behind her back with a large grin on her face

Wybie laughed and grabbed the cat carefully placing on his arms, he soothingly patted its head to calm down, the cat shook its body and jumped on the ground, scampering itself on the garden once more, leaving his hooman all alone

"Seriously? A teaser? For a five year old?" She chuckled

He retorted "ey, it's a damn fine device you know, and besides I made it myself, I already know what Marie is capable of.." crossing his arms at her, Coraline shook her head with a frustarted sigh as a reply, thinking to herself that she should definitely teach him when it comes to handling children and their interests...

She suddenly pursed her lips when she realized, silence started to fill them once again..

long enough to secretly stare at each other from head to toe but no one dared to say...

Wybie averted his gaze as soon as his eyes went looking directly at her face especially towards her amber eyes, he uncomfortably scratched his head, he opened his mouth number of times to say something, only ended up shutting his mouth again because something is trying to pull him back to say it

And of course, Coraline was already used to it.

"It looks... beautiful..." replied in a low monotone voice, she noticed how his eyes stared at the garden around them, Coraline raised her brow 

"Thank you, I guess?.." she smiled of uncertain, observing how his shoulders stiffen and placing his hands in his pockets, she could sense his nervousness surrounded het but rather not tell him him about it when Mr. Bobisnky popped out of nowhere between causing both of them to startle in surprise, both eyes stared at the oddly grinning old man as he touched both their shoulders and pulled for a group hug, Coraline and Wybie exchanged glances from the unsettling moment

"The night is young for our dear Marie!" Mr. Bobinsky exclaimed and let go the two confused people, he quickly ran towards the buffet, leaving the two stunned from what happened

At least something happend to break the silence...

holding his stomach to control the uncontrollable laughter, Coraline covered her mouth and slapped his shoulder, Wybie breathe "okay, he's gone.." his shoulders began to feel more relaxed, she sighed and nodded

"I guess...he won't be bothering us anymore.." she chuckled and pointed her hand towards the buffet area, people were already grabbing their own share of meal "Wanna go grab a bite?" She asked

Wybie nodded "of course! I mean why not? It's free..." he joked and Coraline slapped his arm as she laughed, reaching his arm to pull him towards the buffet, Wybie diligently followed her as he playfully pushed her away to race her towards the table.

The evening dinner took longer than it was expected, nevertheless, neither single one of them regretted it, seeing Marie's smile and enjoying each other's company was enough to made their whole night memorable, sitting near the bonfire, entertaining theirselves music ot telling each other's stories when the Forcible sisters decided to exhibit their special magic performance for everyone, clapping and cheering after their astonishing display, Mr. Bobinsky began to pester Amelia again but she would let out her usual irritated groan and snob him, Wybie ended up interrupting the conflict just as Mrs. Lovat joined in and forced her grandson to perform in front of everyone in which he strongly refused to as he cried to plead her not to, they all laughed on their seats

Scratching his head from the annoyance, he caught the black cat crawling towards her and rested on her lap

he decided to join the two, scooting himself to sat beside her 

"It's getting late..." Wybie muttered, hugging himself from the cold, he stared at the bonfire in front of them, Coraline silently nodded while gently caressing the cat's black fur letting itself out a light purr

"But it's all worth it..." She stated with a lighthearted smile on her face, both eyes stared at the fire as it dances swiftly from the burning wood, mesmerized from the sight, she eventually felt tired and started to yawn

She quickly shook her head to regain her consciousness and chuckled "geez the cold is making me feel drowsy..." grabbing the bag behind her, Coraline reached her hand to rummage something inside when Wybie silently gazed at her frowning face of concentration, she smiled as soon as she felt something recognizable on her palm 

"Finally..." mumbling with a sly grin, she pulled out the soft grey fabric from the inside and gently wrapped around herself finally closing her eyes from the warm feeling it produces, she turned her head to see an astounding look from his face

"You...still have that?" He asked in shock, slowly reaching out his hand to feel the texture of the blanket, Coraline nodded

"Yes...I did promise you to take care of it didn't I?" 

He shook his head with amazement "wow...I never thought that you would remember about it..." he told her, she slightly backed her body away from him, disbelieved from what he just said

"Wybie..." she started "you made this for me..." showing the fabric in front of him "I wouldn't dare to forget what my promise is..."

He smiled and turned his head to look at the bonfire one more, he muttered "Of course you won't...." 

The sound of flaking embers made her attention to look towards the fire, the silent began to make her feel cold and unsettling again, eventhough the blanket was already wrapped around her body, her hands started to tremble but unquite sure if it was from the chilly breeze...or something else...

Hand clutched tightly and pulled the blanket more closely around her, she breathe

"But you did broke a promise..." she whispered in a sad tone and yawned again, she could felt her eyes getting heavy again....

He definitely heard her but his eyes stayed watching silently at the glowing fire

"I did?" He asked with a smile, as if, he already knew what it was

She nodded in a weaken manner

"Why did you stop talking to me Wybie?" Her breath hitched

Finally...

She said it.....

"It's been six years Wybie..." Coraline gritted her teeth "Six years that we never made any contact with each other...I haven't even knew your reason why you did it in the first place..." turning her head away from him, she distracted her self watching at Ms. Spink and Forcible arguing from afar 

"Everyday, I always blamed myself about it...asking countless of times of what I did wrong...maybe because I was pushing you away that I haven't realized? Or maybe did I badly offended you at some point? I just don't know...was it I the problem?" She remained her voice in whisper, turning her head to see his reaction but from the moment she saw his face, it was different...

it was indescribable for her at some point...

It feels like, there's something much more deeper reason for it....

He only sat there, with his quiet demeanor as he gazed at her confused looking eyes before he could answer with a sad smile

"I never broke my promise Jonesy..." he replied when he turned his face to look at her

"I never did..." he shook his head

Coraline knitted her brow and rubbed her eyes "what do you mean?" She asked when another yawn made her feel tired even more, he smiled sadly, reaching his hand to gently lean her head against his shoulder

"You're not the problem, Coraline..." he whispered "it was me..." he patted her back to comfort her

"I'm sorry if acted like a total jerk for the past six years, it's just that..some things happened when you were gone and I have to make that responsibilty..." 

He knew that answer wasn't enough...

Coraline darted her eyes towards the sleeping cat on her lap, she smiled and pulled the fabric closer towards it sharing the fabric from wrapping the feline before sighing and turned her attention towards him

"I just hope that we are still okay as before..." she replied "I really do miss you, you dummy..." 

Wybie chuckled in disbelief "what? Coraline, we are Friends!" He replied back, clearing her out "I would never ever stop you from being my friend, even if it means of protecting you, I will do it...and I miss you too Jonesy, very much..." 

She breathe in relief "Good...let's start over then..." 

He nodded "yeah...let's start all over again..."

closing her mouth shut, they stared above the starry sky as the full moon illuminates its translucent light above them 

Sighing in content, he gazed at the stars shining brightly, when his hands tremble for a sudden, he immediately scratched his head

"You know....I wasn't referring the garden that is beautiful a while ago.." Wybie muttered, clasping his hands tightly he turned his head to look at her "It was actually you.." he finished with crooked smile the cat instantly woke up and perked its ear to listen, she however, did not respond, Wybie tilted his head to check on her as he realized...she fell asleep on his shoulder

"Geez, you really exhaust yourself didn't you?" He laughed in silent   
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
The party ended exactly at midnight, one by one, visitors would pack their things and said farewells to the Beckett family and left the garden, others however, especially the neighboors, assisted Josephine in cleaning up the place before leaving, greeting Marie their goodbyes and good wishes, she noticed her mother went towards Mrs. Lovat and pushed the wheelchair from which Mr. Lovat would usually do whenever they would go in places, instead, he was occupied with something else...

He carefully carried Coraline on his arms without disrupting her deep slumber, to his surprise, he did not even struggke nor lose his balance once her carried her

She feels so light..

Marie quickly went towards them while her mother, together with Mrs. Lovat followed them from behind towards the Garden's gates...

Finally reaching their home, Wyborn and Mrs. Lovat thanked them both with appreciation before they parted ways

Entering the door, Mrs. Lovat waved her hand to indicate her grandson that she could handle herself, he nodded and immediately went upstairs and towards Coraline's room, the black feline assisted by pushing the door with its paw to open, they finally gently placed her on bed and wrapped her with thick sheets to prevent herself from getting cold

They stood there, watching as she peacefully sleeps through the night...

Sighing in a sadly manner, the cat already sat beside the table noticed his sudden change of expression, it meowed and nudged its face on his hand to comfort him, Wybie smiled from his pal's concerns, he rubbed the feline's back to thank him

"Don't worry bud..." he told him softly "she'll be alright..." he reassured him and carried placed him back on his shoulder, reaching the doorknob to close the door, Wybie glanced at her one more time with a look of determination on his face...

"I will protect you Jonesy...No matter what happens..." he whispered under his breath, slowly pulling the door 

And it closed.


	11. Dark Mamories

The sun sets from the high mountains of the early streets on Ashland, covering the dark and cold atmosphere of the earth with its warmth and bright iluminous rays, it made the townspeople to awoken from their evening slumbers and started to do their chores as they act their usual routine by the day

Rays slowly crept through the glass stained window and light filled the room to brighten caused Coraline to squint her eyes before opening them, she realized that it was already morning

Last night was indeed a rough day for her, a whole week fixing the garden all by herself and a whole night celebrating a children's birthday party took all of her energy in drain, during the celebration, all that she could do was to supress her own body weaking in order for everyone not to notice, especially Marie...

But it was all worth it..

The bonfire did help her to rest for a while, it wasn't even a regretable decision, not only she earned her rest, she also brought her friend back and fixed their relationship as before and now that everything has been settled..

It all made some sense to her...

Somehow...

There is no doubt from Wybie's words were all true, she trusted him as much as he trusted her afterall, but there is something that is trying to tell her that something feels off about him...

And she can't put a finger on it..

She sighed and sat on her bed as she tried to remember what happened last night, especially on what he meant last night...

"I never broke your promise.."

Those words completely made her mind confused, what kind of promise exactly? If only she haven't closed her eyes and continued to pester him with questions instead of falling asleep on his shoulder she would have remembered everything

That is when she realized after the whole conversation.. everything went blacked out and only she could remember was waking up in this room as if she magically teleported on her own, the last thing that she could remember with was him, she gasped

he must have carried her all the way back to her room...

"Shoot! I gotta go talk to him!" Coraline jumped aggressively on her bed and threw her shoes on the floor before running through the bathroom.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Hurriedly running down the staircase, Coraline ran towards the dining area to check of someone was inside but no presence appeared, only a cooked meal placed neatly on the wooden table, she quietly went outside and saw Mrs. Lovat was silently rocking on her chair and closing her eyes, she had no other choice but to carefully tiptoeing her feet to prevent from making a sound or disturbed the old woman's sleep, 

she ended up running towards the garage once she noticed it was far enough from the old woman, Coraline sighed in relief and proceeded to saunter into the garage, hearing the load clanging of some sort of hard metal dropping on the floor, she quickly went towards to take a peak from the inside when a sudden feeling of a presence stood behind her 

"I didn't know you were a stalker too.." 

Jumping from fear from hearing a looming voice behind her, smirking as he caught her redhanded and crossing his arms along with teasing her

"Gods, stop doing that!" Coraline slapped his arm to scold him "You're still a psycho stalker that pops out whenever I'm off guard!" She exclaimed as Wybie laughed and raised his brow at her

"Jonesy, I work here, remember? Where would you think I would go in the first place?" He asked in wonder, pulling a long towel on his jacket that he securely tied on his waist, Coraline stared and scoffed before made her way outside

Coraline cleared her throat to forgot what happened "I uh...I should go.." pointing her finger outside

Wybie nodded "Well, I'll be here for the day though, not my idea of course..." he disappointedly tied the towel on his head as he sigh in frustration "You know, instead of staying here...I suggest you might as well roam around the area to entertain yourself, afterall, you do love to explore in dark creepy places..." placing a hand on his chin as he stared at her 

She pursed her lips and nodded "Yeah, I think I should, I don't like getting bored anyways..." stepping her foot to coninued to walk away, when she felt a smirk crossed from his face

Wybie replied in teasing manner "Or would you rather watch me work so that you could learn a thing or two from here.." 

Coraline rolled her eyes from the ridiculous suggestion, she scoffed "Ha, No way.." waving her hand for farewells as she walking away from Wybie shooking his head with a smile  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Passing by the tall trees and dirty old muddied road, she remembered whenever rain comes, mud would splattered its dirt on her clean gray uniform whenever she and Wyborn would took the other path home from school, though it includes passing through long streams of rivers and lakes, her mother would always argue whenever she got home and eventually force her to clean the mess afterwards in which she do not have the authority to say no, She laughed along the way when she began to notice a familiar pink petals slowly falling on the ground, looking up to view the pink leafy trees, this is the place where all of her special memories had happened...

Especially that one memory in particular.....

Coraline clutched her hand in worry...

Is it possible?

Without wasting any time, She quickly ran towards the steepy hill in a hurry, slowly stepping from the slippering mount of sloppy ground, she finally reach the hill and catched her breath to rest, sitting at the large boulder beside her for a moment..

She turned her head, feeling her own heart skipped a beat once she saw the familiar cylindrical wooden covers on the muddied ground, where they had once encountered and destroyed the horrible thing that almost killed both of them

It was THAT WELL...

Coraline slowly crept her feet towards the wooden cover, grabbing a tiny pebble on the ground and threw it towards the small hole, she couldn't help herself but to listen, waiting for the pebble to make a sound as she expected for it to fall with a splash from the water..

but it didn't..

Instead, it was a dry and hard impact that echoed through her ears

The well has been dried up...

But there's something else..

Something moving....

some kind of metal scratching on the inside

She pushed her ear closely on the wooden cover, for a moment, it was an utter silence...

When...

A vicious loud bang of knock from the wood made her to stumble in suprise on the muddied ground

Her eyes grew wide in fear as it was the exact sound that she remembered before, those repeating banging sounds of despair, calling her to come back...

"I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!!"

"NO!!" She quickly covered her mouth and backed away slow caution, regretting for even going back from this place, she ran back towards the pink palace without minding the mud would splatter on her pants again  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
the whole fiasco ended herself staying in her room the whole afternoon, waiting for the sun to go down and had dinner, though, hunger never really came to her and only nibbled a few scraps of food to fill her stomach enough for the night and went straight to the room without a word from the two, to her relief, neither of them insisted to ask her about it...

She just wanted to be alone for now...

Laying down at ten pm on her bed wrapped in thick blankets, she couldn't sleep..or specifically, do not want to sleep...Coraline knew, once she would felt upset at something, her dreams could affected, causing her to have nightmares again...

The same nightmares all over again

And she is not ready to face it yet...

She wanted something to calm her down

sliding her feet towards the window and opened the case widely, the cold wind passed through her hair as she looked up at the sky, breathing in content and closed her eyes to wish

"I see you haven't slept yet?" 

She flinched at the random voice interrupting her work, turning her head at the right, she unexpectedly saw Wybie from the window looking her with smile, she scoffed

"Says the one who's not asleep either?" Coraline teased as Wybie shrugged, she tapped her fingers on the wooden pane "let me guess...a Nightmare isn't it?" One of the obvious reasons of course

He breathe and sighed as he covered his face in regret "Yes...it's a bad dream...a VERY bad dream..." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in concern

"Do you want me to dream it again then?" He stared at her as she laughed from his shocked response, Coraline waved her hand to forget about it, they chuckled and stared at the stars again in silent

Coraline smiled as she noticed the full moon's glow just like from yesterday, so bright and heavenly to her eyes when she fell asleep from the warmth sensation around her

when she suddenly remembered about her real purpose for looking at him a while ago, this could be the right time to say it...

She whispered "hey, I maybe couldn't be able to make your sleep better but, I still haven't thank you for bringing me here in my room..." 

"So...you did remember.." he smiled back "you were pretty heavy though.." teasing her as she flushed, Coraline covered her face 

"You're lucky I can't reach you right now..." she gritted her teeth with a smile of annoyance at him

Wybie looked at her and shrugged "but it doesn't really matter...I just noticed how tired you are...I also don't wanted to interrupted your rest, so...you desrved it..you made Marie really happy Coraline..." 

Listening to his words, she couldn't help but to smile at it and looked backed at the sky again when they both yawned, staring at each other in amusement, they laughed

"Oh my god, I think we should sleep.." 

Wybie nodded in agreement "Yeah, I guess we should.."

"Goodnight Wybie..."

"Goodnight Jonesy.."

Closing the window shut, Coraline went ahead to her bed completely forgotten about those worries she had a while ago, lying down on her bed with a smile on her face

She finally closed her eyes.


	12. In my Head

"Are you sure you'll be fine with this Mrs. Lovat? The weather isn't nice just like yesterday..." Coraline sighed through the dim dark clouds as asked the old woman sitting on her rocking chair outside the house, the sky wasn't such a fine weather either, now that her grandson has gone for a business trip, it worries Coraline for Mrs. Lovat's state or health, the wind is strong, a possible rain would come, she might end up get wet, or even worse, gotten sick...

She couldn't blame Wyborn afterall, that guy just happened run some errands for their business to keep on earning, all by himself, Nevertheless, she is still there to keep an eye on her before Josephine could arrive on time

They waited for a few hours when a figure came running towards them, it was Josephine finally arrived

"I am so sorry if I'm late Coraline!" She panicked, holding a few bags and blankets for Mrs. Lovat, Coraline couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle from her friend's flustered behaviour

"It's fine Josie..it doesn't really matter anyway and besides Mrs. Lovat had already two assistants to taken care of her" proudly pointing to herself, Mrs. Lovat raised her brow, joining their conversation

"Two lovely assistants..." she added making the women to giggle at her reply leaving the tension a while ago, Josephine nodded her head

"Alright! You don't have to worry anything right now Coraline, Mrs. Lovat will surely be in good hands..." assuring her with a grin, Josephine went straight to her hand, reaching her phone inside, she instantly frowned

Coralined knitted her brows in confusion "what? What is it?" Seeing Josephine sigh in worry

"I forgot to bring my phone...great, I can't call Marie back at the house..." 

Oh right, Josephine works alone too...

With two childre to feed and taken care of...

A very responsible mother indeed she was

Coraline smiled in amazement as she stared at her hurridly placing the bag on the porch, Josephine muttered "I have to go back and grab it..." 

She could sense the tiredness from Josephine's voice, the same as those once her own mother would usually do, but still, they continue to strive things in order provide their own family enough and sustainable life, even if they become helpless to theirselves

And maybe....

Someday.....

She would have to felt like what it was to be selfless for others...

Grabbing Josephine's arm to stop her, the frantic woman instantly turned her head to look at Coraline, smiling at her

"I'll get it for you..." Coraline told her

"Are you sure? I mean it would ruin your time to prepare the floral decora-" 

There she goes with that excuse again..

Coraline rolled her eyes "-Will be fine...please let me do this for you..."

Josephine sighed in defeat and nodded her head for gratitude before letting Coraline go "Thank you..."

Bending her knees to touch Mrs. Lovat's arm, she whispered "Just....call me if you need anything alright?" She smiled and the old woman appreciately nodded, Coraline gently placed the blanket around to keep the old woman feel warm in some way before leaving the Lovat's residents...

She knew from accepting that favor she would have to go there, inside from that wretched place...again..

But these people do not have the slightest idea about those strange phenomenoms in that palace, they are all innocent and vulnerable...

An easy target..

And that is what she fears the most...

Now that Marie and Gabriel were all alone without someone to keep an eye of them only worsen her trouble mind

Giving Coraline a tight goodluck hug, Jospehine quickly handed the keys and sat beside Mrs. Lovat, waving their hands towards her...

She turned her head back towards the the soiled pathway and breathe

Taking a phone is easy, but the place to where it was? 

Definitely not...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Walking closer towards the pink palace, her hands started to feel cold and heavy, the pounding of her heartbeat from her chest only made her feel worse everytime her foot would stomp on the dirt, eyeing the garden to ease her nervousness, she gulped when her head turned towards the building

She's here...

Holding the doorknob tightly, Coraline closed her eyes

"Just take the phone and get out..." she mumbled herself number times and finally had the courage to push the door, finally stepping inside the building, she let out a small call fro Marie upstairs when no one answered

"She must have been sleeping..." Coraline chuckled in relief, she went to look at the place again

It was warm....and quiet, too oddly quiet for her...the scent of painted walls made her remember the time where she first stepped on this house, the feeling of gloominess and dull was still there surrounding the entire walls and ceiling

her dad once told her that the pink palace was a built for a hundred years old but it wasn't even a mystery for her...

she could not fathom how much terror and horrible had happened for those previous people that tried to live in this place...

But it was no different for her, she had her own part in experience it's only such a pity for those other children that ended up imprisoned from that place they don't even deserve...

Wandering around the place, she remembered what she was came here for...

"Josephine said the phone was at the kitchen table.." she mumbled turning her head beside to take a peak at the kitchen, as expected, she saw the sight of the phone lying on the table, Coraline quickly rushed and grabbed the device

"And get out..." she muttered grabbing the doorknob hurriedly

but even before she could, a stinging pain began to made her hand feel very numb, she winced and stared at her palm

"Not now..." Coraline gritted, realizing the red spot on her palm from her previous accident from touching the poison Oak began to increase the pain, making her knees to felt weak uncontrollably, she kneeled down on the carpeted floor, she clutched her other hand to hopefully reduce the pain....but it only gotten worse when a loud banging sound began to enter her head, restraining her mind to think correctly as if it was trying her to slam her head on the wall...

"STOP IT!" she yelled in desperation "What is going on with me?!" Coraline weakly stood up, walking groggily towards the stairs when her legs began to feel stiff almost to the point where she couldn't felt herself walking anymore...down to her feet starting to feel hot, burning her like needle peircing on her leg countlessly..

A needle?

Something was not right here....

Her eyes slowly looked below on her feet, something was holding her down, something cold....

Something, SHARP...

It crawled towards her leg and up to her arms, preparing to jumped towards her face, it aimed its sharped razor blades towards her eyes when Coraline instantly used her arm to defend herself, she screamed when it scratched her, stain of red began to appear from her coat when the metal began to crawl towards the first room

It was moving towards Marie's!

Gritting the pain, Coraline lunged herself towards the crawling metal to move it away from Marie's room, landing with a loud thud

"I am not letting you hurt her!" She hissed when it tried to reached its blades towards her eyes again, she instantly threw the thing away for a chance of her to escape

And with that...

She ran....

Her heart began to pound heavily as her mind went blank when she saw that hideous thing alive again

But why was it even alive?!?!?

Floods of questions began to enter her mind once again...

Before even reaching towards the staircases, the sharp claws climbed onto her back, causing to lose her balance, it manage to push her succesfully..she shrieked in horror at the moment she haven't felt her feet landed on the wooden platform

Staring at the staircases below as it grows closer from her sight, she fell..

Downwards

Stumbling on the remaining staircases, Coraline's body landed on the floor roughly on the ground as small drops of blood trickled on her head in the process

This is it....

This is the end of her.....

Opening her weakly bruised eye to see the claws moving towards her, it raised its needles to finally aim her eyes once and for all

When....

A blurry vision of figures came running towards the doorway, the creature notice the other presence as it flinched and scampered away

She could not hold it anymore...

Everything feels so weak in her...

Closing her eyes to surrender herself

Everything went black...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
There it is again, those weightless feeling that she felt from before is starting float away from the unknown place, dragging her feet beneath the dark, cold of nowhere, those faint whispers began to call her name again

"Wake up Coraline..."

"Please..."

It was trying to wake her up....

A light appeared in front of her covering her with its warm and brightful rays once again...

Her eyes opened in an instant, fingers twitched as she gasped in suprised, expected to be woken up on the floor, instead, she was on her room, one covered with thick blankets, one arm wrapped with bandages as well as her head

Coraline turned her eyes to see three blurry figures standing in beside the head, until her visions began to clear again

Josephine sitting beside her bed with a shocked face staring at her, sighed in releif for a moment, tears began to form on her eyes..

"T-thank goodness you're okay..." she whispered as she held her hand tightly "I am so s-sorry...this is all my fault...I shouldn't have let you go..." her streams of tears stained the sheets to wet as she blamed herself from what happened as well as Marie bawling her eyes out as she clung on her mother's arms 

"Coraline!" Marie screamed and hugged her other arm tightly

She breathe weakly, turning her head to face the ceiling as she spoke

"What happened..." almost a whisper

What did actually happened?

Why can't she remember a thing?

Josephine stroke her blue hair to soothe her down

"Marie heard noises outside the room.." she whispered "and saw you lying on the floor motionless.." 

Tugging her mother's sleeves, Marie looked at her in worry "Mommy...will Miss Cora gonna be fine?" 

Jospehine nodded her head, cradling her daughter on her arms "Don't worry Marie...she'll be alright, she's lucky to have someone brought her here again..." smiling in assurance, she turned her head to look at the other side of the bed

"Thank you Mr. Lovat..." she smiled sadly at him as he nodded his head

"Don't worry Mrs. Beckett, I'll take care of her.." Wybie assured her 

"Oh, I know you will Wyborn.." Josephine replied back with a smile as she stood up, patting Coraline's arm to said her goodbyes, she opened the door, leaving the two finally alone 

Wybie instantly rushed to Coraline's in worry 

"I saw you on the ground, I was so terrified when I noticed you are not moving.." he gritted his teeth in regret, the black cat suddenly jumped on her bed, giving Coraline a light nudge on her face

"If only I've come sooner-"

"And you did.."

"If I did...I wouldn't have seen you at this state.."

"It's better than you saw me lying there dead you know.."

"I-" He paused to stop himself from retorting back when he noticed a small yawn coming from her

She's tired..

Shooking his head in regret, Coraline smiled and scratched the black feline's chin 

"I'll be fine Wybie, I just need a few days of rest..." she gave him an assuring smile before he could sigh

Wyborn nodded his head and looked at her "Alright...I trust you Jonesy.." lowering his head to avoid her gaze, Coraline closed her eyes

"Can I ask you a favor?" She whispered, turning his head to look at her in wonder

"Anything.." he replied with a sad smile

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?" 

His eyes widen from the request, it was rare for him to see her acting like this, being vulnerable towards others, being able to openly off guard to other people, the Coraline he knew back then would always being this bold, independent, feisty and hard headed person

But the other side of him, Coraline was just a human like him, a human that could able feel things differently, a human that could also sense fear and loneliness and a person that could decide wether to live with it, or fight with it

And Coraline is definitely one of those people that chose to stand up and beat those fears away...

She indeed one of a kind...

He smiled and gently caressed her hair 

"Even how many times you would fall asleep Jonesy, I got your back.." he replied back, not minding if she would ever heard his words or not


	13. In my Head

"Are you sure you'll be fine with this Mrs. Lovat? The weather isn't nice just like yesterday..." Coraline sighed through the dim dark clouds as asked the old woman sitting on her rocking chair outside the house, the sky wasn't such a fine weather either, now that her grandson has gone for a business trip, it worries Coraline for Mrs. Lovat's state or health, the wind is strong, a possible rain would come, she might end up get wet, or even worse, gotten sick...

She couldn't blame Wyborn afterall, that guy just happened run some errands for their business to keep on earning, all by himself, Nevertheless, she is still there to keep an eye on her before Josephine could arrive on time

They waited for a few hours when a figure came running towards them, it was Josephine finally arrived

"I am so sorry if I'm late Coraline!" She panicked, holding a few bags and blankets for Mrs. Lovat, Coraline couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle from her friend's flustered behaviour

"It's fine Josie..it doesn't really matter anyway and besides Mrs. Lovat had already two assistants to taken care of her" proudly pointing to herself, Mrs. Lovat raised her brow, joining their conversation

"Two lovely assistants..." she added making the women to giggle at her reply leaving the tension a while ago, Josephine nodded her head

"Alright! You don't have to worry anything right now Coraline, Mrs. Lovat will surely be in good hands..." assuring her with a grin, Josephine went straight to her hand, reaching her phone inside, she instantly frowned

Coralined knitted her brows in confusion "what? What is it?" Seeing Josephine sigh in worry

"I forgot to bring my phone...great, I can't call Marie back at the house..." 

Oh right, Josephine works alone too...

With a two child to feed and taken care of...

A very responsible mother indeed she was

Coraline smiled in amazement as she stared at her hurridly placing the bag on the porch, Josephine muttered "I have to go back and grab it..." 

She could sense the tiredness from Josephine's voice, the same as those once her own mother would usually do, but still, they continue to strive things in order provide their own family enough and sustainable life, even if they become helpless to theirselves

And maybe....

Someday.....

She would have to felt like what it was to be selfless for others...

Grabbing Josephine's arm to stop her, the frantic woman instantly turned her head to look at Coraline, smiling at her

"I'll get it for you..." Coraline told her

"Are you sure? I mean it would ruin your time to prepare the floral decora-" 

There she goes with that excuse again..

Coraline rolled her eyes "-Will be fine...please let me do this for you..."

Josephine sighed in defeat and nodded her head for gratitude before letting Coraline go "Thank you..."

Bending her knees to touch Mrs. Lovat's arm, she whispered "Just....call me if you need anything alright?" She smiled and the old woman appreciately nodded, Coraline gently placed the blanket around to keep the old woman feel warm in some way before leaving the Lovat's residents...

She knew from accepting that favor she would have to go there, inside from that wretched place...again..

But these people do not have the slightest idea about those strange phenomenoms in that palace, they are all innocent and vulnerable...

An easy target..

And that is what she fears the most...

Now that Marie and Gabriel were all alone without someone to keep an eye of them only worsen her trouble mind

Giving Coraline a tight goodluck hug, Jospehine quickly handed the keys and sat beside Mrs. Lovat, waving their hands towards her...

She turned her head back towards the the soiled pathway and breathe

Taking a phone is easy, but the place to where it was? 

Definitely not...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Walking closer towards the pink palace, her hands started to feel cold and heavy, the pounding of her heartbeat from her chest only made her feel worse everytime her foot would stomp on the dirt, eyeing the garden to ease her nervousness, she gulped when her head turned towards the building

She's here...

Holding the doorknob tightly, Coraline closed her eyes

"Just take the phone and get out..." she mumbled herself number times and finally had the courage to push the door, finally stepping inside the building, she let out a small call fro Marie upstairs when no one answered

"She must have been sleeping..." Coraline chuckled in relief, she went to look at the place again

It was warm....and quiet, too oddly quiet for her...the scent of painted walls made her remember the time where she first stepped on this house, the feeling of gloominess and dull was still there surrounding the entire walls and ceiling

her dad once told her that the pink palace was a built for a hundred years old but it wasn't even a mystery for her...

she could not fathom how much terror and horrible had happened for those previous people that tried to live in this place...

But it was no different for her, she had her own part in experience it's only such a pity for those other children that ended up imprisoned from that place they don't even deserve...

Wandering around the place, she remembered what she was came here for...

"Josephine said the phone was at the kitchen table.." she mumbled turning her head beside to take a peak at the kitchen, as expected, she saw the sight of the phone lying on the table, Coraline quickly rushed and grabbed the device

"And get out..." she muttered grabbing the doorknob hurriedly

but even before she could, a stinging pain began to made her hand feel very numb, she winced and stared at her palm

"Not now..." Coraline gritted, realizing the red spot on her palm from her previous accident from touching the poison Oak began to increase the pain, making her knees to felt weak uncontrollably, she kneeled down on the carpeted floor, she clutched her other hand to hopefully reduce the pain....but it only gotten worse when a loud banging sound began to enter her head, restraining her mind to think correctly as if it was trying her to slam her head on the wall...

"STOP IT!" she yelled in desperation "What is going on with me?!" Coraline weakly stood up, walking groggily towards the stairs when her legs began to feel stiff almost to the point where she couldn't felt herself walking anymore...down to her feet starting to feel hot, burning her like needle peircing on her leg countlessly..

A needle?

Something was not right here....

Her eyes slowly looked below on her feet, something was holding her down, something cold....

Something, SHARP...

It crawled towards her leg and up to her arms, preparing to jumped towards her face, it aimed its sharped razor blades towards her eyes when Coraline instantly used her arm to defend herself, she screamed when it scratched her, stain of red began to appear from her coat when the metal began to crawl towards the first room

It was moving towards Marie's!

Gritting the pain, Coraline lunged herself towards the crawling metal to move it away from Marie's room, landing with a loud thud

"I am not letting you hurt her!" She hissed when it tried to reached its blades towards her eyes again, she instantly threw the thing away for a chance of her to escape

And with that...

She ran....

Her heart began to pound heavily as her mind went blank when she saw that hideous thing alive again

But why was it even alive?!?!?

Floods of questions began to enter her mind once again...

Before even reaching towards the staircases, the sharp claws climbed onto her back, causing to lose her balance, it manage to push her succesfully..she shrieked in horror at the moment she haven't felt her feet landed on the wooden platform

Staring at the staircases below as it grows closer from her sight, she fell..

Downwards

Stumbling on the remaining staircases, Coraline's body landed on the floor roughly on the ground as small drops of blood trickled on her head in the process

This is it....

This is the end of her.....

Opening her weakly bruised eye to see the claws moving towards her, it raised its needles to finally aim her eyes once and for all

When....

A blurry vision of figures came running towards the doorway, the creature notice the other presence as it flinched and scampered away

She could not hold it anymore...

Everything feels so weak in her...

Closing her eyes to surrender herself

Everything went black...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
There it is again, those weightless feeling that she felt from before is starting float away from the unknown place, dragging her feet beneath the dark, cold of nowhere, those faint whispers began to call her name again

"Wake up Coraline..."

"Please..."

It was trying to wake her up....

A light appeared in front of her covering her with its warm and brightful rays once again...

Her eyes opened in an instant, fingers twitched as she gasped in suprised, expected to be woken up on the floor, instead, she was on her room, one covered with thick blankets, one arm wrapped with bandages as well as her head

Coraline turned her eyes to see three blurry figures standing in beside the head, until her visions began to clear again

Josephine sitting beside her bed with a shocked face staring at her, sighed in releif for a moment, tears began to form on her eyes..

"T-thank goodness you're okay..." she whispered as she held her hand tightly "I am so s-sorry...this is all my fault...I shouldn't have let you go..." her streams of tears stained the sheets to wet as she blamed herself from what happened as well as Marie bawling her eyes out as she clung on her mother's arms 

"Coraline!" Marie screamed and hugged her other arm tightly

She breathe weakly, turning her head to face the ceiling as she spoke

"What happened..." almost a whisper

What did actually happened?

Why can't she remember a thing?

Josephine stroke her blue hair to soothe her down

"Marie heard noises outside the room.." she whispered "and saw you lying on the floor motionless.." 

Tugging her mother's sleeves, Marie looked at her in worry "Mommy...will Miss Cora gonna be fine?" 

Jospehine nodded her head, cradling her daughter on her arms "Don't worry Marie...she'll be alright, she's lucky to have someone brought her here again..." smiling in assurance, she turned her head to look at the other side of the bed

"Thank you Mr. Lovat..." she smiled sadly at him as he nodded his head

"Don't worry Mrs. Beckett, I'll take care of her.." Wybie assured her 

"Oh, I know you will Wyborn.." Josephine replied back with a smile as she stood up, patting Coraline's arm to said her goodbyes, she opened the door, leaving the two finally alone 

Wybie instantly rushed to Coraline's in worry 

"I saw you on the ground, I was so terrified when I noticed you are not moving.." he gritted his teeth in regret, the black cat suddenly jumped on her bed, giving Coraline a light nudge on her face

"If only I've come sooner-"

"And you did.."

"If I did...I wouldn't have seen you at this state.."

"It's better than you saw me lying there dead you know.."

"I-" He paused to stop himself from retorting back when he noticed a small yawn coming from her

She's tired..

Shooking his head in regret, Coraline smiled and scratched the black feline's chin 

"I'll be fine Wybie, I just need a few days of rest..." she gave him an assuring smile before he could sigh

Wyborn nodded his head and looked at her "Alright...I trust you Jonesy.." lowering his head to avoid her gaze, Coraline closed her eyes

"Can I ask you a favor?" She whispered, turning his head to look at her in wonder

"Anything.." he replied with a sad smile

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?" 

His eyes widen from the request, it was rare for him to see her acting like this, being vulnerable towards others, being able to openly off guard to other people, the Coraline he knew back then would always being this bold, independent, feisty and hard headed person

But the other side of him, Coraline was just a human like him, a human that could able feel things differently, a human that could also sense fear and loneliness and a person that could decide wether to live with it, or fight with it

And Coraline is definitely one of those people that chose to stand up and beat those fears away...

She indeed one of a kind...

He smiled and gently caressed her hair 

"Even how many times you would fall asleep Jonesy, I got your back.." he replied back, not minding if she would ever heard his words or not


	14. Have Some Beets

The police immediately arrive to investigate the unknown cause of the incident, however only few evidences that could proven that it was a person that had purposely invade the house and attacked Coraline, no trace of footprints or handprints could be seen from the pink palace, only little scratches on the floors and walls

They immediately concluded that it was a stray animal that attacked her based from the small scratches on her coat...

But Coraline herself, wasn't convinced that it was an animal as what they had told her, eventhough her memories haven't retrived..

Something else was trying to tell her that it wasn't...

Day and weeks already passed after the staircase incident, people continued to check up on Coraline until her strength grew stable and more stronger, everyday, the residents from the pink palace would either visit from the Lovat's to check up on her situation and gave extra medication to heal herself faster, as to their relief, her condition was pretty much improving...

Letting Ms. Spink and Forcible to have their turn to visit, Wybie let the two old women inside her room as he left from his house to take a small walk outside, but before he could even, his head turned to face towards Coraline's window with a heavy sigh and went on

Strolling along the soiled path, some few rocks he would gently strike with his boots to entertain his troubled mind until, unconsciously reach himself at the pink palace again, he glared at the building for a few seconds as he remembered those horrible events that he witnessed right before his eyes

He clutched his fist and proceeded to walk again, passing through the large green bushes placed from the corners of the apartment, a rattle of leaves alerted him, turning his back within in instant to check if something was following behind, to his suspicion, nothing came out, he walked again...

And another rattle of leaves he heard, turning his head again in annoyance, he shook his head and ignored the disturbing sound when...

"MR. LOVAT!!" Mr. Bobinsky suddenly stood in his way causing the poor landlord to scream in surprise, placing his hand on his chest in the end

"MR. BOBINSKY!" Wybie scolded him but the Russian acrobatic ignored his temper, only looking silently at the flustered landlord, he placed a hand on his chin with a troubled face

"I sense some beda coming from you.." pointing his finger towards Wybie with a confused look

"Uh..beda? What Beda?" He asked scratching his head, Mr. Bobinsky rolled his eyes at his oblivious personality

"TROUBLE! I SENSE TROUBLE IN YOU.." He told him as he pointed his finger more forcefully towards Wybie's chest

"Ah..right, right..Beda.." he muttered awkwardly when the blue man started to squint his eyes with concentration directly at him and moved around, circling around the brown haired man as he observed, Wybie confusingly followed his trail as they both moving around in circles, his started to feel nauseous because of this

Wybie shook his head and crossed his arms "Mr. Bobinsky what are doing?" He asked with a blank stare, Mr. Bobinsky snapped his fingers

"AHA!" he shouted, causing the boy to startle in shock "You feel troubled about Caroline aren't ye?!" He proudly smiled at him

Was he even serious?

He blinked, giving the old Russian man an obvious look "um...yes? She just FLEW down the stairs for heaven's sake!" He exclaimed, realizing his sudden explosion of behaviour, Wybie instantly slouched in embarassment, rubbing his neck "I-I mean..w-who wouldn't even felt troubled for that kind of incident..." he sighed but Mr. Bobinsky said nothing but rather, felt unconvinced with the reply

"You may think of me as a crazy old performer Mr. Lovat but my senses are not wrong.." he mumbled "My mushkas told me so.." 

Awkwardly moving his eyes away, Wybie felt the unsettling sensation throughout his whole body "A-about what?"

There he is again...

Mr. Bobinsky sighed, definitely frustrated from the little act of denying coming from the young brickheaded landlord, his voice raised

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER EVERYTHING.." 

Because of that last phrase, he froze

"I-I there something I have to?" He asked innocently even though he knew what the old man was referring to...

Mr. Bobinsky slapped his forehead before he could even reply

"You're condition Mr. Lovat! Your REAL CONDITION.." He finally cleared him out but Wybie raised his hand to stop 

"I am perfectly fine sir, Coraline is in fact, the one who is in a very difficult situation.." he reasoned

Mr. Bobinsky squinted his eyes "Don't play tricks on me Mr. Lovat, Coraline would soon find out about everything, my mushkas believed that you should tell her everything sooner-" finishing the message that his mice had given to him, he placed his finger on Wybie's chest, looming his body towards him "-Especially THIS part of yours..." directly pointing at his chest, specifically, his heart....Wybie gently moved Bobinsky's arm away from him, clasping his hands, mouth shut

Bobinsky only stared at him

"Thaaaank you for the advice but I would rather check on her right now..." he grinned nervously as the Russian man let out an "ah-"

"-In that case..." he whispered and turned around, Wybie peaked his head to see what Bobinsky is up to when a box flew downwards, with his quick reflexes, he caught the box successfully on his arms and peered on what has inside, he sighed when he noticed the familiar purple colored vegetable...

Beets....

"Beets?" Wybie raised his brow in boredom, Bobinsky nodded with a grin

"Aye! It's good for Coraline, for strong health.." giving him a thumbs up

"Ummm..."

"And also, it's good for pregnant women!" He exclaimed in enthusiasm 

Hearing this made Wybie to almost choke himself 

His eyes stared at the old man in absurd

"E-Excuse me?!" asking defensively,   
he shook the beets inside as he cough "She's not pregnant!"

Mr. Bobinsky tilted his head "what? I was talking about Josephine when little Gabriel was still inside yey(her) womb..a give her beets for strong body.. " 

He blinked, contemplating the old man's words...

Oh..

He immediately slapped his forehead at his mistake and coughed again to shove the topic, closing his eyes with a flushed face

"I-I have to go, good bye Mr. Bobinsky.." gripping the box tightly, he began to walk away in shame

"Mr. Lovat..." Bobinsky muttered, stopping the landlord on his tracks in the process

"What?" 

"Your mind could tell your eyes of what you saw from a living, but it could not feel nor see the soul of one's true purpose..." he told him with a sternful look

He knitted his brows from the message

What does that even mean?

"and also.." he added pointing his finger towards the direction to where his body was facing "Your direction is wrong, your house is that way.." he snicker

Wybie breathe and went back to the other way "sorry..."

Walking back as to what Mr. Bobinsky corrected him, he couldn't help but wonder about that strange message of the Russian man had told him about...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Finally reaching his house, he noticed Ms. Spink and Forcible already outside talking, most likely arguing as they walked towards him, both turning their head to face him as they noticed his presence in surprise, Ms. Forcible immedietely backed away in shock as she saw him struggling holding the box 

"Goodness gracious! Wybie! What in a world is THAT?" Forcible pointed the box of beets on his hands, he chuckled

"Beets..Ms. Forcible.." 

The old woman sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes from hearing the word 'Beets' again 

"Ugh, Bobinsky is at it again.." groaning as she speak

"I noticed, you both just finished checking on Coraline?" He asked in wonder, letting the two women to look at each other before nodding their heads

Ms. Spink placed a hand on his arm "I think you should go and check her up too young man.." she told him eventhough she knew that he was about to

Nodding his head, Wybie went ahead towards the house, leaving the two old women on their way back to the pink palace  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Sitting at the side of the bed, Coraline stared at the glassed window in front of her with a silent disturbed mind, weeks of trying her best to take plenty of rest in order for the memories to recover about the incident..

But up until now...

Not even a single shard of memory had ever passed through her

"Work brain, think..." she groaned, pulling her hair when a soft paw she felt on her lap, she smiled at the concern black feline sitting beside her

And a small knock interrupted them

Opening the door, a familiar person peeked his head inside, smiling his best

"Hello Jonesy.." 

Coraline smiled back "Hello Wyborn.."

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a calming manner

Coraline nodded her head and pointed her bruised eye with a chuckled "I'm okay now...though, I still have this plastered eyepatch thing on my eye til tomorrow.."

He noticed the bandages around her were no longer attached to her body and head

She must have took it off ..

"Well..now you look like someone we knew.." he teased to make her feel better whe he heared her laugh, he couldn't resist but to laugh back

Works everytime..

Continuing from chuckling, Coraline nodded her head "Oh wait, you're right...I am starting to look like him" she smiled as she remembered one of their friends, specifically the one that yeilds a shamisen on his back with a black eyepatch on his left eye

"And I uh..I-I brought you something..actually it wasn't even mine.. but it's from Mr. Bobinsky..I just delivered it here to you.." he slightly pushed the door away to reveal the wooden box from her and placed them on the floor

Coraline backed away in surprise "Woah!...that's...a lot of...Beets there.." she chuckled nervously and smirked "typical Mr. Bobinsky.." she shook her head in amusement as she waited for his reply when the silence made her her attention suddenly shifted towards him, quietly fiddling his fingers...

she sighed at his gesture for she knew from that moment.. 

something is troubling him..

"Spill it Wybie..I know something is bothering you.. what is it?" She stated, raising her brow

He stopped when he realized what he was doing and placed his gloved hand inside his pockets embrassingly

"U-um..there's N-nothing wrong.." he denied

"You're stuttering again.."

"I..I do that all the time.."

"Not frequently, no.."

"I'm fine, really.."

"WYBIE.." she threatened

He sighed in defeat "okay okay, I'll spill it.." rubbing his neck nervously again

"I was just wondering about" he sighed "when are you going to tell Mrs. Jones about this? About what happened..."

Oh....

Right, her mom never knew about what happened, she never told her about it...because if she did, she might have already be in New York

And probably gotten scolded..

And no Gabriel's christening either..

She had what she had to do...

Eventually, she pleaded him not to tell her parents, she has to..

And to her relief, he gave him his word, eventhough he's being reluctant from the idea...

She rubbed her arm uncomfortably "I'll...tell her after Gabriel's christening.." averting each other's gaze

"And after that...you're going back to New York?" Wybie muttered

Originally, Yes...

But right now...

She's not sure if she could anymore...

"Probably yes...I'm going to go back in New York...that is what I planned all along afterall..." she replied, looking at him..

when she noticed a sight of disappointment from his eyes, she couldn't help but to smile at the thought, until...

His face quickly changed to relief

And he smiled...

But why did he?

From that moment, his presence is starting to make her feel uncertain...Again...

Wybie nodded his head "I guess...Mrs. Jones would be waiting for you after that then...and you'll be gone..again..and far from here..far from danger..." his voice lowered

"What are you implying at Wybie?" She asked suspiciously when he suddenly flinched from his unconsciously rambling of words

He frantically waved his hands and luaghed nervously "Nothing! Nothing!" walking back towards the door, the black feline followed him to the exit

Coraline frowned "you're acting strange you know..."

He shrugged "I'm just tired that's all.."

"Then go and get some rest you dingbat.." she rolled her eyes at him

Wybie saluted as a tease "Yes Maam! Right away then.." grinning with all his best, Coraline shook her head as she waited for the door to close before lying herself on the bed again...

Staring above the ceiling, her mind went back to think everything that happened last week, wondering if she would be able to remember those blurry memories she had...

If only there was something that would make her remember about it...

Closing her eyes again, Coraline manage to fell asleep on the bed, thinking for what would the other day lies ahead of her...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
But from the other side of the wall

little did she know...

The black feline scurried worriedly beside the curly haired boy sitting himself beside the wall with a dull and tired look in his eyes..

surrounded with shattered glass and droplets of blood scattering on the gray carpeted floor....

He closed his eyes in somber


	15. Changes

Waking up early than what she expected, Coraline found herself standing beside the fences mouth agape, staring into the clear blue sky in oblivion, when Mrs. Lovat was having her usual rest from the porch noticed her unusual behaviour from afar, not to mention, the scorching heat of the day made her more worried towards the silent blue haired woman

"You okay hanging out there dearie?" She called out as she rocked her chair

Observing the silent Coraline from the distance, she turned her head and smiled, nodding in assurance, Mrs. Lovat insisted to come over and sat beside on the staircase of the porch to have some shade, in which she followed obediently

"You've been standing in a daze for the past few minutes dear, what could be the reason that made you all stirred up?" Asking worriedly, she chuckled "tell me, I'm a good listener..."

Coraline sighed, crouching her legs to let her head rest on top of her knees

"It's just that, I'm frustrated about the fact that I can't remember what happened to me back at the pink palace...I tried to think about it but, nothing came out..I badly wanted to remember it..." she groaned in irritation

Mrs. Lovat chuckled in sincerity as she looked at the upset blue haired woman, reaching her weak hands towards the blue strands of her hair, she caressed Coraline's hair soothingly to give comfort

Coraline didn't mind about it, instead, she let the old woman stayed her hand on top of her head

"Things will come at the right time dear...." Mrs. Lovat told her calmly "just you wait..."

She sighed. But Mrs. Lovat is right, answers always take time in the right place and in the right time...

Though, she couldn't help but to hope that she'll remember everything as soon as possible....

"Thank you Mrs. Lovat..I really appreciate it..." she smiled holding Mrs. Lovat's hand in gratittude but Mrs. Lovat waved her hand to brush off the situation as if it was nothing

"Oh don't be...I'm used to talk about these things to people around, it wasn't even nuisance to if it means helping them, especially to Wyborn, believe me, that boy sure does had a lot of problems for the past six years..." Mrs. Lovat chuckled sadly, shooking her head

Coraline frowned and perked her head as soon as she heared his name...

"What kind of problems?" She asked as curiosity get the best through her

Huh....

Wyborn having problems?

"Oh just some random things that happened here on then..afterall, that boy is battling with his own struggles after you had left-" Mrs. Lovat muttered

"-as a matter of fact...I rarely got to see him smile..." 

Mrs. Lovat lowered her head in disappointment, reminiscing the times where she and her grandson would spent their whole day enjoying skygazing and often exchange their sincere laughs to each other...

She missed it more than anything..

And that made Coraline's chest to sink from the inside but kept her calm posture towards the old woman

"he's always far from home..and far from his grandmother...I admit, missed my boy a lot..."

Coraline looked at her with empathy as she noticed how the old woman fiddled her fingers the same as what he did yesterday, she couldn't help but to think everyone from the Lovat's must have got that habit

she chuckled secretly.

"always inside that stubborn head of his is work all the time..."

Coraline sighed back for she ran out of words to comfort the old woman, instead, she patted her back soothingly hoping that would somehow help from this situation

And with that, a sound coming from the garage of a loud pound of something large metal closing stopped the two women from talking, both whipping their heads towards the garage, Mrs. Lovat scoffed as her predictions were correct

"See? Told ya.." she shook her head in defeat "Work...as usual.."

Coraline closed her mouth and nodded

"Honestly! that boy stayed up late most of his time! But I can't blame him, nor anyone.. but because of those frequent nightmares he had dreamt every night.."

Wait....

Nightmares?

Coraline instantly whipped her head in interest towards Mrs. Lovat

"Did you just said he had nightmares?" She asked patiently

Mrs. Lovat nodded approvingly "he does...most of his days, I usually hear those loud annoying banging noises through his room...it must've been him startling from another one of his nightmares-"

"Is that so?" Coraline whispered, lowering her head in deep thought

Then that night during their conversation wasn't just a coincidence...

It already happened...

"-I may not see that clearly but my hearing is as clear as daylight I tell you.." Mrs. Lovat muttered 

He had nightmares and he doesn't bothered to tell his own grandmother?

"He doesn't even told you about it Mrs. Lovat?"

The old woman sadly shook her head

"As a matter of fact, No....he doesn't want to, I could see the worry from his eyes whenever I ask these peculiar questions about him.."

Frequent nightmares....it sounds like the same condition as hers

"I wouldn't be surprise if Wyborn is hiding something from me.."

Mrs. Lovat's last comment made Coraline to froze from her seat instantly

number of questions began to form inside her mind

Hide something? 

He wouldn't....

Impossible. Definitely impossible, he wouldn't dare to...

But his behaviour yesterday about her going back to New York however, made herself to think about the choices again...

"I don't think he does Mrs. Lovat.." Coraline excused to dismissed the topic, saying her gratittude towards the old woman, she hurridly stood up and walked further away from the Lovat's residence

She had other plans for today

And that involves having a quick visit from the garage...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Finally arrived on her destination, She took a few steps towards the entrance as she passed through the old rustied sets of cars aligning inside while spying for a familiar figure inside the working place, she sighed in relief as soon as she caught a glance of the dark curly haired mechanic sitting on his working table with a trouble expression, staring on the floor in silent, probably from his work

She coughed to gain his attention in which worked successfully, he flinched and quickly untied his jacket to put it on 

"You look kinda disturb.." Coraline muttered as she went towards him, startled, he quickly stood up

"I-I am?" he asked touching his chest before letting out a heavy sigh

"I'm just tired as always Jonesy.." 

She frowned from that same excuse as yesterday, recalling what Mrs. Lovat told her about the infatuation of his work, she shook her head

"Wybie you could just rest for a while.." she insisted but the man only knitted his brows of stubborness in return

"I can't, I..I just had a lot of things to do right now.." he walked passed through her without expecting a hand tightly gripped his arm, preventing him to go any further

"Your not going anywhere away Mr. Lovat!" Coraline threatened in annoyance, pulling his arm like a predator capturing its prey

"Not without answering me!" she added, tightening the grip from his arm forcefully

he flinched and pulled his arm away- almost shoving off- her hand from the grasp, Wybie stepped back squinting his eyes as Coraline frowned from the unusual behavior of his

"What is the matter with you?" She grumbled, both arms crossed with intimidation demanding some answers

the way of her voice always made him to fidget, no matter what the circumstances, no matter how much he sprouted for six years, overgrowing Coraline in the process..

but that bold, headstrong aura of hers always made his limbs go weak, vulnerable and defenseless, almost dragging himself back to his younger self that would usually slouch from the lack of confidence to everyone...

Some things just never change...

Coraline tilted her head in wonder, trailing her eyes towards his exposed hand wrapped with bandages, she gasped in fear, realizing how much pressure she clutched from the wound

"Oh my god you're bleeding.." she whispered, covering her mouth worriedly but instead of Wyborn nodding his head, he quickly hid his hand on his back silently

"I'm fine, you don't need to worr-"

"Give me your hand.." She demanded "You need help to change it"

"I could do it later on my ow-"

"NOW."

carefully reaching the worn out bandages, Coraline wasted no time and immediately ran towards the table, he yelped in surprise as she dragged him towards the working table  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Sitting beside the table, the garage fortunately provided her enough kits, he was forced to take off his glove from his hand, Wyborn kept his mouth shut, leaving Coraline to rattle countless of scolding as she pulled out the kit upsettingly to prepare the young mechanic's wound

"You've been awfully quiet today you know..." she pointed out, looking at the newly bandage from her hand, concentrated "and you even dared to hide this from everyone..." she sighed 

He ducked his head in regret "sorry..."

"Where did you even get this nasty bleed anyways??" She pulled the bandage before looking at him

Wybie flinched from the question

Of course she was going to ask him about it but she caught him off guard right at this moment..

Mustering all his confidence to make her believe, HOPING that she would, he breathe 

"The Hood accidentally landed on my hand because I haven't realized I shove the rod away...." he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, waiting for her reply, Coraline gave him the sour face 

"Be careful next time will you?" She muttered, grabbing the scissors to cut the unwanted length of the bandage, Wybie secretly sighed in relief

Oh thank goodness...

She believed it...

"I will...and I'm sorry.." 

Coraline finally unrolled the clean bandage on her palm, she stared at him 

"What?" He asked 

She raised her brow pointing his wounded hand resting on his lap "Your hand please..." 

He chuckled in embarassment 

"Oh! Right! Heh...sorry.." 

She waited as he rolled up his sleeves just enough to apply the bandage without anything that could interfere from the process, she silently gazed at his tall lean figure..

He's grown passed an inch to her..

she frowned from the though of their past memories, how she would often tease him being the shortest from the group, she couldn't blame him though, the only kid from the neighborhood, all alone without anyone to talk to could definitely makecsomeone lose confidence, turning him the vulnerable one and an easy target for someone to make fun of..

But right now....

He'd grown too much, as to her surprise..

She never expected him to go through this far...

Eventhough how much he changed like his alter ego

The same old Wybie was still there...

turning his head to look at her with a smile, he reached his hand to her, Coraline started to wrapped the cloth around him, carefully and surely as she smiled back

His hand feels so warm...

No wait...stop

Coraline suddenly shook her head from the ridiculous thought

"Um..Jonesy are you okay?" He asked in wonder but the blue haired woman could only looked at him with a flustered expression

"Huh? What? Oh yes I'm fine! I was just thinking about something.." 

He raised his brow in question "you know, you could tell me about it..."

She sighed, lowering her head back from wrapping the gauze from his wound

"I just learned something while I was talking with your grandma..and she told me.. that you had frequent... nightmares..."

His eyes opened in surprise

"Wait, she knew?"

"Well, I wouldn't have told you about this if she already did.." she reasoned while cutting off the remaining gauze   
"But my point is..why didn't you tell your grandmother about it? You know how worried she was?"

She never expected him to knit his brows

"That's the point..." he started, averting his gaze at her, voice lowered in solem, Coraline stayed silent, waiting for his reply

"If I told her everything, she'll worry even more...and I don't want that, I don't want her to think about me..because if she did..she'll.." he stopped with a hurtful look in his eyes, Coraline noticed how his other hand clutched tightly

"She's the only family I had left.." he finished

She nodded his point "I understand..."

"I would have done the same..."

docking her head back to her work, they sat in silent once again...

Letting his hand rested on top of hers as she wrapped the cloth around, Wyborn, somehow.. couldn't take his eyes off of her small porcelain and delicate hands, how she gently turn his hand to cover his exposed bruises made his inside stir, trailing his eyes towards her slender fingertips he noticed her fingernails were no longer polished with the usual colored pedicure that she often had when they were 16...

Was was he even thinking about this?

How things have changed....

But the same old Coraline was still there...

"There..it's done.." she grinned after clamping with a small pin on bandage tightly

Wybie nodded his head in gratittude "Thank you for your help Jonesy..." 

"Well, as what you have said...we got each other's back.." she chuckled from the phrase letting out lighthearted expression but instantly dissipate and shift into seriousness, she pointed her finger towards him

"But becareful next time, ALL RIGHT?" She warned him with a threatening tone at her last phrase, he raised his hands in defeat

"Y-yes maam, I Got it!" 

Coraline nodded in agreement "Good..."

Closing the kit shut and went towards the shelf, she gently placed the kit to its rightful place and rubbed her hands as the final straw of her work "I should get back to Mrs. Lovat now..." stepping out towards the garage, Wybie quickly stood up before she could even take a step

"Coraline wait!" 

Stopping from her tracks, her head whipped within an instant after she felt something pulled her hand

It was him...

But not as forceful just like she did..

It was warm and comforting..

Like it was trying to provide her..

protection...

And she never expected to stare at their hands for a long time

"Wybie?" Her breathe hitched without any reason "what is it?" 

He stopped in wonder, gazing at her confused face but her usual smile was still there..

"I.." he whispered and stopped again with a frown

Something is holding him back...

Wybie shook his head and forced a smile

"I just wanted to say, thank you..again..."

Coraline smiled and shook her head "It's fine...really.." letting out a grin when they both realised they held each other's hand for too long, they quickly let go at each other followed with a slight embarassed chuckle

"Sorry..." Wybie rubbed at the back of his neck, slouched coyly, visible the small fluster at his face, Coraline couldn't help but to cover her mouth as she tittered

a small knock from the doors rang their ears and both whipped their heads to inspect Josephine leaning her body to check on them as she smiled in relief

"Finally! I saw you two!" She breathe and went towards them 

"or...did I arrive in such a bad time?"

Both Wyborn and Coraline took a few glances at each other and panickingly waved their hands with a nervously flustered

"Oh no no no! You're not!" The blue haired woman move in franfic, letting Josephine to gave them a look

Wybie placed his other hand at the back of his neck "A-Actually..Ms. Jones arrived to assist my wound.." The landlord sheepishly replied, showing his newly bandage hand, causing the raven haired Beckett to gasp worriedly at him

"Oh dear! That's horrible!"

"I know...but damage has been done..."

Jospehine shook her head "Please be careful next time Mr. Lovat, we wouldn't know what to do if something happens between you and to my dear Coraline.." she sighed "you both really had the knack to risk yourselves aren't you?"

The two chuckled in regret

Josephine finally cleared her throat

"I actually came here to ask if you wanted to join us at the lake tomorrow? Marie wanted you two to come...everyone is invited.." 

Coraline grinned after hearing Marie's name, her head instanly nodded in excitement

"Oh how sweet of her..." she smiled adoringly but then her eyes turned hopefully towards Wyborn, when he noticed her gaze, he sighed

"I-I don't know Mrs. Beckett...though, I really don't want to let Marie down but my schedule for tomorrow is pretty tight..."

The two woman docked their head in disappoinment

"BUT! I never said that I won't try!" He finished with a teasingly laughter, Coraline punched him by the arm as she huffed in annoyance

"Geez! I thought you're not going!" 

He laughed as he backed away "I never said that!"

Josephine shook her head at the two, she clasped her hands looking towards Coraline excitedly

"Well! I guess I'll be seeing you at 8 then!" Turning her head towards the landlord, she gave him a hopeful smile "and I hope you could catch up Mr. Lovat.." 

Wybie nodded his head 

"Alright, now it's all settled! See you tomorrow at the pink palace everyone!" Waving her hand in farewells, Jospehine finally headed back outside the as the two gazed at the raven haired woman leaving from the garage...

"You should go ahead Jonesy...I'll just gonna patch things up..." he remarked as Coraline nodded her head

"Alright...see you at your house then Wybie..."

Giving her a thumbs up in approval, Coraline went outside the garage with a soft smile plastered on her face from the obvious excitement for tomorrow's activity

Finally some time to relax....

I mean, what could go wrong?

Right?


	16. Blue Lake

This wasn't such a bad idea..

Taking a little walk with Josephine and the rest towards the lake to have some fresh air was the best way to relieve a exhausted body after the long days of stressful work.

Everyone from the neighborhood decided to join Marie's little trip, bringing their own things for the picnic, some however happens to overdo the occassion, especially Ms. Forcible, dragging her two nieces as they struggled to carry some unecessary packs of- who-knows-what-was-inside of those luggages in the process, she would often hear their complaints behind her back but intened to ignore them 

Coraline and Josephine giggled at the twins, noticing how Mr. Bobinsky would pester beside Amelia again, holding a box of what as we expected, "beets"

Coraline shook her head when the raven haired woman noticed someone was missing from the crowd

"Mr. Lovat isn't coming?" She asked, looking towards Coraline in wonder, the blue haired woman shrugged as a response

"I don't know Josie...though, I did persuaded him about it yesterday..." 

The woman nodded understandably when a slight tug she felt on her long skirt beneath

"Mommy look! We're here!" Marie cheered, holding her mother's skirt as she pointed the large lake in front of them surrounded with large trees and bushes

Everyone gasped from it's beauty

"Oh wow...." Coraline muttered as she witnessed it's majestic and clear waters, flowing in its calmest manner

"Wait, hold Gabriel for me.." Josephine suddenly handed her son towards Coraline

"Why?" The blue haired woman asked in concern

"It's time to PARTYYYYY!!!" Marie yelled removing her outer clothes, revealing her adorable ruffled swimsuit, she rushed towards the lake with pure excitement in her eyes until her mother instantly scooped her with a laugh

"na ah ah! We need to set this first!" Josephine chuckled as well as Coraline figuring out Josephine's prediction of her daughter's actions...

"Aw boo..." Marie pouted in disappointment causing everyone to laugh from her reaction..

but followed her mother's order anyways as she grinned

Dropping their bags in an instant everyone started to scatter around to find locations that they get to feel comforted to...

and Coraline wasted no time in choosing the large willow tree near the cold blue lake, the very first thing to attract her eyes, setting her blanket on the ground and the basket that she temporarily borrowed from Mrs. Lovat, she finally sat down and lay her back on the large trunk of the willow tree, she sighed in content

"Now this is what I call paradise.." 

She stared at the forcible sisters at the other side of the tree talking, most likely, arguing, the way Cynthia flung her arms from the view, she must have been scolding Amelia who was now wearing her black daring swimsuit with a large glasses, Coraline noticed Cynthia's continuous scolding at her sister but the other one completely ignored her and continued to look up at the sky as if nothing was bothering her, Cynthia glared back at the Russian Man standing patiently from the rocks as she scolded him not to annoy them both, Coraline chuckled and turned her head back towards Josephine placing the barbecque as her daughter clasped her hands

"Can I swim now? Pleaaaaaaaasssee??" The little girl pleaded in desperation, until she let out a pleading puppy face technique towards her mother, Josephine rolled her eyes

"You little sneak.." her mother teased, pinching her daughter's cheek as she giggled 

"you can go...but! Don't go too far alright? Mommy trusts you and I hope that you'll keep that.."

Marie instantly saluted and kiss her mother's cheek "Yes Maam!" 

She went straight towards the lake and took a dip

"Taking a rest aren't you Caroline?" 

She turned her head to see Ms. Spink smiling at her, ignoring the fact that they often misprounounced her name, Coraline nodded her head as the old woman approached her, reaching the her hand, Ms. Spink handed her an old book

"it's quite satisfyingly relaxing when you read something at this moment, go on try it..." she smiled

Coraline carefully took the book from the old woman's hand as she whispered "thank you Ms Spink, I'll give it to you once I finished it..."

The old woman nodded and went towards the other side of the tree to where Ms. Forcible was waiting...

Opening the first page of the book, she began to read

"This is quite promising.." Coraline muttered, crossing her feet to adjust herself before reading the first chapter, she laughed

"Oh my god, Ms. Spink is right..it is pretty relaxing.."

letting her imagination build the scenery from the written story, indulging herself to drawn from the book

A small purr she heared beside the tree, the black cat appeared from behind, Coraline flopped the book down

"Hello!" She greeted the feline that nodded its head to her "what are you doing all alone here?"

The black cat turned its head as a reply and Coraline followed his direction from the tree, a familiar face popped it's body beside the tree with his hood on she was leaning in

"I'm late aren't I?" Wybie asked as he stared at the people being occupied from their own matters when his best friend stared at him

"Oh look, the psycho nerd is here, and no, you're not late.." Coraline shook her head with a chukle

Wyborn sighed in relief "Phew, great! Lucky for me, Mr. Abberghaust gave me a free time!" Happily moved away from the tree, he showed himself from everyone as they waved their hands to greet him back, Marie peaked her head outside the waters and cheered as soon as she saw their apartment's landlord

"Mr. Lovat!!" She yelled

"Nice swimming kid!" he yelled back in amusement, Marie dived back into the waters once more, leaving the two laughed in unison 

Noticing his best friend called him, Coraline patted the empty space of the blanket, offering him to sat next to her

"Sure Jonesy, whatever you want.." he chuckled and scooted himself beside her just in time Josephine arrived holding a mountful of barbecques on the plate, placing them on the blanket, she smiled

"Dig in you two.."

His eyes instantly darted towards the scrumptious meal in front of them, he sternly replied

"OH DON'T MIND IF I DO Mrs. Beckett.."

"Calm down or you'll drool.." she teased, lightly nudging his other arm already grabbing a piece and shove into his mouth with pure satisfaction

He groaned between his munches and pushed her away in a child like manner, Coraline shook her head

Well, at least he's here now...

Letting Wyborn taking his part of the meal, she turned back to lean on the tree from read, holding the book on her hand, she continue to follow the texts that was written on the page..  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Lunch finished, as everyone began to settle down with their full and contemted stomach, it was already afternoon..

Amelia finally stood up and wore her robe when her twin sister grunted silently at her, sitting down on one of the folding chairs that they brought and placed near the large cold rocks, Cynthia pulled out her scarf and covered her face as she flipped herself to sleep..

Josephine tied a small cloth from the tree trunks to purposely create a swing just enough for Marie and Gabriel to fit in, the two children easily fall asleep as the older sister wrapped her little brother from her arms, Josephine pushed the swing to move a little as she sat on a small foldable bed beside them...

Meanwhile, as for Coraline, well, she already finished half of the book

Totally worth it.

"You seem to have fun yourself..." Wybie commented, struggling to lay his back on the tree trunk

"I don't even know what was going on with me.." she told him and flipped the page, hearing his small hum as a reply, The conversation ended leaning his head silently staring at the covered thick bushes of trees, he turned around to take a glance at book she was reading, when a sudden tiredness struck him, he could felt the heavy lids of his eyes began to blur his vision..

he began to lost consciousness

falling asleep in a wrong position

"Wybs?" Coraline noticed the silence and whipped her head to check on him within an instant, his body began to slop down from the side, alerting him to wake up again

He dozed off, blinking his eyes

"Huh?? wHAt...WhAt?" He mumbled in confusion

Coraline laughed from the weird expression he was giving and decided herself to do something about it

Placing the book down, she went to grab the basket, reaching something inside and pulled out a small pillow, she placed the soft material on her lap and turned her head to face the already awoken Wybie with a confuse look

She patted the pillow

He raised his brow

"What?" He asked

Coraline rolled her eyes and pulled him without saying anything, causing him to yelp in surprise, he perfectly landed his head on the pillow

"Now sleep, you idiot.." she scoffed, grabbing the book again

"B-but I-" 

"SHHH.." she cut him off

He sighed in defeat "Okay..." Wybie adjusted himself to find the comfortable position he was dragged to

"Just so you know..this is embarassing Jonesy..." he mumbled, purposely facing himself back from avoiding to see his face 

Coraline ignored his comment and continued to stare at the pages, taking another flip "Oh just shut up-" 

"-Why where you born.." she chuckled again

Bah, there she goes again..

Though, it's been so long she called him that nickname...

He let out a small snicker beneath the pillows when he could sense the awkward silence again

"H-hey Jonesy?" He said in a nervous whisper

"Yeah?" She muttered

Fiddling his fingers again, he scratched his head

"C-could you um... read that book aloud? Just...just enough for me to fall asleep..please?" He asked shyly but she couldn't see his face 

He waited for her reply, letting out a heavy breath from overthinking about his ridiculous request, she must have been thinking how childish and pathetic he was...

Coraline opened her mouth "She sat on a large golden shellv as she waited for her friend surrounded with white polished pearls..."

She started...

Wybie smiled and closed his eyes, listening to her voice as the guide, he subconsciously imagine the story inside his thoughts, he never expected that this soft and alluring side voice of hers is causing him to feel this kind of calm and relaxing sensation to his ears..

It's been so long he get to sleep like this....

The black cat softly scooted himself beside his sleeping caretaker, curling its own body, they slept together  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
"This is good..."

Without noticing, the two old women Ms. Spink and Forcible silently observing the two grown ups from afar snatching the single spectacles for them to take turns, Ms. Forcible grunted

"You took long enough of your time April! Now It's my turn!" She snatched the spectables away and darted her eyes with a snicker in content from the view

"Aren't they look adorable?" Ms. Forcible smiled as her companion rolled her eyes but eventually agreed from it 

"I never thought that book is very effective..." April looked in bewilderment towards the tall woman whom nodded her head approvingly

"My dear April...I wouldn't have told you to give it to Caroline if it wasn't..." she snickered suspiciously letting April to give her a doubting stare, she corssed her arms 

"What are you planning at Miriam?" She asked sternfuly but the tall woman kept her mouth shut and finally closed the spectacles, placing on one of their bags, she looked away with a smile and sat down to take a rest, Ms. Spink sighed, noticing Miriam's inability to hear clearly striked again, she waved off her question amd proceeded to walk away from the bushes...

Marie stepped out from the swing with a replenished energy, leaving her little brother securely wrapped around as he slept, she scurriedly went towards the willow tree to take a little stroll when she noticed a familiar woman was leaning on it, she grinned and ram towards her

"Miss Cora!" She yelled, causing the woman to stop reading and whipped her head to see the raven haired girl running excitedly towards her

Coraline flinched when she felt an instant movement from her companion, she placed a finger on her mouth to indicate Marie from refraining in taking another loud noises, the little girl covered her mouth in the process and tiptoed herself until she eventually reached the giggling woman

"He's asleep" she whispered, pointing the tiredly sleeping landlord with a cat unexpectedly lying on his head, Marie couldn't help but to giggle at the sight 

She scooted herself towards the blue haired woman as she whispered softly from her ear

"Is Mr. Lovat gonna be fine from Mr. Blackwhisker's fur?" the little girl asked worriedly

Coraline chuckled and nodded "Oh I' sure Mr. Lovat will be fine as usual.." patting the cat's fur softly, it stretched and turned around, flopping its body on Wybie's face like a pillow, almost covering the young man's face, the two girls giggled when they noticed the landlord scrunch his face when the cat's tail tickled his face

He sneezed, alarming himself in the process and his body jolted in panic

"STOP PULLING ME!!" he blurted out as he sat up with drowsy eyes, the cat jumped in fear as the girls both bursts into laughter

"Oh my God what have you've been dreaming about Wyborn?!" 

Coraline held her stomach struggling to held her laugh as well as Marie helplessly rolling on the floor, tears formed in her eyes with a loud cackle

Wybie scratched his head blankly, looking around his surroundings

"I um..uh..did I just fall asleep?" The obvious slobber from his voice was enough to tell that his rest wasn't satisfied, Coraline rolled her eyes

"You did, you dummy.." she snicker and pushed his head back again on the pillow, he grunted and followed her orders anyways

Marie took a glance on the book and an idea came to her mind, she stumble herself towards Mr. Lovat as she lay down beside him

"Oh oh oh! We wanna hear you read the story Ms. Cora!!" Marie grinned

That made him to his piqued his interest

"Oh yeah, Ms. Jones...how bout another round until we pack things up eh?" He smiled, touching Marie's raven hair gently as they both lay down on the blanket 

Coraline wasn't sure wether which is which was the older one between the two

"Wybie are you serious?" She laughed when the black cat passed and joined in, the man only gave her a stern stare

"Oh I'm dead serious, I'm listening.."

Marie giggled

Coraline rolled her eyes in amusement

"Alright..fine, I'll read!" 

The two cheered in delight and quickly gathered the pillows and blankets to make themselves feel comfortable, Coraline opened her mouth to begin the next page of the book.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Amelia stared giddly at the view from the other side of the lake, removing her glasses away, she pushed her twin sister to gain her attention

"They look so adorable, look at them Cynthia!" The pink haired woman screeched as she continue to tug the blanket away from her sister's face, Cynthia groaned

"I know, and I saw it already.."

Amelia glared, letting out a frustrated sighed 

"Cynthia!"

"Just let me rest will you?"

"You're already doing it for like an hour dear.."

"But your nagging voice keeps me up, so be quiet.."

Amelia scoffed "ha, you just don't want to see them.." glancing her eyes towards Cynthia in hope for any reactions, only silence and ignorance 

She rolled her eyes 

"Jelly jelly I suppose?" 

Cynthia pulled the blanket, revealing her on eyes peaking towards her sister "Excuse me, what?" 

Amelia chuckled "don't play coy with me sissy, I know you had a crush on Mr. Lovat for a long time.." her eyebrows wiggled 

Cynthia jolted in surprised from her seat, pulling the blanket away from her face, she instantly rushed towards her sister and covered her mouth in embrassment

"What in a world are you saying?! He might hear you!" She shushed in panic "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU WITH THIS"

Amelia laughed in victory "Just admit it you oaf!" 

"I DON'T- OH MY GOD AMELIA!" She exclaimed

"Admit it!"

"That was like.." The brunette woman stopped as she think, counting the numbers back, she shook her head "that was 4 years ago!"

Amelia snapped her fingers "HA! See?! I knew it!" 

Cynthia closed her eyes in irritation "but that was because you like to tease us, A LOT...but my feelings for Mr. Lovat only limits to friendship right now and that's that..." 

"Ahuh..." her sister replied, crossing her arms with a suspicios look

Cynthia glared and tied her brunette hair tightly

"And besides, he already had a great company with Ms. Jones, I'm sure they'll hang around with each other, a lot..." she giggled "my, I remembered how I had been with Marion last we-"

Amelia squinted her eyes 

"Wait, wait, wait hold up...who's Marion?" She asked 

Cynthia froze from tying her hair as it loosely fell down on her shoulders, she instantly covered her mouth 

"CYNTHIA.." Amelia threated, slowly standing up from her seat 

Seems like her sister just got exposed as well..

"Um...it's.."

"N-no one!" She yelped and backed away to escape her sister's wrath

"WHO IS MARION?!?!?" Amelia shouted, running towards her fleeing sister

"CYNTHIA, GET BACK HERE!"

The sounds of running of the twins chasing each other surrounded the forest with screams and pleading yells.


	17. Save

They never expected for the sunset to descend from the mountains that fast, evening is already approaching but the whole day ended up a complete memorable experience for the residents...

In the end, Amelia manage to interrogate her sister from the bushes

"All right everybody! Let's pack it up! Let's go home!" Josephine yelled to remind everyone as others were already done packing their things and went ahead from the forest

Amelia huffed pushing her sister towards the forest with a grump on her face

"You are going to have a lot of explaining to do about that "Marlon" after we get home Cinthy.." 

Hearing her older sister's complain, Cynthia let out a nervous laugh and proceeded to walk further away from her sister, without minding the materials she carried on her shoulders might fall down along the way

Ms. Forcible exclaimed as soon as she noticed her other niece began to ran carelessly

"Cynthia Stop running, you'll ruin my things!" she panicked in fear beside Ms. Spink whose rolling her eyes at her as she carefully place her crane on the toppled path

Josephine stared at Coraline tucking their own materials inside the basket as Wybie folded the blanket to assist her

"Are you two okay there? I'll be heading out first.." she questioned in concern

Wybie nodded his head "We'll be fine Mrs. Beckett, don't worry, we'll catch up later..."

The Raven haired woman nodded her head instantly and walk towards the forest, leaving the two companions alone on the lake

Coraline whined as she placed the last pillow inside the basket "Bah! we haven't finished the book.."

she pouted as she remembred they stopped at exactly to where the book was about to reach its conflict...

He laughed, holding the folded blanket as they stood up "Nah it's fine, we could still finish it in some other time.." giving out a reassuring smile towards his best friend

A faint light disrupted their conversation, showing it's orange colored rays reaching the sky and towards the trees, the forest began to change to a warmer scenery making Wyborn to turn his head towards the orange colored sunset displaying it glorious light at its finest, noticing its celestial form descending the mountains, he stopped

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He breathed in awe

And Coraline couldn't agree more..

"Yeah...it was.." she smiled 

reaching his hands towards the grabbing the woven basket, he offered himself to bring all the materials towards the house, it made Coraline smile appreciately from the gesture

"Well, we better get hurry then, Grandma might me waiting for us, are we okay now?" Wybie asked turning his back at her

She nodded her head "yeah, you go ahead I'll catch up, there's something I just need to do..." 

Without asking through, Wybie understandably nodded his head and went towards the trees to catch up with the others

She waited for the silence to fill in and sighed in content, staring at the glistening blue lake, enjoying this blissful moment, this is definetely one of those memories that she would never even dare to forget

This is one of the absolute most memorable..

If only there was something she could do to make her remember all of this again..

When an idea suddenly came to her mind

"Alright then..." she muttered, looking around on the ground, her eyes scanned through the scattered rocks with pointy edges and picked it up

Holding the rock on her hand, she went towards the willow tree, stabbing it's trunk scribbling her initial name of "C".

"Now everybody knows, that Coraline Jones is here..." she chuckled under her breath and patted the old willow tree as a final touch

"Stay strong there pal, I gotta go now... that weirdo is waiting for me..."

Giving out a contented sigh, she rubbed her hands together and nodded in satisfaction walking towards the trees just as a wind passed through her, it quickly send an uncontrollable chill from her whole body in confusion, she shook in uncomfortance from the eerie sensation..

It feels cold...

and different....

Corakine shook her head to dismiss the the though and procedeed to walk away

"Miss Cora!!"

A small shriek of fear rang through her ears

She stopped...

a sound so vaguely familiar..

she heard it somewhere...

But who was it?

whipping her head to inspect the unknown voice from the distance, her eyes went directly glued towards the blue lake in concentration, when a splash of water out of nowhere appeared in front of her, she flinched in surprise, as the figure, started to gasp for air while struggling to keep her head above the waters .

Coraline froze in shock

"MISS CORA!" The voice grew more in desperation

Her knees started to wobble in fear when she noticed the sight of a familiar raven hair 

Collecting all the force that she can, Coraline breathe and jolted towards the lake without second thoughts

"MARIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs to reach out her voice from the terrified little girl

throwing her jacket carelessly on the soiled ground, her mind began to conjure thousands of confusing questions, questions that even herself do not know the answer and for that, she longed those questions to fade away...

But right now, Coraline focused to what is up most important...

And that is to save Marie

"HOLD ON MARIE!!" Coraline yelled towards the desperate little girl before reaching from the wooden dock with great speed, she jumped at the edge in an instant, letting her clothes damped wet for the sake of saving one's life, diving herself deeper into the cold blue waters....

It was dark, cold and shallow, very much different from the outside appearance that the lake represented, from the eyes of people that only can see it's beauty and perfection..

but once you looked more deeper, you'll see it's true and darkest nature...

Gasping for air, Coraline went through the surface in a hurry

"MARIE?!" She asked turning her body around to check if there was any sign of struggled presence, her head whipped at random directions in panic

"MARIE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Her voice grew more in distress...

Marie continue to cry from the surface when her body couldn't hold her any longer and those weak struggling feet finally stopped moving, she closed her eyes as her body sink deeper towards the lake

she's out of breath!

witnessing Marie's surrender, Coraline quickly stretched her arms and swam toward Marie's direction, diving herself again in order to reach those dainty little hands

she's close!

shoving her hand forcefully, she felt something was clutching on her palm...

she sighed in relief knowing that she caught Marie's hand, Coraline sum up all her strength, carefully pulling her out from the waters, her eyes knitted in confusion

that's strange....

she feels so lighter than before...

Giving the final pull, Her eyes stared in horror at the siggt of front of her...

It wasn't a hand she was holding...

As a matter of fact, it wasn't even a human at all..

Instead, her palm was being clutched by a horrifying metal needled hands

Raising its sharp claws towards her, the horrid mechanical being raised its body towards the sky, jumping its limbs on her head, it successfully pushed her down into the waters once again.

"SOMEBODY-!" attempt to make a sound but it was unable to reach out from the others as for the water had almost filled her airway, blocking her breathing in the process and it wouldn't take long until it would fill up her lungs, the only thing that she could do right now, is to hope that everything will stop.

Seems like, it was her that needs to be saving...

Which it was damn stupid...

Dragging her deeper and deeper into the cold, dark waters, Coraline squirmed for an attempt to escape, moving her strangled hands as she conjured all her strenght to hold her breath for a moment, desperately pulling her body away from the needle hands..

But it was impossibly evitable...

With a final act, Coraline couldn't bear any longer, she coughed in exhaustion, letting out the last remaining breath that she had gathered before she was dragged away into the unknown..

Was this her final moment?

Is this the final act to where evil could finally say its victory?

Why her?

Why ME?

Is this the end?

Staring above the waters, helplessly eyes closed in disdain, Coraline never expected to feel this way again, as if life just reminded her that one shard of bitter memory again, taking her all the way back at the beginning...

She realized....

An endless cycle of her own memories, Coraline was once again, trapped from her own fears....  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Aww bummer, too bad we haven't got to know what happens next, Mr. Lovat!" Marie huffed in disapointment standing beside the Landlord silently gazing in amusement at her adoringly looking pout, Wyborn exchange glances with the black cat silently resting at the other side of his shoulder, he smiled

kneeling down to reach her head to ruffle her black raven hair, she giggled as soon as she heard his chuckle

"Nah, don't be sad kiddo, I'm pretty sure that Ms. Jones would definitely love to read that book again anytime!" he grinned and stopped for a moment "Although, she could me pretty impatient at some point, she'll be the one to ask you out! especially when it comes to you.." he assured her, grabbing by the arms, Wyborn gently pulled Marie for an protective embrace, carefully wrapping herself from his shoulders

"Come on! let's go and see if Coraline is done and we'll catch up.." 

Marie nodded her head in approval "YES!!" She exclaimed as Wyborn began to march at the opposite direction, avoiding all the sharp prickly bushes 

'She did took her time alright..'

Filled with silence giggles as they went back towards the blue lake, He shoved the bushes that blocked on their way in order to create a clearer path

Marie scratched the cat's ear in wonder

"Mr. Lovat?" She asked 

"Yeah?" 

Pursing her lips in deep thought

"Why would Ms. Cora smack your head like that?"

Hearing her random question, Wybie instantly laugh in bewilderment, covering his mouth

"What goes on Ms. Jones' mind is way out of of my league Marie..." he replied with uncertain smile

"Aannd Does it hurt?"

"Very."

Turning his head from the bushes, he pulled the remaining branches again and shove leaves lightly to clear another pathway

Marie crossed her arms, unconvinced

"Well I think that's not nice.." 

"I know Marie, I know.."

"But if I look it that way.." squinting her eyes in concentration

"I think you and Miss Cora would look good together!" She blurted out of nowhere as she tugged his jacket tightly for an istant, she felt the Landlord's body stopped walking in a faze

He blinked 

Look good?

Together??

Wyborn immediately stared at the branches in deep thought as he absorbed what the little girl meant

But why does he have to?

It's just Marie...a simple girl, with those usual crazy ideas that every children has..

But from the way she said that could almost affected everyone

Especially him...

Shaking his head, he turned towards the overly excited Marie darting her round chestnut eyes to his, filled with anticipation

He smiled in suspicion and clung her more tightly

"Who taught you that? Was it Ms. Spink and Forcible?" He warned her with a sly smile but Marie boldly shook her head, definitely not afflicted from the question

"Nope!" She replied, pursing her lips with a blank stare, he waited

"my Mom did.." 

Wyborn rolled his eyes 

"Mrs. Beckett, of course..." 

Marie playfully stuck her tougue out to tease him more, only to end up getting another ruffle on her head again, she whined

"My hair!"

"Do you want me to give you some slugs next time Marie?" He joked out to dismiss the uneasing conversation, Marie squinted her eyes dramatically hearing the word "slugs" again

"No, not right now Mr. Lovat please, mommy would kill me if she saw how messy I was again.." letting out a small giggle, Wyborn proceeded to shove the last bush away, finally reached the blue lake, he exclaimed

"Jonesy we gotta go now or we'll going to be late!" He shouted to gain her attention, expecting for a familiar blue haired figure to turn around, his eyes lingered around for a moment before scratching his head when noticed an empty presence 

Placing Marie down on the ground, the little girl docked in as well, assisting him from searching Coraline around the place

Wyborn confusingly looked above the sky in wonder and began to pace around the ground number of times

Now where did she go???

Marie tiptoed towards the wooden docks to take a closer look at the other side of the trees, hoping that she could ever caught a sight of a familiar blue haired woman from afar when for a sudden, a sharp clap she heard from behind only to see the nervous looking Landlord in a worried state

"Ahah! Great job Jonesy! You got us! You can come out now!" Wyborn laughed nervously from the so called "game" they were having

But there was no response

Things were starting to get suspicious for him now..

"C-Coraline?!" Raising his voice to hopefully got the attention, Wybie began to rub his knuckes more anxiously, keeping his head perked up

But still, no one answered

"This isn't funny you know!" His eyes twitch as he leaned his body on the willow tree hoplessly, he groaned in frustration

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Something is definitely wrong..

He covered his face and sighed from the overgrowing confusion slowly building up inside his thoughts, stunned and in shock, his mind began to wander into the lost place once again

When...

"MR. LOVAT!!" a sound of panic voice got his attention, instantly whipping his head towards the direction of the sound, Marie hurriedly ran towards him, almost tripping herself in the process

He scurried off to reach her, seeing more clear and vivid, Wyborn noticed the tears began to form from the little girl's eyes as her hand trembled

"Marie what's going on?!" He asked in confusion but Marie stayed silent, breathing heavily and huffed, she could only wipe her tears as as reply

Her hand reach to grab his without saying a single word, Wyborn silently followed to where she was trying to bring him

They ended standing at the end of the wooden docks

Marie stomped her foot, pulling her hair in terror and frustration, she pointed her finger towards the blue lake, her screams even grew more worriedly

His eyes followed her hands

His heartbeat grew faster

It was up to this moment, he witness the form of bubbles from the surface of the lake

A shade of vibrant blue strands of hair could be seem clearly

And that triggered him

That person that they've been looking for wasn't even at the solid ground from the start

But trapped in the waters waiting to fully drown herself from the endless waters..

From that moment...

We could see the overwhelming terror forming from those chestnut eyes, more than anything his life encountered

This is the far more worse....

"Oh no...." he whispered


	18. Charades

He never felt so much numb from his entire life, no, not ever, as for right at this moment, Wyborn could sense thousands of sharp needles stabbing through his chest from the horrendous sight in front of them

Not this again...

Marie continued to scream scampering away from fright, her mother instantly appeared from the bushes from hearing her daughter's shreiking screams

Tucking her close from her chest, Josephine stared worriedly as she started to caressed her daughter's cheek already covered with tears

"Marie what happened?!"

"IT'S MISS CORA!!" 

The sound of crackling voice caused her head to turn towards the Landlord dreaded in fear, staring into the deep blue waters of the lake, his head suddenly whipped in a hurry and started to unbuckle his coat without a second thought

"Oh no..."

"Oh no no no.." Repeating those words many times, Wyborn threw his coat towards them, Josephine widened her eyes when he began to drenched his boots into the lake without thinking

Don't tell me he's going to....

"Wyborn!" Josephine reached out, let off the formality between him and her, Marie began to sense the situation and joined in to stop his ridiculous intentions

"Mr. Lovat!" she scurried off trying to persuade him not to..

he raised his hands to stop her from taking another step

"NO MARIE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" his voice boomed in caution causing the little girl to flinch in surprise and stopped from her tracks successfully

His mind had already been set

"Mrs. Beckett! I need you to ask for help, please!" He pleaded in force as Josephine nodded within an instant, before she could proceed to take an action, her daughter had already ran towards the bushes to call for someone's help

Turning his head back towards the blue lake, mustering all the breath he could hold up, Wyborn leaped into the waters, diving himself far deeper in the waters as well

Josephine quickly ran towards the wooden dock as she kneeled down anxiously waiting for the two bodies to resurfaced themselves back as the time runs by so does the agitating discomfort grew inside of her worsen 

This is the only thing she could do for now

In a matter of seconds, Marie jumped from the bushes with the black cat as she yelled, causing her mother to turn her head in surprise

"MOMMY I BROUGHT ALL OF THEM!" 

Jospehine sighed in relief, as the other half of her never expected for everyone else to came back

Amelia sprunted ahead as her twin sister followed her from behind along with Mr. Bobinsky, Ms. Spink on the other hand was left behind holding her cane with Ms. Forcible guiding her gently 

"I can't keep up with you lass.." she panted in guilt but the determination in her eyes from helping out a close companion pushed her to the limits

Josephine covered her mouth "Oh thank goodness..." 

It wasn't until later, a sound of splash alerted her ears and she turned around towards the water, her eyes grew wide in shock for she could finally see two familiar figures approaching towards them

Rasing his hands to caught their attention he yelled back in a struggle 

"I GOT HER!!" 

Wyborn immediately swam towards them pulling the unconscious woman, the grouod instantly leaned on their bodies to reach out their hands to grab them out of the water, fortunately enough, Wyborn gently placed the limp body on the wooden dock first, panting from the exhaustion, unable to move his body any longer, he stayed on the waters for a while to regain his strength, all that matter is now, is not letting his best friend astray from the danger...

But right now...

He's not even sure if he did...

Jospehine covered her mouth, checking the unconscious woman, she reached her fingers to feel the pulse on the person's wrist when out of expectant..

she coughed

Pouring out all the water that filled her lungs, Coraline coughed again in irritation, everyone including the black cat had the look of relief

She whispered weakly to all of them

"W-what happened?" Coraline looked around to see herself no longer in the waters but rather, lying on the hard plank of wood, surrounded with familiar people

Mr. Bobinsky leaned his body to look at her

"You fell into the water, dear Caroline.."

Wyborn shifted himself closer to her as he started to check her up as she slowly move and sat down..

"Jonesy! Are you alright??! Are you hurt?!" He insisted but Coraline kept silent, still stunned, confused

"I...I was..." she stuttered, unsure what to say

What did actually happened?

"I was...standing on the tree when I heard someone crying...asking for help..." 

Oh right...

She remembered now..

Her eyes widen "Marie..." she muttered, turning her head towards Wybie, she grabbed him by the shirt in horror 

"SHE'S DROWNING I.. I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" 

she blabbered in panic, shaking her best friend uncontrollably

"Woah woah woah! easy there...calm down...just, breathe.." Wyborn gently grabbed her shoulder to hopefully loose the tension but instead, his eyes met those overwhelmed Amber eyes 

"Not until I get her out of the lake first..." 

Everyone began to exchange glances

Wyborn shook his head, completely speechless, calling her name once again, he whispered and tilted his head to meet her gaze, Coraline looked back to meet his

"Coraline...Marie is with me all the time..." he replied calmly as he could eventhough the look of decertainty was still visible on Coraline's face

Marie finally stepped in and touched the woman's arm to notice her presence

"Miss Cora-" she responded but the woman immediately pulled her into an embrace without thinking

"OH MARIE THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!"

The little girl squirm in haste, pulling the woman to face her, Marie knitted her brows "But Miss Cora...Mr. Lovat was right! I was with him all along!"

Hearing those words made Coraline to stop moving, staring through the little girl's eyes filled with sincerity and innocence, clearly confused on what is happening, her eyes began to twitch and wander around just as Ms. Spink leaned her body to reach out from the crowd, looking silently at Coraline with a worried gaze, Ms. Forcible quickly placed her palm on the short calm tempred April after noticing her hand shook uncontrollably

Coraline placed both of her hands on her blue damped hair, compressing her head tightly in annoyance

"Oh my god...I'm seeing things..." she whispered in suspicion "I think I'm starting being delusional...have I hone mad?!?!"

without realizing, her best friend was silently listening beside her

"You- You're..having illusions too?" He asked in random, causing to nod her head

"Yes...I-I think I was.." she muttered in agreement when his question slowly began to form and sink into her mind..

Coraline squinted her eyes

"Wait a minute.." she breathe and turned her head back to look at him with a dark stare of suspicion

"What do you mean with TOO?"

He froze...

Rasing her voice as she leaned her body towards him, the intimidating Coraline was back once again, slowly standing on the wooden plank, everyone began to stepped backwards from the sudden uncomfortable atmosphere, definitely not wanting get involve from the situation of the two 

he knew..

he messed things up

Damn it...

He should have kept his mouth shut

"Wybie, what do you mean with TOO?" Coraline peristently asked in demand, shifting her voice in intimidation, she could sense those reluctant gestures he was giving out to her, eyes looking at any direction and the uneasiness of refusal to say something, she could sense them all

Wyborn shook his head unsurely "w-what I meant is, you're having illusions.."

She scoffed and crossed her arms with a disapproving glare

"Like, I would believe that stupid excuse of yours.."

Wyborn clutched the wooden plank tightly "Jonesy, please..."

She glared back "NO." 

Turning his eyes towards Josephine that immedietly understood tye situation, she gently grabbed her daughter and carried gently on her arms as they backed away

"Alright everybody....I think this is the time that we should leave now..." she whispered pulling the twins by the hand to join in with her

Mr. Bobinsky set his eyes towards the nervous mechanic, giving out a small sigh of dissappointment, Wybie turned his gaze away from russian man in regret..

assisting Ms. Spink and Forcible from walking, the three of them began to slowly backing away sadly

They waitied for the three elders to leave within the forest, just as they were completely out of their sight, Coraline tapped her foot in annoyance

"You should have told me sooner.." she muttered, crossing her arms without looking at him "you're just making everyone a fool out of themselves.."

"Especially me..." she added

He could only docked his head and squinted his eyes, gathering all his strength to somehow gave her a reply

"Jonesy I-"

Coraline waved her hand and turned around just to prevent him from talking anymore 

"Just get out of the water Wyborn."

Knowing that his best friend would no longer listen, he sighed and began to grab the wooden plank to pull himself up, he froze

That's strange....

When did he get so heavy...

Pulling his other leg in a struggle multiple times it did not move nor change position in success

"What's taking you so long?!" Coraline complained in annoyance turning her head to check him up, her eyes quickly shifted in wonder when out of nowhere, the man she was talking to earlier

Was no longer around

Coraline flung her hand in annoyance and spat "Oh great, he ran away.." turning around to pick her scattered blanket on the ground, right at this moment she couldn't care less about that insconsiderate jerk

Or so she thought

The sound of gush, a rising from the waters to be specific, landed on the wooden plank with a loud thud

Dropping her jacket in reluctance, Coraline turned around in a rush to witness his deep and exhausted gasp as he tried collect as much as air as he could, her body unconsciously ran towards him to aid 

Something's wrong..

"Wybie what's going on?!" Her voice quickly changed from anger to worry now that a strange phenomenon was going on, his heavy panting and soakingly wet clothes made her realize that he must have , he darted his eyes towards her with a wide shock and fear on his eyes

"NO DON'T COME ANY CLOS-" he tried to yell back to stop warn her when his body began to submerged into the waters once again

Coraline covered her mouth in shock, landing on her knees for a quick attempt for reaching him 

But it was too late, all she could she could do was stare down as her friend as he was being pulled down into the deepest part of the lake

"Wybie!!"

Her screams of despair was the last thing he heard 

Struggling to move himself away, Wyborn manage to swam through the surface when a strong pull of some sort of green colored strand uprooted itself from the ground, he immediately leaned his head to look at it as it moved like a vicious serpent towards its prey

His eyes widened when he noticed

A seaweed moving on it's own

The plant began to tangle his hands and feet tightly preventing his chance of escape, without a warning, it began to pull him downwards successfully

But what can he do?

He's trapped

And defenseless

There's no hope.

His body, no, something more sinister is continuing to drag him deeper into the waters without stopping, it wasn't a moment later his breath would start to break out eventhough he would try countless times to break free, it was impossible

It halted when it finally reached on the ground, hoping that roots were easy to pull out, to his demise, the tight grip was still wrapped around his body, unable himself to even make a budge

There was no other away 

His eyes began to dilate from keeping too much air inside his body

It wouldn't last long when he was finally filled with liquid and drown himself

Looking at towards the reflection of the sun, one last time, he smiled..

Maybe...

This might be better...

For both of them...

Wait, no...

For her....

Closing his eyes for the last time, Wyborn accepted his fate, all he has to do now, is to wait..

Until...

A warm palm rested on his shoulder in a sudden

Opening his eyes once again, he couldn't believe from what he just saw in front of him

It was Coraline.

She followed him towards the depths of the lake without a thought and immediately swam towards the tangled seaweeds, grabbing a pocketknife that she manage to locate on his jacket, Coraline quickly snapped the plant to release him from the grasp

If only she had more time

Wyborn wasted no time and started to squirm himself with all the remaining strength he had, the weeds finally snapped in defeat

When they thought everything is over, they swan towards the surface urging theirselves from kicking their legs and paddling their feet, they're almost at the surface, a chance to get out of the damn waters again, the feeling of hope made their face lit up in grattitude 

A flash of object suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their path in the process, it began to spread its mechanical legs to release threatening stance 

Coraline froze in shock as she noticed the familiar thing

She had seen it somewhere

But where was it?

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!"

Her eyes widened, her memories finally began to flow back towards her

that hand that tried to pull her down to the well

that hand that pushed her on the stairs

And now this time, it was trying to drown her

It was trying to kill her.

Without warning, the hand began to charge from their direction, waiting for its sharp pointed needled hand to stab them, Coraline tightly gripped the pocketknife on her hand and raised her arms preparing to attack as well when, she noticed him garbbing something on his pocket

Pulling out a brown string and a glazed topaz colored stone that looks familiar dangling on it 

She couldn't believe it.

It was a seeing stone, just like the ones Ms. Spink and Forcible gave it to her.

Wyborn raised the stone from his hands and instantly grabbed Coraline's arm, the hand shook, almost cowered in fear when it noticed the stone was getting closer towards it, slowly backing away, it suddenly scampered, making for the two to have some time to escape

They finally reached to the surface, both gasped out for breath, the swam quickly towards the docks and lay on the solid ground exhaustingly catching their breath

"H-how..." Coraline whispered, speechless in words, she turned her head towards Wybie with shocked expression as he stared on the ground with pure disbelief

"I-It came.." he muttered with a cracked voice without looking at her

She noticed a rip of cloth from his arm and realized how aggressive the hand had dragged him and how much struggle he fought

"Impossible.." was the only thing she could say

He turned his head towards her

"It tried to drown you, didn't it?" He asked with a stern voice amd straight to the point

Coraline nodded but never expected for his eyes to glare and darken

As if his whole personality shifted

"Damn it..." he hissed

"Wybie, what's going on?" She asked worriedly, trying to comfort him by patting his back but to her surprise, she shoved her hand away

"W-wybie?" She breathe

He turned his head to look at her, eyes daggering and filled with hatred, he spat

"Coraline, I think you should leave."


	19. It's Done

His words is utterly disturbing

He didn't mean it...

Right?

"I think you should go.." he answered again, lifting both their cold exhausted body to stand up, he pulled her as well without minding the complaints dragging her away without a word

"Let's go, I'll help you pack your things.." he insisted continuing to walk ahead, leaving Coraline even more confused then before

Pack your things?

Does that mean...?

"Wait, hold on!" Coraline halted and pushed her hand away from his in annoyance causing him to look at her in surprise

"Pack my things?" she asked "PACK MY THINGS?!" Her voiced boomed "You haven't even answered my first question!" 

His eyes wandered in suspicion before he could plead in whisper "Coraline please, it's better this way.."

"NO." She replied bitterly, clearly at this point, she's not going to let this one slide off

Her gleaming eyes fixitate towards his uneasiness ones, her foot tapped impatiently

"You're been acting VERY strange for the past few weeks, and now, THAT THING, just came back, shoved both our asses to our death and you're telling me to go back in New York, just like that?" 

He stayed silent.

She scoffed and nodded her head mockingly looking at him from head to toe but his focus wasn't on hers

It was something else..

"I knew it, you're hiding something from me.."

Hearing her doubts triggered his defense

"I-I wasn't!"

"Then why aren't you answering me?!" 

"Because there is nothing to explain!"

"Ugh! You're making this situation even more complicated!" Coraline let out a groan in frustration, pacing on the ground and pulled her hair to hopefully ease her own anger

Wyborn showed her the lake behind them again

"You almost drowned in the lake Coraline" he pointed out 

"You almost drowned as well WYBORN." she spat back to clear him out "And this topic will go all around in circles if you don't tell me what was going on.."

"I said there is nothing wrong!"

"GODDAMMIT!" She screamed uncontrollably surrounding the place with her loud echoes alarming the birds as they flew away in fright, the black cat started to back away towards the mechanic's boots, hiding himself from the argument

He stared at her in fear as she panted, not wanting to provoke her rage anymore, he waited for her to speak when she startled tiredly, Coraline gazed at him full of regret

"The more you've been trying not to tell me...the more I starting to feel that I shouldn't trust you any longer.."

His eyes widen in shock as he could felt his own heartbeat stopped beating, breaking apart into millions of pieces...

"W-what?" 

She shook her head in guilt "I can't, I just really can't..."

She doesn't trust him...

He stumbled back hurtfully, shutting his mouth, eyes averting

She noticed how he turned his back away from her without a word 

"You're not the one who had the authority to tell me what to do..." she added 

Was that it?

She glared back

"How could you become so... selfish.." she muttered but enough for him, listening to every bitter words she accused of, hearing that last word made his shoulders tensed

Selfish?

Was that how she saw through him?  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"You...."

She heard him let out a small mutter before turning her head once again to face him as he also turned himself towards her 

Her eyes peered through his unsettling change of emotion

She could felt her hands tremble

He opened his mouth

"you want me to know why... I wanted you to go back to New York so bad?" Hearing his cold and lifeless statement, Coraline could see it from his eyes was now full of hatred and despise

"To be honest with you Coraline, I really haven't felt any joy from seeing you back here in Ashland..."

That caught her off guard

Stunned, confused, her voice cracked as she returned his answer

What?

"What...what do you mean?" She asked in wonder but only received a silent stare from him

"...but I thought you said, you missed me..." she whispered until he heard him scoffed unaturally

"Why? Aren't I allowed to act things out as if it was nothing? I only did that for everybody's sake..."

She could felt a hard lump stuck in her throat

"And to my surprise, I never expected to enduring your presence for too long.." he added 

"But, I thought we're finally happy..." 

"Well...maybe that's what you think..." he spat and crossed his arms "You can't just rely on what you could only saw on the outside Coraline..."

"my life had always been a hell after you left..." he added causing the woman to opened her mouth in astonishment

"Wha...After I have left? So is that what's bothering you? You want us to bring that up?"

Placing her hands both on her waist, it's time for him and her to put an end to this, proceeding to argue

"You have no idea how much it torment me everyday and every single moment in my life about this, everytime I remember something about Ashland, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between us, IT BOTHERS THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

He turned his head in shock

"So I am a bothersome to you?"

Coraline flinched, realizing what she just said

"What?! No! I mean-"

That is when he reached his own limits as well, his eyes squint from the reluctant and the pain he couldn't hold on much longer

He opened his mouth with a hurtful look

"Me? Selfish? Six years if I recall, Six years without someone else to talk with, six lonely years without your presence, SIX PAINFUL YEARS reminding me that every time I look at my window, YOU'RE GONE..." he began to point himself in frustration

"You're the one who stopped talking to me!" she yelled in protest, letting out her deepest rage turmoiling inside "you knew what I've been through, you knew how he and I fought-"

"Fought about what? About me?" He finishing her statement as he raised his brow at her "of course...it's always been me..."THE BIG ISSUE" as what he would say.." he quoted in sarcasm and kicked the pebbles on the ground uncomfortably 

Coraline shuddered in fear, memories began to recollect her back from the beginning, the beginning of how she stood silent at the ceremony, she met him, how he entered her life to open the doors into the new experience, how he tried to fit her in New York, how he manage to change her as one of them being the new member of the group of socialized people....

Those times he spent all the attention to her became her new solidarity, her new track to walk in...her new life..

Her new part of her life...

She shook her head in denial

"I was just protecting you from them!" 

He knitted his brows together before another release the words of sarcasm "Protecting? FROM WHAT? Was it really the right word for it? Or maybe... was it ashamed?"

"That sounds accurate if you asked me.." he added

"I wasn't ashamed of you!" 

"Don't lie, I'm not stupid.." 

she slumped her body drastically without noticing, no words came out from her mouth

Wyborn sighed in regret "I know.. that we're both different, WAY DIFFERENT to be exact...heck, I can't even make you smile just like he does...but did you know what's more painful? You just neglected me out of nowhere.."

"No...Wait a minute!" She stood on her ground to defend herself when Wybie suddenly backfired her in surprise

"No! Stop telling yourself that it's not true...because it was! Friends should never hide others just for their own advantage..."

Raising his head helplessly above the sky, Wyborn stared at the blue scenery in sorrow when he caught a glance on the person in front of him sharing the same painful looking eyes

But does he have a choice?

"Tell...me..." he muttered but enough for Coraline to perked her head to listen, waiting for his question, she has to take that shot to work things out, just maybe...

Maybe it will work...

"Am I.....am I even deserved to call me your best friend?"

She opened her mouth to answer, surely it was an obvious "yes" but something urges her to think twice about it

does she?

She stopped

"Am I Coraline?" He asked her again

Just say yes damn it! 

"Tell me..."

What's stopping you?

If she did say yes...what happens then? Would they even let this conflict go away? Do they have the courage to forget about it? 

"Please..." he pleaded in a whisper  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
"I don't know.." she blurted out unconsciously.

One of the things he did not expect to hear, Coraline mumbled in regret, rubbing her arms from the uncomfortable cold breeze

"I-I...don't know...anymore..." she shook her head

Hearing her uncertain reply, Wyborn hurtfully nodded his head in agreement...

"Yeah...that is what I've been thinking either..." he sadly replied and turned away

"Wybie?" Coraline tried to reach her hand to comfort her friend, when-

"Go..."

his voice suddenly changed, almost to the point he was asking- no, demanding her, made Coraline to stop herself without a choice

She could see how much he hated her

"Every time I saw your face, it always reminded me how pathetic and stupid I was to believe our friendship was even real...."

he didn't mean it.

it's just Wybie

right?

"So please...Go...I don't want to see you, anymore..."

he cared no less over her sympathy and only glared at her

"Good day Miss Jones...have a good trip.."

Of course...it was all just a lie, it's always been a lie...he never really cared for her, after from all what happened..

Years of each other's accompany, years of comfort and trust just suddenly washed away, forgotten, it never expected for things to turn out like this, the feeling of longing and warmth was no longer there, only doubts and immeasurable questions was all that's left as those bitter memories continued to overwhelmed them, leaving a scar that it would be too impossible to heal, for both them.

his words are enough

Well enough to end this matter

"Very well..." Coraline quickly shifted her emotions, keeping her strong posture intact, she raised her brow rudely glaring her eyes and spat back

"Good day to you as well.... Mr. Lovat..." 

and with that final word, she was the first to step away from those chains that kept them together, breaking the bridge of their friendship, they became strangers once again.

until...

He noticed how she came back, approaching him with a blank stare, Coraline stood silently in front of him and his eyes trailed on her hands holding a piece of fabric, she slowly handing the fabric to him, it was the exact fabric that he gave to her before leaving in New York

and now she was giving it back to him.

"take this stupid thing, I don't need it anymore.." her voice trembled but tried not to show it, she waited for his hands to gradually took the blanket from her

lowering his head, Wybie softly grabbed the fabric, pulling it closer towards him, she could felt those trembling hands moved away slowly but decided to ignored them and moved away without saying goodbye.

He could only stared in regret at her as she walked farther away from the lake farther away from him

it wouldn't take long she would be farther away from Ashland as well....

The Black cat let out a small and doleful meow before soothing it's paw on his caretaker's boots, Wybie smiled sadly from his friend's concerned gesture

He knew things will not be ever the same again but it was better this way.

"It's done.." he muttered.

the Black cat continued to rub it's body around Wybie's boots to comfort him out, even though he still knew, it wasn't enough.

It wasn't.


	20. Little Jeremiah

She doesn't like long trips anymore and would rather stay inside her home knitting a newly scarf for her grandson or even their little black cat visitor during the midnight, Mrs. Lovat already knew what would turn out if she did joined in the trip, all eyes would be hers and clearly, they wouldn't have get to enjoy amongst themselves for all the attention of taking care of her would spoil their moments of fun, she chuckled, the heat would only wake her feel worse anyways...

Resting inside house, with an open TV to entertain herself, her hands continued to swift in rythm, delicately wrapping the soft fabric to one another, enjoying the moment of silence

Afterall, She prefer this kind peace and quit atmosphere over than the loud feral people scattering around the place

A few moments, a loud stomp of footsteps began to approach the door, opening the entrance with great force, Mrs. Lovat flinched in startle when her eyes caught a woman storming off insude the house without a word

Something was off about her

"Coraline?" She asked worriedly but the woman somehow noticed how she called her name and halted on the staircase

Mrs. Lovat placed her unfinished scarf beside the sofa and turned her body to face the woman

"Where are you going dearie?" 

Coraline bit her lip and stared down on the staircase unnaturally

"I...I'm packing all my things Mrs. Lovat...I'm going back to New York.." she stated sadly, clutching her fist from the handles tightly, Mrs. Lovat's eyes widen in shock

"That early?" Voice bewildered, she turned her head at the calendar plastered beside the door before continuing "but I thought you're going to stay here until Gabriel's christening?" 

Hearing her question, Coraline folded her hands in uneasiness, caressing them one by one as her eyes averted from the old woman's worried gaze

"Plans have been.. changed..Mrs. Lovat...I have to go, now..." she replied turning her head back to the staircase but the old woman refused her to go yet

"But why? Why dearie?"

Her questions made her grew more anxious 

Coraline turned her head back again with a sad look from her face

"Ask your Grandson about it Mrs. Lovat..That is all I have to say..." 

Without giving a chance for the old woman to reply, Coraline quickly dashed to her room and locked the doors in an instant, wasting no time, her hands started to gather all the things inside her luggage 

she couldn't handle from talking the old woman for too much, it reminded her of him

She couldn't blame her...

She couldn't blame him either...

Or anyone from this place...

But she blamed everything to herself

In the end, Coraline helplessly sat on the bed as she remembered promising herself not to cry...

But this time

She might have to broken her promise.

As what they would always do.

Mrs. Lovat stood beneath the staircase, remembering what the young woman had told her, the old woman hopelessly shook her head 

"Oh Wyborn.." she sighed sadly and turned her head towards the door

Seems like he still had some explaining to do.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Evening passed, the house was still oddly quiet, the old woman continued to stare towards the young florist's door hoping that she'll manage come out and talk, it's already been three hours and yet, the woman never even bothered to get out nor opened the door yet.

Her grandson wasn't at home yet either

Naturally, both of them would have already been sitting on the dinning table, feasting will all their heart's content as they entertain themselves with limitless conversations

But neither of those wonderful moments had ever happened today

Only silent...and loneliness that is very bothering

The door suddenly swung open revealing a familiar creature peaking its head and his grandson slowly crept his boots on the creaking wooden floor when he noticed his grandmother giving out an unimpressed look

He sighed for he knew what that exact look meant 

"I'm in big trouble aren't I Grandma?"

"PRETTY big, Boy..." his grandmother replied and he sighed, peering through the other door in caution

"I'll go and change then..." Wybie smiled sadly and proceeded to scamper to towards the room hoping for dear his life that the door wouldn't open right this moment

Mrs. Lovat could only shook her head as she watched him went inside his room in hurry.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Night falls, he's prepared for the long scold from his Grandmother as he catiously stepped downstairs but out of the expectant, she decided to take dinner ahead, to avoid any awkward encounter between him and Coraline in which he strongly agreed to it, who knows what he might do if something happens, Wyborn wouldn't be able handle the tension, his grandmother knows him too well for this.

After washing the plates and cleaning the dining table, his eyes took a quick glance on Coraline's room and gave out a regretful sigh before following his Grandmother outside the house, opening the door as gently as he could, he watched her sitting on her rocking chair, silently gazing above the translucent glow of the moon in admiration, Mrs. Lovat noticed his prescence and smiled

"Come sit with me Wyborn.." she called him as he approach in silent, sitting at the edge of the stairs, both stared above the luminous evening sky...

"The Moon is a friend for a lonesome to talk..." she remarked and hummed softly "it could see your troubles by some way...."

Hearing this made her Grandson kept silent, noticing how he was unable to have his reply, Wyborn only docked his head solemly

She chuckled 

"You're having trouble with Coraline I suppose?" She mentioned making her Grandson to froze in a second with wide eyes after hearing the person's name...

He fidget and took a deep breath "I-I don't...know what else to do..." whipping his head in shame

Her eyes stared at him, watching over his obvious habits whenever something trouble him, it became usual for the two to open up their concerns to each other thus, they already knew when would show their own habits...

And Wyborn was acting no different right now...

she couldn't help but to smile towards him in assurance. She reached her hand and patted his back comfortingly

"Talk to me Wyborn, tell me everything and I shall listen..." she spoke softly at him and pulled his head in a comgorting embrace, letting his Grandson to lay on her lap as he sighed in defeat, Wyborn began to speak, letting out all those burden that he had kept for the past six years..

______________________________________

"I'm sorry Grandma...I just had no other choice..." he sighed and tucked his knees more closely to his chest, he continued "know.....you're going to say I'm stupid, I know that..." 

But to his surprise, she shook her head and softly caressed his curly locks in comfort

"No....I don't think it was stupid at all..." she remarked with a calming tone, continuing to soothe her fragile hands through his now neatly brushed hair, she added "People..make mistakes for good reasons...you're grandfather was also like you Wyborn...he could be careless at some point..but he had reasons to every little thing he does..."

Listening through her silken voice, Wybie felt a light feeling inside his chest as he remembered the day when he was still a kid, a kid where only his wish was to be witu his Grandmother to listen her voice and tell him stories every night

But life right now...

It was difficult...

"But did you know what I think it was stupid to me boy?" She asked with a blank tone on her voice, Wybie docked his head in wonder

"What is it Grandma?"

And she yanked his ear in irritation causing her Grandson to cry out from the pain

"You made Coraline cry you idiot!" 

"Ow! Ma! That hurts!" He complained, rubbing his ear as he looked at her

"But... you're right...." Wybie nodded and sighed "It really was a stupid decision, I even made her cry...."

Mrs. Lovat nodded her head 

"Indeed you do Wyborn.."

"And it was the very first time I saw her did..." his eyes squinted "but I'm sure...that was the last thing I could ever see those sad eyes Grandma..."

"But I do hope you knew what you are doing boy...." she raised her brow it him but he nooded his head persistently

"I know that she will...if she came to New York..she'll be happy again and she will forget everything that happened, her life was much more exciting over there anyways...she'll forget about me but....t-that's fine..." the last phrase made him to gulped down in reluctance

But the old woman could only chuckled at him

"Oh my, oh my dear Wyborn..." she shook her head "I think Coraline would have the difficulty to forget you in the first place..." she smiled and grabbed the unfinished scarf beside her amd began to knit them again without looking nor even cared to see her Grandson't reaction, she continued...

"A person with a tough shell from the outside was already a fragile being on the inside...the reason as to why people are being like that because, they already had gone through so much pain from their lives that they decided not to show that they were vulnerable in the first place..."

he could only stare at her words

Mrs. Lovat laughed at her Grandson and tied the scarf securely 

"Oh my dear boy, you two had been a significant part of your lives...if Coraline could have forgotten about you...how about you? Can you forget about her then?" 

That question never came through his mind

Would he?

Everything will be easy if he would say yes.....

But..

Wyborn covered his face beneath his Grandmother's blanket regretfully

"No..."

His Grandmother smiled

"Seems like I was right all along..." she chuckled, pushing his Grandson gently to face him, she pulked the finished scarf and wrapped around his neck before cupping his face to look at him, he smiled at the comforting gesture

"There...see? You look more dashing if you smile more..." she grinned but before she could even properly adjusted the scarf, a warm embraced was already wrapped around her weak body

"You're the best Grandmother that I would ever ask..." he whispered 

Mrs. Lovat widen her eyes as she heard those words, it's been such a long time that she could ever hear those words, her arms instantly wrapped and patted his back with a smile

"And I will always be here to keep an eye on you Wyborn..." she remarked before they finally letting go of each other, she gently run her fingers through his hair to arrange them neatly

"You're grown up man, stop crying.." she commented as he chuckled

"I am not.." he rolled as eyes with a grin

"You're really just like you're Grandfather you know..." she sighed and grabbed the cane beside her rocking rocking chair "we should sleep now little Jeremiah..." 

Hearing his nickname made his brow raise "Again with that nickname Ma?" 

"Ah Jeremiah or not! You're still little to me, so stop nagging and get inside, my back is all sore from sitting over there! Not to mention I was just holding on to you, you've grown heavy...." rubbing ber back as she stood up, Wybie quickly guided her back towards the house and opened the door

Reaching towards the staircase, she noticed how her Grandson froze an instant and felt the grip on her arm grew tighter, he whispered

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight Ma?" He asked as he stared at the door in front of them uncomfortably

Mrs. Lovat shook her head and smiled

"Fine, fine...you can for tonight..." 

Wybie grinned and scratched at the back of his head embarassingly before opening the door towards his Grandmother's room, finally having the calm and restful peace that they deserve for tonight.

Sometimes, you just need a little push by someone to go further...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! It's me Evenceflux, If ya'll wondering what else I was in store, I also made fanarts for them on tumblr (rhandom fanartist the name of btw) and if you wanna read in advance rather than waiting my update here, my storied was on wattpad😄 plus I could post illustrations about them
> 
> Not to mention, but I also posted other laika characters too :3 anyways, that's all I have to say for now! Have a great day!!


	21. Illusions

the sun orange rays finally brighten the hometown, as light trickled towards their glass stained windows, causing everyone to wake up from their slumbers, however one in particular room...already sitting beside the neatly fixed sheets of bed, someone had made a decision, a decision that could possibly turn her world upside down, her eyes wandered through the walls, remembering every corners of the room and every inch inches of the green colored wallpapers, the tiny box beside the bed and the wide stained glass that helds a beautiful view at night, Coraline remembered them, every last detailed thing

Before leaving to New York for good.

The door moved slightly opening itself, revealing the black feline moving towards her in sympathy and guilt, moving its tail weakly to indicate the dissappointment in his eyes, it jumped on the bed with a soft landing before sitting himself on Coraline's lap to rest, she patted him and he purred back

"Hey there little guy...glad you came her to check on me...well, it's you atleast.." she smiled catching the feline to closed its eyes in satisfaction his strands of long slender whiskers tickled through her palm like the thise thick grasses she used to plant on her garden however, it didn't mind her, even just one bit.

"Coraline?" 

A faint voice caused her to whip her head, her solemn face softly lifted up with a small smile, still a trace of sadness could be seen, The raven haired woman went directly towards the bed joining to sat down beside her

"I heard you're coming back from New York?" Josephine blurted out, unsure if it was even a poper question to be ask from at this moment but Coraline gradually sighed and nodded her head as a silent reply

She knew something must have happened after they had left, going out from the pink palace, visiting Coraline from the Lovat's, noticing his missing usual cheerful greeting, she knew from hearing those load shouts and arguments is much more, personal and she knew it wasn't her right to go ask deeper about it

"Something came up from the shop, so..I have to go back as soon as possible..." Coraline weakly smiled at her friend

Josephine already knew that it wasn't even the real reason why...

But knowing Coraline for years, those uncomforting stares and unusual gestures, she could see how she tried to avoid the topic as much as possible, Josephine understands more than anyone, not even Mr. Lovat himself.

With a heavy breath, she nodded her head and calmly grabbed Coraline for an embrace

"if that is what you wish...take care for your trip, don't forget to say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Jones for me okay?"

Coraline chuckled and nodded her head 

"I won't.."

______________________________________

Meanwhile, inside the upper part of the apartment, two men sat silently on their chairs, Wyborn gazed at the Mr. Bobinsky across the table mixing his new cup of tea while his were remained untouched, nevertheless does he have any interest to try it, not to mention, the mice roam freely around the place, climbing poevery wooden posts and creaky ceilings, as much to his surprise neither a single one of them dared to grab the meal that Mr. Hobinsky had prepared on the table

They must have been trained very well, Wybie thought

"I see... you and Caroline had a pretty bad fight yesterday eh?" Mr. Bobinsky commented as he took a sip on his tea that he personally made, ignoring his younger companion giving out frequent stares of reluctance towards the dark colored liquid filling the porcelain cup

Wybie knew that it was made out of Beets in the first place

And God how he even manage to handle this eccentric Beet obssesive man

Carefully moving the cup away and skidded his chair towards the table, the mechanic crossed his hands and placed them on the table in a serious manner

"Not everything..." he sternfully replied making the old man to halt from his drink and placed the cup beside Wyborn's untouched tea as well

"It would made things faster if ye told Caroline about everything Mr. Lovat, so why didn't you?" 

Wybourne blinked his eyes

"Oh I knew Coraline Jones very much Mr. Bobinsky.." slightly nodding his head in certainty, Mr. Bobinsky stayed silent as he listened

"I knew that Coraline would surely pester everyone else just for someome to answer her questions, I know, that Coraline Jones would do everything to solve this neverending mystery on her own, I know...I know the fact that Coraline, would risk her life....again..."

The phrase was almost a whisper but Mr. Bobinsky clearly heard everything what the man said

Sitting back on the chair, Wybourne scratched his head in annoyance

"I-I can't let that happened...it was supposed to me in the first place...now that owned the pink palance, the responsibilty to keep everyone else safe, is under my care, it's always has been...I don't want someone to get hurt...not even my Grandma...I admit...I'm a coward I know that but..."

his tone bittered in hate as he clutched his fist, letting out a spiteful glare at the old man

"it'll have to drag me to hell before it could even try to take a scratch at them..."

Hearing that last phrase caused Bobinsky to halt from his actions..consciously admiring the words filled with bold and determination, he couldn't help but to think how simpleminded a boy could turn something into much more, greater...

"But is dey what you want Mr. Lovat?" The old man questioned uncertain the man instantly nodded his head

he already made a decision

"Do I even have a choice? If I did, I wouldn't have put out friendship on the line Mr. Bobinsky..." saying his final words in disdain, He stood up and fixed the hem of his coat before walking out towards the door in silent

"Thank for your time Mr. Bobisnky..I really appreciate the talk..."

The old man nodded his head "Aye...do not be scare if ye want to talk about more Mr. Lovat...I do hope ye things will be fine as it was before..."

Wybie pulled the door open with a smile

"I do hope so too..."

______________________________________

Coraline finally got the chance to walk outside the door after their long conversation, escorting Josephine towards the exit as two woman both exchange smiles before the other went off, the black cat silently stared at the two figure in front of him with weary eyes as he waited for the door to open

"I guess...this is it huh...your last day.." Josephine muttered sadly

"Last day but never the end.." Coraline corrected with a grin "Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you guys a call frequently.." 

With a final word, Josephine immediately pulled her friend for a long embrace, trying to believe herself that Coraline might have second thoughts on her decision after this

But that would be too selfish of her

Coraline respected her more than anything

And she too, must also

The sound of a doorknob twisting alarmed the two women to turned their heads just in time the door opened, she noticed how Coraline's body froze on the spot when she realized the person standing behind the door was the least person she wanted to see today

The two shared silent and awkward stares at each other, trying not to make it obvious, he quickly shifted his eyes towards Josephine as if the other was not even existed at his prescence

"Oh, Mrs. Beckett...you're here.." Wyborn remarked, acting out as if he was surprised

Josephine nodded her head and looled towards Coraline

"I was about to leave Wybourne...just saying goodbye before it's too late..." 

He's not quite sure if she was trying to imply something towards him, or something she wanted to tell him, Wybie immediately dismissed that thought and stared at the Josephine back again wapking towards the door

"Take care for your flight Coraline.." Josephine smile as she held the doorknob, the blue haired woman smiled back

"Thank you Josephine...I will.."

At least someone does care..

She finally closed the door leaving the two uneasily standing in front of each other

'God why does it have to be like this..' Coraline though in irritation as she tried to keep her posture calm, not even dared to look at his eyes, she wondered to herself if he was also in the her same shoes right now

But he was the first to break the silence between them, much to her surprise "Seems like you had a lot packing to do Ms. Jones.." 

There goes the formality again

If he wants to play this way, so be it

She coughed and whipped her head, showing of her usual look whenever sonething unpleasing she caught on her eye "As a matter of fact, I already packed my things, Mr. Lovat.."

That small spat of calling out his name of dispise just made him feel even more bad to himself..

But as what he would say..what choice does he have? 

"Well..that's great then, you don't have to keep yourself busy til evening.."

"And I can't wait to go home.." she sarcastically replied back to him but decided to ignored her insult and moved on

"And you will.." 

Her eyes widened in disblief from what she just said

"Wow, you really do want me to go back home you psycho.."

He stayed silent, watching her groan unhappily before turning away amd went towards her room

"Don't you miss your family? And that boyfriend of yours.." 

Coraline stopped her tracks and turned herself to face him, heaving her breath as she could felt the blood inside of her boil, rushing aggressively to every part of her body

"WE BROKE UP, YOU MORON!" she shouted and slammed the door shut, if only he was near, she might have already shove the door towards his face

Wybie rolled his eyes in frustration when the cat sat beside him, looking unimpressed at the young mechanic

"What?" He asked, rasing his arms "I did what I have to do.." 

The black cat nodded his head understandably and instantly whipped his face away, jumping its small thin legs through the window, he left his caretaker standing all alone once again...

______________________________________

Evening arrived in Ashland, people already took their dinner and what's left is for them to have a good rest on their beds, a time for calm and peaceful mediation..

And the time for someone to go...

thinking to himself how the time runs so fast, it'll take an hour before everyone is asleep while as he stayed up late turning the TV on to keep himself distracted and awake, he's not letting this opportunity to take a final glance on her before she's gone in Ashland for good

As if..he could be able to sleep for tonight anyways...

He grabbed his robe and securely tying the fabric around his waist before opening the door, the cold breeze instantly passed through him and went inside the house, it was pretty windy today and lucky enough he was surrounded with warmth from the thick fabric he wore 

It would have been better if he had someone to talk to right now...

But the night is silent...so is everyone...

What was he even going to say to her after she would leave this place? Would he just have to say a simple goodbye or farewells? 

Deep inside he knew it wasn't enough...

And keeping his distant was his last resort

Atleast she's safe now..

To his imagination, a sound of metal began to creapt its way towards the rocks, hearing its every movement and scratching from the rough surface, a blunt light alarmed his vision and without any second thoughts, he knew that thing came back again...

And might have been looking for another victim

He immediately put on his boots and grabbed his flashlight as he followed the wretched hand towards the darkest part the woods

Far from the view

A mysterious figure followed them secretly

______________________________________

Chasing the evil thing far from his home, he had already walked through the steepy hills and muddy ground along the way but decided not mind about it, right now, capturing that hand is more important...

But something odd just happened..

Those mechanical parts were no longer to be heard

Wybie grunted in annoyance

It must have escaped when it had the time to ran further away from him

A very intellectual indeed

"Wybie?" 

A sound of a person startled him from behind, turning his back around to face the unknown prescence

"Coraline.." he whispered, staring down at her in a fully dressed coat and her black luggage, she was about to pass through him when she noticed his heavy breathing and nervous glances around the area

"You're off the the airport I see..."

"Yeah, I was about to leave..." she docked her head as she responded and turned her head towards a particular side of the hill

Her feet began to step away from the other pathway, pulling her luggage without a word as she left him standing in confusion, Wyborn had no other choice but to assist her before leaving the place

Walking in silent, He couldn't help but to feel dubious about everything, as to much his confusion, why did even Coraline bothered talked him let alone about the small arguement that happened back at the house

But it doesn't matter now

After this, she'll be gone

Coraline stopped her tracks as she finally glance at the place both eyes turned directly from that very particular place, a place that his fears from childhood to ever existed, a place where everything had happened that changed his life within a second

His stutter began to worse when he sensed she began to take a step towards the rocks circling around the wooden cover, it wasn't even the part that concerns him when eyes she began to kneel and pulling the wood away revealing the dark hollow ground of the well

His eyes widen in shock

"W-wait! what are you doing Jonesy?!" Couldn't help but to alarm her, Wybie quickly pulled her away as she sighed and looked at him

"I just, wanted to see how that hand manage to escape..." 

Hearing the reason made him to gulp in regret 

She continued, rubbing her shoulders from the cold "This is the first place we had met, corret?" Asking as she turned her head, Wybie silently nodded, staring at the well 

"This place would have been wonderful if only back at the day, nothing had happened..."

"I know..."

Why was she trying to recall everything? 

Is this her final goodbye? Was she trying to make him feel miserable before leaving?

"This is all your fault..." she whispered out of nowhere as her eyes grew wide staring too much at the well

And she smiled

But not a sincere one

But she smiled in relief 

"You shouldn't have opened the well Wybie..." 

Wait....

Something is wrong....

How did she-

Loss of words, he could felt his heartbeat racing faster as he stumbled back from those terrfying smile she had on her face

"Coraline wait-"

"And now you should finish what you had started..."

The wind began to grew more stronger, and forceful, trees rustle ferociously as its leaves dance through the air, the strong wind grew stronger at every second until it began to push anything from its path

Including him

Trying to resist the unmountable force pushing him further towards the pits of hell, he's not ready yet, he's not ready to fall for this trap

But how long will he kept continue to stuggle like this?

"WYBIE!!"

A panicked scream and loud foosteps grew closer from behind he heard when a sudde strong push of a figure made him to fell and both of them to stumbling fall to the ground, he groaned from the pain that impacted on his shoulders but still endurable, Wybie lifted his head check the person clunging her hands to his arms as she tried stood on the ground, noticing the wind hasn't stopped yet and her blue haired played along through the air he instantly knew who it was

"Coraline?!" He shouted in force but the wind continued to produce large force that blocks their visions and sights on that spot

Only they could do right now was to clung to each other's arms as they waited the wind not to successfully threw them into the somewhat bottomless pit of a well but Wybie couldn't get off his head as to why Coraline, just blamed him a while ago and now she was trying to save him from this unnatural source of wind

The wind began to move towards the well as it formed into a lrge whirlwind, circling itself as it quickly went inside the well, finally succumbing under the hole as it was slowly being pulled out by some kind of sorcery

The wooden cover isntantly returned to closing shut by itself

Leaving Coraline and Wybie exhausted, confused, heart pounding in from the horrid sight, their eyes stared at the ground as they catched their breaths from the disbelievement they witnessed from their very eyes, Coraline felt his tight grip around her shoulder and quickly examined her in worry

"Wybie I-"

"Jonesy are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" He cutted her off along with touching her face and head to check any injuries

She couldn't help but to groan about this

"WYBOURNE I'M FINE IT'S JUST A SCRAPE ON MY-"

"NO, This is not fine! That almost killed you twice as the-" he continued to ramble words to her, that is when he felt his head turned sideways and a stinging pain around his face he felt

Coraline clutched her hand with a hurtful look on her face

She slapped him

His senses began to tingle and circle around in confusion, he could only open his eyes wide, contemplating of what just happened

She gritted her teeth in fury, calling out his name

"WYBOURNE LOVAT!"

His eyes stared frozen as her, as her mouth opened as panted, hair shriveled from the fall

"You just went out on your own in a middle of a night, going to this place and opened that goddamn well...YOU ALMOST FUCKING THREW YOURSELF INTO IT!" she yelled at him "ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF?!" 

Kill...

What is she talking about...

He couldn't take everything altogether

She's with him...

All the time...

How could she say that...

"But...you were with me all the time.." he whispered as he looked at her in a confused state

"No I'm not! I just followed you from afar..you're walking all by yourself towards the well you idiot!" 

"Stop messing Coraline...it's not funny..." 

"Do I look like I had the moment to mess this shit with you???"

Looking on her eyes for any sign of foolishness, he could only see the reflection of pain and hurt from her

She was telling the truth...

He promised to himself that never he shall fell from the tricks of that wretched being, no matter how it will try to within its power to fool him to make him believe with its lies...

And that was a lifelong vow that he created

But right now...

He's already become one of it's pawn..

And successfully almost to meet his own doom

"Stop worrying about me and don't let yourself get hurt either!" With a final scold, he snapped with Coraline's voice starting to cracked up in despair, gripping his robe as she shook him to bring back his senses

"Why are you being so selfish to yourself, Huh?!"

He doesn't move, not a single sign of reply nor even dared to open his mouth, Coraline leaned her head to look at his face when she felt his body began to shake, the feeling of drop of liquid felt into her hand, were tears..

She realized...

He's crying

"I-I don't know...I..." he muttered and covered his mouth as his hand and whole body uncontrollably shake in fear, trying to stop himself from letting her seeing him like this...

But how much will he ever tried to keep it from her?

Surrending himself, Wybie let out a mournful yowl to let out everything

Coraline flinched from she had witnessed, his sudden change behaviour caused her to let him go as he continued to pour out all the grief and unbearable pain he had experienced

Seeing him like this, is not making her feel any better

Seeing him all vulnerable and helpless...

It was her turn to see her friend cry out in despair

Coraline, letting all the rivalry and arguments that happened between them set aside for now, she reached her hand and touched his shoulder in a most comfort way

She knew it wasn't much, but she's the only person that Wybie was with..

He had to swallow hard before trying to say a few words to her, but it only come out with faint and repetitive words, his breathing his no longer in good shape to recollect himself

"I'm sorry....I-I'm so sorry..." his voice is almost a whisper but Coraline could feel the sincerity and the pain through it

"Hey...hey...Wybie..."

She couldn't help to pull him gently into her arms, letting his head rested on her shoulder, she could feel his body shiver uncontrollably as his tired cries continued, burying his face on the curves of her neck, Coraline didn't mind anything at that point, the only thing what's matter know is to stay by his side, gently, she tightly wrapped her arms and rubbed his back, soothing his messed up situation, like a mother that would do anything to make her own child feel better

It was no different for someone you cared about 

"I'm sorry.... I am so sorry..."

"Shh..shh.., It's alright Wybie...I'm here...I'm here..." she caressed his hair softly as, her eyes looks toward the well once again, her deep dark stare that could almost burn you to death could be seen from her eyes

They stayed from that position for a while, comforting to each other's arms as both shared their own suffering, it wasn't just her who had to endure the pain througgt the years, little did she knew Wybie had also a part of pain and a story to tell

In some other time...

Looking at the Large full moon from the sky, Coraline sighed weakly

"Seems like my flight to New York....is cancelled."


	22. Unveiled

Everything happened so fast, in just one night...it changed everything, the way her own insights from what was happening, little did she know it was never even the whole story

It didn't even come to her expectation that he'll end up crying in her arms

Not out in despair

But in fear

The way he looked at the well, was something so sinister to her

She guided the terrified Wybie back to the house, closing his room shut, Coraline sighed in relief now that Mrs. Lovat haven't opened the door and witness her Grandson's state

She better let him rest for today....

______________________________________

She is unable to knock

Her nervousness swarmed her inside, her hands clutched tightly, having the urge to knock on his door and shifted back in reluctance, having second thoughts if talking right at this moment was even the best opportunity

To her guilt, Coraline stepped back, moving away from the door when a voice suddenly stopped her

"Coraline I know it's you...it's okay, you can come in...."

Damn, he caught her

breathing in regret, she reached the doorknob hands shaking from the memories that was still fresh from last night, it woild have been one of the those memories that she may not ever forget in her life

Coraline finally opened the door, wearing the brightest smile on her face, she noticed that Wybie was already up sitting on his bed leaning against the wall as his arms rested at the edge of the window, the black cat was already beside the him, sharing the part to comfort his caretaker, he nudged his black on the thick blankets that wrapped around them, Coraline smiled in gratitude as towards her feline friend as it nodded its head in return

She took a step after closing the door shut, however before she could even manage to reach to him, her eyes couldn't help but to stare at the mirror beside her, some shards were no longer attached to each other and large cracks could be seen, it was no longer usable from the start and from the looks of it...the pattern of it's cracks, it wasn't an accident

"How are you feeling Wybie?" She asked eventhough she knew what was the answer just to fill in the silence between them

He nodded his head and scratched the feline's head "I'm...alright..for now.. but...my head keeps pounding like hell, it's driving me crazy..."

"I see..." she whispered and stared back at the mirror in curiosity as tp what happened to it when Wyborn sensed her frequent glances towards the particular material

"You want to know what happened to it?"

"I...I don't know..."

"I punched it.." 

Her eyes grew wide towards his answer

Now that explains why it looks like it was smashed

Quickly whipping her head to look at him, Wyborn sadly revealed his bandaged arm that she had once treated before it was still badly wounded

But from the current state right now, it was healing, as much to her relief

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she tried to restrain herself from asking him the main question

He's not ready yet...

Maybe some other time...

Or so she thought she could hold it in

"Wybie why didn't you tell me everything?" Coraline blurted the question in accident, she quickly covered her mouth as she looked at him in regret

"Shit, I-I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry.."

But Wybie didn't react to that as if he already knew that she would ask him about that obvious question, he breathe and let out a heavy sigh when he gently grabbed her hand as he pulled her towards the bed

"Sit down...I had so much to tell you, Jonesy.." he whispered, the cat jumped out from the blanket and went towards her and sat on her lap with a blank stare

It's happening...

Right here... 

And so she did, following her companion's request, she sat down, mouth shut and looked at him 

Wybie closed his eyes again and breathe

"Three years after you had left to New York...something happened here..." he stopped for a moment, clutching the sheets as he feared that he might regret about this "I think..."

She waited for his amswer, no matter how terrifying it would be, 

"Coraline, I-I think I might be cursed..."

She halted, eyes wide in shock

"How...how was it even possible..."

Wybie shook his head 

"Two years ago after you had left from Ashland, everything was alright, I still manage to get in contact with you and continue from taking care of grandma..until, that one rainy night the Becketts suddenly arrive seeking shelter from us...it was one of the request of Mr. Beckett, Marie's father before he could go back to war...they had nowhere else to go and they desperateley needed one...since the only place that we could ever offer was the apartment, we let them stay for their sake..."

"But risking their own lives that lies beyond that apartment does not matter to you?" She retorted but the feline gently tapped his palm to calm her down

Wybie nodded understandably "we did not chose to permanently let them stay....we only did that because besides out of pity, we see how crucial Mrs. Beckett's state was in..." he stopped as he looked from the window

"What would you in order do save a mother and a child from her womb Coraline?"

She stopped and remembered about little Gabriel

"I know it concerns you, as well as I do and so we let them stay until Mrs Beckett could successfully delivered Gabriel however we didn't exoect for the whole family from being too attached from their new home...all of them was, that's why Grandma let them stay..."

Seeing ber worrried eyes as he went through his story, he gave her a reassuring smile

"I know, you may think that it was dangerous for letting them stay there..but nothing happened to the family actually...."

Oh thank goodness

She sighed in relief now that the family was out of the picture, her concerns somewhat felt lighter until Wybie suddenly continued

"But.."

"But what?"

He looked around in suspicion, peering his head below the window before he could finish his own words

"After I finally owned the pink palace, I decided to fix the apartment so that the Beckett's wouldn't have to worry about the apartment's state any longer... as much to Mr. Abbherghaust's help, he called some of his men to assist me..and so, I went to patrol from the woods to check if there was any zones or areas that could cause the roadway to be at risk....."

Her heart pounded fast, hoping those next words coming from his mouth was not she hoping that she would ever wanted to hear

But she was wrong.

"Some of his men manage to find out the location of the well, thinking that it was dangerous for anyone from getting close to it they wanted it to cover it up...and so I allowed them to do it..."

"But I did not expect on what happened next..."

"Wybie..." Coraline muttered "what did you do?"

He closed his eyes in regret "the decision that I made is what risked a man's life in danger...."

Coraline covered her mouth as he voice trembled in fear

"Oh my god...did he..."

without a doubt, Wyborn nodded his head

"I heard shouts and yells, I-I don't know what happened... all I could see the well, the covers... broken, gone... and the man disappeared from my sight..."

Coraline covered her mouth in fear

"Oh my God did he...did..he.." she tried to stop herself from saying that terrible word

"Almost...." he corrected "I manage to slip myself before be could even fell deeper and luckily, the rope was still intact from his body..."

"YOU-" she remarked but manage to calm herself before she could even scream

Hearing his statement caused her to think so many questions, she wanted to scream, to argue, or even scold him about it but the fact that he had to risk his life for a person that he never knew that much, really astounds her

And she admit

She must have done the same too...

"And so I decided to stop the plan and focus on the pink apartment after the accident...." Wybie stopped amd wrapped the blanket more tighter to his body as he tried to recollect the most terrifying moment that he ever felt "and when I thought everything was over, I started to have frequent nightmares...every night, different kinds of horrible situations that I could not even describe..."

Trying to examine his face, Coraline notice the tiredness of his eyes, those eyes suffered for the past six years that could hid its pain and torment inside..

"I...already knew about the hand, from the beginning of my nightmares...I knew that it was its doing..and it was trying to hurt anyone..."

"You... just disrupted the barrier that holds that thing Wybie..."

"I know..."

She shook her head "Why are you keeping all of this? You should have told me..."

Wybie let out a small pathetic chuckle to himself 

"Oh you don't know how much I wanted to tell you about this..."

"But then why you still didn't do it?" 

"I did..."

Hearing his reply, Coraline couldn't understand what he meant, confused of the answer, she sat silently on his bed trying to analyze on what her friend meant

Wybie turned his head towards his drawers and smiled

"Second drawer to the right....your answers are all in there Jonesy...." 

Giving her the permission the rummage on his drawers, Coraline obediently followed his instructions and pulled the bronze handle gently, revealing a single small wooden box, she carefully grabbed the material and handed it to him when Wybie opened the lid, a pile of white paper sheets fell on the bed to her surpise, Coraline garbbed one of the papers amd noticed his handwriting

And the date

He crossed his hand as he stared at the papers below

"I write them whenever my nightmares came to attack me to calm myself..."

Uncomfortably looking down at the papers scattered on tbe sheets, Coraline couldn't help but to let out a terrified and uneasy look

"Wow..You....you must have a lot of nightmares.." she breathe

"And I began to notice that after we haven't talked much...my nightmares were no longer frequent...they became to appear less and lesser every month....so as my connection with you...that is why after that...I stopped talking to you.."

Speechless, her eyes wandered through every letters and scribbled words in disbelief, the last letter ended with a last year's number

After all this time

He was still writing letters for her...

Wybie then shifted his body towards the small drawer beside his bed and grabbed something inside, she could almost see the small black string dangling from his hand

"I know you don't want to see this but..." 

Letting the black string fell by the force of gravity, Coraline jolted, stepping away from him as the the familiar black pendant hang loosely from his grasp

The same pendant that caused both his and her life in danher once

That same pendant that almost mafe her trapped from that door

That same pendant was the reason why, her life is a living hell

It was the black key

Her knees began to feel wobbly as she stumbled on the ground weakly

"W-why, h-how...what the hell...how...but we threw it...along with the-"

"I know..." he replied placing the black key beside him "I tried to destroy it..but everytime I did...it always came back on my drawer, every single day..."

"Why..." she whispered, still on the floor motionless

"It must have been the Hand...after I disrupted the barrier once again and it escaped...it had chosen me to be the keeper of the key now that I am also the keeper of the apartment...."

With a final look of fear from her eyes, Wybie sighed 

"That is my curse Coraline...that I shall have to carry on if I haven't found that hand..."

That's what he meant as a curse...

The key and his freedom were binded

Like a pawn...

Like her....

"I hunted it for three years Coraline, three desperate years...watching that horrid being wandering around and waiting for its next time victim...and now that you cane back here, I know that it will try to attack you again and it successfully did, TWICE...." letting out the frustration, he helplessly lumped himself, covering his face on his pillows as she could sense his anger building up as he clenched his teeth

Coraline stood up and walked towards then with caution and touch his shoulder

"Is this why you wanted me to go back to New York so bad? Because you wanted me to be away from the danger, isn't it?"

Eyeing the black key beside them, urging to face the source of all evil, her hand tremble in fear when she tried to reach the cursed material, instantly, the cold metal went directly to her palm giving her the most uncomfortable feeling, almost as similar as to touching of a corpse, she shivered from the thought

He only stayed silent and nodded his head for an answer, letting all the regrets and he made, it wasn't an easy decision for him either

"I just thought that..If I was away enough from everybody else..I wouldn't be able to harm anyone, nor that creature would had the chance to ruin other's life, again..."

Within an instant, Coraline couldn't help but to felt ashamed to herself...

She take everything back, everything she falsey accused him, letting her own rage get better through her and telling her friend being the selfish one between them

It wasn't even the correct word for that one selfless act he did it...

And she was about to do the same either...

"I'm not going back to New York..."

Her words reached to him as he quickly perked his head to listen in bewilderment, seeing the confidence fron her eyes, Coraline clutched the key more tighter to her chest

"I am not leaving Ashland, not until I see the situation is alright..." she added, looking both at them with a worried face, the black cat turned his head towards Wybie who also stared at him in wonder before looking back at Coraline

She breathe "I was the one who opened the door... I was the one who started it...it was only been passed down to you after I had left...now we both get to share that curse..."

He nodded "I guess you're right...we both were..." lowering his head in disdain, a warm palm suddenly placed on top of his to comfort the doubts that played through his mind

"And we shall both end this, TOGETHER..." 

With those blazing fire of determination could be seen from her eyes, Wybie finally saw something that he had never felt for his entire life

Hope

Now that she's here

Maybe...

Just maybe..

This neverending curse would get to finally meet its end...in that way, they could finally felt what they had both longed desired for

Freedom.


	23. Chances

"For the last time Coraline, my children and I were very fine living here..." Josephine shook her head and sighed from the same question "you and Mr. Lovat have been acting VERY strange lately, as I recall..you both had that strong urge of pissing each other out, and now.. what just happened?" She asked in a daze, staring at the two standing side by side as if yesterday does not even existed

Coraline and Wybie quickly exchanged glances at each other 

"I guess we've finally made amends..." 

"I mean, not that I don't want you guys to be friends again..."

Coraline nodded her head and peered through the door to see Marie sitting by the staircase as she carefully holding her baby brother in with affection, she smiled softly at the view

"It's alright Mrs. Beckett, we just wanted to check up on you if there's any.....odd was going on around here..." Wybie added "We were just about to leave right Coraline?" placing his hand on Coraline's shoulder to gain his attention, the blue haired woman nodded her head accordingly

Josephine sighed "oh well, in that case I'll be seeing you on the Christening day then..." waving her hand a goodbye, the Landlord quickly pushed his companion away as they waited for Josephine to dissappear from their sight

To her curiosity, Coraline pulled his arm to whisper at him

"What are you doing? I thought we're going to get inside the house and check on that door?"

In reluctance he shook his head "we will, but not right now...it's too risky..." pulling the string from his neck to reveal the black key dangling...

He's right

It's too risky...

They must have to get closer to the apartment without anyone near them..

Seeing Coraline sighed with him helplessly, Wybie pulled the string higher, seeing both Coraline and the key to his sight

a sudden idea came to his mind

"....what if..the reason I can't it..was that it shouldn't have been me of destroying it from the start..."

"You mean..." she finished and he nodded

"I think, it was you who should break the key Coraline..."

Possible, she did started the curse and it would be wise if she has to end it

She had no other options anyways

"Alright...I'll try..."

______________________________________

Rocking near the fences, Mrs. Lovat sat on her chair staring at the usual hilltops and the falling leaves through the air as they landed softly on the ground, last night she swore she heard strange noises but to weak to even check what it was not to mention, she does not want Coraline nor grandson from getting disturbed from their slumbers...

How times passed by..

One minute you get two see two children minding their own business playing around the area, now already grown up and lots of misunderstanding and grudges merely broke them apart and now seeing them both running towards the garage like little children again is-

Wait, hold on.

Mrs. Lovat quickly adjusted her glasses as she looked again the familiar two figures running

It's her grandson and Coraline

Together

The old woman scratched her in confusion from what even happened between them yesterday.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
With no time to waste, the black cat immediately followed his caretaker pulling the metal doors and turning on the lights, activating the blazing hot furnace, Coraline immediately threw the key inside, both stared at the metal began to glow heated up and melted in process

"I hope it works..." Wybie breathe as he looked at the furnace a little longer however, Coraline had second thoughts

"But what if it's still the same? What if the key continues to regenerate?"

The black cat worriedly gazed at him and patted his cartaker with his soft paws but the young mechanic couldn't be able to answer her question, he is way beyond limit to that

"For now...I think we should hope for the best..." 

"And we are just going have to wait about it?" She raised her brow in desbelief and shook her head "Oh no, I'm not staying my ass over here just to wait for that damn thing to regenerate again...." hissing as she rushed outside of the garage, a sudden pull she felt on ber arm when Coraline noticed Wybie stopped her tracks

"Where are you going?" He asked in wonder

Coraline snickered

"I'm going to seek help from our old friends..."

And with that, he instantly knew who you could that be

______________________________________

The two helplessly stare at the people on their seat, as the two old women frantically walked towards the counter holding numbers of trays and fortune cards, arranging them on the table one by one, the Forcible sisters, especially Cynthia, assisted April on putting the ancient like statue on the table, Coraline could felt Wyborn's shoulders tense as he saw the figure of the owl's eyes stare straight towards them not allowing to be touched

As if he would dare to touch it in the first place

Amelia scooted herself, sitting beside Wyborn not even care less if the seat was already crammed fro the three of them, Coraline had no other but to leaned her body uncomfortably as Amelia peered her eyes through them, asking personal questions that thankfully Ms. Spink eventually scolded the pink haired lady to stand up and occupy on another seat, the young Acrobat groaned and stood up as she went to her twin sister in defeat

April sat in front of them putting a hat on her head

"Now, what could be the problem my two dear lovely children?" She ask as Ms. Forcible silently observed at the back, making Wybie to sent shivers from his body again

"I want to ask a few questions Ms. Spink..." Coraline answered "about that hand from oolong tea...I..uh..do you think it has still something to do when my parents have gone missing?"

Of course everyone knew what happened long back.

Ms. Spink came to an abrupt stop, her smile faded away as she looked behind the tall woman with the same expression showing on her face

"My dear sweet Caroline...sometimes, it has reasons why we still get to face the very same fate we had before...who knows there might be something telling us..."

"Or unfinished business to be exact..." Ms. Forcible finished

Coraline and Wybie instantly looked at each other in suspicion, while the others silently watched 

She whipped her head back towards Ms. Spink "Ms. Spink...do you know anything about how cursed things works?"

The old woman casually nodded her head "cursed things are forbidden to be touched in the first place...why, it could your life in danger if you do!"

"Mmm.. yeah I figured..." Wybie muttered when he suddenly felt Coralines shoulder nudged his side to silence him

She continued "If that's the case then...how can we- I mean..how can they even broke the contract between the victim and the curse?"

Ms. Forcible instantly sat behind April as she took her companion's opportunity to speak

"Simple my dear, every cursed material has its own origin...if you had found where it came from, then that should be also the exact place that you have to break it..." 

Hearing Forcible's answer made her palms grew cold and stiff

Exact place?

Does that mean....

She has to go back?

From that Door?

No. She wouldn't dare to...all the trauma and nightmares she had been was because of that damn place...

"Isn't there any...other way?" She asked with gulp, her cold fingertips started to tense her up as she waited for the old woman to answer

Anything...

Just anything besides going back there...

But to her fear, Ms. Forcible could only shook her head....

"I'm afraid there is no other way Caroline...that's how enchantment works..."

Shit....

What now? Is this it? Is this how it ends? She heared the old woman clearly....there is no other way besides going back to that door again, back to see the wretched place that haunts her dreams 

But she was not prepared for this yet

She's not ready.....

"Caroline are you okay? You look a bit pale right now dearie, are you sick?" The voice disturbed her from her thoughts, she nodded her head in shock as Ms. Spink raised her brow, sensing the sudden change of the her behaviour, she stood up along with Ms. Forcible

"I'll prepare you some tea my dear..." she smiled at them and headed towards the kitchen, calling the twins to help her along Ms. Forcible leaving the two of them alone once again

She stared at the cards on the table in silent, letting Ms. Forcible's words sink in it hoplessly when Wybie beside her comfortably rubbed her back to calm her down

"Hey....don't worry, we'll figure something out.."

She shook her head and looked at him "I don't even know if that door still even existed..."

Neither of them had gotten close to that place, neither of them knew about that door either

But both of them couldn't change the fact that the Hand and the key was still alive, having the freedom the roam around their own world

As long as it existed

So does the door

And that is what they feared the most.

Ms. Spink finally arrived with a tea that she promised while Cynthia held the tray and carefully placed the piping hot teapot

Thinking for a moment, Wybie quickly remembered something

"Ms. Spink, I know it was ridiculous at this point but I kind off lost my seeing stone..." 

Oh right...

He has one

The woman perked her head as she stared at him 

He blinked uncomfortably "I...lost while I was saving her back the lake...." chukling as he scratched his head, Coraline catiously took a sip of the herbal tea, listening

Ms. Spink placed her cup and nodded "I see.. the stone must have slipped and fell inti the waters huh..." she sighed and quickly clapped her hands making them to flinched in surprise

"AMELIA GET THE OTHER TEA!"

the Forcible sisters quickly scattered away as soon as they heard her voice in demand, Amelia grumbling her foit stomped in irritation as she went towards the kitchen and placed the tea on tbe table before sitting down on the chair once again

Pouring the liquid down the teacup once again, Coraline raised her brown as she realized it was the same kind lf tea that Ms. Spink would try to drink to ger

Ms. Spink handed the tea towards Wyborn

"Drink it boy, I need to see if there is any changes today..."

Ah, there it goes that horrible taste again

He frowned as he saw the sight of that ghastly tea again, the thought of drinking it again is very unpleasant to him

"Ms. Spink do I have to-" he asked but the old lady quickly shove the tea to his mouth without a warning, he had no other choice but to endure the horrible flavor as he gulped it down, quickly shove the cup away and desperately coughed

"It tastes horrible!!" He exclaimed, wiping down the tear from his eyes away, he quickly drank the water that it should have meant for Coraline

"Oh hush Wybie.." The old woman smirked in content, looking at the herbs inside the cup and shook inside

Coraline amusingly stared at him as he slumped on the seat with an exhaust huff

"Does it really tastes bad?" She asked as Wybie deadpanned stared at her

"Do you want to try?" He pointed the teapot on the table

She smiled and shook her head "No..."

"Oh, it changed!"

Curious as to what Ms. Spink was surpirsed at the three instantly peered their heads to look at Wyborn's cup, expecting a certain symbol of a hand, her eyed widen at form it made, with two like wings spreads widely

"It...looks like a bird..." Coraline muttered, Ms. Spink nodded approvingly from her comment

"It's a dove Caroline..." Ms. Forcible remarked as Wybie blinked in confusion

"Um, it was still a bird Ms. Forcible..." he added

"This is a good sign my boy...birds are usually symbol of liberation...or freedom..." 

"Or...maybe it was a prediction my boy, that you'll gain freedom from someone...or somewhere..." Ms. Forcible strutted across the table as she went towards them, she placed both of her hands one on each other's shoulder when a her sudden grip they felt made them to look at each other uncomfortably

Ms. Forcible procedeed to push them down on their seat as Ms. Spink went to approach them with a wide smiled on her face

Wybie and Coraline couldn't help but to squirm in fright as the old lady reached her hand towards them

"W-wait! Ms. Spink! W-what are you doing?!" Wybie excalimed as they both sunked their body onto their seats in fear

Ms. Spink didn't answer nor mind the question, continue to reached her hands on to their heads, They yelped in surprise as she pulled a single strand on both of their hair as she smiled, she quickly placed it in a small box with a few broken shards inside

They watched her as she shook the box with concentration, she quickly pulled the lid up, grabbing the green material inside

Coraline gasped in awe as another green seeing stone was formed

Ms. Spink handed the stone to Wybie and smiled

"Take care of this young man..."

"Th-thank you?"

With his final nod, they stood up as they bud their thanks for their assitance before leaving the apartment once again, Coraline was the first to rush outside as Wybie followed behind her, closing the door shut

As per usual, she could still see the black cat standing beside the fence, waiting for their prescence

"Boy!...those womem could be pretty terrifying sometimes..." Wybie murmured sensing the cat walking towards him, it was once again resting on his shoulders when he noticed that Coraline didn't answer, only standing beside the tree in silent

"Hey Jonesy, are you okay?"

Turning her head to look at him with an obvious look and reply "No...I'm not..." she sighed and clutched her shoulders "did you just heard what she just said? We can't break the key unless we go back..."

"But you're the one who broke it this time Jonesy...maybe it could somehow work?"

If only it was that easy

Coraline sadly shrugged "I just...really don't know what to do right now...I guess we should wait until tomorrow..."

turning back away from the pink palace, they went back to the garage hoping for the curse ends tomorrow  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

But it wasn't.

Early in the morning, They had already been up waiting inside the garage as the sun finally appeared from the mountains

To Coraline's fear

Wybie's disturbed look could be seen towards the door as he revealed the material to her

The Black Key was still all in one piece

They shook their heads in disappointment

"It's still here..." he whispered, clutching the key and placed it on the table

Ms. Spink could be right....

Coraline stood in front of him as she stared at the Black cat nudging his face on His caretaker's hand in affection and towards the Black Key 

She breathe and gripped her hand

"I have to go back..." 

Her words startled him, looking shock in disbelief

"I thought that you don't want to?"

"Do we even have any choice right now?" 

Eventhough how much he would try to argue with her, she's right, breaking the key didn't work, it would always end up the same place and probably if they would attempt to destroy it again countless of times, the key would still regenerate itself back in the drawers again

Coraline tapped her foot lightly on the cemented floor as she thought about what the old woman said to them

"The key was made for the other world to exist..that's why it doesn't affected here in our world no matter how much we try to destroy it..." she stopped towards the window with her eyes gazed at the pink palace again, Wybie stood up as he walked away towards the door to give her time to think, when something caught his attention, his own reflection from the mirror made him remember the broken shards back at his room

He paused 

"Ms. Spink made it all sense now..." he replied as he stared at the missing shards that reflected his face "if you said that the key was made to the other world, it would definitely be vulnerable, weakened from its world if we destroy it..."

"Yes it would be if we-" she stopped as soon as she realized something 

"wait, WE?" She asked to her surprise

Wybie eagerly nodded his head "well yeah, we need to destroy it..."

"You mean... you-"

He sighed "Yes Coraline, I'm going with you..."

She stood dumbfounded on his working area

Going inside the door was already a challege to her, let alone letting another person to go with her is putting someone else's risk

And she's certainly not quite fond from this idea

Coraline crossed her arms in disapproval "I'm not liking with this idea of yours Wybie..." she stopped as glared at him "you're not coming with me..."

"What? Why not??" Raising his voice in bewilderment

Coraline closed ber eyes calmly "One person is already enough to break that damn thing-"

"But you need my help!" He stopped her as he walked towards her worriedly "I'm not leaving you from that who knows what horrible place was that..."

"It is my responsible that I opened the door"

"Hey!" He exclaimed slamming his hand on his table, the tools shook and fell carelessly on the ground but he didn't care, his eyes stayed directly at her as she flinched in surprise

" I am THAT jerkwad who gave you that doll remember?! and it is my responsible for keeping my eye from the pink palace, especially now that I owned it..

"I. AM. GOING." he stated "this isn't a joke for me either, my life and everyone else's depends on it.." 

Coraline sadly frowned, looking at Mrs. Lovat sitting outside with a smile on her face, Josephine and Marie suddenly greeted the old lady with pure smiled on their faces

she sighed

"Wybie, I know, I know...you want to help me and I really appreciate it...all your efforts and everything but..." placing a hand from his shoulder, they went outside the garage and pointed her finger at them 

"look at your grandmother and Marie..." she whispered as he turned his head accordingly, a small warmth suddenly he felt inside 

"You did an amazing job as a Landlord, an Inventor to everyone and a very caring Grandson too.." she smiled as she looked at him "but did you know the best thing that you could ever give to a person?"

He raised his brow in wonder as he tilted his head 

"What?"

She smiled and nodded "A friend." Looking back at the people she laughed "even though you could be pretty irritating at some point.."

"Wow, thanks for that complement Jonesy.." he sarcastically replied with a blank stare, the woman chuckled and shook her head again

"But what my point is, your loyalty to someone is your greatest strength and your weakness at the same time...if you did come along with me...who's going to save them from that hand?" 

He opened his mouth to answer when something pulled him to resist, regretfully looking at her for she had a point

Going into the door, they could not guarantee from what was going to happen next, whon knows what horror was in store for them but he could not leave Coraline alone either way, even though knowing how strong and independent she was, it wasn't even enough that she still need some assistance

"But... I don't want to leave you..." he weakly replied as be clutched his fist, confused and unsure on what to do, Coraline could only smile and shook him in reassurance

"And you will not, I still need your help, I need you to guard the door for me as I enter... and besides..." she snicker "I am pretty sure I need your good aim from throwing a rock to that hand again.."

He chuckled at her humour and looked away "I...I guess your right..."

"Mr. Lovat! Miss Cora!" Marie greeted as she ram towards them with her usual bright cheerful smile, Wybie quickly hrabbed the little girl's arms and carried her from his arms as her mother followed behind her

Coraline gave her friend a light embrace 

"Josephine...what comes you here?" She asked as she booped the little girl's nose in a playful way, Josephine handed her the apartment's keys towards the Landlord

"I was just trying to give the keys to Wyborn, My family and I were having a two day trip..and it was better that I should temporarily give this to you since you are the owner of the apartment..."

They looked at each other again 

"You mean, you'll be gone for two days?" Coraline asked as Wybie took the keys

Josephine silently nodded her head

Coraline couldn't help but to gave Wybie a look as he also gave her a sterm stare, undertsanding what his best friend meant

That was it

That's their signal

He placed Marie on the ground, Wybie casually smiled at the Josephine and nodded his head 

"Of course Mrs. Beckett, I'll be checking the apartment anyways.."

"Perfect! Well then, I will be seeing everyone after the trip" Josephine clasped her hand and grabbed her daughter's arm 

Marie smiled as she waved her hand, saying her goodbyes with a grin, Coraline and Wybie waved their hands bqck from the little as they waited for the mother amd her daughter to be out of their sight 

He clutched the key on his hand as she clutched the black key on hers as well

And the plan has finally been settled.


	24. Stars and Cold Nights

Neither of them expected the trip to be the gateway to get close through that door, an opening, a chance that they could finally conduct their plan without anyone else getting involved

As what they had arranged during the first day, with his help guarding the door, the only task that she has to do was to quickly break the key to the other world and immediately escape back without causing any alarms towards the hand, it would have caused a lot of trouble if it did, once the hand goes back to the other world...

It'll be over

Coraline must have to break the key first in order for the hand to weaken itself

But that doesn't fully trusted her judgement, escaping through the other world is one thing

But making sure that the place would no longer existed? Impossible.

And that made Wybie to entrusted the part, eventually, he decided to bring out what Mr. Abbherghaust had given to him during his youtjful days in work, inside his hidden toolbox, he showed her a small circular weapon that was frequently used in a fight, specifically in war

A grenade

With a single strike on any surface, it could explode everything into pieces, destroying everything in that area with a single blow

And Coraline only has one shot for this

She requires this plan to be very precise and goes to its accord

Waiting for Josephine to pack her things as she leaves for the night, Coraline and Wyborn made themselves busy gathering all the things that she could bring to protect herself, the two of them ended up being occupied with their own matters for a whole afternoon

that day feels she has to go to some kind of war 

But instead of defending and fighting people, she has to deal with weird creepy looking creatures from a very unsettling world  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Evening clouds finally shrouded the sky with midnight shade as the moon came rising again, the stars followed, one by one began to appear shining with the others

If only she could enjoy the view like this without worrying for tomorrow's "suicidal mission"

Sitting on top of one of broken cars outside the garage, Coraline sighed at the stars as she closed her eyes again

"I see you're still wishing huh?" Wybie smiled, standing beside her in amusement, she patted an empty space for him to sat down, he nodded and scooted beside her, their eyes turned towards the sky again in silent

"I don't know.. I just feel like it..." she whispered and curled her legs closer to her chest "from at this point atleast..."

Noticing the frown from his face, Wybie coughed uncomfortably as he reply

"so...you uh...broke up with that dude?"

She shuddered from his question, why did he even ask her about that, in all things that they could have been talking and it was about THAT

She chuckled "why are you even asking me that, at this moment Wybie?"

He shrugged "well...there's nothing we could properly talk about since you know...we haven't talked much and I haven't known you that longer anymore..."

Coraline blinked her eyes uncomfortably, rubbing her pants, trying all the possibility to avoid herself from getting caught a glance at him

"Yeah, we did broke up.." she replied with a spat "If only I could crush his bones and used it as a fertilizer..." 

Until then, her terrifying imagination still gives him the shivers

"Won't that make your plants withered away?" Be answered with a smug "because you know..it wasn't even a good bone from the start..."

"Oh wait, you're right...you are ABSOLUTELY right..." 

They chuckled for the meantime, noticing how she answered his question uncomfortably, Wybie intentionally coughed to get rid of the conversation and rubbed his hands, mumbling to himself in complain when she heared him whispered something about "deserving"

"Did you say something?" raised her brow in question when suddenly flicnhed in surprise, he waved his hand embrassingly denying

"What? Ha...I didn't said anything..I-it was just the wind, it must've been fooling you at some point..."

"Ah..."

"..but um..." he paused and clasped his gloved hand in regret, his eyes stared at the horizon, inhaling the fresh air before he breathe, he whispered

"I'm sorry..."

"What for?" She tilted her head wondering what it would be when he quickly turned his body to face her

"For everything Jonesy, for hurting your feelings...for lying to you..back at that lake I didn't even want to say those horrible things but I had no choice because I don't want yoy to get involved into the mess I made..." he rattled in regret as his voice rose higher, the feeling of lost and desperate made him to cover his face in himuliation when a sudden pull of his hand unable to do his attempt only to realize that Coraline had already cupped her hands to his in comfort

"Woah woah Wybie...you are not at this fault here...stop blaming yourself at everything..." she stopped and smiled "To be honest, I would have done the same thing if I was under your shoes..." 

"Y-you would?" With a widened eyes, she nodded her head as a reply

"You sacrifice too much...I should be the one who should apologize to you...I'm soryy if I called you selfish...because I realized..you had a whole heart to give for every person..." embarassingly she chuckled "I know, I know I rarely say these kinds things but that's the truth..." 

Hearing those words coming from a person such as Coraline herself who's always had that strong sense of talking back that couls easily getting someone intimidated feels rather more sincere and true when it comes to her

Those comforting words made his chest felt at ease, thus couln't help but to let out a smile

The cold air suddenly passed through them filling her body with uncomfortable chill, Coraline shivered as she remembered the strong whirlind that tried to push them towards the hole on that one particular night

Realizing her missing coat, Wybie quickly took off his own and draped it over to Coraline's shoulders with sincerity

"Here, wear this for a while, it's getting chilly tonight..." 

She's not sure wether to accept it or give it back, the desire of wanting to borrow it or even felt the cold was neither to her choice, but seeing how Wybie struggled to show his way that he cares for her well being was the reason why ger hands stayed on clutching the fabribc..

she could only sat in silent staring down at her shoes clunking at each other, her mind was still trying to think what to do next

She just couldn't figure out why he was being like this..

one moment he'll be this usual dorkish oblivion boy that would rather hang around with the cat and scare people

But then out nowhere, he would began to act different and much more calm and caring

And yet, years already passed by, her thoughts still could not believe that this boy beside her, her once fragile, awkward best friend had blossomed..

and become a man to her eyes

Seeing him all grown up just as she was, both their past experiences molded their different perception in life

But they still both live in the same fear

"Thank you..." she whispered back, pulling the hem of his coat closer to her

"Not that I was showing it off of course...I was just..trying to do everything I could.. since you are going something far more risky tomorrow..."

Wybie docked and shook his head in dismay when he felt the material dangle around his neck, he immediately went to feel something inside his pocket and grabbed the string from the inside

Gently grabbing Coraline's hand to his, a cold heavy piece was placed on her palm, curiously analyzing the tringle shaped green stone tighten with a long string, it was the same some stone that Ms. Spink had created for him yesterday

And he's giving it to her

"Why are you giving me this?" 

he smiled and pulled the topaz stone hidden from his black clothing "Mine was here..."

"You mean...it didn't lost from the lake?"

"Nope.."

"Then why did you even ask Ms. Spink to make you another one?" tilted her head, he suddenly laughed from her question

"Of course it was for you, silly.." 

Her face went into a gasp, leaning hee body away from him "Oh my god you tricked the old lady, how could you!" exclaimed in a scold but the way she delivered the words were somewhat impressed and disbelief at the same time, Wybie stayed silent and continued to laugh as Coraline joined in as well, punching by the arm as he let out a small yelp like he always do

"Wow haven't felt that sting for so long.."

"And you'll be getting more than that after tomorrow you doofus.."

"Ha...Tomorrow..right..." 

Their cheerful bliss had once again dropped down as they remembered their mission, their one last shot for freedom

"Jonesy...have you already set your decision? Aren't you really going to let me-"

Coraline frowned as she looked at him "Wybie, we've talked about this..."

Seems like she already had set her decision

And he knew that whenever she did, there is no turning back..

But the worry from his mind was still provoking him to distrust everything, or even something that might ended up harming everyone, now that one of those people he cared about involved with this, Coraline was no exception.

By the years of Coraline's by his side, he gained new friends that eventually became his second family, treated him truly from the group, gave him comfort during Coraline's absence...

Those are the friends that he could had ever asked for

But when it comes to Coraline?

It was different...

Wybie distracted himself by staring at the trees dancing by the wind, it still bothers him that she has to go alone from that place

"Can't you trust me that I'll be fine?" She smiled timidly as she tried to gain his attention by tilting her head to reach his gaze

"Trusting you? There's no question to that.." his head slowly turned to look at her with dread "but the other world?..No."

Coraline knew he's right

Either can she could guarantee if the other world was still alive or more so even existed....

And they aren't even sure if the plan would work either...

Right now, she could only hope for the best.

Her hand gently tugged his sleeve as she gave him a comforting grin

"I'll be fine Wybie, with your help...I know that I will be...and besides.." raising her fist with determination "you saw how these knuckles could beat someone up right?" She laughed to ease the cold and dying atmosphere building up around them

And Wybie knew that she was comforting him, just like she always do...

And there goes that smile again...

That smile that always made his stomach churn for no reason, that same smile he would always wanted to see during class or even on their adventures, her lips would then curled up in happines as his eyes would follow towards her mesmerizing Amber ones that compliments the blue shade of her hair, pleasingly resting on her shoulders, showing the natural beauty he had always adored ever since she handed him that lemonade

Ever since then, without seeing that familiar features she had, his day would always be that dull and incomplete

And now, he feared that this might be the last time he'll ever see that smile again

Uncontrollably suppressing those emotions as long as he could, Wyborn helplessly pulled her closer to him without any warning, as to her surpise, her body froze in shock comtemplating of what just happened when she could felt beneath those secure embrace, heavy breathing and arms that wrapped around her began to tighten

"Please promise me that you'll come back Jonesy......"

Even his own words, he couldn't able control the tremble and the worrisome that clothed to it

His cloak had already given her enough warmth to protect her from the cold and yet, the way he said those words, the sudden embrace had given her not only comfort but security feels like...

her Dad...

Just like....

Home....

In the end, Coraline began to embrace him back filled with gratitude and appreciation

A promise is a promise...

And she would definitely never broke that promise

Finally reconciled their fears and shared their comforts, they let go and pulled away towards each other when something from their necks had made them to halt halfway through, they chuckled as soon as they realized the strings of their seeing stone had been tangled to each other

"Well that escalated quickly" she teased as she tried to pull the strings away only to make matters worsen when the knot suddenly began to feel more tightened as she pulled, she groaned, letting out a small huff before giving up

"Let me...let me get that.." Wybie chuckled and gently began to unstring the tangled part in concentration, as his eyes fixed through his work...

he never realize how close their faces towards each other 

Or neither he noticed..

She's staring at him.

Eyes fixitated towards her brown curly haired companion, even herself began to ask why

Even those little awkward things he did around her amuses him, like the ones he usually fiddle his fingers whenever something concerns him, or even how he runs his hair in frustration before he would go berserk with their own group of friends that eventually ended up his voice would stutter and he would cower back in fear to his usual slouch hiding from everybody else

And yet nothing has changed, he still do those things whenever something happened that felt him unsteady on a situation, even with his charmed looks and formed physique from all the work he had gone through

He still looks like a large mass of awkward plant for her

But why does she remember all of these? 

Was it because the way he hold something from his hands made even tiny things so precious? Or was it his voice that made her feel calm and excited at the same time? was it how his chestnut eyes would drowned her everytime he looked at her with compassion and kindness? Just the one he's been looking at her right now but somewhat looking confused at the same time

Wait...

"Umm, Jonesy are you okay?" 

Her eyes shut closed as she snapped from the reality that she's been talking to herself for far too long, the last thing that she could remember that he was already looking her with widened eyes in inches apart, neckalces were already untangled but neither their heads moved away

Coraline quickly moved her body away from him, trying to calm the unsuspected heat coming out from her body, never in her life she had ever felt like that for her entire life, not even her own ex could make her feel this way...

And that she had started to think about her own doubts from the situation

Breathing as puff of air appear from their mouths from the cold, a sudden rang of bell alaremed them to whipped their heads from the source

"WYBORN!" 

and he knew exactly who that was 

Mrs. Lovat wad already standing beside the door with a cane on her hand while the other was on her waist with a grump face written all over her

"what in heavens are you two doing there?! Get ya'll butts over here it's already late!" She yelled at them as they laughed from

slowly sliding down off the cars, Wybie went to close the garage doors shut, the Black cat stepped out from the door as it casually walked towards Coraline giving her the usual stare before passing through

Mrs. Lovat grumbled just in time the two arrive inside the house, she quickly locked the doors, her grandson immediately held her arm to assist her towards the staird when she stubbornly moved away his arm to walk all by herself, Wybie squinted his eyes in confsuion scratched his head, following the old woman towards the staircase as one by one the lights turned off, she finally closed the door to have her peaceful rest without checking the two persons beside her

Both finally had reached for her room as they headed for a stop

"Well this is for you then.." he smiled standing beside the wall, tapping his boots on the wooden floor, Coraline nodded her head unsurely, she quickly grabbed, twisted the doorknob as her hand in refusal at first rested to his arm as, giving him a small comforting gesture

"Goodnight..Psycho Nerd..." 

Letting out a small teasing laugh that filled the entire room to echo with her usual cheerful voice, it didn't take long when the sound began to subside until it disappeared completely, she could felt the warmth that something was pressed on top of her forehead, to her shock it wasn't even a thing

It was someone.

He immediately pulled his head away with a flinch

Both eyes widened from the unexpected turnout of events

Did he..

Did he just...

Her mind baffled with questions again.

Unable to respond from what he just did, shifting his eyes away from her frozen stare with those wide Amber eyes, his breathing grew heavier every minute he could see her unreadable face

Until he couldn't bear the tension any longer

He awkwardly docked his head "I uh...um...G-goodnight, Jonesy...."

Ashamed, humiliate is what he felt right now, now he must have think of her a literal creep, he turned away without waiting for her reply

as if she would had the knack to reply about it..

Before he could even reach to his room, his legs suddenly wobbled near the wall without any reason, his face accidentally planted on the lampshade that has been attached beside his door, he groaned and shook his head without turning back

Coraline had seen everything and yet, she does not have the intent to move from her position at the moment

Clutching the fabric that was still covering her, it was the first time that she could not be able to control the words that she had whispered

"You....you haven't took your coat..."

But it was too late for her to call him back for he had already went inside the room and locked the doors

Turning the lights off, Coraline finally stepped inside her room preparing for the night...

most importantly... preparing herself to meet those nightmares on her dreams, her childhood enemies

It was now the right time to fight for her freedom

THEIR FREEDOM....


	25. Dreams are Dangerous

there goes that feeling again..

The cold soundless atmosphere cleared her ears as her body floats to the air towards the endless depths of the pitch black tunnel when the sudden ambient light stretches it way to her, it became her usual thing do to by following the light everytime she would venture into jer dreams, come what may it leads to her, even so, it was the only thing that keeps her away from the eerie darkness that surrounds her...

Her Body floats into the light in a flash, her head swirls in a stun as the bickering light shun her gaze, blocking the darkness from her sight, wrapping everything with its superior rays

Her foot gently landed on a mushy grass, growing of golden grains that surrounded the fields towards the tall pinecone trees, the full moon had already set it's position from the sky draped with translucent clouds swiftly passing through

Her head went to a tilt went she noticed a familiar figure standing by the fields, head raising up towards the sky with a small smile on his face, in an instant Coraline exactly knew who that was

"Wybie? What are you doing here?" Her foot paced as she asked him in wonder, she heard him chuckle before calmly turning his head to look at her

"You thought it was Josephine this time huh?" Wyborn casually replied but his gaze continue to stare at the full moon

She couldn't help but to feel wary about this

There's something feels off, however, she couldn't entirely figure out what it was

She stood beside him, waiting for anything to happened unexpectantly but neither from him nor the sky and the fields had changed

Wybie slightly leaned his head to whispered her name but it was more secretive eventhough it was only the two of them

"Be careful for tomorrow Coraline...your task is not easy as what it looks like..." he warned, finally looking through her eyes, his brows frowned and his voice grew bitter as ge said the words "If that hand existed that means..she is too.." 

Wait..... she?

Her mouth grew wide open in shock, almost stumbling by the grass, he successfully held her shoulder to support her body but the only thing that Coraline could process right now was-

"The Beldam is alive..." her breath hitched in disbelief

hearing that name always made her fingers go numb and shaking, no matter how much she would swallow those fears away, the imagine of that terrfying old giant spider was still vivid to her mind, even now, she could still feel the graze of her sharp razor hands sliding through her face like a piece of fresh meat for her to throb at any moment

That made her realize, that all this time-

"I can't....I can't do it...shit.." she murmured, couldn't hold herself to curse under her breath, slowly backing away from him, she quickly wrapped her arms to comfort herself

"But...you already made your decision..."

"I know that-" she retorted "but that doesn't mean I am not scared about it.." eyes averting uncomfortably she quickly turned around, providing her the chance to breathe out the heavy pounding of dread inside her chest, she continued

" yes, everyone knows that I'm tough, dependable or even what they said that I was bold at anything....but that doesn't mean I get to feel fear, I am human too, I could feel what others would....I was just.. good at hiding it..."

Glancing her way back to him to see reaction but to her surprised

He smiled

"So are you backing away then?" He paused, looking back at moon in silent when something warm held her hand, she quickly turned around to see the little girl smiling widely at her while her mother with a baby she cradle on her arm and her other familiar companions was trailing her from behind....

"Marie..." she whispered and the little girl nodded, her mother suddenly gave her a warm smile as she passed through, they all went towards him with a sad smile on their faces as they looked at her

"So tell me Coraline, would you rather live in torment? Or would you fight for freedom?" 

what would she chose?

Ambolish the plan and going back to New York could be a safest choice for everyone, they could still continue their lives and enjoy their precious moments with each other, however...of those magging nightmares and strange hallucinations would forever pester their lives, giving them the torment and suffer from it...

But, going back from that place and broke the curse....but there still that high risk that could potentially set her life in danger...a high risk danger

And death....

But....

There's also a high risk of HOPE....

A hope that after this...everything would finally goes back to normal...

No more pain...

No more tears...

No more war....

And especially no more broken promises....

And it was up to her to decide until dawn.....

The ground began to tremble frantically, as everyone stood catiously on their grounds, they turned their head back to the moon to see a large shadow began to cover it up, a large shadow that she had also seen once...

Back at that tragic game...collecting those poor souls one by one, that almost made her time to ran out, almost made her life at stake

But she remembered, eventhough she's the pawn of the game..

She's not alone..

She had her own allys to help her...

The shadow finally covered the moon, revealing the resemblance of a dark black button, it began to wither away including the sky and the golden fields around

"We're running out of time..." Wybie whispered as he looked everything began to vanish away

"So...what will you're decision be Ms. Cora...will you?" Marie smiled but before Coraline could even answer her question the others began to wither away, leaving him and her standing alone by the white cold scenery, it feels as if, the only that could stop to this, was her answer

She docked her head in "I can't...." 

Hearing her reply, He neither flinched nor moved an inch, only stared at her with an understood smile

Coraline smiled in determinatiom

"But I must..."

that is the he only thing he wanted to hear...

And everything went white....

______________________________________

The sun had dusked its way back to the moumtains again, hitting the window pane from her room, the reflection caused to rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up from her sleep from the drowsy state

So it was a dream...

"And it wasn't a nightmare..." she whispered as she pulled the blankets off from her, something caught her eyes beneath the sheets, something white with numbers of legs crawling around

It was a spider

Until then, she could never trust them

Trying not to scream in panic, Coraline ended up falling on the bed with a loud thud as she scampered away from the white ghastly creature, however, it didn't tried to move towards her or even have the courage to strike it's mouth to bit her, instead, it moved away towards the window and jumped off from her sight

And she sighed in relief because of that....

Turning her head towards the bathroom, Coraline began to gather her things and prepared herself before heading out back to the pick palace  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Placing the seeing stone on her neck, she finally head towards the door to head downstairs when another troubling senses made her notice about something, she quickly tilted her head to see the borrowed jacket last night was hanging by the chair

Oh right...

Wybie's coat...

'He forgot to pick it up yesterday...'

In a hurry, her hand quickly grabbed the jacket from the woodem chair and went straight to the door downstairs...

giving Mrs. Lovat a quick goodbye and headed towards the garage to check him up, her two companions had already sitting inside the room, black cat staring boringly at Wybie who was coincidentally covering his face, groaning, they were being surrounded with multiple tools specifically weapons and bags for the trip, she noticed the feline had a small bell on his newly made collar attached around his neck

Wybie turned his head lazily outside the garage until he was stricken by her appearance, giving him another whip of his head to assure himself thay it was Coraline walking towards the

She could barely notice the small flush from the man's cheek before approaching her with sly smile, he quickly cleared throat to appease himself

"Since I can't go with you, I made sure that this guy could help you out..so you know...you could find him wherever you both went from that place..." reaching his hand to grab the crowback beside him "and you might as well...need this..besides your knuckles of course..." 

Seeing how all the preparations in place, it eases her to feel relief somehow...

And she had thanked him because of that

"Good weapon of choice I would say..." Coraline complimented, touching the metal cold steel from her hand, she carefully pulled the fabric hanging around her shoulder "I also wanted to return you this..." revealing his black coat to him, Wybourne began to remove his sling bag and wore back his coat

Grabbing the materials, Coraline took another glance at her surrounding, towards to the window to her room, from the wooden house and down to Mrs. Lovat rocking on her chair, she quickly grabbed her phone and gazed at the picture with her parents with their usual smiles that always seen from their faces

She just needed a little push before everything goes down

"Let's go..." She murmured before pulling her sling bag and gripped the necklace around her neck

She's ready.

______________________________________  
To their luck, Josephine and the children had already been gone for their own trip

More time to initiate their plan...

It was almost noon when they had arrived at the Pink palace and it wasn't a good feeling fir the two of them to stand close to the building. Their breaths suddenly paused upon reaching their final destination of doom, both reached up their heads to bluntly stare at the door, their anxious grew every second

as well as fear

But their urge to finish what they had started alarmed their conscience to continue forward, footsteps finally stepped into the wooden porch and opened the white painted door with extreme caution

The door slowly opened, giving out a very unsettling creak to their ears as if it trying to invite them to come inside, their heads tilted on the doorway as Coraline was the first to went inside, the cat followed her from behind 

Every step, every sound the floor makes had always made her quiver, deep inside of her soul, she could still feel the tint vile of echantment that the creature had set to this house, it almost made her feel that the apartment and herself had been linked to one another, no matter where she would be..the power that dwells within, would always drag her back

Sliding the crowback as they reached towards the fireplace, the cat quickly went towards the neatly furnished wallpaper and firmly patted the wall to sense the bulge of the keyhole but nothing, he carefully perked his ear to listen, gliding his body way back in fort until he began to tilt his head in wonder, without warning, his razor sharp claws appeared, aggressively tearing up every sheets of the wallpaper

Coraline immediately assisted pulling out the sheets as she could, giving all their trust to the feline without any doubt, it stopped and backed away as he stared at the half torned wallpaper hanging on the wall and still, there's no sign of a door behind

"I can't believe it..." she whispered, touching every part of the cement desperately "the door should be here...it's always been here!" Her voice tremble as she spoke those words

Seemingly lose hope, Coraline kneeled down in defeat beside the fireplace, eyes stared at the blank wall tiredly, Wybie could only stood up, feeling the sympathy towards his best friend as he watched her head shook dissapointedly

However the black cat began to felt something

His sudden jolted made their attention shifted towards him and towards the wall again, sensing his ear twitched, Coraline and Wybie quickly took a glance at each other

He's hearing something...

The cat meowed, scratching the upper part of the wall towards them as if be was trying to tell them something very important

Coraline's eyes widen and quickly stood up"You felt something didn't you?" She asked him and the feline nodded, quickly going towards the wall and marked the area with a pen inside her bag

"We need to break the wall..." She told them staring at the marked area as she gripped the crowbar to her hand, the first idea that came through her mind was to open the wall in anyway

Wybie stepped in and raised his hand voluntaarily 

"Wait, can I do this part?" Gently grabbing the crowbar away from her hand, Coraline nodded her head

If there is one person that they could rely in sensing things, definitely it was Wybie

Breaking things is a partial of his work afterall

Slowly making his way towards the wall, he began to knock the cement wall multiple times, silent and concentrated

If his guess was correct, there must be a hollow part of the wall somewhere...

Somewhere he could find its weak point

Wybie knocked mutliple times to figure which part has the less durable to break in, to his relief, he felt it. 

"Stand back everyone...you don't want to get near from here, trust me.."

The cat instantly threw himself the Coraline as she backed away, giving Wyborn enough space to perform his work

He quickly swung the crowbar to the air, channeling all his force and energy through his arms and hands, he breathe for a moment, eyes adjusting his focused at the mark of the wall.

Wybie finally swung the crowbar right with all his might to its weakest point, causing the wall to cause large cracks slowly growing larger and larger everytime the hard metal contacts at the cement

He hit the wall again

And again.

Until it could no longer support itself, the cracks began to peel one by one helplessly, chunks of stones falling down like a streams of waterfalls, they stared as the dust began to irritate their sight

"You've always been good in striking things Wybie, Good job..." she patted his shoulder as he huffed

With his help, the wall was destroyed and the door was finally exposed but to their eyes, something was not right.

"Umm, Jonesy?" Wybie tilted his head as he stared at the door in front of them "when did the door get so.....big?" 

Coraline, to her shock, became silent. Even her didn't know the answer, the once miniature door was replaced by an averange size of an door. It was old, rickety and worn of paint

Did it already knew their plan all along?

Approacing the suspicious door, Wybie worriedly went to grab her arm to stop her

"I-I am not sure about this Jonesy..." he shuddered as he looked at the door "I-I have a VERY bad feeling about this..."

"I know...but there's no going back now, is it?" She smiled "I'll be fine Wybie..." 

With a final nod, they went into a hug, tigjtening each other's grip from worry, if only he could only be there to assist her

But no.

He trusted her

as well as she trusted him

"Please becareful Jonesy..." Wybie whispered on her shoulder before they parted, pulling out the black string from his neck, he gently gave her the black key

She slowly inserted the material towards the rusty keyhole, twisting the key around. It opened

Gushing a cold and dead air, tge door began to reveal its tunnel but the colors had already faded away, only remained was a dark pathway for her to walk into

"I'm going in..." she told him, holding his hand to comfort him "I'll be back with a broken curse Wybie, I promise..." 

Wybie looked at the feline "Be safe too Buddy..."

And with that, Coraline brushed her hands off away from his trembling ones, the cat nodded towards him and followed the woman stepping into the void of unknown

He could only watched her going through deeper and deeper into the depths of tunnel, slowly and agonizingly fading away from his sight.


	26. The Chase

Finally....

This is it...

Stepping her shoes towards the dark pathway, her chest pounded rapidly everytime her sight slowly began to look further away towards the door, covering the light with eternal darkness, just like her dreams but this time, it was real...

Stepping her shoes inside the tunnel, Coraline began to lift up her flashlight with caution when the wolly sensation of the area began to make her remember her first encounter of the door, memories began to recall the cold atmosphere that it supposed to present, the once majestic appearance to allure children was no longer there, those blue, purple, teal vibrant colors that could be seen from the tunnel had faded away, now it was dull, gray, colorless and everything feels like it was old and creaky and the air filled with dust and webs hanging above, everything was unpleasant to her eyes, it didn't help all those broken toys scattered on the ground, Coraline tripped for multiple occasions because of it

She groaned when the webs began to block her face in irritation. The black cat looked at her in silent walking along...

And he sighed

"It's been a long time since I saw you..." 

she whipped her head as she sensed her companion's voice once again

"Hey, you're finally back again..." Coraline smiled

He proudly raised his head and closed his eyes "Why, Indeed I am...and you are still that persisted little girl I knew once back then..."

He still doesn't changed...

She rolled her eyes from the comment and docked her head slightly when a large cobweb appeared

"It's still nice to hear you talking again, cat...and thanks for accompany me..."

"But you do know it'll make things easier if the boy comes along, right?" The feline asked, twitching his white thin whiskers at her with a thought

Coraline opened her mouth and sharpen her voice "I know...but I can't risk that...it's my mission afterall, Wybie's in charge of protecting the other world, while I do my part here.."

"I see..."

Both eyes finally saw the end of the tunnel, the feline stood on his ground, waiting for his tall blue haired companion on what to do next

Coraline stared in front of the old creaky door, most half of the paint have already worn off and the texture of the wood had already consisted of splinters and cracked areas

She's finally getting close....

Touching the ruined surface, she remembered how she fought the monster during that day, how the souls of the victims, including Mrs. Lovat's twin- Wyborn's other grandmother... had helped her from shutting it close...

And now, she's opening it again

Dubiously looking at the black key she held, her hands trembled as she went to insert the instrument into the keyhole

"There's no turning back..." she breathe

"Indeed.." the black cat nodded his head

Mustering all her fears, Coraline's haert began to pound every time her hands could go nearer from opening it, successfully twisted the key as the ledges popped, breaking the seal that locks the doorhandle

The door opened, moving away its creaky old covers from the tunnel, revealing the exact interior that the other apartment had although it was not much of a sight, everything was dull and wrecked, teared up walls, curtains and mats, broken furniture and flickering lights, only thing that could provide light the green fire flaring across the room

She stepped in to the fireplace once again, keeping her mind wary and alerted to every possible encounter, they stopped beside the walls when her sight began to study the patterns of the ripped wallpapers hanging, more like, scratch marks....

Last time Coraline remembered, during her life threatening escape, the apartment should not even existed. After she had left, everything dissipated, turning it into thin long strings of spider webs

And know, it came back again

Back to its original place.

And that struck her something

About what the oddly Wybie had told her from the dreams she had last night

If the world still existed...

So does it's creator.....

"The Beldam..." Coraline whispered at the cat "she's still alive...."

"Barely alive..." he corrected

"She must have been able to sustain her powers to create another world- We should break the key as soon as possible..." quickly placing the bag on the old rugged floor, the cat trotted his way as Coraline frantically pulled out the black key placing also on the ground, she grabbed the crowbar tightly, raising into the air, she swung the weapon with full thrust towards the floor, striking the key along it's full blow

The floor suddenly vibrated as the crowbar made contact to the floor, Coraline panted

"Did it- Did it work???" She asked peering her eyes towards the metal she was holding, she began to slowly remove the weapon away and the cat peaked his head to inspect the key as well

But the feline shook his head

"It didn't..." 

He was right, she could still see the full form of the black key, no sign of marks or even cracks on its body

Dropping the crowbar away, she stared at the black key helplessly "But how I - I followed Ms. Spink's message...was it there something I missed?" She turned her head to face the fire moving inside the fireplace

The black cat whisk his tail in irritation "perhaps, there must be a certain way to destroy the key Coraline...if only we could- wait, did you here something?" he stopped, when something across the hallway made his ears twitch, Coraline instantly halted, shut her mouth close when she noticed the shock look of the feline's face, she slowly went to grab the crowbar behind her...

The black cat stuck its ear on the floor to feel the vibration of the sound, easily to indicate what it was, it became more clearer and closer to his senses...sounds of footsteps? Like a cluttered tentacles...more so, crawling...

RIGHT. TOWARDS. THE. FIREPLACE.

The Black cat jolted in frantic as it began to grew closer towards them

"Hurry, girl, something is approaching, we should hide ourselves!" He exclaimed and went to the nearest creaky old table, Coraline began to gather the things back on her bag and skidded herself under the table along with the cat, both secretly trembling inside in fear as they watched under the spare gap of furniture,

A creature, a very horrid one, appeared- spreading its countless long slender legs on the floor, it's large skinless body began to wander around the area and stopped for a moment, it must have been looking around to investigate

She covered her mouth, trying not to scream at the sight, even dared to stop her hitched breathing, hoping for all her dear life that it won't try to inspect under the table, or else....

The cat slowly crept up towards her as he curled up himself, turning off the bell from causing any sound, he quickly showed his claws, preparing himself in any case...

To their luck, it did not tried to inspect under the table, but something startled it when it quickly crawled towards the door, Coraline's eyes grew wide as she saw the door was open freely on the wall

Shit, the door!

They forgot to close it!

The creature quickly backed away, and quickly slithered its way outside the room, they waited for the footsteps to completely gone away

They sighed in relief, letting themselves to breathe once again

"Damn it...that's almost..." 

"Wyborn you genius boy..." the cat patted the bell "even in little things you tend to notice....lucky enough, we could turn the sound off anytime..." 

"Did you see that thing?! It looks horrible!" 

The cat rolled its eyes "everything in this place looks horrible my dear...especially that prudent smell..." he nudge his nose in irritance

Coraline stood up to her feet "Well, we don't have much time, we need to find something that could break this damn key..I want to leave this sicko place as soon as possible..." 

He nodded his head and proceed to close the door with a kick of his feet to avoid cause any alarms and jumped into her Coraline's shoulders

Carefully walking out into the fireplace, turning their heads to check the area, her feet slowly crept away towards the hallway when suddenly a chill she felt as she passed into the familiar large mirror behind her, Coraline took a few glance into her own reflection before turning away, tiptoed theirselves away towards the door 

Without realizing, a ghostly hand suddenly pounded the mirror inside.

______________________________________

"Ugh, why didn't it worked?!" Coreline groaned in frustration as she dangled the black key on her hands, the two manage to get out of the apartment without getting caught by that unexplainable monstrosity back at the fireplace, right now, their only way to kept them away from being caught was hiding from a large willow tree near the blue lake

"Your cloak is torned.." the feline commented 

"I don't have time for that- we need to break this key..." gritting her yeeth as she spoke again, Coraline went to grab the key and started to twist and bend the metal in irritation

"You can't break it girl.." he remarked, swifting his tail out boredom as he looked at her but she ignored him and continued to desperately breaking the key with her own hands

She would have already been screaming in irritance by now

But the key has no will to follow

"Ah this is useless, I give up..." tiredly dropping the key beside her, she  
curled up unto her knees to hid her face underneath before letting out a heavy sigh

"I just want to go home..." she whispered sadly when a soft fur suddenly she felt lay beside her, the cat had already sat beside her

"And you will my dear....after this key, we will..."

She smiled at the gesture "why did you even come with me anyways, you knew how dangerous this place is...and yet you're still here?" Scratching her head regretfully, she added

"Especially how I threw you out of nowhere towards that witch.."

He lept his posture calm, looking through the worn out pink palace outside

"There are other things that you do not know about me girl...I am just a cat that wonders by the streets before..."

"A cat that knows how this world works? Right, I hardly believe that you were even a cat from the start-"

"Because I wasn't." He interrupted

A slight confusion began to form inside her mind by his answer, couldn't be able to comply what the feline had purposely meant, she persisted to ask few more questions 

"Wait...hold on...you're telling me- that... you are not a cat in the first place???" Coraline exclaimed in confusion "how was that even possible?"

"I used to believe that I was a human, once - possibly I was reincarnated.. just like you- I was different among other cats...." he stopped and looked at her "you know what it feels to be different don't you? Different from those pesky littles brats back the city?"

She scoffed and poked a hole on the ground with a sheepish grin "yeah...the feeling of being left out and trying your best to fit in but no matter how hard you tried- they just don't accept you..." 

He nodded his head approvingly "People weren't just willing to adore your quirkiness my dear...and I know that the residents had already quite fond of your personality, including Wyborn.." lowering his head as he stared at the bell on his neck "that's what he usually adores to everyone, including you..." the cat grinned as he watched her timidly throwing the pebbles outside, Coraline smiled back

"Well...as what he would say..." she quoted, mimicking ber best friend in a teasing manner as she said those words he told her a very long time ago "Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect...it means, you have decided to look beyond the imperfections..." she stopped and her face suddenly dropped in sadness "If only I had seen that before I entered the door- none of this would have happened..."

Letting out a heavy sigh, a large rock laying beside the old tree had caught her eyes, reaching towards it as she grabbed it Coraline went back at glaring at the black key, gripping the cold material, her hand raised up, attempting to pound the rock towards the key in the process

Without expecting, it let out an awful sharp sound of vibration to their ears, the tone made the cat to raise his fur from the sickening sound it produced ti his senses while as Coraline covered her ears

After the sound had dissipated, heads turned to one another with a look of supicion as they had thpught it was over- sudenly, the tree began to shook violently, leaves ruffled, falling on the ground as if it was intentionally been shaking by something

To their guess, something did... as it cried out a shrill roar on top of the tree, Coraline quickly grabbed the key and her bag before they went outside the hole, they came into an abrupt stop when a large creature blocked the way, instead, it began to reach its arm from the hole along with its awful razor sharp claws, it manage to grab her arm before she could even backed away

"It got my arm!!!" she screamed, alerting her companion as she struggled to pull herself away, the cat furiously jumped on the arm and began to scratch the arm away but neither anything made it to stop from pulling her closer to the hole, Coraline could see hiw vivid what it looked like

stunned as to what they had witnessed from the creature's arm, needles for hands and rotten bones for the arms, it almost made her remember about the monster she had encountered

Coraline in quick thinking forced her body from reaching the crowbar behind her, she had no other choice but to endure the stinging pain from the monster's grip, feeling a warm liquid began to spurt out of her arm, she's wounded but because of it, she manage to grab the weapon succesfully and struck the monster without second thoughts, she succesfully broken the arm and impaling the creature, leaving the remains of the on the ground, stuck inside the tree, she panted, looking tiredly on her wounded arm as scurried herself away 

"Hurry Coraline! I had found another way!" The cat shouted as he ran himself from the other hole, Coraline quickly followed him from behind, both manage to survive from the killing hours of the witch, heads turned around towards the willow tree, their eyes widen in horror, witnessing the large bat winged creature, long tounge sticking outside from the pain, struggling to remove itself, its buttoned eyes beamed towards them, especially to her, Coraline slowly backed away as she clutched the black key tightly

It wasn't safe until the creature, gazed at its impaled arm, showed its sharped teeth towards them with a sinister smiled it began to nibble its bone structure like arms until it was no longer attached, the sight of the highly intellectual creature made them to back away slowly in terror

Finally breaking away from willow tree, it roared loudly gushing out a strong wind that could almost sent something flying, Coraline with all her strength stood on her ground as she held the cat tightly on her arms, one wrong move, she'll ended up flying along the broken debris circling around them, she has to wait until the roar stop, helplessly gripping herself from an old tree and after that

They ran.

The creature began to use its wings to chase them

Heart pounding, heavy footsteps and panicked thoughts, the two ran with all their dear life just to avoid the creature from catching them but it continued to roar with all its might above the black sky

Something was up

It wasn't just a roar

Turning their heads from beside, other creatures began to popped themselves up the ground, trying to free themselves away, swarm of small flying insects began to pester the two of them to halt from running, Coraline could feel a strong pull from her neck when she noticed the creatures were trying to pull the key away from her, they quickly leaped in the bushes to confuse the creatures away

"What in a world was that?!" Coraline screamed frantically as she hid the key back inside her coat

"I do not know but there is one thing for sure, everything out here is trying to kill us- quick head to the trees we could lose it from our sight!" He changed his direction towards deeper into the forest with large trees surrounded, waiting for the creature to completely lose within their sight, the cat had finally stop from a nearby lake

"I could no longer sense it...we should be safe...for now..." he panted amd plopped himself down on the ground to regain his energy back, He noticed Coraline weakly fell down on her knees as she gripped her arm tightly, carefully walking towards her, he looked hurtfully towards her arm

"You are hurt- you're bleeding.." he patted her hand softly but Coraline ignored his statement and shook her head

"I'm fine cat- I just need to patch it up after.." eventhough no matter how she assured him, he could still feel the weakness from her voice, she continued "....after I tried to break the key it let out an awful sound....it must have been the reason why the monster found us..." 

The cat nodded his head "one more pounding and we'll end up alerting the whole creatures from here..."

"As much as I hope that there was none..but you are right cat...we are in danger..." 

"YOU are the most in danger.." he corrected 

Coraline pulled the string and showed the key towards him "Because I have this- this is the reasom why they were chasing us...the key had lured them and now, they're trying to take it from me..." abruptly stopping, the stinging sensation began to make her arm feel numb again, accidentally letting the key dropped on the ground as she groaned

"That damn moster got me..." she whispered bitterly as she squinted harshly, Coraline clutched her arm more tightly before standing up to her feet once again, lending her weak body on a tree, she pulled another string from her neck, the seeing stone

"I hope this could help us..." placing the stone towards the pink palace, through the green colored hole, the enchantment began to work, turning everything inti monrchrome state, Coraline began to turn around through the lake towards the garden and back to the pink palace, there, two green orbs began to glow inside the apartment, another clue on how to break the key, she sighed in relief and placed the seeing stone back

"Did you find anything?" The cat tilted his head as his companion nodded her head

"We gotta get back to the pink Palace- the seeing stone said so...it might be the next clue to break the key- now, I need it..." walking towards the bag on the ground, Coraline rummage the materials inside, looking for any sight of the the string 

But there was none.

She started to look deeper into the bag once again in panic

But there was nothing

To his curiosity from the sudden change of her behaviour, the Black cat tilted his heas once again a he approach her with a question

"What is it?"

she began to grew more panic and started to look through the tall grass

Coraline could only look at him a dreadful gaze

"Cat, The Key....it's GONE..." her voice cracked, makinfg the feline's eyes widen in shock

"Impossible..."

"It was right here! Right over here, I left it...but it's gone I-" she stopped on her knees when something behind the bushes rustled, Corali quickly pulled the seeing stone again and place on her eye, the lake began to look dull and colorless, however a strange red spider like creature began to to glow inside the bushes, with a green trail of light following behind it...

Putting down the seeing stone, the red glow that attracted to her eyes was actually a mechanical creature that has been owned my spider witch

It was the hand

But that's not even the worst part..

Her mouth opened when she saw the familiar black string dangling beside the creature

"IT TOOK THE KEY!!" Coraline screamed at the top of her lungs.


	27. Entertwined

And when they had thought that everything was under control

With just one simple mistake 

Just put their lives on the line

She could feel her own heartbeat pounded uncontrollably as if trying to tear itself out from her chest, her darken eyes stared in fear at the mechanical being, scattering itself away with the valuable instrument within its grasp, far from those who dared to capture it

He was about to say something when to his surprise, Coraline thrusted her legs and sprinted right towards the hand along with the large rock on her other hand, eyes fixed at the target preparing to aim the creature away from the key, to her unfortunate, The hand with its quick reflexes, instantly jumped away, successfully avoided the projectile and continued to ran towards the apartment, Coraline bitterly cursed under her breath before looking at the cat

"It's trying to went towards the apartment! If we weren't able to retrive it, everything will be over for us!" She exclaimed, desperately chasing the hand with her wobbly scraped legs

The cat nodded his head and immediately jolted passed through her, having four legs has the advantage from increasing one's speed agility afterall, she continued to catch up with him

Entrusting her dear companion from the great chase, Coraline slowed her pace in order to regain her strength, her eyes fixed towards the black feline running away towards the steepy hills and muddied tracks, slowly disappearing from her sight

Coraline stopped as she wondered..How did the hand manage to find its way from the other world? Was there even another portal or pathway to go through? Did it tried to followed them secretly and waited for for the door to be opened again? How did it manage to crept its way if Wybie in the first place guarded the door for intruders such as that particular hand

Wybie....

Unless...

She flinched when a horrible thought came to her mind

The hand might me a least to her worry, but Coraline had always considered its cunningness, its mere capabilities were no exception for her not to fear everything about it....and she knew, it will do whatever it takes to fulfill its goal no matter how many obstacles they would try to make

She couldn't help but to think, that it might have done something terrible in order to let Wybie's guard down

He might be in danger...

But now's not the time to worry things over, right now, the retreval key is the top-most priority 

Wincing from the pain on her arm, the senation of almost like a poison was slowly burning her whole body, her eyes then trailed back on her tracks, struggling to straighten her posture, Coraline could only lean of support for her body by the old dried trees from walking through the forest, all alone and vulnerable

If only her weapon was with her but she left it back at the willow tree, using the material to entrapped the monster's arm either way, it was a matter of time from choosing that crowbar to lend some of their time from escaping...

Still, she continue to walk towards the pink palace, eventhough the pain was is still unbearable, the risk of standing here and waiting for the feline's return is not entirely sure it will work 

But if the seeing stone was telling them a clue based on what it was trying to show to her, that ominous green glowing orb from the apartment, she has to trust it

It took her a while until she could finally reach to the garden, it never even come to her mind how disastrous the state of it, staring through the smashed bricked walls and nothing else, only remained was the dried a old tree standing on the lack of unnourishing ground, her florist insincts began to trigger the overbearing sight and continued to walk forwatr, to her luck, the gate was opened, Now that they key was no longer on her care, there were no signs of creatures around, Coraline took the opportunity to pass through before they cat had finally arrived on time, stopping by the bridge to pass to the other side, she froze as soon as she realized that the bridge was covered

With sharp entangled thorns

It was blocked

Great. Perfect timing, she was almost near towards the apartment but something always have to go wrong... eventhough passing through the thorns is a risky move, Coraline couldn't take that chance, it'll only worsen her situation right now let oneher arm was badly injured, it could be possible even to a thorns from conatining poison, she quickly shook her head

She has to find another way

And that is when something beneath the bridge gave her an idea, it was a small hollow pit for another set of plants to be used as a palnting area, much likely where Mr. Bobinsky was placing his own beets secretly rather than planting tulips

But another thing had caught her attention

Tilting her head in confusion, the pit tgat was supposed to be empty and dried unhealthy soil was filled with vibrant and well taken care of crimson colored flowers, particularly - a fresh groups of red roses...

And when she thought that the garden was hopeless, the roses was the only thing that kept the garden to look decent...someone must have taken care of it, based on how vibrant the color it produced, no doubt that the mysterious person was carefully taking care the flowers daily....

A small shriek of alarming cry made Coraline to dismissed her thoughts frantically, turning her head to follow where the sound coming from, a black figure quickly ran towards her, as it was biting something familiar on its mouth, Coraline instantly knew it was the black Cat, she sighed in relief when as she saw him safe and successfully returned the black Key

But something was not right...

Seeing how frightened the creature was, he sprinted his legs with all of his dear life towards her

As if, he was trying to get away at something

"CORALINE! GET TO THE APARTMENT, HURRY!!" He yelled in panic as he turned his head back, the first thing that caught his eye was the mechanical hand chasing him inches apart, thus alerting the Blue haired woman to jump off the small pit to pass throught

But it wasn't just the hand that made her feel terrified...

In fact, behind the mechanical hand, a hoarde of distorted unsdescribable buttoned eyed creatures had also caught their attention from the key, especially the one that tried to attack them from earlier, it charges with its limp body and broken wings towards the black cat, screaming desperately along with the other creatures..

Coraline wasted no time as adrenaline had already rushed through her body, pulling herself upwards from the other side the black cat, finally catching up to her, closed the garden gates to hopefully it'll lend them enough time to reach inside the apartment

The creatures furiously growled as it noticed their path had been blocked, unable to continue further on as they all cramped into the gate, Coraline and the cat stared at them in silent, hands reaching at the small gap like a mindless minions desperately for their master's attention

The black cat heaved "I manage to lost some of them... but the hand is too much for me to handle..."

"I really want to crush that hand so badly..." Coraline gritted

The Hand instantly move itself away from the creatures, carefully watching from its surroundings...it quickly jumped on one of the buttoned eyed bull and towards the broken winged creature, Coraline noticed how it was trying to at the peak of the gate, they panicked as soon as the hand had finally climbed through the gate

It always had been the meachanical hand that they could not easily get rid off that easily

Charging its mechanical body towards the two, Coraline sprinted towards the porch when she began to noticed that the gate too couldn't be able to hold the creatures much longer, destroying the gate in the proccess, the creatures began to charge their way along with the hand that leaded them

She quickly opemed the door, to her relief it wasn't locked and went inside as she waited for the black cat to get in, moving closer towards the door, the feline jumped with all its strength to reach to her but the mechanical hand successfully pushed him away

Coraline helplessly screamed as she look at her friend struggling fighting back the hand, as the horde of creatures were also coming closer towards them

She looked inside the apartment in a hurry, hearing the fury hiss and scratches outside taunt her and grabbed a nearby staff beside the door

The hand showed it's razor needles at him but the cat neitger flicnhed or cried out in fear, instead he also showed his sharp claws towards it

Striking the needle at its eyes, a sudden force cuased the evil creature to flew away before it could even hurt him, he quickly turned his head to see Coraline holding the staff in which she used to fend the hand off temporarily

The winged creature jumped itself towards the porch to catch the feline but with his quick reflexes he manage to avoid it and ran back inside the door, she quickly used the staff to insert through the doorhandle to lock the entrance, only the pounds and scratches could be heard from outside

Coraline weakly sat down beside the door weakly as they both panted in relief of surviving from the outside world

"That was a close call..." she whispered as she looked at the black cat licking the small scratch from his paw, she smiled "thank you..."

He nodded his head and showed her the key from his neck

Once again the key was finally back on Coraline's care

But this is not over yet..

They still need to find the clue on how to break it....

"It seems that the creatures couldn't able to get inside the house...." the cat recalled as soon as they stood up to walk through the hallway "they must've meant only to guard outside the fields..."

Coraline, making sure of their security, grabbed another staff beside the doorway and peered her eyes at every corners of the room for any signs of danger that might appeared out of nowhere, she replied with a cold stare "Surely, someone must have been helping her....didn't you noticed how many of those monsters were out there?"

He nodded "Now that if you think about it...she never had eaten a single child's soul for years after you had closed the door...but yet...this world still existed and working..." 

"Somehow...I could feel that the magic was slowly weakening, I don't know if it was just me but that's what I felt about this place right now..."

However, It wasn't a surprise for her to feel the magic surging pass through her from that start, the curse had already been with her for so mamy years that it inflicted the state of her body to feel this kind of supernatural force

The feline silently nodded beside her, scanning his pure blue aquatic eyes around, he couldn't help but to feel something was off around the house, the hallways had taken them far to long to reach back towards the fireplace, every step they took, the more the place began to darken and the walls started to feel closer towards them

They quickly stopped when a large block of mirror appeared in front of them

To their shock, it wasn't just a single one but numbers of mirrors were plastered at every inch of the walls, within a second, one by one, it began to glow on its own, showing off its bright streak of light to their eyes

But it wasn't even just the mirror that frightened them

Instead of showing of their reflection from the transculent glass, each mirros began to show different projections 

And different people

"What is this abomination..." Coraline breathe as she saw the mirror showing off a familiar black raven haired girl lying on her scarlet colored bed with a scattered colored pencils, it seems that little girl didn't noticed her prescence at all

The other set of mirrors began to show off familiar faces, some were place in unusual angles but clear enough to see the people doing their usual routine inside their respectibe houses, dowm to her own room and the neighbors, neither of them noticed that they are being watched

And It sent her a very uncomfortable chill down to her spine

The Black instantly nudge its paw on her coat when something caught his eyes, pulling the fabric tightly, the blue haired woman instantly followed his direction

"Coraline...look.." he pointed a peculiar mirror in beside them, her eyes widened as she saw that some its glass was ruined.. shattered and somewhat smashed, she carefully watched from the remaining shards that was still attaching to the edges of the frame, no doubt this portion of this mirror belongs to that particular curly headed friend, Wyborn

"There are times he said to me, he could hear whispers from his reflection...that is why when you got the accident, he blamed tried to restrain himself but he smashed the mirror when it started to whisper at him again..." the cat finished with a sad look on his eyes

And thankfully that he did....

Who knows what would have happened if he was still being followed, it might have able to fully control his sanity if it does happen  
"This is....sick...we are being watched..." Coraline muttered as she backed away from the horrific sight, the cat shifted his body away from her when he could see how her eyes dilated out of fear but full with rage..

She could felt her own blood boiling through her veins, gripping the staff tightly, without any sign of hesitation, Coraline raised her the weapon towards the glass and strike the shards as hardly as she could, breaking the mirrors into pieces one by one

Neither did the feline do something to stop her, he knew what she was doing and he knew why she had to do it...it was the only way for her to protect the residents away from the watchful eyes of the witch

Smashing every mirrors one by one Coraline had succesfully destroyed the instrument of beldam, only one that is left is the familiar large mirror attached standing all alone from the wall amongst other mirrors...

This is the one that she was thrown and imprisoned back inside...

And the other children that been victims from the past..

She huffed and clenched her sore fist before preparing herself only one last mirror left

But before she could even try to hit the last one, a large creak from the ceiling caused her to an abrupt stop when a large crack began to break the ceiling apart

A large mass of debris suddenly fell in front of her, Coraline had manage to back away befire it could fell on top her but it created a huge blockage for her, umabale to smash the mirror because of the debris that had fallen

The Cat instantly hissed in alarm when he noticed the ground begam to shake violently, dust and smoke fille the air, the debris began to flew away and scattered all around the place

She couldn't see clearly because of the thickn dust that disrupted her eyes to look from her surroundings but to her senses, she knew that it wasn't just the debris that had fallen in front of her, a black figure suddenly rose from the debris, showing its large oval shaped figure leaned its body, regaining its posture after the fall, the dust dissipated and the image began to look more clearly to her eyes

Coraoine screamed at the sight

It was a large skinless centipede was standing in front of her, with its similar size of her it was even more terrfying for she could see the sewn buttowm from its eyes while its tentackes were showing off from its horrendous body, the stench that it was giving out is very unpleasant either

Gnawing the chunk of wood from its mouth, the mechanical hand appeared mounting itself on top of the monster's head, it quickly ordered the creature to charge at them for it had the ability to control the monster and the high chance to trample her and the cat at the same time

"CORALINE RUN!" The cat yelled as his bell that dangled around his neck created a sound, the skinless centiped had quickly shifted its head towards the cat and tried to chase him

She quickly sprinted towards them and stabbed the creature right towards its head, oozing out the green colored liquid out of it, Coraline let out a disgusted look and pulled the staff back, while the creature cried out in pain, the two manage to ran away running towards the upstairs in the process

They huffed in fear as they climbed towards the stairs, running towards to her room, to her luck it was open

An idea suddenly came to her mind

Touching the fur of her companion she wiped away the cold sweat trickled from her face "I know this sounds crazy but...I had a plan and you gotta believe me cat..." 

He peered his eyes downstairs uncomfortably "We don't have much of a choice anyways..." he replied, making Coraline to nod her head

The creature crawled weakly on the floor, its blood flowed on the floor as it splattered on the ground like a splashed paint, it weakly tried to locate the footsteps of its prey when a sudden scream fron the stairs made its head to perk up

"HEY!" The Cat Yelled, pulling the black string around her neck, revealing the key towards the creature's eyes "Looking for this?" it shrieked as soon as it saw the instrument to its eyes and sprinted itself towards him

nodding his head as Coraline's plan had worked, he backing away and went towards the handrail to fasten the pace, he waited for the creature to climb towards the stairs before he could even proceed to the next part of the plan, he sprinted with all his might ans stopped as soon as he reached the top of the floor, the cat turned his head towards Coraline hiding beside the door with nervous look on her face

And he hope that the plan would worked...

A shadowed loomed suddenly on her figure and the cat turned his head to see the centipede had also reached the top floor, drooling in thirst as its buttoned eyes daggered from the key, its short legs slowly walked in caution towards the black cat

"I....have it...come and get it..." he whispered, looking at the open room from behind, he quickly leaped insides and the creature followed him, scurried it's heavy body inside the room, because of its clumsy movement it carelessly bumped its body on the shelves, falling the materials to its body in the process, the creature screamed in rage as it tried to chase the cat around the area with all its might, lucky for him, he still have the remaining stamina for this

Coraline quickly cut the thin string of the bookshelf to entrapped the creature, quickly running towards her feline comapanion, her arms instantly snatched his light body while charging herself beneath the bookshelf

Wigh the its last resort, the creature leapped its body towards her for am attempt to capture her but Coraline docked her head and ran passed through the bookshelf, thus.. the creature rolled its body on the furniture and disrupted its balance on the ground, Coraline clutched the feline tightly to her arms when bookshelf began to fall down right towards the creature, with her least leap, she manage to get put of the room and splattered the creature to its own domain, as much as gruesome to her eyes the ground instantly shook causing the creaky wooden floor to cause a large fissure around them

Everything happen so fast that Coraline could only felt was that her body was floating into the unknown once again as her hair wips violently to her face, the force began to pull her deeper and deeper as number of devris began to appear on her sight

She's wasn't floating

But falling

Right 

Towards

THE GROUND

The large impact made her to groan in pain, trying to get up, her swollen body began to ache terribly, head throbbing uncontollably, making herself feel dizzy, a desperate voice was trying to called her out, but her senses were to blurry for her to contemplate what the cat was trying to say, quickly shaking her head to regain back her consciousness, her visions began to grew clearer and saw the cat was already standing front of her in a protective stance, hissing at something from the path, her eyes widened

It was the mechanical hand

And when she thought that they had finally beaten it along with the centepide, it somehiw manage to unmount itself from the creature when it began to feel the suspicioun right after the cat had went towards the staircase

It's too intelligent....

And now, Coraline was in the same state of her incident

But this time..

There's no one else that could save

Closing her eyes shut, the hand leaped its meachanical body towards them, aiming its sharp claws to dig into their flesh and bones

She could already felt the stinging pain that the metal would soon grazed into her skin and now, she was about to feel it again

But maybe this time, it will be the last

She waited for the final blow to happened but all the while that she was waiting for her doom

A loud banging sound made her to flinched in surprise, She was still breathing

And alive....

But how did she....

She quickly opened her eyes to see that the hand was no longer at their sight but instead it thrown away to the other side of the floor, motionless and in ruined state its remaining pieces scattered on the ground

Corlaine raise her head to see the figure standing weakly with a crowbar on his hand, panting heavily as looking at them with a worried look from his chestnut colored eyes

Coraline instantly knew who that was

"WYBIE!"


	28. All Goes Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah I'm sorry if this took a while Everyone! But don't worry, here it is!

That creature almost throbbed her to death

She would have already died if it had successfully impale her through the heart 

And yet

Someone prevented it...

HE, prevented it

"Man that was annoying..." he muttered, running his hand through his hair exhausted his eyes glared back at the broken hand lying on the ground with a huff

Upon seeing her crucial state, Wybie's face turned pale in panic, rushing to her side and offered his assistance, the young mechanic uncontrollably held his dear friend for a long embrace, ignoring the mess and dirt covered all over her body..only a sigh of relief eased his chest for he finally seen her manageable condition and importantly, still breathing

"Oh thank God, you're safe..." he breathe between the embrace when a slight push suddenly he felt

Comfort could be one thing she needed right now but from the fact of not staying put in one place, bothers her thought, now she has to watch over him too, Coraline quickly snapped from tge situation and immediately shrugged off his offer in reluctance, pushing him away

"I told you to stay outside..." she grunted when she felt his hand gently lifting her body up to support 

"I did, but once I saw the Hand entered through the tunnel, I knew that it was trying to go after you two..." he replied uncertainly "all thanks to that little bell...I could be able to track the sound- now here I am..."

The cat quickly looked at large instrument hanging from his collar

Coraline shook her head "But still, you're putting ourselves in danger stupid.."

He knew, even those harsh words coming from her mouth it wasn't for the sake of intentionally hurting him but she's trying to provoke him to stay away from harm

And he's not going to let her do this on her own this time

"What's more stupid is that...I just let a friend doing all of this alone..." he smiled

"But the door might be closed-" 

"I already taken care of it..."

She knitted her brows in confusion

"What...how?"

The sound of her voice in bewilderment made him to smirked with a smug

"Jonesy, I fix and make things... don't you dare doubt about that..."

Coraline opened her mouth astounded and couldn't help but to chuckle as she gripped the large scratch oozing with blood on her arm sent a large amount of uneasiness to him, he quickly rummage through the small bag attached to his pants and grabbed a clean cloth out, carefully wrapping the wound the supress the red liquid coming out of her, he sighed in relief

"God why are you so stubborn..." she shook her head 

Wybie replied with snicker across his face "I just..learned from the best..." 

The cat slowly approach them with a nod 

"Yes, yes...as much as I was glad for such blissful reunion....now's not the right time to flow out emotions..." realizing that he spoke out of blue and without a warning, he opened his eyes to see his curly haired caretaker looked at him in amazement, blinking without saying any word

the cat rolled his eyes

"Well don't just stand there boy, get on with it."

Wybie frowned at the comment as he remember a certain person that would scold him with the exact phrase "You're just like my Grandma..."

"Wybie.." Coraline interrupted with her hand placing on his lean shoulder to gain his attention, now that her arm was finally tended and much to her relief that the fall wasn't as crucial and fatal, she could finally finish what she had started, pulling out the key from her neck, showing the process of their mission in which Wybie instantly knew that there wasn't any progress, grabbed the key in confusion

"I see that you still have destroyed it huh..."

"No...we still haven't, we tried to destroyed it with a crowbar but nothing happened- and I also tried to smash it with a rock but...it's a very wrong move..."

"And we forgotten to say this but- we had also left the crowbar on the willow tree..." the cat added, popping his head on Coraline's leg

"But we did had a clue...I tried to use the seeing stone and it leaded us back here in the apartment.."

The blue haired woman scratched her head regretfully, eyes averting through his gaze, her best friend stayed silent for his attention all went towards the key, carefully analyzing the instrument, for a sudden, Wybie stopped moving and squinted his eye towards the key for a second

"The apartment..." he whispered repeatedly and looked at her 

"What was the last thing you used from breaking it again?" He asked in wonder

Coraline couldn't understand why he had ask her that kind of question, but to from the situation they were in, she answered, nervously looking outside of the glassed window

"Um...a-a rock... from the willow.. tree?" She stuttered "But I only did that because I was frustrated...I mean- I-"

"Because you might have almost broke it.." he bluntly answered

Almost...

Coraline halted as she heard those word, her eyes stared widely in surprise to his own

"Wait...what do you mean...almost?" She quickly approached him 

He nodded his head "look..." shoving the key closer to her in order to have a better look, the cat to his own curiosity joined in and jumped towards his caretaker's shoulder, leaning his body towards the key in concentration

Wybie quickly pointed the black colored metal as he began to explain what he meant 

"Do you see anything different?" He asked showing the black metal attentively, Coraline began to scan every inch of the metal in full concentration but to her observation, nothing else had change...

"There was...nothing?" She replied as she turned her head to look at him but instead of seeing a confused face, a smile could be seen spreading across his cheeks

"That was because we were looking at the wrong side.."

Wybie flipped the key to the opposite part, to her and the feline's shock, a glowing streak of green cracks and rough scratches suddenly appeared around the key

"See those unusual patterns? You never noticed it... but I think with your attempt of smashing it with a rock almost could have destroyed the key completely..."

The cat pulled his head away in wonder, for everything from his head begun to make no sense "I..don't understand...a stone could break it but a crowbar that was made out of metal could not?" 

Wyborn stayed silent for a minute as he could sense that Coraline was carefully recollecting what happened back them placing her finger on her chin silently, she began to think

For a few minutes, she snapped her fingers

"Unless..we need to use something from here that could break the key..." she breathe and grabbed the crowbar on the ground in enthusiasm

It seems like she had finally figured it out

"Don't you see? It all makes sense! The crowbar didn't work because its physical form came from OUR world- beyond the door....but the stone that I tried to smash it somehow works because it existed from THIS world, its physical form was created by the witch, with enchantment..." 

"Wow..." Wybie muttered as the cat's eyes widen in astonishment

"So in that case...we should find something from here that we could use to finally break this key.."

"Without alarming the creatures again of course..." the cat added nervously

"Hmmmmm...so smashing is not optional then..." 

"We could go to the garage if you want! There might be one here.." Wybie pointed outside

Of course, one of the things that most of the equipment they could use were in his garage and probably this world would have manifests itself to shift its surroundings, depends on what changes that the real world had gone through

But Coraline couldn't be able to take that risk.. getting out of the apartment is a very big trouble, now that Wybie is with them, she has to find another way

To her concern, she pulled his arm to stop him walking towatds the door

"No wait...it's not safe outside...we can't go out..."

"Why?"

"Horrid monsters were already guarding us...if we recklessly let ourselves exposed, we'll end up a witch's meal..."

"I agreed with Coraline....I advise that we should stay here..." the cat flicked his tail as he looked at him

Wybie nodded understandably and stepped back, Coraline had known this place for so long and she has the right to decide on what to do next for the best

He had already given his trust to her

"So....how should we do it then..." he asked, placing a hand on his waist 

"We need something that we could destroy it without them knowing or getting attention either...." the cat answered for him before curling his body on the boy's neck, his eyes shifted towards the blue haired woman, pulling the bag on the ground as she wiped of the dirt and splinters that attached to her now torn coat

"Well...the apartment is the last clue we got..." she wandered and pulled the seeing stone to check again

To his luck, Wyborn also bought his seeing stone, rushing to pull the string on his neck, he placed the cold stone on his eye and started to wander around with Coraline

And as to what their stones showed, a particular room began to glow once it was struck from the hole 

the fireplace

"I don't understand...we just came back to the fireplace..." 

What could have been the clue for the room to have the solution upon breaking the key without causing any more creatures from alarming?

Wybie began to tap his boots on the ground lightly, obviously thinking about the situation they are in, Coraline and the feline stared at him in silent as they waited

"Clue..Room...fireplace...break...key.." he whispered the words one by one, pacing across the hallway in deep thought, his voice deepen as he repeated the words more clearer everytime he took a step

They exchange glances when he stopped

Wybie breathe heavily

"Look, I know this may...or may not work...but...maybe...the stone was showing off what we should use to destroy this thing..."

Coraline raised her brow as she heard his deep sigh of uncertain "and that is??"

Wybie closed his eyes

"Maybe the stone was trying to tell us that we should melt out the key with its...fire?"

The cat and his best friend quickly exchanged glances

"Wybie, you are a Genius!" She exclaimed, wiping the dirt off from her coat again, Coraline wasted no time and grabbed his hand towards their next destination

Both had rushed towards the hallway in a rush, now that they had finally been able to put pieces together, Wyborn's plan may not work but at least there's a start to it...

Stomping their foot on the red carpeted floor, it shouldn't been that farther to reach it but somehow, she could felt that they had already been running for a minute and yet they still haven't reached towards the room

As if the house just somewhat grew bigger... and wider..

"Uhhh... guys..." Wybie blurted out of nowhere from behind "we had company..." his voice trembled as he warned them

Both heads turning back, a very uncomfortable chill went through their body as they saw another nemesis appeared from behind them, a group of- no but a horde of white spiders crawled on the floor in unison as they chased them without any warning

"This going on forever!" The Cat yelled as he jumped through the furniture, having the advantage from higher places

"It those things caught us.. we would definitely die sucking our blood in just a second!" Wybie added

She sighed in exasperation when she saw another opened door

"I hate spiders..." Coraline groaned and shook her head for she had no other choice but to get rid of those horrid creatures first "This way!"

racing their towards the unknown room, Wybie was the last one to reach to the door, before those vile creatures could even reach up to them, he had slammed the door shut at the very right moment, pounding and shaking of the wood, they stepped away towards the door, deepening their glares and pulling their weapons out until they reached at the deepest part of area of the room, swallowing through the darkness as pitch black could only be seen to their eyes 

Wybie to his relief, felt a long pat on his shoulder, immediately knew that it Coraline trying to calm his tensions down

"Thanks for the assurance Jonesy..." he said from the dark, however he could hear her confused sigh

"What?" She asked "I wasn't doing anything, maybe you shouldn't be touching my back and rather hold your crowbar instead..." 

"But I wasn't touching your-" 

And that made them to feel something...

Something is wrong

A sudden ghastly green glow begun to flickered from behind them, lightening the room once again, everything grew more vivid and visible to their eyes, what lies inside the room is not as what they expected to be, broken walls and teared up wallpapers

Coraline and Wybie turned their heads in slow and careful movement when they could felt the tightened grip on each other's shoulder

they screamed in fear

It wasn't even a living creature, or even the one's that guarded the exterior area of the apartment but it was rather a familiar sets of broken furniture that has the resemblance of a large type of grasshopper

And it only stared at them helplessly 

Its one hand began to pull Coraline away from them carefully pulling the young woman towards it's splintered body, planning to impale it's victim with it, she quickly grabbed her staff to attempt from breaking its arm, but to no avail

Wybie however, manage to break his away by shoving the crowbar towards its arm, breaking it to pieces

"JONESY! TAKE THIS!!" he yelled to gain her attention and threw the crowbar towards her, Coraline successfully grabbed the weapon in relief, she quickly thrusted it towards the buttoned eye of the wooden grasshopper, feeling the nagging pain in the process, it let her go from the air as she fell down

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed desperately

"I GOT YOU JONESY!!" 

Without second thought, Wybie sprinted right towards the floor to assist her, making sure to prevent another large impact on the ground, Wybie lifted his arms and caught her

at the exact time the creature manage to pull the crowbar away from its eye, filled with rage and turmoil, it charged itself towards them, raising it's large hands to smash them, the young mechanic instantly placed her down in a rush and pushed the large shelf in front of them to block the creature's sight

And he regretted it.

Because of how large and strong the grasshopper was, it plopped it's body right towards the furniture to crushed them both as they struggle to move away from the wall and the from the creature, it'll only take a minute to crush them if they haven't executed any plans yet...

Coraline hugged the cat tightly on her arms as she looked at Wybie trying his best from pushing the shelf back away

"GREAT JOB WYBIE!" she sarcastically yelled "what I great idea pushing the shelf and getting crushed with it!" but the curly haired man could only groan in arrogance

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN BEING SLICED TO PIECES!" he struggled to reply from his position

impatient grew from the creature's behavior and shoved his hand inside the shelf, trying to reach the black key from Coraline's neck, to her luck she tilted her head right before the hand had impaled its way from wall

The other went through Wybie's arm, hoping that it'll reach her from that area but wounding the man in the process. He screamed in agony as his newly wound began to pour out a red liquid, running along through his sleeved arm

"GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS!!" he cursed and pressed his body more forcefully towards the furniture before letting out another grunt

"That's it...you've done it.." he hissed, not caring less about the situation anymore, Wybie gripped the lower edges of the shelf upwards with all his might

Coraline began to sense the changes of his motives when he suddenly pulled the shelf upwards, to her bewilderment, the shelf began to move away successfully

He's doing it...

They're finally able to move...

And neither did himself could not explain about it.. but the adrenaline rushing through his veins is what kept him doing to stay everyone alive and thanks to that, his remaining strength could able to fend them off some time

But Coraline could only stared at him, loss of words in amazement

He snapped and turned his head to look at her "Well?! Aren't you just gonna stay there? Help me! Please!!" He cried as his arms were shaking, not to mention his wound is what keeping him down

"Shit I'm sorry! I got lost in the track for a sec!" the blue haired woman shook her head and quickly curled her body to reach towards the crowbar on the floor

"Coraline quickly! The door!" The cat interrupted but the woman stumbled back away

"There are spiders out there! I can't open the door cat!"

"But there is no other way to it!"

"I'm not putting my hand on them, no way in hell-"

"Guys guys guys! I really can't hold it much longer!!" Wybie yelled back in despair and changed his position to more suitable angle, lending his body away from the shelf, the sounds of arguing from behind filled his ears in frustration, if only he was not being occupied with something far more threatening, he would have already stop them two, even though he would get a scold in reverse

But his mind right now is still trying to find something that could help them out from the situation

Inspecting the room as his eyes wandered around, beneath Coraline's foot, a few white spider's began to crawl under the extra space of the door

To his surprise, it didn't tried to harm them or neither tried to stop him, instead, it crawled right towards the grasshopper's arm and began to annoy the creature

A sudden idea struck him

"Open the door Coraline..." he muttered as she replied him with an unbelief stare 

"Have you been hearing yourself Wybie?" She exclaimed

"Yes! I do! And I got the feeling that they weren't even trying to attack us..." he grunted "please! You gotta believe me on this one Jonesy!" pleading with all his dear life, Coraline had no other choice but to accept his request, she had no other choice either way

Grabbing the door handle as her hand shook in fear, Coraline breathe as she whispered to herself

"Please don't make me feel regret about this..."

With a one strong pull, the door was finally wide opened, letting the horde of spiders entering the room, it was frightening, like pile of white marble scattering around the floor to consume everything on its sight but to her shock neither did they tried to harm them, instead, it went straight towards the enormous grasshopper, ultimately hovering the creature with their small group of white colored bodies altogether

While the creature was still occupied from taking the other insects off of its body, Wybie had the chance to push the shelf away and towards the creature on to the group, the three immediately locked the door and ran away leaving the mysterious creatures from destroying the gigantic one in the process

They ran with all their might, with every little strength they had, Coraline could felt her body was giving out, she's tired, weak and most especially wounded, it'll be a problem if the chase would continue further on, they were all vulnerable at this point, thus they have to be extremely careful...

And when they thought that luck was finally on their hands, Wybie tugged Coraline to a stop right towards the hallway when they saw the familiar mechanical hand standing across the room, without a scratch and all in one piece, as if the incident didn't happened from before, it regerated on its own

"it's still alive...." to his disbelief and confusion Coraline clutched the crowbar beside him when it began to attack them again, trying itself to jump towards the cat. She swung the weapon tightly and batted the mechanical hands away from them, slamming its body on the wall

"Go! Go! Run!"

Wyborm quickly insisted them to run away and began to push them ahead for a headstart when a forceful tug suddenly he felt on his boots, he landed with a thud as accidentally slamming his head on the floor, the sound caused Coraline and the cat to turn around in worry

The concussion of the fall turned him into daze as he waited for the nagging pain the dissipate, turning around towards down to his foot, the hand had found its way to grab him and began to drag and pulling his body away from his friends

"WYBIE!!" Coraline screamed and went back to reach him but the strength of the hand was so immensely powerful that it could even pull such thing with its slim sharp fingers

She tried to reach him out, her hand stretched wide to assist him but instead of grabbing it to help himself from getting away, Wybie gently reached out his and held her tightly with a look of sadness from his eyes

"I think this is the right moment that I could keep an eye with this one..." he whispered to her, grasping her hand tight, revealing the key on her palm, Coraline instantly knew what was going to happened

"Go!" 

"Wyborn no!" The cat boomed his voice

"We're not leaving without you!" She pondered, gripping his arm more tightly as she could felt his hands was starting to loosen from his own grip

"And I'm not!" Sadly chuckled at them "Take the key, and don't turn back, not until you finally break it...I'll be back, I promise you, and soon as I do, I will give you guys a warmful embrace..."

"Please stop risking your life for us, AGAIN..." Coraline shook her head in worry but before she could even tried to say anything, he smiled and tilted his head

"Risking for you guys is worth it..." 

Wybie sadly grabbed the crowbar and slided down towards them, though he knew that Coraline would never let him go at this point, no matter how hard he would try to push her away, he deliberately kicked the unstable part of the wall with his feet, creating a large trail of splinters running across the ceiling, A mountful of debris suddenly fell right towards them

Coraline had no other choice but to let him go at this point, or else, they'll be both getting trampled with the those debris falling on top of them

"Goodluck Jonesy..." he gave her a hopeful smile before the large chunk of broken wood had finally blocked them apart

They coughed in irritation as dust had filled the area with such uncomfortable place in breath in, Coraline manage to get away herself from the incident but the cost of it is leaving her friend behind, her eyes helpfully stared at blocked wood in front of them, hoping that Wybie was still there, feeling her prescense

"Coraline, we don't have much time..." the cat reminded her "let's not give the boy's courage in vain..."

And she promised that she won't

With a sigh Coraline nodded her head and grabbed the crowbar on the floor

"You're right cat...let's go..."

The two quickly went ahead towards the other side of the room, both felt in guilt and disdain from leaving their friend behind with that evil being

but it had to be done...and they should finish what they had started no matter what it cost of them

And that she hoped, that he wouldn't break his promise.

This time...

______________________________________

The dust and fallen debris had landed on his head made his consciousness blurry and unclear, trying to figure out what was happening by shaking his head a few times, he could felt his body was being pulled by something, at somewhere...

And that is, he remembered telling Coraline and the cat to never turn their backs, not until they successfully completed their main goal

He groaned weakly as the hand continued to pull him on the ground, he would have already broke its limbs if only he had enough strength to do so. Wybie squirmed with an attempt to free himself but the grip is too strong and he has to find another way however, no weapons on his hand nor anything he could reach at this point

The hand finally stopping moving, standing by the large wall in front of them, he could feel the sharp point of the needles crawling towards his body when suddenly, it pulled his hair not even cared less of his scream

"Ow! what the hell?! let me go!" He continued to scream but before he could even tried to reach the hand, it finally shoved him right into a dark and cold place

Lying on the cold cement ground, Wybie groaned and rubbed his head when he noticed the room was silent, different and unfamiliar, he stood up and roam around the place, it was dark and almost empty, only a single broken bed and table surrounded the place, his frustration grew even more when neither a single sight of a door or even a window was attached to a wall

but only a peculiar large mirror

The very same mirror that Coraline had describe a long time ago 

And he knew from that moment..

He was trapped

And he could feel that something was not right...

Rushing towards the mirror, Wybie touched the glass frantically, attempting to slam it with his fist as hardly as he could, hoping that it would shatter and giving him the chance to escape

but nothing happened

The enchantment of the mirror that had been long possessed was too strong for a mere human to break it

"LET ME OUT!" he shouted, punching and slamming everything he could see in desperation even though he knew that nothing different would happen

but the emotions that had conjured deep inside of his chest couldn't able to hold him any longer

He was back again as it's pawn

A prisoner...

Weakly laying his back on the wall, his mind was no longer able to think straight as hopelessness begun to swarm his thoughts, he closed his eyes in surrender thinking every possible things that might happened to him, after the breaking the key, surely he will be stuck here forever, clothed in darkness, is soul would be next to be consumed with as his body would never be found from the other world, he wondered what her future would be after this? 

probably she'll be free and no longer have the curse, she could finally go on with her life without something to pull her back..

of course it didn't matter to him, what matters.. is her...

He smiled at thought of Coraline's smile in victory, those contagious smile and cheery spirit that made everyone especially him to feel enlighten as well

Though, he hope that he could see that again...

Listening by the dripping water on sink, he flinched uncontrollably when something a sound of footsteps shuffled through the mattress

Wait...

Footsteps?

He quickly stoop up to his feet and grabbed a long piece steel to defend himself

He's not alone...

Someone was watching him from the darkness...

His heart pounded in fear when he raised the weapon higher to his head, what was it? another creature? was it the hand? was it trying to kill him him? or was it.... the witch, the Beldam?

Either way he had no chance to escape but why is his body still trying to defend himself?

He chuckled

"Seems like I am still not giving up huh..." 

Wybie clutched the weapon tightly and backed away, eyes glared into the shadows, a silhouette of a figure suddenly caught his eye sitting by the broken chair, he spat

"I know you're there...come out and face me.."

"No, please I...I meant no harm.." the figure calmly, raising its hand to show its intention

He froze as soon as he heard its voice..

It can talk...

And its....voice sounds so very familiar...

"Come...come out.." was the only thing Wybie could say

the figure, still hesitating itself to move away, halted for a moment, as it thought through, it sighed for a moment and showed its gloved hand slowly, stepping into the light for the first time, his cloak draped along the floor as he silently looked the shock of the Mechanic's face

"Impossible.." Wybie breathe when he saw the figure of a man, smiled at him

"We finally get to meet, Wybie" he replied in a calming manner and chuckled "Or should I say.....Mr. Lovat.." 

It wasn't the Hand or either the witch he witnessed... it was far beyond that.. but rather, he was looking at his own reflection 

His own self...

"you're.....me.." Wybie whispered back


	29. Questions You Seek

It was then, Wybie's turn to witnessed something wildly unimaginable to his life, the figure that he once thought was a monster hiding from the shadows was actually, HIMSELF

Standing in front of him was a man with the same features as his, down to his neatly arranged brown curly locks and tanned skin, his dark coat swung loosely on his sides, it feels like he was only staring at a mirror, his own reflection, his BETTER reflection...

So this is what Coraline had meant of a better version of him

But everytime he smiles, Wybie could sense the amount of sadness hidden behind it

And his eyes, that was supposed to be exposed of black shiny buttons, was wrapped by a piece of fabric, hidden them, unwanted to see

He almost stumbled to his feet, his hands loosen from gripping his weapon as it landed on the floor with a thud, the figure noticed his trembling trembling body and not wanting to scard the man off anymore. Neither of them moved from their position

The other him could only smile to express his sincerity and harmlessness intentions towards him

"Y-you're...me..." Wybie whispered, pointing the other him in a faze

Eveything inside his head feels so confusing right now.

The Other him nodded "Yes, it is me Wybie, the other you..." his voice was smooth and calm unlike him almost to the point that he'll break down in matter of seconds

"But Jonesy said that you can't talk... and you should be-"

"Dead? Is that what you meant?" He chukled in a question as the non buttoned eyed man nodded with a heavy gulp

The Other Wybie clasped his hands as he lifted his head to look at him 

"As a matter of fact, yes I am already dead..." he noded and continued "But in some time..the Beldam manage to resurrected me, sharing half of her power caused me to exist again....I ONLY existed to your visions..you and the Beldam are the only ones you could see me right now..."

"How?" Wybie breathe

"Because you came into this world.." The other Wybie answered in a stiff "Because I was your replica to the other world, Your soul is what keeping me alive up until now...now that you're here I could able to talk, even if it was just in a short period of time..." pulling his long coat draped on the floor, he stood up and walk towards the petrified man "I have no intention to hurt you.."

"I had always been your ally Wybie...I always was.." he reminded with a smile 

A small white creature began to crawl from every cracks and holes on the walls, using its tiny legs, it wasn't just a single one but a horde of white creatyues began to appear one after the other, some began to spew out webs and slide throught it's silken threads, to his surprie, it all went towards the the Other Wybie without causing them any harm

And that made him remember something....

Those were the exact spiders that devoured the large wooden grasshopper 

"It was you who helped us back there?" 

The Other Wybie nodded as the spiders crawled through his arm

"Sharing her powers gave me some of the ability as hers..."

"That's incredible..." Wybie gasped as he watched the other him whispering one of the spiders resting by the arm, listening to its master attentively, it quickly it crawled and sprinted down towards the floor, signaling to follow their master's wishes, as one by one went back to the holes again, leaving them inside the room once again

"But I am still bound by her, she could still make me disappear if she wanted to that is why I have to be very careful..."

"Well...you don't have to do that anymore..." Wybie sighed and sat down on the cold floor "I'm already stuck here with you, it's over for me..."

Hearing his commment made the Other Wybie chuckle 

"And yet you still fight back?" 

He's right, his body may be tired and trying telling him to stop but his mind is what keeping him struggling to move forward

Wybie kept silent as his other self silently watched him

"Do you ever wonder why I could easily deny the beldam's wishes...Wyborn?" The blindfolded man randomly asked, hands clutching in temperance

Now that made him felt interested about it, back before then, Coraline had told him that each creatures that the Beldam would try to create one, may it be through inanimate objects or other living beings, the Other Father..Mr. Bobinsky...and among others, the other Wybie was no exception

And yet, out of all those creations he was the only one that able to communicate and understand a real person's mind of thinking

"As a matter of fact, I do wonder about it...." Wybie knitted his brows "How did you?"

His question made The other Wybie to chuckle in expectant

"I thought you had already knew the about it Wybie?" He paused and thought for a moment, silently observing the mechanic absent mindedly tracing down the cracked patterns on the floor 

He smiled

"You did now that even the poudest spirit can be broken..with Love..."

Hearing that last word, Wybie came to an abrupt stop, looking unsure on what he meant by that, he looked back to him with confused look on his face

"H-huh?" He stammered

"Those dreams....your nightmares at night....it was about her isn't it? About Coraline?" 

Even the other Wybie knew about it, Wyborn could help but to felt embarassed because of it, feeling his body burning out as his cheeks flushed, he intentionally avoided his gaze and buried on his knees

"Y-yeah it was her alright...but it wasn't a very nice one..."

"I know..." the other Wybie calmly answered

"Every damn night..different ways..diffrent situations...I begun to worry for her future because of it..."

"Ever since we were a kid we always worry for everyone...that's the reality.." passing his eyes towards the mirror, the Other Wybie went towards to observed his own reflection on the large glass in front of him

Wybie couldn't help but to look at the mirror as well, both standing beside to each other, seeing their own reflection on the glass

"We were made for one purpose afterall..."

"And that is?" Wybie raised his brow

"Defeating the one who made this curse in the first place..."

Wybie blinked "Wait...so you knew about the curse?"

"Yes..."

"But how..."

He asked him and yet he couldn't look straight through those hazel eyes, the other him had to think for a brief moment before he could muster up his courage to reply back

when out of nowhere, his voice trembled

"Because....I was the one who did it..." the Other Wybie docked his head in regret "I was... involved in summoning the curse..."

What?

He was stunned, absolutely stunned, like a stone just flew down on his body, wwighing the heavy load from his chest.. those unexpected revelation just sent a chilling sensation through his body, it was the reply that he did not expected to hear and definitely not from a man whom he had a strong connection with

How could he?

"I thought you were my ally.." he whispered 

"And I always am.." The Other Wybie retorted "Out of my own will, I have to make sure that the Beldam would never find out about my plan...those nightmares you both have are under the Beldam's curse..I was the only who could counterpart your nightanres..but it seems it wasn't enough...the only thing I could do is to persuade Coraline from going back to this world again..."

"And yet you made us suffer?" Wybie remarked "You should have told me before then..."

"I did..and yet, you smashed the mirror out of fear..remember that?"

Wybie stopped and quickly looked at his bandaged hand in a shock

"I don't have other choice...I was always in her control....I would have already killed her if I have the full capability either way..." the man sighed sadly, covering his whole face with a guilt feeling on his chest, he turned around and sat back on his chair, letting him succumed back into the darkness as he watched Wybie stayed still on the ground, facing towards him in sympathy, he kept silent, frozen and waited for him to finish

The Other Wybie finally opened his mouth

"Please Wybie..you have to believe me.."

It all makes sense now...all those frequent illusions and nightmares they would experience, it was to make believe that Beldam's magic was working without knowing that the Other Wybie's spies hidden able to grip the curse from getting worse...

Now they had come this far

There's no turning back

"So it was your plan all along..." Wybie whispered, pulling back the sleeve of his coat to cover his hand again, the Other Wybie looked at him worriedly, concerned that he might never get to realize his true intentions

But he could see through those confessions full of guilt..he was not not making up stories..

He's telling the truth

Taking choices may be crucial at this point but Wybie had already taken all those risks, this time, he has to gamble this out again

"Alright...I believe in you..." he stated, clenching his fist before proceeding to their plan, The amount of relief made Other Wybie to smile at him

"Now that you had done your part it is time for you to go home-"

"Yes after I get to see Jonesy and-"

"-Alone..." he cutted the young mechanic out "You are going home alone Wybie..."

That's unexpected...

He squinted his eyes in confusion "Home? No wait, hold on a minute.." Wybie shook his head "Is that it? I would just have to let my friends do this all alone?"

"Yes, if you have to make sacrifices, you have to.."

He couldn't believe it, this man, this replica, his own reflection had already lost all hope in his voice, the once helpless other Wybie as what Coraline told him before were no longer there only, full of hatred and obsessed in revenge

Is this still the man he was talking to earlier? 

His sudden change of expression bother him, hearing his voice darkened, Wybie couldn't help but to think that he was hiding something from him

The room began to feel colder as time passed, so as their conversation begun to feel shallow 

"That's a heartless thing for someone like you to say...." Wybie spat and crossed his arms "this isn't the other me that I once heard of..."

"I'm not heartless..." The Other Wybie replied, head lay low as he stared on the cold floor "I am just thinking what is right..."

"-And leaving them to death is a right choice for you??"

"As what I have said, YES Wybie it has to be..." 

"What is going on with you? One minute you wanted to help us and now you're just going to leave here?" Wybie exclaimed in anger "Now I definitely understand, you're plan wasn't even letting US break this curse but you're going to let her do this, ALONE.."

"Stop it.." his voice hardened as his hand tightened

"Why? Because you can't deny that what I said was true? Leaving everyone else while I watch my friends getting killed as I do nothing?"

"I'M NOT..." The other Wybie gritted his teeth to control himself

"How could you even say that so easily? We're risking two lives here! It wasn't the same as letting the witch win of her own game!"

"But I could guarantee, that after all this charades, everything will be over..the Beldam may win but she could never make another game again, that's what matters.."

"How can you be sure that she won't?" Wybie retorted "As long as she's alive, she will find another way, didn't you learned it from our past? She came back and she will do anything to win this time..sacrifices wasn't an option

"It was!" The Other Wybie yelled

"YOU WERE NO DIFFERENT!" Wybie shouted back

That finally snapped him

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did alright!!??" The Other Wybie snapped out, yelling back in process, making the other to widen his eyes in surpise from the sudden blow of emotions

"-I had known how suffering felt like...ever since my existence from this place, suffering has always been a part of me...but I didn't care less about that..I had already grown and accepted it.." clutching his fist tightly, the Other Wybie clench his teeth as large grudge made his voice grew bitter, sorrowful..

And in pain...

couldn't able to hold back anymore, he pulled Wyborn's coat so sudden in rage but the young mechanic neither flinched nor fought back, his expression stayed stoic, silently staring at his other self from breaking down

"But did you know what it's like to suffer for someone? Someone you cared about? Huh? DID YOU?!" 

But as to his surprise he did not expect as to what Wybie's replied would be

"Finally..." Wybie whispered in relief, the other Wybie quickly released the mechanic from his grasp

"What are you saying?" Almost stumbling to his feet, The Other Wybie looked at him, bewildered and utterly confused, the tables have finally turned for the both of them

"I knew you were hiding something from me..." Wybie docked his head in a respectful way "I just need a little push in order for you to say it..."

"But...how did you know that I was..."

"Like as what you said...I am you, you are me...and I know that whenever I tried to tell I lie...I would usually have to take matter of seconds in silence before I could say something..." 

He kept silent, gazing at the man with those sad eyes shown with empathy

"And I know that it has got to do with someone...isn't it?" He finished, placing a hand on the other Wybie's shoulder

And yet he was not wrong, as much to his best from keeping everything to himself, tears began to form from Other Wybie's button eyes, dreaming down to his cheeks and down to his neck bitterly... eventhough how much the world would try to tell him that he was just amere creation to trap Coraline into this world, Wybie knew that this was no monster, nor a creature standing and sobbing in front of him

He was more human than the rest of the others

He was him

And he could felt the pain from his heart as watched him cry

Even how much stern and poised his other self was, he was still the same person on the inside... vulnerable and frightened 

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I did once- I just, can't take that risk- that witch- she killed her, she killed her own creation...her own daughter, my own-" his voice shook in fear, struggling to tell everything as his won words choked him, he covered his mouth face to stop himself

Hearing out his muffled cries, Wybie patted the man's shoulder to comfort him "It's okay, you don't have to tell me about it..." he smiled warmly 

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did felt losing something....two of them..actually, way before I came to Ashland..."

"And yet there are still people that cares for you...." The Other Wybie wiped his tears with his gloved hand and sighed "You had plenty of people around you..."

Wybie stopped for a moment before letting out a dissapointed look

"Yes..I do have plenty of people..." he replied, remembering his Grandmother, his neighbors...and among others that he already considered them as a family, all those treasured memories and affection he earned made him realized that everything won't last by the rules of life...Wybie sighed and continued 

"but I can't fight death, the more people I cared about about the more I get to see them one by one vanish from my eyes and the pain of losing them would gradually grew even more as time goes by..."

If only he could do something about it, he was just a human, sharing life into this world as what others does and yet no matter how much pain he would tried to take, as long as he's alive, he swore to keep them safe...

"That's why I don't to lose anyone I cared about this time...and I mean ANYONE..." 

Who wouldn't be?

Placing a hand unto the blindfolded man's shoulder, gaze focused in permission

"So please....I need your help...you have to let me go...." he pleaded

He rubbed his shoulders unsure before looking at him "Wyborn...if you die, I will vanish too..and the void that I created to trap the Beldam will break apart-" 

But no matter how hard he tried to persuade him, he knew that Wybie had already made his decision

"I won't die- not until I also set you free..." 

Free...

Such wonderful word to hear...

He had always wondered what freedom felt like, as he would looked through the illusion stars from above, gazing each oassing hourse, he believe that there are more worlds to explore out there and somewhere among those worlds..

He'll find freedom..

He would find, home...

As what she believed in...

For him...

Finally he understood everything

"Yourself will set you free..." The other Wybie whispered those unforgettable words "that is the last thing she told me..."

For the very first time Wybie could see his other self truly smiled

"You were my gateway to set myself free from this horrid place Wyborn...and I never get to realize it because of my blinded eyes shielded from this fractured world of lies.."

"But you have the heart to change it.." Wybie reminded him and the Other Wybie chuckled because of that

"I guess you're right..."

Sharing their heartwarming smiles and reconcile to each other, The Other Wybie suddenly shifted his face back in seriousness when something from Wybie's behind, he could hear right towards the mirror

"You heard something?" he asked, alarmed to his senses, the Other Wybie jolted as he could felt the vibration on the ground is getting closer

And he knew what will happened next if it'll found out

"It's the hand..." he spat, turning his back away at the mechanic

"We don't have much time, follow me Wyborn..." he hissed and ran towards the broken chairs, one by one started to pull them away, revealing a teared off wallpaper covering a secret door, large enough for someone to crawl inside, he quickly pulled the handle away and opened their escape route

"After you had left the tunnel, follow the spiders, they'll take you to Coraline and Lucrecio....

"Who's Lucrecio?" Wybie dared to ask him but only to push him much further towards the door in a hurry

"Ask your furball friend.." the other Wybie persisted

"Come with me!" Wybie reached his hand out to him

"I can't, if the Beldam finds out that we've beem scheming about this..it'll be the end of us...and your friends too!"

As much as he wanted to help him, Wybie haf no other choice but to follow what his other self told him

"Now go! I'll take the other route..." grabbing Wyborn's hand to assure him, their bond strengthen once again "go and find her.."

Without warning, a sudden act of embrace had lunged on his chest, giving him warmth and comfortance all over his body, he froze on the spot, unsure on what to do as he realized that Wybie just embraced him out of the blue

"I promise, I'll set you free and carry you to a place that you deserve...Wybie.." he whispered as he called out the name of his other self, surely.. it was weird for him to say it but at thus point, it doesn't matter anymore

And that was enough for him to hear it

He embraced him back filled with appreciated

"Thank you too, Wyborn.." the Other Wybie smiled as they had finally parted

Watching Wybie walking away through the tunnel, he slowly watched as the other Wybie had slowly closed the door and locked the secret tunnel with a pile of broken chairs again, hoping that one of them wouldn't get in harm's way

And as what he had promised, a white spider was crawling on the ground to guide him towards the dim pathway, the creature suddenly released a neon green glow from it's body to provide light for the young mechanic to see, he smiled

"Wait for me guys...I'm coming.."


	30. Deception

The old Grandfather's clock ticks in wary, filling the house with its low and heavy noise, every second and every minute feels had passed, still they were on the line chasing time, her head would turn everytime they had pass through the hallways hoping that someone familiar had finally catch up to them

But everytime that she did, there's no one else but her own shadow

That made her worry...

"Where are you?" She whispered, holding the key tightly on her chest her breathing rapidly going up and down from all the chase and countless times of escaping from other creatures that tackled on their way

It's already been an hour and yet, he didn't came back

She couldn't stop thinking about it, all the worst and possible things might have happened, even now, her thoughts was still up worrying about him

Did he manage to escape?

Where is he then?

Did something bad happened?

Those questions bombarded her head, the more she kept thinking about those kinds of ideas the more her anxious grew worse....

But he did promised to them that he'll be back, right?

He promised.

______________________________________

From the distant part of the apartment, a large cabinet was slowly moved to the side, it was Wybie, he had finally reached the last part of the tunnel and pushed the large furniture that secretly hid the end tunnel behind it, as he looked through the room the tunnel had leaded him towards Mr. Jones previous working room, he sighed in relief as he was no longer inside that dark and cold mirror anymore

Now he could finish what they had started, he has to find his friends

Only relying to the Other Wybie's newfound spies, the spider crawled its way towards the exit as it was being followed

The last thing he remembered on their plan was to find a way to break the key, only to end up melting it in the process

He was to go to the fire place

Jonesy and the cat must have been there already

He reached towards the hallway just as the large clock ticked in a very unusual way, seeing how the spider had scampered away from the large instrument it must have disrupted its noise sensibility

Something from the clock that made him feel suspicious about it

Though he couldn't figure out what...

Wybie shook his head to dismiss the thought, it wasn't even that important to think about it right now, the only thing what matters is to find Coraline and the Cat

And break the key

"I have to find the Cat and Jonesy..." he whispered in relief as he looked at the spider wriggling helplessly on the floor, as much to his fear of looking ir even touching at them, the feeling of empathy and gratitude for helping still overcome him to boldy grabbed the creature with his trembling hands and gently placed it on his sling bag just far enough from the grandfather's clock that is

He sped up across the hallway hoping that he'll somehow get to meet them along the way, either way, Wybie knew that they'll be going right towards the fireplace, his boots stomped heavy on the red carpeted floor in a hurry when for a sudden, his eye caight a familiar figure with a midnight blue shade of hair ran across the other side of the hallway along with a black feline, he smiled

"That must be them!" He exclaimed in a rush to follow his friends

______________________________________

Following the Black Cat as her lead, he quickly whipped his head at the side, sensing something familiar, he halted for a while, carefully observing his surroundings and his nose twitched in concentration everytime his head moves around, letting the scent come through his senses

And there it was...

The scent of burning wood

Of Fire...

His blue eyes quickly widen in anticipation "Coraline quickly, this way!" The Black Cat ran as he whispered, changing his way of direction, all those obstacles that they had encountered along the way, finally reached them to their final destination, fireplace

Finally...

They stopped at the doorway to take a small rest amd panted

"We're here..." Coraline sighed

"We must be quick..." 

They quickly went inside the room and towards the fireplace hoping to find for any sign of fire flickerimg inside but the only thing that was left was a burning green of amber, the fire had already worn out.

Coraline slammed her hand hand on the floor "Great, it ran out of wood..." 

"What should we do then?" The Black Cat turned his head worriedly at her only to received a confused look from Coraline

"To be honest... I don't know.." she sighed and tried to rummange her bag for anything to lit back up the fire "I'm not much of a person in these kinds of things you know, if only there were matched here..." she paused and looked at the black key on her hand "the only person that knew about this kinds of things...is Wybie..." 

The Cat nodded his head in approval

Kneeling on the ground in silent, their gaze stayed towards the little amount fire eating all the remaining wood and ashes, leaving only a minimum amount of fire

They sigh sadly and looked into each other's eyes once more, Coraline quickly stood up and went towards the broken chairs, starting to break them piece my piece and thrown into the fireplace

Seems like she has to figure out how to lit up fire all on her own...

A figure suddenly rushed beside the doorway

"Coraline?" 

She stopped when a voice suddenly alerted her from behind, a familiar figure stood by the corridor with a worried look on his face, he quickly ran towards her in a deep sigh, Coraline smile grew wide on her face of relief, instantly running towards her dear friend giving him a tight of embrace but this time he didn't move, nor embrace her in return, only stayed there motionless

"Jesus! I thought I lost you Wybie!" She exclaimed before letting him go "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Dear Lord, what happened to you out there boy?" The cat interfered in front of them making the his carataker to flinched in surprise before chuckling

"I manage to escape from the hand but I lost my weapon along the way when I noticed two figures running across the hallway, I already knew that it's you two guys..." he breathe for a moment "so I followed you here.."

"Well, I'm glad that you did..." Coraline grinned

"As a matter of fact, we need your help, again..." the cat rolled his eyes as he stared at the fireplace

Wybie quickly nodded his head "Yeah, from the looks of it, you had guys here about to break they key from all the wood you already gathered.." 

Hearing his comment made them to nod in approval

"but I'm here now, we could finally destroy the key..." looking back through the room along with her attempt of throwing a pile of wood on the fireplace

Good, she did the first step... 

"But we need to add more wood to heaten it up.. in that way- the metal would melt instantly..."

Coraline nodded in approval "That's a great idea...alright then, let's go find some more wood then and we could finally leave this place..." 

Both nodding their heads, the three rushed towards the fireplace, Wybie and Coraline began to gather all the debris on the ground, including the cat, pulling chunks of wood that he could carry with his tiny mouth but Coraline was still glad that he was trying, taking the last piece of the wood from his, Wybie appraoched them and wstarted to throw another wood on the last flickering green flame, Wybie proceeded to blow the heat up, slowly making sure the fire wouldn't fade out. For a couple of minutes it, a small flame began to lit up more stronger beneath the wood, they sighed in unison

Thank it he manage to lit it up..

But it wasn't enough for the fire to melt the key yet

They need to wait 

"It's still not enough..." he muttered, grabbing his sling back to check if there was anything that he could find inside..but there was nothing

An idea suddenly struck in his mind, turning his attention towards her, Wybie gave out the calmest smile to ease the tension around them

"He had plenty of wood.." worriedly smiling towards her, he began to reached his hand "give me the key and once I started the fire with it, the flam will grew faster and you could finally throw towards it..and then, it'll be all over..." 

Over...

Coraline instantly nodded in approval, placing the crowbar on the ground as she kneeled down along with Wybie patiently waiting for her, she carefully grabbed the black string on her neck, revealing also the black key that has been dangling loose, they both smiled in delight, knowing that after this, everything will be back to normal once again

Reaching her hand along the key towards his own, there... step of freedom is finally getting closer

When...

"STOP!!" 

A loud scream made Coraline to stopped herself from giving the key to him, to her surprise, the voice sounded so familiar

Quickly whipping their heads to see who it was, The Black Cat sitting from behind opened his mouth in shock as it was another person just entered the room

She had also no escape from it, staring her eyes in bewilderment towards the unknown voice, was no other than her best friend

"Wybie?" She asked in uncertain, staring at the man by the door,  
seeing his tired expression, possibly from all the running that he did, he stood there, catching up his breath 

"That's..that's not me!" He yelled back to her

Whipping her head to face the other one beside her who also had the same shock of expression at his face

"But then, you're Wybie too..." she pointed the man in front of here

Her mind processed, only to realized that there two Identical Wybies in front of her

The Cat in fear scampered himself towards Coraline and clung himself on her shoulder

"What in the world-" the cat hissed at the two figures

"Coraline! Don't let him take the Key, please that's not me!" The man from the doorway crued out, raising his arms to indicate her to stop from what she was doing

Coraline stared back at the other one near the fireplace

he looked at the key, for a second he squinted his eyes and pushed her hand away along with the key, instead he stood up and covered her from behind with his body acting out as a shield to protect her

"You are not touching her..." he stated, glaring back towards the man looking at them in dreadful expression, he walked towards them when he noticed that Coraline raised her hand to stop them

"No! Don't come any closer!" She shouted "NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU MOVE OR ELSE!" 

Neither which of them is the real one the only way for her to end this entire game is to throw the key away

looking back at fireplace her eyes widen in surprise when she noticed that the flame was no longer burning the wood anymore

Dang it! 

They forgot to tend the fire properly..

And now, it's gone

Her mind is starting to feel getting more confused now

She doesn't know who to believe amymore...

The other had helped her everything with all he could find, as what Wyborn would usually do...

and yet the new one standing by the doorway warned her in which he would often does every single time he could sense any danger...

Which one is it???

If there is one thing that Coraline has to make sure of is that...

She must not trust either the two of them

Yet....

She secretly stepped back away from the two figures, holding the key tightly to her hands, the situation is getting dire now, without fire, the creature might had the chance to snatch it away from her...

At this point she must find out which among them is the real Wybie

But how...

it's all coming back to her, this scene of manipulation and deception, she knew that one of them is the real one while another hideous creature hidden from a sheep's clothing just waiting for its right attack

which one is the REAL one???

It seems the Deception is slowly working on her afterall...


	31. Mirrors

"Mirrors are Never to be Trusted..."  
\- Neil Gaiman

Was this another trick? 

Another game? 

Another illusion?

Her eyes glued towards the two figures, both hazel irises fixitated on the key that she was holding

The situation is getting a bit tricky

"Don't....move..." she hissed at the two of them even though it wouldn't make any difference however...it'll take her the time to figure what to do next, she hoped

Because right at this moment, she's running out of ideas

The cat worriedly clutched his paws around her neck, moving his black tail in circular motion, Coraline whispered at him

"Could you pick up the scent?" She asked, hopefully that it'll eventually found out the real Wybie easily but the feline, unfortunately shook his head 

"I already did... but I can't figure it out which is which...everything are all the same..."

Coraline shook her head in vain

How could she figure them out at this point?

The cat got nothing else to assit her

The only thing that she could do

Was to figure it out all on her own

But where would she even start? 

What would make her believe that it was the real Wybie?

"Please, you have to believe me, Jonesy... it's me, I'm the real one..." the Wybie standing by the fireplace reasoned as he raised his trembled hands towards her

Jonesy...

Wybie would always call her that...

But no..that wasn't enough

it has to be something, something that only the two of them could ever know

"No...don't believe him Coraline.. please.. don't listen to him..." the man standing by the doorway reminded her "Just give me the key Coraline..."

She can't identify which among them are real yet, those signs of little habits that he would usually do were so accurate, every way of their words, every move and gazes were so... identical

The man by the fireplace frowned "I know that she wouldn't give it to you...she's not gonna let this one go that easily.." he paused and looked at her "Because I know the real Coraline would never give up on anything.." smiling towards the blue haired woman, Coraline couldn't help but to smile back from his words, if only she could tell which of them is the real thing...

"Be careful Coraline...do not let your guard down..." the cat reminded her, as he also peered his blue wide eyes between the two identical Wybies from each side with keen observation "you know how we used to play the game from before...you almost did not finished it.." 

Her thoights snapped when the Wybie standing by the fireplace continued, indicating his hand to give her the key while the other one by the doorway scoffed in pathetic and crossed his arms before reminding him

"You can't trick her that easily, you evil..." he spat

Hearing those words he gasped in shock, placing hand on his chest affected with those hurtful words 

"I-I wasn't! I can't just let her getting fooled by someone like you!" Turning his head to look at her, he pointed the man "he's the imposter Jonesy, I'm the real one, I'm Wyborn, the boy you used to tease me with those silly little nicknames.."

Coraline looked at him, with an agitated look from his face, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself

And for the other one who's standing by the doorway, the state of dread and regret was the only thing she could seen from his eyes, noticing how many times he tried to hold back his reply, seems like he still thinking on what to say next

Coraline quickly shifted her body towards the other one by the firplace, giving her a soft and worried smile, Wybie reached his hand to her

"Give me the key Jonesy and after this... everything will be over, we could go and live our lives again, the lives back then when we used to hang around and capture slugs that we usually threw at some naughty kids..." he chuckled, recalling those blissful memories when he heard her chuckled also, his feeling of relief finally able to ease his worry

"I am your best friend Jonesy, with all those fun stuff we used to do together? Remember the first time we met? Running by the forest as you hold your-"

"Dowsing rod..yes..I remember that clearly..." nodding her head as she remembered that particular memory

such memory that they both shared and would never fade away..she looked at the ground her gaze soften "and that's when our friendship started..." 

Carefully observing the two figures talking on their own, while the other was silently standing by the doorway, he listened to her calm tone of her voice

Coraline quickly turned her head down in sadness as she sighed and whispered "and our last.."

Without noticing, the man bit his lip and clenched his fist, trying not to punch himself near the doorway, his face darken

A heavy and tight knot suddenly Wybie felt inside his chest as she said those last hurtful words

"But this is what I came here for...didn't I promised you that?" He asked, taking a step closer to her

without realizing the other one stayed still, suspiciously quiet...

"and I am not letting you getting hurt or everyone else again..." he finished looking at his replica by the door that flinched by hearing his words

His mouth stutter as he replied but neither his eyes had shown any concern any longer, the Wybie near the fireplace finally stepped forward towards Coraline

But no matter how much he tried, she always took a few steps back, making sure to herself if this was really him..

Because something tells her...

That it wasn't...

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"I...I haven't seen the water witch..."

She froze, after hearing those words

Looking up her head towards the man in front of her... however, his face could only let out of confusion

It wasn't him who said that....

her eyes then slowly traveled back towards the one standing by the doorway, his eyes were already looking through her own, keeping his posture straight, he continued

"I....haven't seen the water witch yet..."

He said it again

Now her attention was finally at the other figure, ignoring the previous one's prescence

"Remember the last thing you asked me? That..one day if I ever met you again...I would have already met the water witch?" He asked her, placing his hand on his chest as he tried to retell her their promise

"I haven't met her yet, not a single moment...I haven't finished my promise with you yet..."

She waited, she listened, her heart pounded as she looked at him

"I hurt you, yes... I hurt you the most.. and I regretted it..No matter how much I promise you, I couldn't just change the fact that I was reason that scarred your heart..." 

There's something strange with this other one...

"We changed... but it also gave me the chance to be who I am... YOU gave me the chance to stand up for myself and I thank you for that...."

He was talking about the day before she had left to New York

He still remembered...

"But eventhough a lot had already happened, we grew up, we found our own different paths....I had never stopped believing that we would meet again..." 

His voice, his words, everything in it feels so...sincere

They're all so, real...

"But...if everything ends this way, I just wanted to fulfill that one final promise to us-"

Placing his hand on his chest, he clared his voice as he took an oath to her 

"After we get through this...I..I promise you, we'll get to see the water witch...Together...." his eyes brighten as he smiled at her

That is when something the feeling of her heart had never doubted for the first time

It's HIM...

It's Wybie...

"And this time, I'll make sure of it.." he continued to convince her

"Wybie..." Coraline whispered

Hearing her calling out his name in assurance, he halted in suprise, stopped talking and only let out a warm smile

the feeling of overjoyed finally filled her confused mind but not because she had found him 

but because she finally KNEW that it was him

She quickly rushed to side, ignoring the man who was about to win of persuading her, seeing how Coraline was determined, she wrapped her arms around the person that she had believed in, the person she had finally found

"It's you, I know that it's you..." she whispered at him, the black cat meowed in relief as he looked at him

"Thank you for believing me guys..." he smiled back and ruffled the feline's head

But their reunion was interrupted when a small mocking chuckle they heard from the fireplace

"How wonderful indeed.." the other one muttered under his breath "seems like all of my efforts were still gone to waste..." 

Wybie and Coraline quickly turned their heads at the impostor 

She almost got him

His words were too manipulative for not to believe in

She quickly took a step, blocking her her body to shield Wybie on the way

"Seems like your little game is over now isn't it? Who are you?!" She shouted 

He tilted his head teasingly at her, slowly, gazing the child that was once been its victim for so many years, had finally grown into a woman...

"Oh, Coraline... my twitchy-witchy girl, you easily forget people but not these two rascals?" pointing his finged towards the two companions she's with "especially that mongrel feral and that stubborn little Lovat brat who always disrupting my plans...."

Wybie grunted as the cat hissed, both had the urge to step down the imposter but Coraline blocked their way using her arm to interfere them to go much further

"You're not even worth to remember, you fiend!" She spat back and clenched the key on her hands "this is between YOU and ME..." 

He shook his head "Why do we have to fight if you could just come with me Coraline? I know that some part of your had ever felt that you wanted to live here...Aren't I right?"

She couldn't reasoned, because a part of her, he was right..

Who else wouldn't? Every child desired to have a perfect family, a peefect friends to hang out it and an amazing childhood memories, Coraline was no exception, she too desired it all throughout her life..a child such as her also wanted their parent's attention, yearned their love and affection, a simple pleasure for theirselves to be happy...

But now, as she grew older, there's more than that...

It wasn't about how perfect 

"Don't you want to have a perfect life? You could be happy here again..." 

And she learned her own lesson

"No..." she boldly replied, cutting him out

"I had grown into it..." she reasoned "sure, my life was a mess..but I already seen the beauty in it..." she looked at Wybie's stern face when she remembered something that made her realize through the ways of life before...she smiled at him

"Because I wise friend had once taught me that..Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect...it means you have decided to look beyond the imperfections..."

Wybie couldn't help but to smiled back

"And you do not understand that because you only rely on the things that pleased you.." she spat back at the imposter to which he glared at her as a reply

"I'm not coming with you, not now, not ever..." Coraline backed away "Now show your true self!"

With a disappointed sigh, he shook his head 

"Such a pity...." he muttered, looking through her fiery glares, though he could still see the hint of fear through them

The room begun to darken and walls begun to shook aggresively, showing enormous cracks trailing across the torned old wallpaper the ground rumbled without control

Coraline and Wybie turned their heads towards the fireplace upon which the impostor was standing, grinning widely in pleasure, the fire suddenly burst out from the ground once again, the flickering flame filled the entire lamp with green ghastly flames

"We could have done so much fun together..."

And once those eyes that were filled hazel irises, the green light illuminates his face changing into a glowing deep crimson red set of eyes

A sudden silk had sprouted from the cracked floor capturing Coraline's arms and legs, the feral cat tried to escape from its clutchee but it was to too late for him, he was already entangled in the process

He charge right towards Wyborn with such great speed, ending up pinning the mechanic down on the ground

He groaned in pain as he could felt his chest tighten, suffocated in agony. His body couldn't able to move much for he was trapped, watching how those gleaming red eyes daggering through his with those murderous grin planted from his face

It's terrfying to see his own self being like that...

behind his back, he reached out a familiar weapon towards the air, it was the the crowbar that once Wybie had used to protect himself

Now, the he was using it to wipe Wybie out from existence

"Oh Wyborn, if only you were just gullible as your other grandmother..." he whispered at him "I would have already wiped your entire bloodline.." he snickered

"You....sick...fool..." Wybie tried his best to answer but his visions begun to drift away from the tight pressure on his chest

"her soul tasted delicious..." he chuckled, raising the crowbar right towards the victim's head

The Black cat quickly sensed the danger and immediately released his sharp claws, slashing every silk that stuck on his body and eventually slashed the ones Coraline had, taking this opportunity, without any haste, she grabbed a large cracked cement on the ground and threw perfectly straight towards the evil replica, directing at his head in perfect shot

"HEY YOU!" She yelled at him to gain his attention

Slowly turning his head around to look at her, her breath hitched in suspense as she notice the blood trickled across the side of his forehead, streaming down to his cheeks and neck, but his face was neither shown any signs writhen in pain, eyes wide filled with evil intentions, he shoved Wyborn down, leaving the pitiful man cough on his knees

He procedeed to walk towards Coraline, dragging the crowbar alongside with him, aa the closer he gets the more his feet would stomp fastee faster, watching how her feet taking a few steps back away as she tried to find anything to grab on to

She had reached the deadend of the room

Facing the wall, she quickly turned around but it was too late, he jad already blocked her away, he forcefully pushed her onto the wall, pinning her without an escape

With her last resort, she raised her fist to punch his face but the wound on her arm stopped her

"My my, you have grown so much Coraline..." he smiled as he observed her from head to toe when his hand slowly travelled on her hair, she squirmed uncomfortably

"Why are you doing this? Why did you even do this?!"

He stopped, looking at her in utter confusion before smiling again, leaning closer to face and caressed her cheek

And yet she couldn't do anything, seeing the form of her bestfriend and acting this way in pure evil, his smiled makes her skin crawl

It was a horrible thing to do

"You know that I love you..." he remarked with affection

but something from his words hits different to her

"As what you always say to other children-" she spat

"Still a brat I see..." he muttered and yanked her hair like a piece of uprooted plant, she tried her best not to scream from the throbbing pain from her head

"Don't worry...after this, you will meet her very soon..." he smiled and raised the crowbar again 

To his rescue, the Cat leaped into action, shielding her with his frail body, yet his determination in taking the imposter down is what keeping him altogether, he hissed in a sudden causing the imposter to stumble back from its sudden protective stance

Without any warning, it flung itself towards the enemy, completely blocking his sight, squirming his body to remove the cat away but it manage to grip himself tightly, just enough ti stall time

now that their enemy was still occupied

Now's the right time to throw the Key towards the fireplace!

Coraline sprunted towards the fireplace, with all the remaining energy she had left, her eyes targeted towards the fire as she ran

But to her demise, another webs of spider silk had completely blocken her way, this time, it was much more thicker and stronger

turning her body back to check on her friends, the cat was already on the floor lying on the ground as it let out a weak, soft cry, for he was thrown carelessly on the ground

"You're not going anywhere with that key..." the man hissed, walking in a hurry to capture her when suddenly a heavy impact shoved him away from attempting to hurt her

It was Wyborn

He manage to get back up again and shove the imposter away

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." Wybie threatened, as his eyes darkened, using bith of his arms to push him further away from Coraline

but the immense stregth that his oppoment have was much too far Wybie to to handle, the tables have turned once again when his opponent, gave him a wicked smile and suddenly pushed him towards the wall, he groamed in pain as the bones from his body began to feel numb from the impact

The tension worsened when a tight jab he felt at the side of his stomach, shutting him out completely, letting out a weak gasp

"Coraline is mine.." he whispered at Wybie's ear in pleasure only to receive a glare from the young mechanic

"No..." Wybie replied, clutching his fist from below "No one owns Coraline-" he continued preparing his fist to aim at his opponent

"But HERSELF!" he finally yelled with a clean right uppercut, sending the enemy to release from the grasping the weapon on his hand

If there is one good thing that He had learned from Mr. Abbherghaust, and that is serving a good punch at the target

His hands were shaking in exhaustion, he tried to calm himself down as he looked back at the imposter screaming in pain stumbling back and fourth from the impact of the punch

"I can't believe I did that..." he huffed as he muttered to himself when a figure from the enemy's behind stood up, he noticed Coraline took the chance to grab the crowbar on the ground

seeing how her eyes glared back at the imposter, Wybie also rushed towards his sling bag with all the materials scattering the gound, he picked up a long black handle with a sharp metal tip at the end..

that came to her senses that he was grabbing a knife

Both quickly take into action, running towards their target with each of their own weapons wrapped on their hands 

They screamed in rage as they charge towards imposter, raising their weapons into the air as one stared into the other, ending everything in unison

As what they had always done

As a team..

But the monster had also something up his sleeve

"YOU FILTHY BRATS!!" the man screamed in rage "YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS!!"

with that one cursed shriek, a long slender mechanical legs appeared from the opponent's side, like a spider stretching its body like waking from a deep slumber, he whipped his body, causing its new metal legs to shove Coraline and Wybie forefully on the wall

Both fragile bodies slammed on the concrete and fell to the floor, tumbling down as weak limp made them temporarily paralized, a sharp stung she felt on her forehead until a warm liquid started to ooze down on her face

Blood had already trickled out of her skin, she winced in pain amd quickly pulled Wybie closer to her, carefully analyzing his face that had gotten wounded also, he coughed, letting out small amount of blood to release from his lips

He can't move his body that much

If this would go any further

It'll be the end for both of them..

"YOU ARE NOT WINNING THIS!!!" Coraline snarked at the grinning deformed figure in front of them, he could only smile at her as he took a step into the gapping hole on the ground, sending his body into the depths of the green glowing pits once again

Did it tried to escape?

Was that it?

Questions filled her mind, trying herself to believe that they had won, Wybie's coughed had snapped her back from the situation again, she quickly lean her body to check on him

Both huffing in exhaustion, eyes stared towards each other worriedly, she reached her hand and patted his back to aid him eventhough it wouldn't change much at this point...

"That was..a harsh fall-" Wybie said between his coughs in a struggle but a loud pitch scream was the only thing that Coraline could reply, her eyes widened in fear, he turned his head at her direction

Beneath the green glowing fissured in front of them, A long slender metal arm clung it's hand above the ground creating a sharp screeching voice as it needle fingernails dugged on the cement floor, it slowly raised its body above the surface

The two immediately backed away, both eyes stared at the figure creeping out of the hole, helplessly staring at the menacing scene, they embraced in fear when it showed it's razor sharp teeth and deformed skull, her messy coal colored hair covered a half of her face, leaving a single black shiny buttons reflecting Coraline and Wybie's figure in it

"W-what....is that..." his voice trembled but his arms were still wrapping around her

But neither did she replied nor do anything but could only let her head hung above the ceiling, looking towards the creature eye to eye in bewilderment, it somehow... grew even more enormous, more enormous than the previous size when she was still eleven

And that terrifies her the most

"It's her..." she breathe, heart pounding uncontrollably, at the corner of the room, the cat weakly raised his head to sense the commotion, his mouth hung open as soon as he saw the final form if the creature once again

"It's the Beldam...." Coraline finished


	32. The Battle

Warning: (there are some...strong languages that you may ever read this part you guys...)

But Anyways..back to the story!!!

_____________________________________

From the moment those mechanical hands spurted from the ground, those large desperate hungry cold coal colored buttoned eyes went directly towards her

"Coraline...." her voice was cold and menacing as she called her precious child like she would always do to allure innocent minds

But as for Coraline?

It wouldn't trick her the same way again

"One wrong move and I'll throw the key at the fireplace..." She warned her but the Beldam ignored her demands as she looked through the large spider web on the way blocking the fireplace

the witch smiled in content

She was just trying to taunt her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear.." she mocked, finally pulling her large body towards the surface, the ground began shook in tension as the large gaping fissures on the ground slowly reconstructed on its own until it dissappeared

"Come to your Mother Coraline, I promise that you'll have everything you wanted..."

But the woman persistently shook her head, no longer getting fooled by those manipulating vile words coated with innocence

"You are not my Mother..." she spat back "I already have everything I had back at the Other World and you are NOT one of them..."

The Beldam gasped, placing her needled hand on her expose skeleton chest "What a cruel of you to say that, your own mother saying such horrible things to her...you really do have changed my dear..." 

Coraline raised her brow in irritance towards the obvious fake act of the Beldam

"You have been blinded to such undesirable world...full of lies and agony..In that case-" she stopped and stared at the woman in silent before letting out a large wicked smile

"I will take what's important from them..."

"STARTING..FROM YOU!!"

Without a warning, her eyes went wide when a large arms went straight towards her, attempting to grab her small body by the mechanical palm

Her heart pounded as she watched the needles moving slowly closer towards her, her body somehow wasn't trying to cooperate, she just stood there, frozen, waiting for that hand to wrapped around her body in no time

"Coraline No!!!" 

Within an instant, he had no time to prepare himself and just ran to push her out of the way, as much as he hated himself for hurting her.. but as long as the key wasn't on the Beldam's clutches, it wasn't over yet

But the arm had caught him instead

"Wybie!!" She shouted in desperation to reach her hand out to him but the Beldam was too quick and manage to pull him away before they could even have to chance to save each other

She loved to see the torment from their eyes, especially when it come to Coraline, it had been so long since she ever got to see one fearful soul again

Enjoying the scenery, the witch giggled in pleasure, gripping the man tightly as he tried to squirm himself out

But its no use..

Coraline shove her hand to gain her attention

"Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!!! I was the one you wanted, let us end this everything... just you and me!"

"Nothing?" The Beldam paused and pulled him closer to her face, slowly observing the young man's features, she could felt the energy of his soul alluring her like the previous one she had once consumed

"I could sense the taste of her soul from you Wybie...oh, if only her sister had joined in, it would have been a feast...."

"Don't you dare talk about my Grandmother-" Wyborn groaned and squirmed himself again when the Beldam tighten her grip around him

"Ah there goes that line again, the same line as what he said to me!" She hissed in spite at him, her long needle fingers suddenly pointed towards the Black Cat in disgust "along with that wretched old friend of your Grandfather!!" 

His eyes went wide in shocked

"My...Grandfather?" He repeated

The Beldam halted as she looked at him in astonishment "Oh? You didn't know? Haha! How oblivious are you boy? He didn't told you how I got into this mess in the first place??" Hissing in pure hate, her disgusting tounge began to stick out in hunger as it tried to scare him

the black cat grunted, trying to stood himself up, but his strength was not enough

"Your pathethic Grandfather's ancestors are the main reason why I was here, they captured and trapped me from this..hideous prison!"

"And you deserved it!" Coraline yelled from the below, making the Beldan to shift the attention towards her

"You do not know me Coraline, I am more capable than you ever known...and once I had started... I will do everything to finish it.." laughing in grimace as she looked at him

"And it seems that I got to kill one of your grandsons, isn't it right... Jeremiah?" Her eyes shimmered as she asked the man, intrigue from the resembling features of her captive

Wybie turned his head away to avoid the needles from his face "You shouldn't have taken souls in the first place-"

"it seems like our Coraline forgotten that it was YOU who gave her the doll hmmm? Aren't you?" she asked him ignoring Coraline's prescence

"But I- I didn't mean to-" he stammered in regret when the Beldam shove him away from her face

"Of course you would say that you little brat! If only you weren't stubborn enough and tried to befriended this little girl, none of this would have happened..." 

"And now...look at what you just did Wyborn..look at what YOU caused that SHE was in.." swatted her arm along him, the Beldam faced her captive towards Coraline, giving them the chance to look and rethink about everything that they did towards each other

She knew that the Beldam was playing tricks on him, she knew that she making her way to blame all this mess to himself, she could see it from his eyes that was about to slip from those drowing words, mouth shut looking through her eyes, he was about to consider what the Beldam had blamed him for

Those remorseful eyes could tell everything

"Don't listen to her Wybie! She's just toying with you! It's not your fault! It's mine!" Coraline tried to provoke him when, the Beldam pulled him away from the woman once again

"Oh don't worry, you had your own little part here too my dear..." 

Coraline stopped in confusion

What does she mean?

"All thanks to you Wyborn, opening that well... my powers were able to reach at your world..." 

"I asked one of my little spies to watch every step you take..." she grinned looking at him with wide eyes

"Thank you for bringing Coraline back home..." she finished making Wybie to widen his eyes in shock

Now that explains why back at the shop, Josephine manage to reach in contact with her...

Coraline stared at him with wide eyes "Wybie...it was you who called me back then?" She asked as her irises focused at the figure

"I- I don't know, I just don't-" he tried to remember it but nothing else came back from his memory

She gaspsed as soon as she realized the look of confusion from his eyes..

"I had my little friends to help me out..." The Beldam smiled in content, she reached her other arm with a missing hand, spiders began to crawl out from the walls, just like the once the Other Wybie's white spiders had...

However, this hoardes were vile and menacing...their black colored body resembles the darkness that their master had desired for...their green glaring eyes suddenly stared down towards Coraline before they went towards the Beldam's shoulder

"Did you really think the doll is my only way to keep my eye on you?"

"My litte spies manage to find its way to produce their venom on you Lovat, that is why random nightmares of your loved ones appeared at night and without knowing it...you were under my control..."

She couldn't believe it, afterall all this time...

He was one of her toys all the time

"Oh my God... you- You're using him?! How could you!" Coraline yelled at her in rage "You planned this all along!?" 

Enrage from what was happening, she grabbed the Crowbar on the ground, stomping her feet as she walked

"You'll pay for that you son of a-"

"Careful...it's not nice to talk to your mother that way..." she warned her, showing the powerless Wybie in krder for her to get the picture if she's went through from pissing the Beldam off

"How about we make a deal instead?" The Beldam hummed softly, tracing her needled fingers on his face like a plaything as he closed his eyes in fear

"What... deal?" Coraline interrupted to stop the witch from messing around with her friend

"We both had what we wanted, I think it would been better to have a little bargain, don't we?"

Clearly, she's making another trap

Again.

"Give me the Key...and I'll let him go..." 

Her shoulders slumped, loosing the tension from gripping the crowbar

Wybie on the other hand, shook his head in reluctance

"No! Don't listen to her Jonesy she's trying to fall you on her trap!"

"Quiet you!" she hissed and gripped her hand tightly to shut him up as he winced in pain

And she knew that the Beldam was about to ask her for it...

But she was not going to let her get this key easily

Slamming the crowbar on the wall she spat back

"NO."

The Beldam leaned her single buttoned eyes closer her in suspicion

"I am not going to give you the key.." Coraline said again, eyes never moved away from the sight, seeing how the Beldam sighed in dissappointment, she looked at Wybie and licked her lips

"Well..I guess..you won't be having him too...alive..." she smiled at the last word

Coraline froze, her heart pounded uncontrollably

"What.."

the Beldam began to grip her hands tightly around him, finally able to pierce those sharp blade edges right towards his torn cloak, going deeper and deeper to his flesh

He shouted from the unbearable pain that he just went through, unknown on what to do to as his mind could only tell him to scream until he could no longer be able to, he squirmed and kicked his feet to keep himself altogether until he's out of energy

Coraline backed away in horror as she watched at the sight, the Beldam crushing her best friend with just a single palm, her eyes trailed from the red liquid starting to drop on the floor 

And she was doing nothing to stop it

She was doing nothing to save him.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!!" Coraline covered her ears and closed her eyes, wishing that everything would stop

The more she could hear his screams growing desperate and haunting...her thoughts blur for a second

She promised not to give the key at any cost

But what's the price?

His life?

His freedom?

His SOUL...

Coraline finally opened her eyes

"I-I'LL GIVE YOU THE KEY!!!" She shouted, hands still on her messy blue locks but she could felt the sudden stop of the Beldam from torturing Wybie, hearing his low, weakening breath

"I'LL GIVE YOU KEY JUST STOP HURTING MY FRIEND..PLEASE!" she shouted again

She could feel the Beldam smile at her in victory

"C-coraline...no, you can't..." he pleaded, almost like a whisper

"I can't risk it...I can't...I can't lose you, Wybie..." she gripped the key tightly to her chest with those trembling hands and finally...

She took it off

"That's a Good girl..." the Beldam chuckled

And with that final piece, the mechanical hand appeared from Coraline's back, jumping itself as it grabbed the key from her hand, crawling on the ground and towards the Beldam, it finally attached itself on her arm again, now with the final piece of the source of her power, was finally on her hands once again

"Finally.." she breathe in content

"Now, give Wyborn to me you old hag..." Coraline spat as tears on her eyes were about to fall, trying her best not to show it

But the Beldam, only sneered at her

"I don't think you need this useless boy anymore my dear...I might as well devour him too..." 

Her hands slumped down in horror as she watched the Beldam walking away from her, still holding Wybie on her hand, just waiting for his fate to arrive

The Beldam laughed in victory as sge walked towards the fireplace, dissipating the larger sopderweb on the way while raising the key to admire her own victory

"Finally! I had won!!" she laughed again, thunders and raging storms appeared outside the from the window, the strong wind begun to swirl across the room

Her power was slowly regaining back again

Coraline kneeled in defeat, listening at the witch laughter from afar, her tears had finally fell from her floor, soaking the torned carpet 

This is it...

This is the end for her...

For THEM....

She failed everyone...

And now...

She'll have to sew her eyes

Including him...

Lifting her head to talk a last look of her eyes, a small hint of light suddenly attracted her sight, following where the light reflection was coming from, she gasped as it came through..

Wybie's trembling hand...

He's holding something

While as the Beldam was occupied from waiting her body to be fully heal again, Wybie could felt the grip began to loosen at the other side of his arm

he could be able to escape

With no time to haste, the Beldam shifted her head to look at him, hiding his arm on his back, she moved him closer...and closer towards her face and on to her mouth, she opened her lips, slitting her cheeks reaching up to her ear, revealing another set of thin sharp teeth attached on her skinless distorted paled face

Finally able to taste a good soul once again..

without any haste Wybie raised his arm in surprise revealing the knife that he had been hidden through his cloak all the time and stabbed the Beldam's buttoned eyes to blinded her

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

She screamed in agony and threw Wybie away from her grasp, he landed on the floor motionless, her eye had fell down and she could felt the quick snapped of the key from her other hand

"YOU LITTLE CHEATERS!!!" she cursed, flickering her head to look for her missing eye on the floor

Coraline stared at the motionless Wybie on the ground, she wanted to go and reach him but the Beldam was stumbling on the way

He panted and showed her his other arm hiding something inside his cloak, was the Black key that he had snatched, Coraline gasped as he threw the metal instrument towards her

And that caused the beldam to perked her ears, hearing the scraping noise of the Key sliding on the floor, her attention was no longer on her missing eye anymore, but the sound.

Coraline shuddered and quickly crawled to grab the key first but before she could fully pull the key out of the way, the Beldam manage to grab her leg, dragging Coraline's smaller body closer towards her

"COME TO YOUR MOTHER CORALINE!..." the Beldam hissed, continued to drag the woman closer enough to touch her

"LET ME GO!" she yelled back kicking her feet and crawled back but it's no use, the Beldam was too strong, Coraline could only grab the crowbar as she let Beldam dragged her down

"Stop.. Denying, YOUR MOTHER!!!" The witch screamed as she could felt the woman's body was getting close 

"Give me back MY KEY!!!!!" 

"NO I'M NOOOOTTTTT!!!" 

a hard metal was suddenly slammed her by the face, shoving her entire body away from the woman

"Wybie!!!" Coralime shouted as soon as she saw Wybue was already on his feet, pulling the string away from her neck

"Take it!!!" 

The Key had finally thrown towards him at which he successfully catched it back

"Give it back!!!" The Beldam pushed Coraline away now that the key was on the boy's grasp, she lunged her body towards him as Wybie stumbled on the ground again, holding the key with his dear life, he manage to hold her mechanical legs from piercing him

"You made everyone suffered long enough!!" He shouted as his other arm was already shaking from holding the Beldam's metal leg off

"I will not let two brats from defeating me!!! GIVE ME THE KEY WYBORN!!!" she screamed and dug her leg forcefully, creating a large stinging scratch on his arm again

Wybie yelped in pain, all the agonizing sensation that his body had endured was too much for him to handle anymore

She dug her other metal leg to peirce his leg in the process, pinning him down, unable to move

The Beldam stepped her body at the center of the room.

He breathe and finally couldn't take it anymore, his weak arms plopped down on the ground

"You shouldn't have tried Lovat..." she snarled "all your choices.. weren't successfull as it may be..." looking at his bleeding face to reprehend his existence, she was about to grab the his other arm for the key when-

His face...

A smile...

He chuckled

The Beldam stopped in wonder, when his head turned to look at her, he showed a wide smile across his face

"You maybe be right, I may have chosen a lot of wrong choices from the past but...THIS time.."

"it won't be..." he finished

She tilted her head in confusion as to what he had meant about that looking at his arm protecting the key inside his cloak, her mouth opened wide in a gasp when

She felt nothing on his palm

The Key wasn't on him

But where was it?

"Where..where was it it.." she whispered in panic

"Looking for this????" A voice from behind startled the witch for the first time, turning her head in fear from the metal clunking on a hard cement wall

She could sense where the woman was standing, near the fireplace and the key was on her hand

Wybie smiled weakly from behind and closed his eyes

The plan had worked

The Black Cat walked in limp towards Coraline's leg, throwing the black string into the fire before looking through the Beldam in pure hate

"Coraline.." the Beldam whispered as she turned her head towards towards the woman but the attention of paranoia was all for the key

She had been deceived

Just as once this little girl did back then

It was no the same as before

And right now, Coraline didn't felt any sympathy any more

"You caused a lot of trouble for the both of us....this for Wybie, for everyone and for myself..."

"No..." 

"Die, you BITCH." With that final word, Coraline released the metal key on her palm finally dropping the key into the fireplace, finally finishing the plan that they had started from the beginning

"No...NOOOOO!" 

"IT CAN'T BEEEEE!"

The Beldam screamed in horror as she watched the key slowly being engulfed by the green flames, by her own fire...by her own magic

Because of her own rage swirling with the own world she created the wind suddenly grew stronger gusting its force inside the room, pushing all the furnitures away, the Cat instantly dug his claws into fabric not wanted from getting shoved away by the massive wind, Coraline however stood on her ground, protecting the fireplace at all cost until the key finally devoured by flame

The Beldam ran towards her, deliberately reaching out her hand at fireplace

She can't let it destroy!

Wybie looked through the other side of the room and shouted

"NOW!!!" 

A sudden tight sensation began to wrapped around the Beldam's leg

She stumbled down hard to the floor, unable to move from the tightness of the invisible force that was warpping around her lower body

Trying to fend off, she felt something thin and icky on her foot

Threads?

To be more specific, Spider Webs

She gasped and flicked her head from the footstep across darkest part of the room, there he revealed himself, her other creation, showing off the threads that attacged around his gloved fingers with a sinister smile across his face

It was the Other Wybie

He caught her at the exact location

His treachery is unforgivable!

"I will not let you all suceed!!" she yelled and to her desperation, the Beldam broke her metal leg to release herself from the threads

that is not what they had expected

They all gasped in surprised as she charge towards Coraline in rage, in rampage, she used her arm to shoved her away towards the wall, leading Coraline to fall her unconscious body on the body in the process

"CORALINE!!" Wybie screamed, crawling towards her unconscious body, he held her tightly into his arms as he watch examined her state

"NO! CORALINE!!" the Black cat cried out, glaring at the Beldam inches away, he jumped towards her and began to scratched her face as he hissed more furious than before

But becayse of the large form the Beldam was in, she manage to throw the Cat away beside Coraline

Wybie quickly grabbed him closer to pretect them as they helplessly watched the Beldam reaching into the fireplace desperately tried to find the key from the blazing heat she quickly pulled out the burning wood

But it was too late

There was nothing...

Bothing but a pile of burned ashes

She stepped back in disbelief

"No! IT CAN'T BE... THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPENED!!!" 

the Beldam shouted in rage, the lights flickered out and the wind began to grew even more stronger

The Other Wybie had to hold the wall tightly to prevent himself from flying away, ordering the spiders to face the last tide of the Beldam's rage

It'll be all over soon..

Walls shook unctrollably, cracks formed across the ground and into the walls, the apartment is getting unstable every last second

She could felt her body stiffening, screws on her metal legs began to disattach from her body, falling those lanky limbs one by one

It was a horrid sight to look at but the Black Cat continued to glared at her, watching every minute and every moment that she was fading way

everything was numb...up from her head and tiwards her legs. Her deformed skull started to peel off in hundreds of pieces and those coal colored hair that she had once pampered and adored, was now falling loosely on her shoulders

The magic is fading away...

her source was fading away...

Everything was is Vain...

Now matter how she tried to change it, no matter how much she tried to make everything perfect...

But still

It wasn't enough..

Evil will never prevail...

Slowly glancing her head up, a massive debris of the ceiling suddenly fell on from above

Right. Towards. Her

It was the first time, that they had witnessed the Beldam's formidable look, sensing the disdain from her non- existent eyes...

Wybie and the Balck Cat watched the debris fallen

Crashing the Beldam to her doom.


	33. Beating Hearts

Noise and thick clouded fog filled the entire room which such uneasy silence, the ground had already stopped rumbling and the key was no longer existed

It's done..

The magic was no longer existed..

Wyborn had successfully shielded his friends, eventhough he also had his own wounds to worry about..

With a heavy breath, he panted as he watched the fallen debris landed on the ground right owards the Beldam, covering the monster from their sight, as to their relief

It's over now..

At least....

But she's not moving from his arms yet

He noticed her unconscious body on his arm, still not responding...

Wybie gentle as he could pulled her closer and lightly rubbed her back

"Jonesy...Jonesy?? Wake up..It's all over, we can go home, please.." He assured her while taking a few strands blocking on her unconscious face 

But nothing...there no reply

"Coraline??" He asked again as the Black Cat joined in

"Wake up girl...it's all over now.." he patted her cheeck

But there was no reply

Wybie and the Black Cat just stared at each other in shock, silent and wary

"No... you have to wake up...YOU HAVE TO..." he muttered, wiping the blood off from her unconscious face, the Black cat silently stared at him, watching how his shaking hand would caressed her cheek with affection and concern

He looked at her, he looked at those messy hair shade of blue, how it covers her restful eyes and into her face

She looks so peaceful..

But he doesn't want this...

This is not he wanted for her...

"Jonesy....wake up.." he asked again but still....

there was no reply..

hearing not a single word nor a voice from her mouth is making him grew even more distress, as various of terrible thoughts would suddenly ran through his head, all the the nightmares, all the horrible sight that hs to watch over and over again

Is this what his dreams was telling him about?

It always end up the same

Her, dying in his arms countless of times

But this time..

It was real...

Wybie couldn't help but to pull her limp body closer to his chest, tears began to pour out from his sorrowful eyes

"You have done so much-" he sobbed, covering his face on her tousled hair as stream of tears filled with pain and bitter memories continued to flow down on his cheeks "For me..." 

The Feline helplessly watched his caretaker crying uncontrollably with an unconscious Coraline from her arms

From the distance..The Other Wybie had seem the whole thing, leaning his body on the concrete wall as he observed the mechanic's hopeless cries in desperation, something inside him began to recall back....

Back when everything had started...

"I need you Coraline...I still need you.." he cried again

"Please...come back to us..." the Black Cat meowed

"Come back to me..." Wybie whispered on her ear, words trembling, chocking from drowning his own tears, burying his face on her shoulder as muffled of words let out from his mouth

No, she can't leave yet...

He still need her...

He didn't care if she would hear him talking like this anymore, it wouldn't make any differemce at this point...

Hearing those words again, The Other Wybie gasped as he remembered something vagued, inside his blurry memory, finally..a missing shard had finally put in piece, he quickly turned around and hid behind the wall with heavy breath, it didn't take him the time to realize, his hands trembled and

...tears had also ran down from his buttoned eyes, soaking the white fabric that wrapped around them

He's not sure wether it was Wybie's emotions he was feeling with...

Or maybe it was just his own...

But whatever the reason is... he couldn't help but to cry as well in silent, leaning his back on the wall as he slowly sat down

It feels like he had just rewatched himself from their terrible past

With her....  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•   
"Wybie stop crying..." a small groan suddenly he felt on his shoulders

The Black Cat gasped as soon as he heard the voice..

Surprised by this, he quickly pulled her away to look at her eyes slightly opened, still in a drowsy state but the amount of relief and happiness he felt was unimaginable

Wybie quickly hugged her tightly

"You're okay!!! Thank Goodness your okay!!" He exclaimed, still wrapping her around his arms, Coraline without enough strength to refuse back, just slumped her arms and patted his back in return. the Feline nudge his body towards them, sharing his own embrace towards the two

She admit..this warmth that she had felt right at this moment, is worth it

An embrace of victory...

They let go and checked on her wounds

"What happened after I fainted?..." she asked in wonder, placing her hand to massage her head from the numb she had felt during the fall

"The Beldam pushed you away but...you mamage to destroy the Key...that's brave of you..." the Black Cat answered as he looked at her

"Everything is good now...it's all over..we did it..." Wybie his tears away before Coraline could see his unpleasant state

"And...the witch? Where is she?" 

Wybie and the feline quickly turned their head towatds the fallen debris in silent, slowly showing Coraline the Beldam's fate

She opened her mouth breathe at the sight

Ah...

She's gone...

slowly regaining herself, Wyborn watched as she slowly stood from her feet, making sure that herself won't fall from her blurry state, Coraline manage to fix herself and dusted off the dirt on her coat, she slowly turned her head towards Wybie

"Can you walk?" 

Slightly nodding his head, he slowly stood himself up, using his arms to lift himself, it was painful, the wound all over his body was not helping him at all...

Coraline slowly pulled him up, sensing how he limps on one foot, he struggled to keep himself from standing

"Somehow yes...I could.." he breathe as the cat walked towards him

"you need something to support you...wait of course, the crowbar..." 

She smiled at the idea and dusted off the webs dangling on Wybie's curly locks, when something made her startled

she had forgotten to do something

"hold one" she stopped and looked around "...I have something to do first..."

Wybie understandably nodded his head and clutched at his side of his stomach from the numbing pain as he groaned, turning his head around to look for his bag and hopefully the crowbar for him to support his weight as what the cat had suggested

She turned her head around to see her best friend walking outside the room

Was it just her but something cuaght her eye

there was something dripping down on his cloak...

It must have been the dust that blurred her sight...

Quickly shaking her head to dismiss the thought she went back looking for a familiar piece of material on the ground

the Black Cat joined in for the search, finally something shiny caught his eyes near the debris

Noticing the feline's actions, Coraline instantly rushed towards the scatttered chunks of wood and began to some away finally revealing the material that they had been looking for

Her sling bag

'There it is!!' She smiled in relief as she thought

Hoping that the grenade was still there, she touched the fabric, to her luck, it was still inside untouched

Once they would leave..

she could finally threw it out and destroy this entire place

Grabbing the bag on the ground, her hand went to reach and pulled the strap when

The Black Cat jumped in fear

The debis moved and a humogous arm suddenly went out to grab her bag as well

Jolted from the surprise, Coraline screamed, panicking and kicking her feet away from the moving arm that snatched her bag back

The debris suddenly moved away revealing the Beldam's ruined face, missing pieces of her skull and teeth, strainds of few hair dangled on her face

She's still alive!!

She scampered away but the witch persistence is trying to grab back her bag, trying to take out the main their main souce grenade inside

They where at the brink of war tugging, one had to make sure not to destroy her own creation as the other had already set hmher decision

Only which of them would win?

The more Coraline looked at that hideous and merciless face the more she wanted kick the Beldam's face

And she did

Multiple times

"STOP PULLING IT!!" Coraline hissed

The Beldam however, at her last resort, continued to pull the bag almost ripping the handles to shreds

She's not letting her creation be easily destroyed by some mere human

"Don't...disobey...your mother..." 

She whispered at her, showing the her other arm buried on the debris, her attempt of piercing Coraline's eyes was getting closer but the woman continued to pull the material even harder

She can't let the weapon to be taken away either

Between their intense confrontation, neither of the two heard the heavy drag of footsteps coming tiwards them as he tried to walk across the room and a heavy metal scraping on the floor from behind

A shadow suddenly loomed behind the Beldam, staring directly at her with a frozen glare

"But I could..."

Coraline darted her eyes towards the shadow from behind, peering her head she saw Wybie was already standing behind the Beldam, his death glaring eyes stayed focus to ghe skull and his arms suddenly swung into the air revealing the crowbar that he had successfully retrieved back

The Beldam never got to finish her words when the metal had suddenly striken on her face, tearing her skull in between until it was no longer attach to her face

Wybie said nothing but could only watch the witch slowly loosening her physical form

But that didn't stop him

He smashed the skull again

And again...

And again...

Without a word.

Just silent, panting rapidly to calm himself down with wide eyes in disgust 

He turned to look at Coraline without any sign of expression

"Are you okay?" He asked, but his voice was out of emotion

Coraline averted his gaze and nodded

It was the first time she felt so intimidated by him

And his face...

"We need to leave..." the cat interrupted them, looking towards Wybie pulling Coraline back to her feet

"We can't risk of staying here..."

He's right

They need to leave as soon as possible

They all nodded her heads in agreement, proceeding to walk towards the door they went through, Coralime pulled the doorknob to twist around, but the handle seemed to be stuck

No wait...

It's not...

"Oh no..." she whispered, attemptimg to pull the doorknob again

"What is it?" The Black cat asked on Wybie's shoulder

"It's locked...." she whispered and turned around to look at them "and we broke the key before we get to unlock it..." she sighed when she caught Wybie winced out of the blue, he raised in hand to stop her from coming towards him, letting out a smile of reassurance

They suddenly stopped when a small rumbling they felt on the ground

Looking through the ground, The Black Cat jolted in panic

"This place is starting to break down...we have to go NOW!" he shouted

"I know a way.." Wybie docked his head as the two let out a confusing look 

He nodded "I know, I know... but I'l explaim later, just...go to the well HURRY!" pushing everyone outside the room, they listened accordingly and began to bring all their things towards the doorway

They were back in running once again

Sprinting will they they had towards the door, they passed across the hallway when Wybie out of nowhere felt someone pulled his arm, he stopped as he watched his friends had successfully went outside the apartment and turned his head to see who

It was the Other Wybie

With a smile across his face

"You had done well Wybie..." he smiled and looked at Coraline's bag that he Wybie was holding, he went to reach the material inside 

"Wait...what are you doing?" Wybie asked as he saw the grenade was on the Other Wybie's hand, he placed his gloved hand into the mechanic's shoulder

"I'm ending this..." the Other Wybie grinned in determination "You had already set me free Wyborn, now it is my turn to set you two free from this curse..." 

Though he knew this was a suicidal mission for his other self but Wybie knew this was the only way for the Other Wybue to achieve peace from this world

He smiled back

"Thank you..." he replied, interlocking their hands together for a their final act of gratitude and walked away

He watched and waited as Wyborn finally ran past towards the door

He sighed

Finally....

Gripping the grenade on his hand, he turned back towards the fireplace and walked towards the shadows once again

______________________________________

Running through the usual pathway towards the well, they passed through the garden's gates in cuation fearing that the creatures might found out their prescence, Coraline and the feline sighed in relief as their eyes cuaght the creatures lying on the ground, lifeless, even the smallest of monsters did not appeared from their path some couldn't able to move or chase them anymore...

they heaved and huffed across the steepy hills, getting closer and closer at their location

Wyborn manage to catch up 

The white petals flew gently on their faces as their huffs exhausted of breaths began to release thick cold smoke

Stepping at the last hill, they finally reached their destination, looking through the familiar wooden lid on the muddy ground, this is it...

This is the well....

Coraline was the first to step closer on the well, as Wybie stayed behind from a afar, sge watched her quickly pulling the lid up, thus releasing a cold gush of wind from beneath

"We have to jump into it..." Wybie muttered 

Cirakine peered her head on the hole

It was deep....and dark...and neither the two of them knew what was under it

She chuckled uncomfortably from the sight "Well...I guess we better..jump together on three then..."

But Wybie nervously stayed silent from his position, neither moving nor went to approach her

"What's wrong Wybie?" Coraline worriedly asked him

But the mechanic could only look at her with a doubtful expression

______________________________________

His footsteps stomped across the hallyway while holding the grenade with his gloved hand, he breathe the muster up his courage before proceeding to went inside the fireplace, where the Beldam was, where his creator could be seen

He stared at the broken skull on the floor without breaking a single tear from his buttoned eyes, how could he able feel sympathy towards this monstrosity...his heart had already stoned in pure despise towards her

Suddenly a hint of green glow began to emit beneath the Beldam's skull, flickering and dying simultaneously

Voices started to whisper inside his head

"Why did you betray me Wybie???" 

The Other Wybie shook his head

It's her... 

She's trying to connect with him

"You're a traitor to your own family...to your own kind..." the Beldam continued to taunt him "You don't love us anymore, your heart had grown colder..."

"Because it was you who made my heart to feel this way..." he reasoned out... keeping his calm voice and posture "Ever since you created me again, you abused...and tortured me, and even inflicted your own magic to manipulate everyone.." he stopped and looked at the window beside them

"Even killing your own..daughter..."

But the Beldam could only let out an amusing laugh

"You two have grown attached to each other....it's fair for me to destroy her..."

"To me it's not..."

"That little inconsiderate daughter of mine is a traitor! A rebel! She denied our plans, she denied everything! Now look at what she had done to you..she's feeding you with temptation filled with those vile desires!" she hissed "that little snake deserve to die!"

He snapped and gripped his hand tightly

"She doesn't deserve to die! But WE ARE!" he shouted, trying to calm his shaking body as he tried to embrace himself 

"Your magic, your CREATION...your son and daughter..and you hurt them? What kind of a mother are you? This isn't right!...it never had been..." the Other Wybie sighed in frustration

"I am your sinful minion..your slave and nothing else...I followed you back from fear..the exact fear that you had sewn my mouth and taken my life source when I was younger...." 

"I am nothing but a tool to you..." 

The Beldam spoke nothing only letting out a green light flickering from her skull as she listened

"But when you decided to make another version of her..to be your vessel..I knew from that moment that her fate was no different from mine..the exact fate of being a slave..."

He stopped and looked back at the Beldam

"But all the while her prescence was here...she had given me hope...a reason to trust again.." smiling as he remembered the days her presence had still existed

It was one of his fondest memories...

He placed his hand on his chest 

"And most of all..she had given me value that even you could not even gave to me..." he finished and waited for the witch to reply, expecting to hear all the regrets and redemption

But she laughed

His eyes widen

"Oh Wybie! I knew it....I finally understand everything why you are so affected with her death now...." 

"You fancied her....don't you?" she asked as the Other Wybie's face froze 

You love her didn't you, my boy?"

"That is the most disgusting thing I ever heard in my life..."

He stayed silent, not a single word came out from his mouth, the man only hung his head low as he looked towards the ground

"A can't believe for a mere tool like you could even felt these kinds of feeling...love? Affection? Passion? And from a heartless slave of mine? towards a useless piece of object"

Traitor...

A Snake...

A Heartless...

Useless..

Slave...

This is all too much...  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"DON'T CALL HER USELESS!!" He yelled back in rage, angrily raising his head back to look at her

"SHE'S MORE THAN JUST A SLAVE!! EVEN MORE THAN YOU, WITCH!"

his word words tremble in dread as 

"YES I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING!" 

"No matter what Coraline is, no matter what form or version she was...I will always love her..." he cried out, trying to supress the ached coming from his chest 

"All the pain you had caused from my body...I could andure everything..."

"But right here..." he pointed his chest   
"This pain...this...agonizing pain that was trying to drown me me inside? can't stop it...tormenting me...it's hurting me from inside..."

He buried his face on his hands, letting out all the terrible ache and sorrow he had felt that day

They day he had held her on his arms...

"You had taken something precious me..."

"Ans you too her away from me!"

he screamed, clenching his fist filled with regret pouring out all the emotions right at her face

"My happiness...my treasure...my..my Coraline..is gone, Because of you..." 

But the witch continued to laugh, to mock and shown no remorse from her deed

Her echos of laughter is tormenting him

His sight began to feel blurry...

"I will kill you....I WILL CRUSH EVERY PIECE OF YOU...I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE..." His vioce suddenly grew cold as he wiped his tears away

"How? Nothing can kill me? They key may vanish my magic but a soul that has already been dead is impossible..."

The Beldam waited for his answer as his face darkened 

He smiled out of the blue

The witch stopped

There's something off...

He had something from behind

It was at this moment, The Other Wybie had finally snapped, the white spiders began to creep out from the walls and into the ground

He started to laugh, madly

His conscience is slipping away

"You did you really THINK, that this is all over you witch?" He asked in a giggle before walking towards her shattered skull 

"well...YOU'RE WRONG..."

Grabbing something from his coat, was a sharp blade with an odd scriotures written on the blade

The Beldam widened her eyes

The Other Wybie snickered at her reaction

"No..that's-" she stammered but then he interrupted

"Oh? Recognized this little present I see??" He dangled the silver blade like a plaything around his fingers "An acient dagger that could kill even immortality..." 

"But I do wonder why...you have this..."

"Wybie.."

"Oh don't worry! I don't need to know...what's matter is that I already have it...Remember? Remember that day? The day you controlled me? The day WE killed her with THIS exact dagger on her chest???"

"That's impossible!!!" She shouted

Amused, The Other Wybie gripped the dagger back and stared at her

"Nothing is impossible if you want someone to die right before your eyes...." he spat back, touching the tip of the blade

"You fool! If you kill me...YOU'LL DIE WITH ME! we are connected with one magic!"

"Did you really think I haven't thought about that?" He chuckled

"It'll be a great pleasure for me...I could finally leave this twisted place once and for all...."

Looking through the stars from the window, he sadly smiled

"I could finally find my own place...my own home...with her..where we don't have to suffer anymore..."

"While you...will stay here, rotting of your existence..."

He looked back at the Beldam again, reaching out his hand on the ground, the other Wybie shove the shattered skull away, revealing a small green glowing orb underneath

It was the Beldam

Her glowing soul

"You are insane..." she hissed 

"We both are..." he answered back, kneeling down on the ground as he watched the orb glowing faintly, enjoying the moment from seeing her weakest state...

"It's better for me to die first.. Coraline had finally broke the curse...YOU can't kill her anymore..."

"Kill Coraline???" She asked in bewildemrent

The Beldam laughed again causing the Other Wybie the shudder in suspicion

What is she talking about?

"Oh Wybie....if you only knew..."

"it wasn't Coraline who I was trying kill...."

His heart suddenly pounded in fear

"What?" He squinted when a sharp burning sting suddenly he felt at the side of his stomach, he groaned in surprise, clutching the unbearable pain in the process

What's happening?!

The Beldam continued to laugh as she saw the dread look on the Other Wybie's face as he lifted his gloved hand, staring in horror at the red liquid drenching his clothes

Blood.

He breathe "But how... I-I'm made of sand...I shouldn't be bleeding..." he stopped as his face turned paled drastically

It wasn't his blood

It was someone else...

"You.....YOU...." he repeated, turning his head to look at her 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shouted and coughed when a gush of blood suddenly spurted out from his mouth

"You will never win!!" The Beldam laughed again

He shouldn't have underestimated her..

"I will never let them go!" 

And when he thought everything was over..The Beldam had still something on her sleeves...

She still wanted to take her revenge

This all would stayed the same in the end...

Is everything worth it?

Was his sacrifice worth it?

In all hope, He breathe...calmed himself

And smiled

"No..." he softly replied

The Beldam stopped

"It wouldn't be the same...I know Coraline..and she will do everything within her power to stop it you...it's Coraline we are talking about..."

He stood up, gritting his teeth holding the wound on his side

"Even how much curses, spells, enchantments that you will try to befall them....I know that they would alwys fought back...they will fight back together...you had no power to stop their perserverance and determination..."

"Just like what we did...to stop you.." he grinned

Hearing his statement the Beldam growled in irritance, the orb began to glow brighter as her rage grew even more

"You fiend! You will pay for this!!"

He smiled, reaching out the white fabric around his head, the Beldam watched as he began to untie it, slowly pulling out from his swollen buttoned eyes, those eyes that she had echanted a curse..a curse that what he sees will be reflected to her own

On now..

She's saw herself, on the ground not moving...and weak

"Stop..." she whispered, but he ignored

"Now that I finally took it off...you could finally see your own death..."

"No.....NO!"

The Other Wybue sighed in content

"Goodbye...Mother..." 

Raising the Ancient dagger from his hand, he thrusted the weapon towards the glowing orb, shattering the ornament in the process

He could hear those shreiking screams may it be the Beldam's or the souls that she had entrapped with...but it doesn't matter anymore...he had freed them, he finally stopped it

He panted as tears continued to streak down on his cheek, seeing how everything began to crumble down, along with the the Garden, the apartment...and himself

his form began to withered away

He's fading

He weakly lied down on the floor, gripping the grenade closer to his chest, watching the ceiling above to calm himself, he's finally getting closer

"Whatever your future will be Coraline...Wybie..please, take care of yourselves.."

With that final phrase

He pulled the pin and threw at the fireplace

______________________________________

The wind suddenly grew stronger and a large explosion boomed acorss the hill

The sudden force caused Wybie and Coraline to fall on the ground in surprise, they turned back to look back

The Apartment was no longer there

Only great fire and ruined construction was visible to their eye

The Pink Apartment is gone.

Wybie closed his eyes as he finally understood what had happened

He finally did it...

"Wybie let's go!" She yelled at him, he quickly ran towards her 

Both heads leaned on the hollow dark well, his hands started to trembled as memoried began to recall back

Back when how the hand tried to drag him down

"I-I don't think I could-" he breathe heavily "I-I don't want to...I'm.." he stopped and closed his eyes

"Coraline...I'm scared.." he admitted

The Black Cat looked at him worriedly

Seeing how his body trembled helplessly as he stared down, she could sense his struggle.. trying his best to stop himself from being afraid again

But the fear from his previous memory was is what keeping him paranoid

The feline slowly crept on his shoulders to comfort him, wrapping his small body and tail

And a warm hand that caressed from his

It was Coraline's...

He looked at her in shock but the woman's calm expression didn't changed, instead, she clasped her hand tighter around his to protect and assured his safety

"Don't be...we're here...I'm here..." she smiled 

And he thanked her for that

Looking back through the hole once again, they breathe, embracing what this mysterious depths would led them 

And they were finally ready

it's time for them to go....

Sprinting their feet leaving from the ground...

They finally leaped, downwards.


	34. I got your back

"what ever your future holds...please, take care of yourselves...."

It was an endless fall

She could feel the wisps of her hair move freely from her shoulders, head felt so lighter and her own body was floating...

Like the ones she used to have on a dream

But this time, she was falling towards to the unknown, whilst the laws of gravity was still existing, trying to push her down like a vortex sucking her whole body to deliver her from another dimension

Her eyes can't clearly see through the dark endless pits, only darkness and white dusts of somewhat in form of tiny stars came rushing down along with her from afar

wanting to make sure of her other two companions were just right behind her, she waved her hand hoping that'll make them notice her prescene

And to her relief, someone from above grabbed her hand, one was enough to wrap her fingers around, she instantly knew from that very moment it was Wybie's touch and probably the cat was clinging into his cloak for security

It didn't take a while when she finally saw a glimpse of light at the end of the hole, moving closer and wider towards them at every second

Until the light had covered their entire sight

______________________________________

Trees stared to swift gently from the wind, some of the white leaves plucked out from each branches and softly dance through the air and landing on the ground, some would place themselves on a particular wooden well

The lid started to create a large thumping sound, growing more stronger of the loud bang at every second

It finally opened with a strong force and a hand reached out, dugging the nails on the soiled ground as tightly as she could

She panted, struggling to breathe for air, Coraline slowly pulled her body upwards with a groan and started to crawl on the ground far enough for her legs to reach at the surface

Finally, ground...

She quickly stood up and pulled Wyborn out as well, the black Cat jumped successfully from behind and let out a small meow like a normsl cat would do...

Blinking her one eye, she noticed the familiar scene from around them, white leaves falling from the trees, no monsters or even small creatures running off to chase them..her head instantly whipped towards the other direction

She smiled widely as soon as she saw the pink Apartment was not destroyed

There could only be one thing

They had finally arrived from their own world

They came back

Sbe dropped the crowback on the ground in amazement

"It's over..." Coraline whispered just in time Wyborn slowly closed the well again

From too much of excitement she attempted to sprunt across the hill when a stung pain suddenly appeared from the large gash on her leg, almost stumbling on the ground, Wybie manage to catch her on time as he too grunted from his own wounds

But the pain still didn't make her stop moving 

"I can't believe that it was over..." she repeated, continuing to smile in delight without knowing that Wybie was already giving out an opposite reaction towards her bright smile

The feline purred on her feet

Coraline began to use her other foot to walk away

"Come on!!...we- we need to tend our wounds..." she told him, waving ber hand overjoyed and began to walk away

But Wybie didn't move from his position

"Yeah...yeah..you go ahead..I'll...I'll catch up..." he weakly replied, showing his other hand to indicate that she was allowed to could go first

Her smile stopped exchange with concern as she turned around to look at her friend, just as the moment he tried to opened his mouth he instead grunted and closed his eyes shut

Something was wrong...

"Wybie? What's going on?" She asked as she looked at him wiping off the blood from his face

He opened his mouth to answer but he stopped and grunted again with such regret..with no other choice, he slowly moved his hand that had been covering at the side of his stomach all along

Her eyes widen

His hand was not injured... but drenched with blood...

His blood

Coraline covered her mouth in terror when Wybie began to coughed out blood out of nowhere

"Oh my god... oh my god..."

He tried to take a step but everything feels so blurry

His feet started to feel groggy and numb

"I don't think...I could walk much longer-" Wybie whispered weakly but couldn't be able to finish his words for his mind already blanked out, falling face flat on the ground, motionless

"Wybie!!" 

Coraline yelped in surprise, the Black Cat meowed back in panic, they both fratically limping their injured body towards him on the soiled ground

Sesing how the blood began to spill and stained the ground, he hurriedly grabbed his arm and pulled his body to shift from other position in order to prevent himself from draining out more blood

listening to her friend's painful grunts and groans, Coraline looked around, while supporting Wybie's nape with her hand carefully

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!" She shouted, hoping that someone could reach her distressed message, her echos filled the entire place passsing through the hills and sturdy trees

but to their misfortune it was already evening and people rarely get out of their houses from at this time

None from any of the people were aware that something terrible had happend

"Cat! We need you to find help! Anyone from this are, please! Just someone!" She pleaded towards her feline friend 

and he nodded accordingly, concerned as she is, he took a small glance at Wyborn's face before hurriedly scampering away towards the pink palace

She went back to the injured man beside her

"Oh god Wybie...I...I..oh my god...I need you to trust me on this okay??." She panicked while looking at him keeping his eyes shut, Coraline began trail her eyes on his waist and started to unbuckled the belt on his cloak, slowly and carefully not to damage the wound even further, she breathe, nervously pulling the hem of his torned cloal, her eyes went down causing her face to grew pale from looking at the horrible state his side was... now it was already soaked with fresh red liquid

she gasped as soon as she saw the large deep crimson wound through his teared up sleeved shirt

He's been impaled..

It must have been from the fight he had with the Beldam

Not wanting to touch it but the pain from his voice, the number of times of his coughing and the blood coming out from his lips caused her to think otherwise, with no other choice, Coraline quickly pushed her hands down right towards the wound to stop the bleeding

he screamed from the pain in the process

He couldn't think of anything anymore, 

"I-I'm sorry but you're losing too much blood right now!..." she grunted, focusing directly on the wound "why didn't you told us earlier?!" She scolded him

Wybie weakly shook his head as his calm breathing would stop every time he tried to speak

"I-I would just slow us down.." he whispered as he looked through her concerned expression but her eyes stayed focus on keeping his wound covered

Eventhough her hands were now drenched by his own blood along with her own, messing her palm..it doesn't matter at this point, Wybie's life is at stake here and she can't let her own concentration to stop her

"That bitch got you....she's...really a fucking witch..." she cursed under her breath with hate

Wybie didn't answer but slowly reached his hands and gently moved her hand pressing oh his injured stomach away, covering his own wound once again, Coraline slowly lifted his head to rest his body on her lap, she started to stroke his head uknown on what she should do next

Call and ran along to find help?

But she has to leave him behind if she would...

But staying here and just waiting is crucial either

She's not prepared for this...

"Just breathe in...and out...breathe in...and out...." she whispered to soothe him down, Wybie followed her as he took a few breathes to keep himself stable

But all the while of running, chasing and fighting back is making himself feel difficult to even breathe in constant motion

"Hey.." he started. Corslines stopped caressing his hair and looked at him "We made a pretty good team you know?" Wybie finished

"Yeah...we always do Wybie..." she weakly smiled and patted his shoulder

"As what I would always say...I got your back Jonesy...no matter how time goes by..." 

The more she looked at his tired face, the more she can't control her emotions swelling up inside her

Coraline could only grit her teeth in regret amd nodded

He chuckled, looking through the clouded sky "at least...we get to break the curse now huh...I could finally rest, now that I know everyone will..be safe.."

"Stop saying that Wyborn.." Coraline gritted

"Oh look...the stars look so pretty today...look it's so beautiful..." he sighed as he watched the midnight sky, radiating the horizon from the full moon

but Coraline stayed silent and ignored his words

"I'm sorry if this stargazing is so..weird today...Jonesy..." he muttered and coughed again "but if there is one thing that it would never change when it comes to stargazing... is that, I always feel so relaxed while I look at it..."

"It feels like I could sleep peacefully..." he smiled as he could feel his eyes began to feel extremely heavy

Coraline instantly flicked her head back to him

"Oh no...OH NO NO NO..Wybie no! Don't close your eyes!" She yelled and cupped her hands on his face to keep him awake, he was cold...so cold, his now pale compexion and dark circles from his eyes is making her feel terrified

"Don't close your eyes! Just- me.. look at me...LOOK AT ME WYBIE..." she told him, nervously wiping the blood from his mouth "LOOK AT ME..."

he manage to lift his eyelids up to see Coraline's whole face was close, nervously staring back at his

the distress from her voice concerns him and the fear from her eyes cause him to look at her painfull, how her blue dyed hair fell from his face as her watery Amber eyes stared back

A sudden droplets of warm liquid he suddenly felt on his cheeks

'Was it raining?' Wybie wondered to himself and looked above, the sky was clear, no trace of thick dark clouds blocking the stars

It wasn't a droplets of rain...

But...tears

It wasn't his tears...

Looking down to see her went silent, he noticed how she tried to hide her vulnerable state and-

Tears....

It came from hers....

Coraline...

She's crying...

"Don't...say things like that...you stupid, you'll make us worry even more again..." she scolded him, wiping again off the blood from his face, her petite fingers brushed on his hair gently and carefull as she might touched the wound from his sweating forehead

"We are close...THIS close from winning Wyborn..please....let us celebrate the victory we wanted for so long together...." 

"We won? We won didn't we? But why does it has to end up this way?"

She buried her face on his cloak, sorrowful as her body trembled in fear, she began to cry underneath the fabric

He's right...

She may be strong and bold on the outside

But she's also a human just like everyone else...

He doesn't like this...

He doesn't want to see her like this...

But what else can he do? He's growing weaker by the minute...

"Coraline.." he whispered

listening to her muffle cries Wyborn with his trembling hands slowly went to lift her head to let him see her face again, now her eyes were already swollen red as tears continued to streamed down

It was too painful to look at...

Much more painful at his condition, emotionally...

Wybie in desperated, lifted his shaking arm struggling as he did so, he gently caressed her cheek, wiping off the warm tears of sorrow from her eyes...

Coraline didn't mind it, rather... she gently placed her hand on his...letting his palm resting on her swollen cheek

It's been so long since she ever got to hold those caring hands again, last time she did sent her an unusual sensation throughout her body...the pulsing desire of trying keep them safe filled herself with such responsiblity but the way he alsi tried to wrapped those around her own had also had given her the security and comfortance that she deserved as well...

Protecting each other as what they would always do..

But to feel those thing, especially happiness at this point? Is beyond impossible...and now, she's trying all her best to keep those hands alive...

"I hate you Wybie..." she hitched "I reallly...REALLY hate you..." she whispered closing her eyes as she gripped his hands tighter

But her best friend could only smile at her

He breathe

"Jonesy..." his voice began to crack "do you know why...I stopped wishing from the starts from the past few weeks now?" 

She looked back to see his face

"Why?..." she asked in a trembling manner

"Because, it already came true...you arrived and I got to see you again..."

Her eyes went wide but the swell from her eyelids was still visible when he too as well silently observed her face, the wind had passed through them, letting the wind playfully move her blue dyed hair from any direction

Wybie's Hazel irises shimmered

He finally realized something

"Oh God..." he whispered "I finally did my promise..." 

"I finally found the water witch..." his smile widen

Coraline knittted her brows in confusion

"Where?"

"Right here, in front of me..the one who defeated the beldam...with those snarkiest ideas from her head..with those strong and beatiful Amber eyes looking right towards me...it was you all along Coraline..you are the water witch..." he grinned as tears had also streaked down on his face 

She let out another silent cry again

Coraline desperately rested her head on his, cradling his frail body with her arms as she continued to cry

"But I failed you..." she muttered "I promise to protect everyone...to protect YOU..but I fucking failed..."

He kept his mouth shut, just listening and waiting for her voice

"Wybie, please...fight back.."

He gulped to supress the pain "I'm trying Jonesy..I'm trying..."

"Remember everyone...remember our friends...your grandfather...For me..." she looked down on the well

"remember your Grandmother...." 

His eyes shot wide open

Grandma...

His Grandmother...

She would have been already waiting outside at this hour...with those usual warm welcoming smile that she would always wore everytime he get to arrive home, her hands would then went him for a pull dragginv him inside their humble home, showing the dinner she had prepared for him and together they would sat down and have a feast, sharing past experiences with each other..enjoying each other's presence

He wondered what she was doing right now?

She must have fallen asleep

"My Grandma....my poor Grandma..." he trembled, remembering his beloved family...tbe only familt that never made him felt so alone, the only familiy that never left by his side..

The image of his dear Grandmother smiling in delight at him suddenly arrived from his mind

Tears started to swell up from his eyes again "she's waiting for me..."

"Shhhhh shhh...don't talk.....don't waste your energy, please..."she muttered, still holding his upper body in security, her head suddenly looked above the evening sky, witnessing the stars twinkle in vibrantly

Letting the tears stream on bee cheeks, Coraline pleaded...closing her eyes shut

If there is one thing that she had wanted for a wish to came true, it was for Wybie to be okay

Even just for just this once moment...

Please....

Let this one happened...

Closing her eyes shut, her hope and desparate faith was placed upon the stars from above, swearing with all her dear life that he'll be okay, that she wished that someome could find them and end this horrible nightmare...

"Please promise me that you'll be okay this time...please..." Coraline whispered, gently brushing his hair

But Wybie didn't instantly answered and only gritted his teeth in reluctance

Something was trying to back himself away... something that he'll might regret if he ever did say such impossible promises...

"I'm...sorry Jonesy but....I don't think...I could promise you this time..." his voice crackled hurtfully the blood came rushing up to his mouth again causing to let out another horrible cough

Coraline shut her eyes and hugged him tighter, clunging her dear friend with all her life growing weaker and weaker by the minute, she could feel her own arms began to shake horribly but dared to shove it off

The sound of screams suddenly rang through her ears, Coraline perked her head up to see red and blue lights flickering from the trees, it came from a vehicle and a group figures suddenly began to ran towards them

People...

following a small figure and a certain woman by his sude it was the cat and Josephine running to his side holding a phone on her hand

The rescue has arrived!

She quickly turned her head and carefully place Wybie on the ground, struggling to stood herself up but gotten manage to find her balance again, she went directly towards Josephine, lunging her weak body towards the woman's clean worn cloak, the woman panicked in shock as she pulled Coraline, watching her from head to toe

"Coraline! Oh my GOD What- w-what happened to you?!" Josephine brushed her hair as she kept Coraline safe on her arms

"Wybie...need....help..." Coraline whispered to her and tried to keep her body to from holding on, she turned her head to see a group of rescuerers was already approaching his unconscious friend on the ground

She smiled and thanked that her wished came true

He'll be okay....

But rescuerer's face turned pale, after he checked the victim's breathing..Coraline pasued in an instant...

Something was wrong....

Her heart pounded in fear....

mortified was written all over his face

"He's not breathing..." the other one commented

"Oh my god...." Josephine covered her mouth in horror as she looked back to see Coraline stood frozen in shock, eyes widen, with dilated pupils

Not breathing....

Not breathing....

Not breathing...

Not breathing...

Not breathing...

Not breathing...

Those words keep repeating inside her head. She just talked to him a few minutes ago...she had tried everything to keeg him from staying...was that all just in vain??

She haven't done enough

"Shit! George CPR NOW!!"

"Yes sir!!"

"We're on it!!"

her mind began to flood back with her precious memories again, back when this nightmare never existed

He could hear his voice...

His laugh...

His words...

His song....

"Psst hey, wanna try and put some slugs on Rudolf's bag??"

It can't be...

"Eyy Jonesy! Look! I found a rare slug on my Grandmas porch! Ohoho what a Jackpot!"

This wasn't supposed to happened

"Yeahhhh back off tall guy, she just told you, she doesn't want to talk.."

He doesn't deserved this...

"Jonesy are you okay? Do you want some cookie or biscuits?"

Why is fate being like this?

"Don't you see I am calm? I am PERFECTLY CALM.."

She can't accept this...

"Ummmmm...likewise? Aheh?"

Why him? Why not her?

"I can't breathe! I think I'm having a breakdown, I DON'T WANT TO SING IN FRONT OF SO MANY PEOPLE..."

What did he do to deserve this?

"I got a wrench! A-and I'm not afraid to use it!"

He's fading away...

"Oh...you're leaving in Ashland?"

He can't....

"I got your back..."

HE CAN'T....

"Seems like I finally found the water witch afterall...."

She yelled at the top of her lungs, not even care less of the people around her, handling her emotioms had had already reached its peak, shrieked in pain and turmoil.. she can't accept it, she don't want this, but why did she let this to happen? 

Why did she let eveyone else getting hirt??

The Beldam had already taken her one of her important memories away...she took her childhood, her happinness

And know she's taking him as well

This all too cruel to accept...

Everything she cared for... were slowly dying...

BECAUSE OF HER

She blamed it...

She blamed everything...

She doesn't derserved them

SHE DOESN'T DESERVED HIM.

" Coraline!! please! Calm down!" Josephine shook her frail body 

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! WYBORN IS DYING! HOW DO YOU THINK I COULD CALM DOWN?!" her voice rose in anger, pushing Josephine away without thinking, the Black Cat backed away in worry, curling his body helplessly as his ears dropped down drastically

The raven haired woman had no other choice but to look helplessly at her friend

"This all my fault! I shouldn't have opened the door! I'm so fucking idiot! Wybie is in danger...he's in danger BECAUSE OF ME!" she shouted "And let this everything happened!!!" She whimpered, pulling her hair in frustration, her eyes horribly looked back towards the group still on the ground struggling to keep him alive

"Wybie..." she whispered

But her words couldn't be able to reach him at this point...

He got her back...

But who got his?

Is it her?

No...

She failed him....

Her eyes watered again, trying to keep herself standing..her breathe hitched, her chest sarted to feel tight...everything feels so tight..

Was was happening??

Her body didm't move, everything was paralyzed and her visions began to look blurry

She's tired

She blew out...

Her depression is worseing her state

She tried to fought back, stumbling to her feet as she tried to went towards him, to reach out...

Instead, she could feel her body, froze and hopelessly fell towards the ground

The harsh fall stung numbed her head terribly

She could hear muffled screams...calling out her name....

"I'm... so sorry-" she whispered through her blurry vision, the last thing she saw was a terrified Josephine and a few group of people approaching towards her before closing her eyes shut

"-Wybie..." she breathe out...as it was the last word she said before closing her mouth shut.

And everything went black.


End file.
